


Champions of a Fallen Age - Revised

by Ebony_McCloud



Series: The Subspace Saga [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Author drones on and on, F/M, I promise it'll be worth it, I was tired of the original version sucking terribly, I'm well aware that this is something literally nobody wanted, rewrites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 126,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/pseuds/Ebony_McCloud
Summary: Because of the rewrites of CoaFA becoming so massive, I have decided to migrate CoaFA into this, so that I can avoid writing chapters that are far too long or having to deal with the nightmare of trying to integrate new chapters between the old ones. Not everything will be posted in here all at once, but it will replace CoaFA once I am satisfied with the rewrites.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Champions of a Fallen Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989269) by [Ebony_McCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/pseuds/Ebony_McCloud). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't expecting to see this... what a way to begin the longest preamble that ever preambled. So, let me explain what this is. As I was working through the massive rewrites that CoaFA quite frankly needs, I realized that I was going to run into a serious issue where the Zora arc is concerned. In order to make the arc better, both in a mechanical sense and a story sense, I am going to have to revise massive chunks of that section, while also adding several scenes to flesh out more of the characters and world. If experience is anything to go by, this is going to increase the length of that arc substantially (for reference the "tutorial arc" was increased by over 11K words, and that was over 4 chapters). Because of this, and because I don't want to have several chapters over 10K words a piece, not wanting to create a mess of replacing chapters with other chapters and push everything behind said chapters back, and I would like people who have already left reviews to be able to give feedback again if so inclined, I have decided to reupload CoaFA entirely. Now, in an effort to not lose feedback, I will be copying and pasting reviews from the original (good and bad) over to here under a guest account (all signed reviews will be uploaded with the appropriate signature). Again, this isn't in an effort to boost my stats, but rather to ensure that I can preserve as much of the feedback in an organized manner as possible. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of me copying and pasting your review over to here, let me know and I will instead paste it on a private document before the original is deleted.  
> One last thing. In heeding the advice of some people who have loved this story since its early days, even with all of its flaws, I have pasted a link to the original chapters in my Discord server. So, if you want to go back and relive "the glory days" in which CoaFA was just starting, or if you want a good laugh at my expense, join the Discord fam and become as unproductive as the rest of us.  
> At any rate, I hope you enjoy the reupload of Champions of a Fallen Age.

The young man was afloat, facedown in the ebony waters that surrounded him on all sides. No matter where he looked, all he could see was an inky blackness. It frustrated him to no end that he could only see darkness. A feeling within told him that the darkness should have been full of something, yet there was nothing but silence.

Sometimes, images would appear just below him. Blue feathers, deep brown skin, silky blond hair, and a rocky figure that was larger than life. Images of running through a battlefield, broken and burning, or sitting on a grassy hill as a young woman tried to shove a small, green frog down his throat. He watched them passively whenever they appeared, wondering who the people he saw were and why the things he saw nearly crushed him with feelings of culpability. All he could do was watch helplessly as the scenes played out before him and, slowly dissipating as they took their memory with them. All he was left with was a bleak emptiness and a ravenous guilt that tried to swallow him whole.

He watched passively as the images came and went, feeling a peculiar sense of loss as each one dissipated. It was as though something was being peeled away each time, but he was unable to identify exactly what it was that he was losing. When he saw the girl with red and white scales he began actively reaching for her, but no matter how hard he strained she drifted away. He could only watch helplessly as her amber eyes gazed back at him as she began to disappear.

And then, there was nothing.

And so, he remained motionless, drifting in the endless silence that had become his reality. All he could do was consider questions that he had no way to answer.

Where was he?

Why was he there?

What was there to feel guilty for?

Why did he feel as though everything was missing?

And most importantly: who was he?

It didn't matter how hard he searched the recesses of his mind, there were no answers to be found. So, he drifted, and drifted, and drifted until he decided to stop thinking altogether. Thinking brought loneliness. Thinking brought emptiness. Thinking brought a nameless guilt.

"…"

He roused himself, listening for the sound again. He wasn't sure how long he had been left in silence, but he was beginning to think that there was nothing but the silence.

"… Open your eyes…" a young woman called quietly.

What did that mean?

"… Open your eyes…"

Hearing it a second time made it no clearer.

"Wake up, Link."

Link. As soon as he heard it, something inside registered it as a name, which he recognized as his own as a bright, golden light appeared before him. He reached for the light, feeling it draw closer to him until it overwhelmed him entirely.

A soft blue glow blinded him as his eyelids peeled back. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that the glow emanated from etchings on a black ceiling. While there were a variety of shapes to study, they were of no interest to him. He sat up, looking down at the remains of a viscous liquid that had surrounded him. He watched the rest of it drain away from the depression he was sitting in, wondering for a brief moment if it had covered him entirely. He discarded the thought, deciding that it didn't matter.

What mattered was finding the source of the voice.

That was his primary thought as he climbed out of the pool and looked around, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to remind himself how his body worked. The blue glow on the black background made it nearly impossible for him to see what lay in his surroundings. Despite the limited visibility, Link could make out several other pools, much like the one he had been laying in. As he narrowed his eyes, further focusing his vision, he could just make out a silhouette climbing out of another pool.

Link walked towards the figure, hoping that he or she would know something. Whereas he had pale skin, blond bangs that hung low to frame a round face, and lean muscles, the stranger had navy blue feathers, an angular face with a sharp beak, large wings, and sharp talons instead of toes.

A single emerald eye focused on him, giving him a once over.

"And who are you?" he asked as he turned towards Link.

"Link."

"Right," he snorted before turning away to survey their surroundings.

Link frowned. While he didn't consider himself to be in a place to judge, he wasn't fond of the way that he had just been dismissed. Still, though, he wasn't about to walk away when whomever he was talking to may know something.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" he asked as he turned back to Link.

"You haven't told me your name."

Link tensed up slightly as his 'companion' bent down, jutting his face into Link's. "I don't like your tone." They glared at each other for a long moment before the other leaned back and folded his wings. "The name is Revali. I suggest you remember it."

Link nodded curtly. He wasn't sure how he could forget a name that was attached to such a large personality.

"Listen here," Revali growled as he drew uncomfortably close to Link, "if I catch even a modicum of disrespect –" the two were so absorbed in their spat that neither one noticed as the ground started shaking slightly "- so help me –"

"Hey, hey, can't we just get along," a deep voice rumbled.

Before Link could find the source, he felt a massive force on his back, sending his head flying into Revali's head.

* * *

"Uh…" Daruk muttered as he watched the two crumple to the ground. "You guys okay?" he asked. When neither responded, he lifted a rocky hand, scratching at his gray beard. He hadn't exactly meant to knock them unconscious, but he supposed that it accomplished the result he had been working towards.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to resolve an argument," a feminine voice said silkily. He looked over to find a tall woman with dark brown skin and fiery red hair sauntering up to him. "Urbosa," she said.

"What now?"

"That's my name, Big Guy."

"Oh, uh… Daruk," he replied.

"Daruk? You sure about that?" she asked coyly.

"What do ya mean?" He wasn't sure what to make of Urbosa. She didn't appear threatening but something about her made him a little uncomfortable.

"You seem a little unsure."

"My name is Daruk," he repeated, making sure that his voice didn't waver.

"Daruk it is." Urbosa set a hand on her hip as she looked down at the two heaps on the ground. "So, Daruk, who are these two?"

"Don't know," he replied as he scratched the side of his head. As far as he could tell, he hadn't really had a stake in the argument as far as he knew, and so he had no real reason to get involved. He just didn't like the idea of them fighting, especially when they were all trapped in the same room. He had spent his first waking moments looking around blearily for an exit. It was during his search that he noticed the two starting their squabble.

"Tender soul?" she asked, that same playful smile creeping back on her face.

"Huh?"

"You tried to settle an argument between two other people," she explained.

"I –"

"Then again, you did crack their skulls together," Urbosa mused as she placed a thumb under her chin while hooking her finger around it. "Hmm… I wonder what that makes you."

"How about just Daruk," he responded. He had come to the conclusion that whatever she was talking about was not all that important. He was Daruk, and that was all that really counted. With that out of the way, he looked back down towards the two on the floor. "So, what do we do with them?"

"E-excuse me," a small voice called quietly.

"I was wondering when you were going to join us," Urbosa replied as she and Daruk looked towards the young girl that stood across from them. The first thing he noticed was that her arms, lower legs, and upper head were covered in bright red scales. Her torso, thighs, and lower face were covered in pure white scales. From her arms, legs, and head hung fins that ranged from blue to yellow. She clutched her clawed hands together nervously as her amber eyes flicked between Daruk and Urbosa.

"What happened?" she asked as she gestured towards them.

"Daruk here was overly excited about a team building exercise," Urbosa chuckled.

"It was an accident," Daruk sighed.

"May I take a look?"

"Please do." Daruk watched as she knelt and poked and prodded at the blue-feathered one. "So, what's your name?"

"Mipha." Her answer was given absently, as though she had all but forgotten they were there in the first place. He didn't really mind, especially if there was something she could do to help the two.

"Daruk," he replied.

"So, you can introduce yourself now?"

"And that's Urbosa."

"I am perfectly capable of telling her my own name."

"Don't mind her."

"She's not even listening."

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you take anything seriously?" he asked as he turned back to her. He wasn't annoyed, not yet anyway, he just wanted to know exactly who he was dealing with. He figured it was better to figure these things out now rather than waiting until later.

"No, that's your job."

He sighed, shaking his head at her antics. How she managed to find something to amuse herself with under the circumstances was a mystery to him. With his question answered, his attention shifted back to Mipha where he found a reason to be concerned. While he and Urbosa had been talking, Mipha had moved on to the other heap. The problem was, she was frozen in place above the young man. "Mipha?"

She remained unresponsive.

"Mipha?" he asked again.

Again,silence was her only response.

* * *

Mipha stared down at the face below her, convinced that she knew that face from somewhere. When she had looked down at the bird-like one, she hadn't been overly moved. Staring down at the blond framed face was a different story. She felt a small mental tug, but no matter how hard she tried to follow it, it continued to elude her. Not only that, but the harder she tried to latch onto the thought, the more her head began to ache; however, she continued her efforts. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she finally looked away.

"Are you all right?" Mipha's first impression of Urbosa was that she was someone who couldn't be bothered by anything, yet now, she knelt next to Mipha with an almost concerned look.

"I am well, thank you."

Urbosa's eyes continued searching her. Clearly, she was dissatisfied by the answer she had received.

"I think I may know him is all."

"So, you don't have any memories either?"

"No…" she replied sadly. A part of her found it strange that she could miss something that she couldn't even be sure existed, but she did it all the same.

Her eyes drifted back down to the young man.

"He is rather nice to look at, isn't he?"

Mipha felt her face heating up. "That wasn't wha- I was just worried about Link." She froze as the words left her mouth. Somehow, she had inadvertently remembered his name.

"Link?"

"That is his name," she murmured thoughtfully. Though the name had clicked into place, as though it was something she had always known, she knew nothing else about him. She did feel some hope, though. If she could recall his name, then maybe other things would follow.

"That's one mystery solved," Urbosa muttered quietly. "How are they?"

Mipha pursed her lips as she considered how best to answer. "He should be fine," she replied quietly as she gestured to their still nameless companion. "He may have a concussion, but I will not know until he wakes up."

"And Link?"

Mipha didn't respond as she looked back down at him. As she had poked at his mottled back, she had felt numerous fractures, along both his spine and his shoulders. What really concerned her though, was what felt like small shards of bone that had splintered off from their larger counterparts. It would take months for it to heal on its own, and that was if she was wrong about the shards. More likely, he would never heal entirely and would have to live out the rest of his days with limited movement at best.

Thankfully, his head was in much better shape. All she could feel was the bruise that was forming where their heads had collided.

"Is everything all right?" Daruk asked.

"You know, Big Guy, there's something I've been wondering." Urbosa stood back up as she addressed Daruk.

"Yeah?"

"Should Mipha and I be worried?"

"About what?"

"Well, you seem to have a lot of pent up aggression. Should we be worried that you'll take some of it out on us?"

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Never," Urbosa replied.

Mipha let out a relieved sigh as she turned back to Link. It seemed that Urbosa had somehow sensed her reluctance and taken it upon herself to distract Daruk for the time being. She knew she would have to explain the situation to them at some point, but she didn't mind putting it off in lieu of determining a way to move them safely.

She listened absently as Daruk and Urbosa continued their banter, frowning as she reached towards the bruising on Link's face again. Rather than prodding his injury, she simply set her palm on it. She wished there was something more she could do, but the small gesture was the only form of comfort she knew how to provide. As she stared at him, she felt a warmth course through her as her hand began to glimmer. She froze, watching her hand glow before quickly retracting it. She leaned forward, checking on Link's injury again. She was worried that she had hurt him more, but, much to her surprise, the bruising appeared to have gone down. She carefully replaced her hand on his head and watched as the blue glow returned.

"What are you doing?" Daruk asked.

"I… don't know." She pulled her hand away, seeing that the bruise was gone entirely. She felt the spot again, finding no trace of any damage. It was as though nothing had ever happened.

"Do you suppose you can do it again?" Urbosa asked.

"I think so," Mipha replied uncertainly. She had no idea how she had done it, or what her limits were, but she would try again if it meant that the two on the floor would be okay.

"Huh." Daruk stroked his beard as Mipha turned Link over and began tending to his back.

"Is that all you have to say about that?"

"I get the feeling there is a lot of things going on that I don't understand," Daruk replied.

Mipha giggled lightly as she moved her palm over the broken bones beneath Link's skin. Though she didn't take part, she enjoyed Daruk and Urbosa's conversation. Their bickering was absolutely pointless and consisted more of Urbosa making subtle jabs at Daruk. She was certain that there were several that she missed, but it was humorous all the same.

When Mipha had finished tending to Link's injuries, she rolled him back over so that he was lying face up. Then she moved on to the heap of blue feathers. Her eyes kept flicking back to Link as she set to work. For some reason, she felt the need to keep an eye on the young man. It turned out to be the right decision, as, within a couple of minutes of leaving his side, Link began moving. Mipha rushed back to his side and set a hand on his chest. Link's bright blue eyes opened slowly, his eyes traveling down to the red clawed hand on his chest. He studied it for a moment before traveling up her arm and finally meeting her gaze.

His head tilted as he stared at her for a long moment. "Mipha?" he asked just as she opened her mouth.

She felt a surge of adrenaline spike through her as her name left his lips. She had hoped that they did somehow know each other. Maybe he really could fill in the blanks. "You know me?" She couldn't quite keep the hope out of her voice.

His gaze shifted to the ceiling above them both for a few seconds. "I don't remember."

"I see. I am sorry to hear that." She kept the disappointment out of her voice. While she had indeed hoped that Link would be able to fill in some of the blanks, she was relieved that he was all right.

"How are you, Little Guy?" Daruk asked, mildly abashed.

"All right," Link replied.

"I'm really sorry about that."

Link shrugged, not appearing the least bit bothered by what Daruk had done. "How's Revali?" he asked.

"Revali?"

Link turned his head, nodding towards the blue-feathered mound as best he could.

"Oh. Your friend should be all right."

An odd expression crossed his face, but he said nothing else.

"I need to finish tending to him," Mipha said as she heard Revali groan.

Link nodded.

Mipha left him there, forgetting her concerns about him getting up. She was quickly reminded though as Link immediately tried to get to his feet. "Please stay down."

"I'm fine," Link muttered as he stood up straight.

Mipha sighed disapprovingly as she knelt back down next to Revali. She had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time that he refused to properly take care of himself. All she could do was turn her attention back to Revali.

* * *

Revali looked around, noticing the small groups that were beginning to form around him.

He had awoken to a fish-looking girl hovering over him and, from what he could tell, she had absolutely no respect for personal space. To make matters worse, she wouldn't back off until she was absolutely certain that he wasn't going to keel over. To only compound his irritation further, she had patronized him by standing close by, ready to rush to his side at the slightest sign of unsteadiness.

After that, they had all taken part in a rather pointless conversation in which absolutely nothing was accomplished. The only thing he learned was that everyone else was pathetically sensitive. He had the good sense to point out the flaws in their plans when it came to escaping wherever they were; however, Urbosa hadn't taken kindly to that. She had taken her oh-so-valuable time to lecture him about how his input was not welcome. It was especially irritating because he had plenty of ideas. Admittedly, most of those ideas revolved around pointing out the flaws he hadn't had the chance to.

After that little waste of time, they had opted to split up. Mipha followed Link as he took one side of the room while Daruk and Urbosa walked in the opposite direction, leaving Revali by himself. He eyed the two groups, trying to decide if he should join one. He didn't care for Urbosa's lecturing, didn't care for Daruk seeing as he had knocked him into Link, was annoyed by Mipha's hovering, and generally abhorred Link's contemptuous attitude. It didn't take him long to decide he was better off exploring by himself.

Aside from the pools they had been asleep in, there wasn't much else to explore in the round room. The only other thing of note to be found were the strange, glowing symbols on the wall. Not entirely sure what he should be doing, he eyed Daruk and Urbosa, finding that they had chosen a spot along the wall and were tracing the symbols while murmuring to each other. He assumed they were looking for some pattern to help them translate whatever was written there. Figuring there were no better options, he decided to do the same.

He analyzed the writing in front of him from every possible angle, but no matter what position his head took, there was nothing he could pull from them. Eventually, he stepped back with a frustrated growl. It was utterly pointless for him to continue, but the idea of giving up didn't sit well with him either.

"Find something little guy?"

Revali whirled around and narrowed his eyes as he saw Link holding something up. He stomped over, feeling like an idiot for having spent so long staring at a wall. When he finally arrived, he saw what the big deal was. It appeared to be a back slab with an eye, a single teardrop, and three triangles forming eyebrows on one side, and on the other was a simple black surface.

_"That is a Sheikah Slate. It will help you on your journey."_

Revali looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was the same one that had awakened him. Not finding anyone else, he turned back, just as a mechanism sounded. A section of the wall slid aside, revealing a path forward.

_"You are our light… the light that must shine on Hyrule once more."_

* * *

She smiled as she watched her friends clothe themselves and leave the Shrine of Resurrection. It didn't matter that she was surrounded by Malice, or that the being she held back was the incarnation of hatred itself. No, the only thing that mattered was that her friends had finally arisen from their long slumber.

It had been one hundred years. One hundred long years, but they had finally awakened. It was only the first step in their long journey for they had to regain their strength and their memories, but they were awake. It wouldn't be long before they remembered their duty and came to defeat the Calamity.

All she had to was hold out a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, for me, I don't own any of this. That's probably a good thing seeing as I would likely ruin the series. Reviews are appreciated, but please, make them constructive, rather than "I don't like this idea," or "I want this ship." That really doesn't help me improve.


	2. An Apple, a Voice, and a Strange Old Man

"I beg your pardon!"

After they had discovered the Sheikah Slate, the group had entered another chamber. Within it, they found several chests, each containing clothes for one of them, save for Mipha, though she wasn't particularly bothered by that particular fact. Once they were clothed in the rather worn and ill-fitting garments, they had followed yet another doorway. Instead of finding another poorly lit room, they discovered that the hallway abruptly ended as though it were swallowed by the stone of the cave that dominated it. At the end of it, they could make out a beautiful, golden glow.

The first breath of fresh air had been surprisingly sweet as they exited the cave. Urbosa had inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of the grass and dirt that surrounded them. They had taken a moment to find their bearing as best they could. There may have been some confusion as to where they should be heading next; however, the landscape made the decision for them. In front of them was drop off that wrapped around to their left. Behind them was an unscalable rock wall. That only left the path to their right.

Urbosa was grateful for the easy decision. She and the others had been awake a few short hours, and Revali was already proving to be almost unbearably argumentative.

They made their way downhill, with Link leading the way when they found a hooded old man sitting next to a fire. Despite the pile of apple cores next to him, his full, white beard was unmarred by the fruit. He hadn't made any effort to acknowledge them until Link had marched up to him, picked up the nearest uneaten apple, and took a large bite.

The action left them with an indignant stranger, a mildly abashed Link, and a highly amused Urbosa.

Link, for his part, had stiffened as soon as their unsuspecting host had snapped at him. He stood as though petrified, his hand still holding the apple up to his mouth, which had frozen mid-bite.

Silence dominated both parties for an uncomfortably long time until the old man started chuckling, which soon turned into unbridled laughter. "You must forgive me," he wheezed as he finally regained control of his breathing. "I could not resist the opportunity to pull your leg a bit." After his mirth had subsided, he motioned to the ground before them. "Please. Sit and help yourselves. I have made too much for myself," he said, gesturing towards the pile of apples.

They all exchanged a glance, silently agreeing to settle around the fire. Link chose the spot closest to the pile of baked apples and started doling them out. Mipha, who sat next to him, was the first to get hers, followed by Urbosa, and finally Revali. Daruk had politely refrained from taking one.

"Had I the time, I would have found something suitable for a Goron," the stranger replied apologetically.

"Don't worry about... by the way, what's a Goron?"

"Why, you are one," the old man replied with a peculiar look on his face. "Do you truly not know who you are?"

Daruk shook his head.

"I see." The stranger appeared conflicted. "The Gorons are people of living stone who have made their homes on the inhospitable heights of Death Mountain." He eyed them all. "Do any of you know who you are?"

Urbosa had been expecting the silence and the frown when they all shook their heads. She wasn't surprised by the sadness that was reflected in his eyes. What caught her off guard was the lack of shock that he was speaking to five people with little to no knowledge of themselves. He sat for a long moment, having a debate that only he was privy to.

"You, my friend," he said as he turned to Revali, "are a Rito."

"We aren't friends."

"You are a Rito all the same. The bird folk live in the northernmost reaches of the Tabantha region, just south of the Hebra Mountains. You, good lady, are a Gerudo," he continued as he nodded to Urbosa. "The women of your tribe take their name from the harsh desert they call home. You, young lady," he said, giving his attention to Mipha," are a Zora. Your people thrive on the fresh water of the Domain you call your own. And finally, you are a Hylian. We are the most plentiful of the races of Hyrule," he finished as he looked at Link.

Nobody said a word. Urbosa could tell that her companions were as lost in thought as she. While it wasn't much, there was some comfort in discovering another piece of her lost identity. It made her current situation a little less unnerving.

She asked for another apple as she contemplated everything she had learned so far. As Link handed it over, she noticed just how large the pile was. "That seems like quite a lot of apples to accidentally prepare," she noted before taking another bite. "It's almost like you were expecting us."

"This may be hard to believe," the old man whispered as he leaned in conspiratorially, "but I used to have quite the appetite." He leaned back, chuckling as he patted his large gut. "I don't eat as much as I used to, but old habits die hard."

"I see."

They continued eating for a time making small, meaningless chatter. When they had finished, their host stretched and stood, inviting them all to do the same. "I cannot say that I understand your situation, but I cannot help but feel that you may be searching for answers. Are you searching?"

"We are," Daruk confirmed.

"Then I would recommend you head for the Temple of Time," he replied as he gestured towards a massive structure that wasn't far away. "It was once the site of many religious functions and rituals. I doubt it will have all the answers, but you may learn a thing or two about yourselves there."

"Alright!" Daruk replied enthusiastically, "let's get a move on!"

As the group readied themselves, the stranger leaned down next to Link. "I know another lover of food when I see one. Feel free to take as many as you would like," he murmured as he pointed to the apples.

Link nodded before stooping over and grabbing a few extra. He nodded his thanks before rejoining everyone else.

Urbosa followed behind Daruk as he led them towards the giant cathedral the old man had pointed out. Along the way, they found an ax, which Link picked up. Urbosa watched, mildly entertained as the Hylian struggled to juggle the tool and his snacks even as they continued toward the temple.

"Whoa." Daruk whistled as they approached the temple. "This place must have really been somethin' in its heyday."

"I would imagine the ceremonies that old coot mentioned were grand indeed," Revali muttered with no small amount of awe.

Even its dilapidated state, the cathedral still held a certain majesty and wonder. Even with its shattered windows, caved in roof, tattered grounds, and broken masonry the building still commanded a reverence that wasn't lost on the members of the party. The paved roads were broken and cracked as grass and various mosses grew along the ancient stone.

It was a thing of beauty, but there were other sites that caught Urbosa's attention. Scattered around the Temple's grounds were the remains of large spider-like machines. Their cone-shaped bodies were metallic and rusted over, their long arms were all stretched towards the Temple of Time.

"Are these… things responsible for the state of the Temple?" For some reason, the sight of the machines was enough to unsettle her. Their mechanical bodies made her skin crawl, and that was when they weren't moving. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of them in an active state.

"Are you actually scared of a rusted hunk of metal?" Revali asked condescendingly as he passed her. She noticed that despite his tone, he had eyed it as he passed by as though expecting it would attack him at the first opportunity.

"And what if we find more that aren't just rusted hunks of metal?"

"Right... because –"

If the Rito's abrupt pause hadn't been enough of a warning, his wide eyes and slack expression was. Instinct took over, driving her to dive for the ground as she tucked her head under her shoulder. She bit back a yelp as she felt collision on her other shoulder followed by sharp pain. Though it staggered her, it wasn't enough to unbalance her completely as she came out of her roll and spun around, coming face to face with the ugliest thing she had seen since waking up.

A misshapen, pig-like face, knobby arms that were disproportionately long and a disgusting red hide assaulted her. The creature glared her with beady eyes as it drew back to take another swing with its wooden club.

The Gerudo dashed forward, injured shoulder twinging as she grabbed its weapon before the attack could land. The monster grunted as they grappled with each other, both trying to gain the upper hand. Thinking quickly, Urbosa drove her uninjured shoulder into the creature and stepped back as it recoiled, taking the club with her. Not even giving it a chance to recover, she lunged forward and swung the weapon, cracking it against the creature's skull. It crumpled to the ground and remained motionless.

She turned back to Revali, who was calling for Mipha. "Hey Feathers, think you can manage an actual warning next time?" she panted after he had gotten the others' attention.

Revali's only response was to glare at her as the other three arrived.

* * *

"That was pretty impressive, Little Guy," Daruk muttered as he and Link watched Mipha heal Urbosa's shoulder.

"Thanks," Link replied with a small smile. "What's that shield of yours?"

"I don't know," the Goron replied as he scratched at his beard, mulling over the events of the last few minutes.

He, Link, and Mipha had become separated from the other two as they had wandered along the temple grounds. During that time, they too had been ambushed, and, when the scuffle had started, Daruk had thrown himself between Mipha and an attacker. That in and of itself was nothing that he thought necessary to devote thought to. In his mind, that was what a person was supposed to do when his friends were in trouble. He hadn't known either Link or Mipha long, but he had already taken a liking to them.

Link was quiet for the most part. He would talk here and there, and chuckle whenever he found one of Urbosa's quips funny, but otherwise, he was calm and silent. He wasn't anywhere near as big as Daruk, but he the way he carried himself spoke of strength, which appealed to the Goron.

Mipha was quiet as well, though she had a lot more to say than Link did. Whereas Urbosa and Daruk didn't mind having a group discussion, the Zora preferred talking one on one. From what he had seen so far, she was compassionate and willing to help whenever she was needed. He also appreciated that she hadn't judged him when he had accidentally hurt Link and Revali.

No, putting himself in harm's way for either of them wasn't the puzzle he was trying to solve. Instead, it was the orange barrier that had sprung from nothingness and encased him as he held his arms out. The geometric sphere had absorbed the blow and sent the monster flying back. Stranger still, he had felt a little tired afterward, but not anywhere near enough to prevent him from catching the monster's next blow and smashing it into the ground.

During that time, Link had taken the ax he had picked up earlier and cut through another creature, allowing Mipha to pick up the wooden spear it had been using. The Hylian had been attacked by another creature, this one protecting itself with a shield. Mipha had used her newfound weapon to fend off another one of the monsters as Link delivered a massive blow, shattering his opponent's shield. The Hylian had let the momentum from the blow carry him, spinning him around to strike again in quick succession.

Despite the fact that Mipha was able to do little more than hold her monster back, she had still managed to impress Daruk. She had looked to be dancing as she deflected blows while simultaneously returning with her own. Considering her weapon could only be used to whack the monster at best, he was impressed by her ability to hold it back until Link could attend to it himself.

"Thanks," Urbosa said as Mipha stepped back, allowing her to stand up and roll her shoulders.

"You are welcome," Mipha replied graciously. "Just be careful to not overexert yourself."

"I'll be fine."

Daruk scratched his head as he looked over the small group. When they had started towards the Temple, he hadn't imagined that they would be attacked by anything. They would have to travel more carefully from here on out. Gathering a few weapons likely wouldn't hurt either.

" _Daruk…"_ a voice called _"…head for the place marked on the map in the Sheikah Slate."_

"Hmm…" Daruk hummed. He wasn't entirely sure that following a bodiless voice was the best idea, but they had nothing else to go off of currently. He shoved the thought aside, deciding that it wasn't the time to be indecisive. He turned to Link, who had removed the Slate from its place on his hip and was eyeing its face. "Where to, Little Guy?"

Link pointed to a location somewhere Northeast of them.

"Hey, Feathers."

"My name is Revali!" the Rito snapped as he whirled on Urbosa.

"That's what I said," the Gerudo replied. "Do you think you can do some scouting for us?"

Revali glared at her for a second before turning around and spreading his wings. "Fine. I suppose somebody has to pick up the slack."

Urbosa opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Daruk. "Thanks! We'll follow as close behind as we can."

Revali rolled his eyes before propelling himself into the sky with his wings.

"Can you stop poking at his ego?" he muttered after he was sure Revali was out of earshot.

"You know you can't keep appeasing him, right?" Urbosa asked as they started following after him. "It's only going to make it worse."

"I'm just trying to keep us together right now."

"I understand," the Gerudo replied as she rubbed her temple, "but we can't start using that as an excuse for that kind of behavior." She was silent for a long moment before she sighed. "I'll be a bit easier on him."

"I know," he sighed. The predicament that Revali presented him with was nearly impossible for him to figure out at this point. The Rito had proven to be extraordinarily sensitive and prone to lash out at the slightest provocation. To make matters worse, he grew more aggressive if any of them called him out on his behavior. He wanted to keep everyone together, but he didn't like the idea of tolerating Revali's vitriol.

They hadn't been walking for long when the Rito dove down and landed just in front of them.

"Did you find whatever it is we're looking for?" Daruk asked, surprised to see him back so soon.

"No," the Rito sniffed, "we have a problem."

* * *

Revali circled above the small group of monsters, biding his time as Link crept towards them quietly.

The Rito was certain that he could handle the three himself, but Daruk had insisted that he and Link work together. He could find no discernable reason that the Goron would force them to cooperate when it was entirely unnecessary. In fact, he was certain that working with the Hylian was only going to make things worse between them. He saw limited potential in Link and wasn't interested in pulling him out of dangerous situations. While he wasn't terribly fond of any of the people he had woken up with, Link was his least favorite.

The Hylian possessed an almost impossible amount of arrogance. He had let finding the Slate get to his head and had elected himself the group leader. As far as Revali was concerned, he was the least qualified. He had barely spoken ten words and yet he had decided that he was capable of calling the shots. To make matters worse, Mipha followed him around as a duckling would its mother. He almost pitied the Zora girl as she clearly didn't have a mind of her own.

Urbosa was another problem entirely. He didn't like her attempts to be witty, and he seriously disliked the way she stared down her nose at him. If the Gerudo were to get rid of those qualities she may be respectable. She had something akin to intelligence, and she had displayed impressive combat prowess. All she needed was a little humility and self-control and maybe they could get along.

He supposed the one he minded least was Daruk. Initially, he had as much distaste for the Goron as he did Link, however, he was slowly warming up to Daruk. He wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch, yet he seemed to be the most rational of them all. He also made an effort to include Revali in their discussions, which was something the Rito appreciated greatly. Urbosa had already formed the habit of dismissing him, which wasn't as bad as Link, who flat out ignored him. The Goron was the only one who had any respect for him. He wouldn't admit it, but it was something he appreciated greatly.

Link had finally gotten into position without alerting their targets.

The plan Daruk had set out for them was simple. Revali was supposed to fly down and cause a distraction, which would allow Link to dispose of them quickly and quietly. It was simple, straightforward, and not exactly something that would test their abilities.

Surely, he could do better.

Revali dove down, forming his own plan as he descended on the monsters. They noticed him as he drew close, but not before he had gotten close enough to rip the bow out of the grip of the closest monster. The weapon felt familiar in his feathered hands, almost like it was an old friend. Reflexively, he reached over the monster's shoulder and grabbed a handful of arrows. Using his wings, he pushed back and nocked an arrow, putting it between the creature's eyes. The action felt as natural as breathing and, in quick succession, he put arrows through the remaining monsters before Link reached them.

"Oh, I must apologize," Revali said with mock sincerity. "I was worried that they would be too much for you to handle."

To his immense irritation, Link didn't acknowledge that anything had happened. Instead, he knelt down next to one of the monsters and looked over the weapons.

"I'm certain that if you apply yourself, you might eventually bring something to the group." Again, Link refused to acknowledge that he had said anything. He didn't let this bother him too much as the other three were making their way over. "As you can see, they have been dealt with, rather handily if I do say so myself."

"I saw," Daruk replied gruffly.

Revali narrowed his eyes as the Goron stroked his beard.

"Look, I know you feel like you've got something to prove Revali, but this isn't a competition. We need to stick together and have each other's' backs, ya know? Otherwise, we'll get hurt, or worse."

"What's your point?" the Rito asked stiffly.

"You don't have to like us, but you gotta learn to work with us," Daruk replied firmly, setting a heavy hand on Revali's back.

If it had come from anyone else, he would have snapped. Coming from Daruk, he decided it was better to take the criticism quietly, even if he wasn't the actual problem. He folded his wings bitterly and turned away, his beak tightening as he held his frustrations in check.

"As for you, Little Guy, you need to make sure that you're doing your best to be a team player too, alright. Make sure that you're being someone that Revali can actually trust."

The Rito felt some of the tension leave his face. He was still displeased that he had gotten a talking to, however brief it had been, but at least someone else was recognizing that Link wasn't a saint. His mood did lighten somewhat as he noticed that Link appeared to be taking Daruk's words into consideration. Maybe the Hylian wasn't completely a lost cause.

"Do we understand each other?" Daruk asked.

"Yep," Link replied.

The Goron turned his attention to Revali, making his intention to wait for an answer clear as he stared at the Rito impassively. "Fine."

"Good. Now let's get a move on."

Revali didn't bother taking to the skies again as they restarted their journey. He had been able to see quite a distance in nearly every direction and had taken note of various encampments. Thankfully, the one they had just attacked was the only one that had been nearby, so he figured they would be safe for a while.

While Link was technically leading the way, Revali wasn't exactly following. He kept pace with the Hylian but had put a sizeable distance between them. Just because Link was supposed to be guiding them didn't mean he had to accept that guidance completely.

The Hylian stopped when they reached a large pile of rocks. Aside from a small opening and what appeared to be the top of a spire coming out of the top, there was nothing else

"We're here," he said.

"You can't be serious," Revali replied.

Link simply nodded.

"Show me." The Hylian held the Slate up and flipped it around so that Revali could see its face. There was nothing, except for a small yellow dot in the center. "Is this what you call a map?"

He shook his head. "It started at the edge…"

"And got closer to the center." He finished. He sighed as Link nodded yet again. "Well, at least you can do something right." He supposed that, under the circumstances, nobody could have done better.

"Maybe we should explore before deciding there is nothing there," Urbosa said as she joined them.

"Feel free to waste your time if you want to," he responded as he waved her off.

"Need I remind you that we woke up in a room that happened to be located in a cave?"

"That doesn't mean –"

"There's a pedestal," Link interrupted, pointing down into the entrance.

Revali and Urbosa exchanged a look before passing the Hylian and entering the small cave. There was indeed a pedestal, one that was nearly identical to the one that Link had pulled the Slate from.

"You know what to do," Urbosa said as Link followed them in, prompting him to set the Slate in the pedestal. Its face lit up as words started appearing on it.

"Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks," Link read.

"Falling rocks?" Mipha asked quietly.

"Oh, relax," Revali replied. "Even Daruk can tell he's –" the Rito was cut off as the stone floor beneath them rumbled. His eyes narrowed as they shifted to Link. "You were joking right?"

The Hylian didn't have time to answer as the ground rushed up to meet them and the cave exploded outwards.

* * *

Link groaned as their ascension ground to a halt. He lay for a second, trying to catch his breath before grabbing on to the pedestal and using it to haul himself back to his feet. He watched as words once again appeared on the Slate's face. "Distilling local information… Regional map extracted."

"Is everyone alright?" Daruk called as he got up shakily.

Revali and Urbosa were on their feet, grimacing as they looked around. Mipha was sitting on the ground, massaging the place where her neck and tailfin connected. Despite their pained expressions, they all affirmed that they were okay.

"Good. What do you have there, Little Guy?"

Link eyed the map one last time before he flipped it around so Daruk could see. He was a bit disappointed in how small the map was. Most of it was still blank, save for a small space that the pedestal had apparently filled in.

He didn't have long to ponder the state of the map. Off in the distance, he noticed a large castle with large pillars that leaned down towards it as though they were going to collapse on top of it. Within their confines, dark clouds spiraled as a dark mass took shape. A boar's head formed and flew in an agitated circle around the castle as a familiar, bodiless voice spoke. _"Try to remember… You have been asleep for the past one hundred years. During that time, Ganon has been steadily regaining his power. If he breaks free then this world will face destruction, the likes of which it has never known. Please, you must hurry."_ As her words faded, a bright light shone from the heart of the castle, encompassing the structure and taking the boar with it.

No one said a word, allowing Link to mull over what had just been said to him. He couldn't deny that the plea was largely lost on him. He had no idea who Ganon was, or if anything that was just said was even remotely true. If it was, he couldn't say the idea of untold destruction was something he understood either. Trying to understand what the phrase meant, or even how something could be so powerful was beyond him. Regardless, he couldn't deny that something about the speaker called to him, steeling a resolve he didn't even know he had.

"You heard her." Link focused his attention on Daruk who had turned to face all of them. "Our first order of business is getting off this tower."

"That's easy enough," Revali replied smugly as he walked towards the edge of the tower. "Oh, I forgot… none of you have wings. I suppose that means you'll have to do this the old-fashioned way. Do try and hurry it up. We are on a tight schedule after all." With that Revali dove off the side of the tower.

Link walked to the edge, looking over to watch Revali glide leisurely down to the ground that lay several hundred feet below them.

"I don't know why I let that overgrown cockatiel surprise me anymore," Urbosa muttered as she joined Link at the edge. "Well, we're not climbing down this way."

The Gerudo had a point. The edge of the tower sloped down, and to make matters worse, there was were no handholds.

"There is a way over here." Link turned to Mipha, who was kneeling by a hole in the platform they stood on. The hole led down to the tower side, which was covered in a mesh-like structure. If Link were worried about his ability to scale the tower, they were waylaid by the outcroppings that were spread across the tower's heights.

"I don't think I'm gonna make that." Daruk's eyes were torn between the mesh and his fingers. Link noticed the problem. Even the smallest of the Goron's fingers and toes were too large to fit into handholds. He would have no way to grip the tower side if he tried to climb down. "Hmm… I got it!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"And what's that?" Urbosa asked.

"I'll just fall."

"You'll fall?"

"Yep. I think that barrier I used earlier will help."

"I won't ask." Urbosa sighed as the Goron grinned. "At least you informed us of your plan."

Link watched with interest as Daruk walked towards the edge of the platform and curled up as the orange barrier formed around him. With a roar, the Goron rolled off the edge. A few seconds later, there was an enormous crash followed by a shrill squawk.

"Oh dear. It would seem that Feathers doesn't handle surprises particularly well."

Link shivered as he noticed the predatory light in Urbosa's eyes. He wasn't particularly fond of Revali, but he pitied the Rito at that moment. Daruk had already found out that she had a particularly long memory when it came to mistakes.

"Well, we should get started," the Gerudo decided. "Mipha, care to go first?"

"U-um, yes." Link couldn't blame the Zora for sounding nervous. He wasn't her, yet he was under the impression that climbing was not her strong suit. He couldn't see how she would be able to maintain a steady grip on the tower's side with her webbed fingers and toes, seeing as it would focus her weight closer to the tips of her appendages. It could damage her wrists if she didn't maintain control during the entire climb.

Mipha nervously lowered herself over the edge, using a couple of openings as footholds. She moved her hands down, holding on to the mesh with a vice-like grip. As she removed one of her feet from its place, her fingers began to slip, causing her to lose balance.

Link Lunged towards her, catching her wrist before she could fall. Beside him, Urbosa did the same. "Yep," she grunted as they hauled her up, "I figured that would happen."

"You two should go on. I will find some other way down," Mipha said, her tone still conveying the sense of panic that must have still been coursing through her.

"I have an idea." Rather than explaining himself, Link crouched down in front of Mipha. "Climb aboard," he said, flashing her a brief smile.

"Link… you cannot mean to carry me all the way down."

"What other choice do we have?" Urbosa asked as she rubbed her temple.

With no further arguments, Mipha climbed on to Link's back and held on tightly as he lowered himself down.

"Idiot men with something to prove."

Mipha giggled at Urbosa's words, which made Link smile. The fact that she was feeling better despite her previous concern was a relief to him. It warmed his heart when he knew his companions were well. The same could even be said for Revali, even with the Rito's bad attitude.

As the monotonous chore ahead of him droned on, his mind began to wonder. As it did so, he couldn't help but focus on his conversation with Daruk earlier. The Goron had told him to make sure that he was being someone that Revali could trust. While he didn't believe that he had done anything wrong, he didn't blame Daruk for giving him a lecture. The Goron was just trying to keep everyone together, and that was a strenuous enough task as it was. He saw no sense in making the Goron's job any harder.

The more he thought about, the more he was willing to concede that Daruk may have had a point. So far, his method of dealing with Revali's antics was to ignore the Rito entirely, however, that didn't appear to be making the problem any better. Instead, Revali had compensated by becoming even more aggressive. He would have to find another way to respond to the Rito without losing his composure.

"Link, I know you wish to reach the bottom quickly, but you need to rest."

The Hylian came back to reality, finally noticing how shallow his breathing was and just how much his arms shook. He berated himself silently as he gauged towards the nearest outcropping. He had allowed himself to focus on something other than the task at hand and, as a result, he had put both Mipha and himself at risk.

When they reached the platform, Link crouched down and let Mipha down. He allowed the Zora to heal him despite his initial misgivings. He didn't like the idea of using her abilities to alleviate just any discomfort as that was one small step away from turning her into an object, but he couldn't deny that there were times that he would need it. If he were to get them both down the tower safely, then he would have to accept it then.

As he sat, letting her heal him, he analyzed their progress. He was disappointed to see that he had only gotten them about halfway down. He couldn't help but think that he should have been stronger than that.

"Impressive," Urbosa commented as she joined them. "I don't suppose you could carry me as well."

Link returned her grin with an uncertain one of his own. He couldn't be sure of how serious she was about the matter.

After the trio's brief rest, Link let Mipha climb back up on his back and in no time at all, he was clinging to the tower's side with a Zora plastered to his back. Unlike the last time, he focused more on getting both himself and Mipha to the ground.

"Well, it's about time."

Link was about to reply when Daruk spoke up. "Give them a break, Revali. They had to get down the old-fashioned way." The Goron sounded utterly exhausted.

He tuned out the rest of the discussion as he set Mipha down, waving her off as she tried to heal him. A part of him was disappointed in himself and his current strength and stamina. It argued that he should have been able to handle Mipha's weight and climb like that with ease. Oddly enough, it made him feel guilty that he wasn't in peak physical condition. Link decided then and there that he was going to work at building his power and endurance. Unfortunately for Mipha, that meant that he would have to be more selective when it came to her healing.

"You all right, Big Guy?"

"That took more out of me than I thought it would."

"Perhaps this will help." Link looked around, finding the stranger from earlier walking towards them while carrying a large stone. The Hylian went to meet him, grabbing on to the other half of the stone. As he helped the man carry the stone towards Daruk, he couldn't help but wonder how he had managed to get so close without any of them noticing.

"Here you are, Daruk. This should help you feel better," the old man said as he and Link set the stone before the Goron.

"A rock is supposed to help?" Revali asked skeptically.

"Supposedly, their bodies draw the minerals they need from the stones they consume. Unfortunately, that is the extent of my knowledge."

Daruk picked up the stone as a look of disgust passed on his face. He bit into the rock, chewing for a moment before grinning. "It's great!" With that, the Goron ate the rest of the stone with gusto, leaving the stranger to watch amusedly.

"How are you feeling?" the old man asked as Daruk shoved the last bit into his mouth.

"Good as new!"

"Excellent! Now, come. There is something I wish to show you."

* * *

Mipha followed the others, continually eyeing Link and Daruk as the stranger guided them up a small hill. Both the Hylian and the Goron had used a great deal of energy within the last few hours and, even though they appeared to be holding up well, she worried that they were close to overexerting themselves. She was worried that they would push themselves too far seeing as they had a disregard for their own safety. What made it especially worrisome was the fact that neither one was willing to acknowledge just how potentially self-destructive their actions could be.

As they reached the top of the hill, the old man stopped and gestured towards the castle they had seen earlier. "That is Hyrule Castle. At one time, it was the symbol of a great and prosperous kingdom. Now, it is little more than a prison, holding back the monster that destroyed it over a century ago."

"Ganon?" Urbosa asked with a raised brow.

"How do you know of the Calamity?" the stranger asked, turning towards them quickly.

"A voice told us about him when we were on top of the tower," Daruk responded simply.

Mipha frowned slightly at the absurdity of the response. While she had heard the voice like the rest of them, telling someone they barely knew was not what she would have considered a good idea. At best, he would think they were disturbed, which could very well drive him away. She was reluctant to lose the only person they had run into so far, especially when she reflected on how kind he had been thus far.

"A voice…" he replied thoughtfully as he turned back to the castle. "Do you recognize it?"

Apparently, she wasn't the only one caught off guard by the question as Urbosa and Revali were looking at him as though he had asked the worst possible question. Maybe, hearing disembodied voices was more common than she thought.

"No," Daruk replied, not phased in the slightest by the unorthodox question.

"I see." Oddly enough, he sounded disappointed by the answer. "May I ask what she told you?"

"Why am I under the impression that you already know?" Mipha felt a small shiver travel through her at the aggressive tone in Urbosa's voice. She had seen the woman playful, irritated, and thoughtful, but this was the first time she had heard the edge that was in her voice now.

"Do you intend to head for the castle?" the man asked, brushing the Gerudo off entirely.

"Don't dodge the question."

"Calm down, Urbosa," Daruk commanded. "Yes, we intend to head for the castle."

"I see. Well, I would avoid heading for the castle immediately. Not only do you lack proper weapons and armor, but you would not even make it."

"And how's that?" Revali scoffed.

"We are on a plateau. You are the only one who would make it, and I don't think you would be able to handle Ganon yourself."

"And what wou –"

"I may have a solution," the stranger interrupted.

Mipha was glad that the old man was able to take Revali's attitude in stride. It was better than responding to his aggression and causing an even bigger meltdown.

"You mean that thing you were flying with earlier?" Daruk asked.

"I would hardly call that flying," Revali grumbled as he folded his wings.

"Indeed. The paraglider does not help one fly, per se. Rather, it helps one ride the wind down safely. I will give you mine, but not for free."

"And what do you want for it?" Daruk asked as he stroked his beard.

The old man pointed towards a nearby structure. As the Zora gazed at it, she began to recognize many of the same symbols that were in the room they had awoken in. The only difference was that these symbols were glowing orange instead of blue. "That shrine rose out of the ground alongside the tower. I would think that it would hold a valuable treasure. Retrieve it for me and I will exchange it for the paraglider."

Mipha was having a difficult time following the conversation. While the negotiations weren't particularly difficult to understand, she was struggling to visualize the paraglider and how it worked. While she was busy trying to imagine how someone like her could ride the winds, Daruk and Urbosa were having a quiet argument of their own. It wasn't until Urbosa's sharp voice cut through her daydreaming that she came back to the conversation.

"Before we agree to this, there is something we need to know." Urbosa set her hands on her hips as she stared squarely at the man. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Rhoam."

Mipha stepped towards Urbosa as her face twisted and a hand flew to grip her head. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the woman replied gruffly as she shook her head. The Zora stepped back as the Gerudo's eyes refocused on Rhoam. "I think that we'll be having a long conversation when all is said and done."

"Yes, I think we will," Rhoam replied calmly. "Now then, the day grows short. I suggest you all get to exploring."

There were still a lot of unanswered questions, but it was quickly decided that they would rather finish the job quickly so that they could find a safe place to spend the night. And so, Mipha found herself near the rear of the group as they moved down the hill and towards the shrine. The Zora felt mildly uneasy about leaving Rhoam behind them; however, the old man was gone when she turned around to look at him.

"You okay?" Link asked from beside her.

"Yes." Even though there was very little change in his expression, she could tell that he didn't believe her. "What do you think of Rhoam?"

The Hylian said nothing as he contemplated the question. "I don't like him," he finally answered, "but I think he wants to help"

Mipha reflected on the response. She wasn't sure what she thought of the man herself. While he had been kind to them, she wasn't sure that it made him trustworthy. He had been strangely cryptic thus far and she couldn't deny that his appearances had been conveniently timed. He had been a short walk away from where they had awakened and had more than enough food for them. He had also would have had to appear within minutes after Daruk and Revali had gotten down from the tower in order to bring the stone that he had provided the Goron with. And then there was his lack of surprise when they had told him they were hearing a voice. All in all, there was something about him that bothered her immensely.

If Link trusted him, then maybe she was overthinking things. Then again, the Hylian had shown some disregard for his physical well-being. At the same time, she had to admit that the quality translated to an inability to judge a person's character or motives.

She sighed as she realized that she was indeed overthinking the problem. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be gained by thinking about Rhoam for the time being.

The entrance to the shrine was blocked off, but it was barely an obstacle. Setting the Slate on the pedestal next to the door was enough to cause the door to slide away, revealing a small alcove with a floating platform.

There was just enough room for them all to pile in before the platform they stood on slowly descended, taking them far below the surface. Mipha eye's widened as a massive chamber came into view. "This is amazing," she murmured as their downward progress came to a halt. She stepped into the rectangular room, looking all around. Just the thought that something so expansive could exist just below the surface was exciting to her. It made her wonder what other secrets were hidden below the surface.

As soon as their descent came to a halt, Link stepped off and began crossing the room. Mipha accompanied him, knowing that he was heading for the pedestal that she had spotted during their downward journey. As they approached their destination, she noticed two metal slabs laying side by side in the floor. She wondered if there was a purpose for them being there, but like most of the questions she had been faced with that day, there were no apparent answers.

"Sheikah Slate authenticated… distilling rune…" Link read.

"Rune?" Daruk questioned as he peered over Link's shoulder.

"Magnesis: grab onto metallic objects using the magnetic energy that pours forth from the Magnesis rune. Objects held in magnetic snare can be lifted up and moved freely."

"Who knew you could read such big words?" Revali asked snidely.

Mipha glared at the Rito as Daruk spoke up sharply. "Hey, take it easy on the Little Guy."

"Let's focus," Urbosa interjected. "We just need to find whatever this treasure is and get it to Rhoam."

"I know, but he really needs to start being a team player."

"Excuse me, I am standing right here!"

"I agree," Urbosa replied, completely ignoring Revali, "but discussing that right now isn't going to help."

As the three-way argument continued, Mipha noticed that Link was looking back towards the metal plates they had passed earlier. He held the Slate up, analyzing it before tapping its face. The Hylian then pointed the device at one of the slabs and tapped something else. She looked back towards the slab and watched dumbfounded as it floated through the air. When she turned back to Link, he had a small grin on his face as he moved the Slate around. He met her gaze and nodded back towards the plate, prompting her to turn her attention back to it just as it was returned to gravity's control.

"Oh yes, because you are the pinnacle of – ACKK!" Revali exclaimed as the plate crashed to the ground behind him.

"I think I figured out how it works," Link announced as everyone but he and Mipha looked around wildly.

Mipha hid her mirth behind a hand as Revali grew more agitated while Daruk and Urbosa's laughter echoed around the chamber.

After everyone's fits died down, Link handed the Slate to Revali.

"What's this for?" the Rito asked, eyeing the device as though it would bite him.

"We should all know how to use it," Link replied.

Revali took it, trying his best to look unimpressed even as he treated it just a little too gingerly. Mipha's eyes rolled high above her as she watched the display. Revali had a bad habit of poking fun at the Hylian, yet there were plenty of moments that they could have done the same to him.

To Mipha's surprise, Revali figured out the controls for Magnesis rather quickly. What didn't come as a surprise was his attempt at boasting about how quickly he had figured it out. Urbosa had remained unimpressed and took the Slate from him as soon as he had finished. As was expected of the shrewd Gerudo, she too was quick to learn the controls and soon enough, she was passing the Slate onto Daruk. The poor Goron struggled, forcing Link to step in and help. After a few missteps and one more near-death experience for a melodramatic Rito, Daruk was proficient enough to hand the device to Mipha.

Magnesis was fairly intuitive as far as the Zora was concerned. All it really required was the ability to make sense of a few icons on the Slate's face. After she had become suitably acquainted with the Slate's new ability, she handed it back to Link. The Hylian appeared relieved to have the object back in his hands. She hadn't noticed until she was handing it back to him, but Link had been becoming increasingly anxious as the Sheikah Slate was passed around. He finally relaxed after it was back in his possession.

"So, is that the treasure?" Daruk asked skeptically.

"I doubt it. It's too simple," Urbosa replied.

"For once we agree on something."

"I think I saw a path under metal plates," Link said.

"You're just now telling us?" Revali asked as he took a step towards the Hylian.

"I thought we should all know how to use Magnesis."

Revali was about to say something else when Urbosa cut in. "Do you two remember what happened the last time you two fought?"

"Don't –"

"Daruk here knocked some sense into you."

"You're gonna be the death of me," Daruk sighed before lumbering away.

"Hold on, Big Guy. I think we should have Mipha take a look at Revali's throat. All that emasculating squawking he's been doing has probably damaged his throat and I would hate for his voice to fail him when he needs help."

"Excuse –"

"Don't," Daruk interrupted as he set a hand on the Rito's back. "Anything you say will make it worse. Let's just get moving."

With that, the two turned and walked towards the hole that was just visible from where they were standing. Link followed close behind.

"My, they seem rather close now," Urbosa noted as she and Mipha remained still.

"Perhaps the strongest bonds are formed in mutual suffering," Mipha deadpanned.

"Are you saying that you and Link should experience the same 'suffering?'"

Mipha opted to hide her burning face by trying to catch up to the others, leaving the chuckling older woman to follow after her.

* * *

"I still don't understand," Daruk muttered, stroking his beard as he waited to reach the surface. He and the others had discovered a small series of puzzles, all of which required them to use the Magnesis ruin in some form or fashion. Creating bridges out of long metal slabs, moving platforms along tracks, and opening doors that even his formidable strength had been unable to budge. At the end of the road, they had discovered a frail mummy who claimed to be a servant of the Goddess Hylia.

"He told us that it was necessary to unlock the rune for use outside of the shrine," Urbosa replied.

"I get that. But why make us do the puzzles?" The way he saw it, they had spent an unnecessary amount of time doing simple puzzles.

"It's an effective way to teach," Revali stated as light from the setting sun greeted them. "You give someone the opportunity to learn what to do and then stick them in a situation where they have to apply what they learned in various ways."

Daruk was impressed. Revali had an understanding of what the purpose of the shrine was and could verbalize it simply. Considering the Rito's attitude, he hadn't expected that he had any inclinations or talents when it came to teaching. The Goron didn't think of himself as an expert but he would have assumed that Revali didn't have the right temperament. Maybe after warming up to them some more, he would be a more pleasant companion.

"Let's find –"

A loud "Hoooo" cut Urbosa off, drawing everyone's attention upwards. Rhoam was gliding towards them, holding on to a wooden frame that was covered in cloth. The paraglider allowed the large man to glide down towards them gracefully. "I see that you have acquired a new power. Well done!" he said as he landed smoothly in front of them and folded up the paraglider.

The Goron was a bit creeped out. He had thought that whatever the shrine had held would be valuable to the man, but he hadn't expected him to show up so soon. It would have been one thing if Rhoam had been waiting for them, but he had appeared in the air above them less than five minutes after they had reached the surface. He could see his own suspicions reflected on the faces of his companions.

"We kept up our end of the bargain," Urbosa stated as Link stepped forward and grudgingly held out the Slate. "Now it's time for you to hold up yours."

"About that," Rhoam replied pleasantly, "I've had some time to think, and I believe the time has come for us to renegotiate the terms of our exchange."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't understand why the tower scene is considered to be romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after Rhoam had gone back on his end of the agreement, the group had located a monster encampment and ambushed it. While Mipha had not been pleased by the prospect of needlessly putting themselves at risk, she couldn't deny that there had been some advantages. They had new weapons - and while they weren't of the highest quality, they were better than the sticks and clubs they had been forced to use in their previous conflicts. Even though she wasn't fond of conflict, she felt better now that she had an actual weapon.

The other advantage to having slain the monsters was that they now had a shelter for the night. She wasn't fond of the skull-like appearance of the stone that she would be sleeping in, but it was easy enough to ignore while on the inside. It was even more difficult to focus on the unfortunate appearance while her mind was wandering, mulling over the various questions that had presented themselves to her over the course of the day. Who was she? Who did the voice she kept hearing belong to? How did she know Link? The Zora found it more likely that she would find a plethora of questions before she found the most basic answers.

In the middle of their camp sat a fire that burned brightly against her darkening surroundings. Even though she sat further away from it than Daruk and Urbosa, she still stared deeply into it, as though it held the answers she sought.

"How are you?" Urbosa asked as she sat down next to Mipha.

"I am well."

"Are you sure? You're sitting all the way over here, by your lonesome."

"Sitting close to the fire is unpleasant," Mipha replied. It was partially true, but it wasn't the only reason she was sitting further away from it.

"You know," Urbosa murmured thoughtfully as she set a finger on her chin, "that was the same face you made when you lied to us about how badly Link and Revali were hurt."

She was shocked to find out that Urbosa had not only known that she was lying, but hadn't called her out on it. Then again, she wasn't terribly upset to find out that she was a poor liar. There were far better things to be good at than deceiving her companions.

"Well I… also needed some breathing room." Mipha squirmed as she admitted it. It was true that she had needed some space after the constant company she'd had throughout the day but finding a tactful way of saying it was difficult.

"Would you need breathing room if Link were here?"

Daruk, in another attempt to teach the Hylian and Rito to work as a team, had sent them out to recover supplies. They had been gone for quite some time, but Mipha wasn't terribly worried. Both were more than capable of handling the Bokoblins that infested the Plateau. If anything, they were more of a threat to themselves and each other. At least they had the good sense to not attack the other.

"I think so, yes." Even though it wasn't the Gerudo's first attempt to poke a bit of fun at her Link's habit of sticking close together, Mipha still struggled to hide the blood that was rushing to her face.

"So that's a no then."

"Aw, give her a break," Daruk called from over by the fire.

"You know, Big Guy, it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Is it eavesdropping when you're talking loud enough for me to hear?"

"Don't listen, then," Urbosa replied with a shake of her head. "Anyway," she continued, lowering her voice, "there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?" Mipha asked nervously.

"You should have more faith in yourself."

"What?"

"You keep hesitating and blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault, but so far, you've done a marvelous job of keeping up."

"She's right," Daruk called again.

"We just talked about this!" she called back before returning her attention to Mipha. "Just remember that if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have made it this far, and Link and Revali would likely be dead." The Gerudo set a hand on her shoulder and stared directly into the Zora's eyes, "just think on it, all right?"

Mipha did indeed think on it as Urbosa stood up and took her place next to Daruk. Maybe Urbosa had a point. Link had been doing his best to carry not only his weight but everyone else's as well. The Hylian was strong and had a fair amount of skill from what she could see, but even he couldn't go it alone. He had needed her help before they had even left the shrine they had woken up in. Maybe it was okay that she had needed help.

An obnoxious voice cut through her reverie. "I don't understand how we could be out for that long, and you couldn't be bothered to gather anything."

"I gathered supplies," Link answered as he and Revali entered the campsite.

"Oh really? Wait! Don't tell me. You stowed them in that satchel you found, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong?" Daruk sighed as he started scratching at his beard.

"Well, Link here decided that instead of picking up anything of actual use, he'd settle for a pouch that Rhoam left lying just outside."

"Is that true?" Urbosa asked sharply.

"I picked some fruits and-"

"Did Rhoam leave it just outside?"

"Yeah," Link replied. "He left a note saying he thought it could be useful."

"And how could a pouch the size of a stone –"

Link didn't wait for the Rito to finish the question. He removed the small satchel from his waist and upended it, pouring various fruits, vegetables, bundles of wood, and other goods in a pile at his feet.

"- be useful?" Revali finished with wide eyes.

"Careful Feathers. Your beak is almost touching the floor," Urbosa muttered dryly. "We need to talk about this."

"I agree," Daruk replied. "Everyone, gather around."

Mipha got to her feet and joined the others as they began arranging themselves in a circle a little way from the fire. She wasn't looking forward to having a group discussion. It would have been different if it weren't both Revali and Urbosa, but both large personalities would be present, and they had a habit of clashing. Her only real hope at that point was that Daruk could keep them both in check. Heaven knew that any attempt of hers to keep the peace between them would inevitably end with her voice drowning in the argument. Daruk, on the other hand, had a few successes in reining them in over the day.

"We need to figure out what we're gonna do about Rhoam," the Goron stated when everyone was seated. "What do you think, Revali?"

"We can't trust him," the Rito replied immediately. "He's obviously been keeping an eye on our every move and hasn't told us anything about himself."

Mipha could understand Revali's paranoia when it came to the old man. Before he had left them earlier, he had challenged the Rito to a race to the top of the tower. He should have had the race in the bag, but Rhoam had beaten him somehow. What was even stranger was that Revali had gotten a sizeable head start. No matter how hard he had tried to hide it, Revali had been rather shaken by that.

"Urbosa?"

"I agree," the Gerudo replied, maintaining her calm, unlike Revali. "He's already gone back on our first agreement. I don't believe he'll honor this one."

It was another sentiment the Zora understood. Rhoam had not only changed the terms of their bargain, but he had done so immediately after they had obtained the Magnesis Rune. As far as Mipha could tell, Urbosa had a strong code of honor that was to be adhered to. By going back on his word, Rhoam had effectively broken that code, and that was something the Gerudo was struggling to reconcile herself with.

While she could understand why the Gerudo was upset about what had happened, Mipha personally saw the sense of the new agreement. They would find the other three shrines and retrieve their runes, and in exchange, Rhoam would give them three paragliders instead of one. He had even pulled them out and showed them when Urbosa had demanded proof. She had a feeling that the man was more honest than they had given him credit for.

"Mipha?"

"… I think we should work with him."

"And why's that?" Daruk asked.

"I know that he has not been entirely forthright with us, but I think that everything he is doing is to help us."

"And what makes you –"

"Revali!" Daruk rumbled warningly.

"W-well, I also thought it might be nice to have extra paragliders so that Revali didn't have to fly one between us…" she trailed off weekly as the Rito glared her as though she had insulted him. She hadn't meant to be rude. She just wanted to make his life easier so that maybe he would be a bit more bearable.

"She has a point," Urbosa muttered to the Rito, tearing his attention from Mipha.

"What do you think, Little Guy?"

"… I think we can trust him…" was all the Hylian said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Link shrugged. "I don't really like him and I'm not even sure he's a Hylian, but I think he's trustworthy."

"I agree," Daruk said. "I don't see any other way around it."

"So, that's it then?!" Revali asked irately as he leaped to his feet. "We're just going to –"

"Enough!" Urbosa snapped. "I like this as little as you, but the matter has been decided."

"And how was that?" Revali scoffed.

"We each had an opportunity to speak, and the majority agreed to work with Rhoam."

Mipha wasn't sure if the tightness in Urbosa's voice was because of the decision that had been reached or because Revali was making another scene. Either way, she didn't want to be on the Gerudo's bad side.

The Rito huffed before stalking off to an uninhabited section of the camp. He proceeded to pace back and forth agitatedly as the rest of the group splintered off, leaving only Link and Mipha sitting in the remnants of the circle.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Mipha answered succinctly.

Link nodded and left her alone, so he could tend to the fire. She was grateful that he hadn't insisted on a drawn-out conversation about their mental states. He was her favorite of the group, but she hadn't been lying when she told Urbosa that she needed some time alone. She might have enjoyed talking to him if the day hadn't been so taxing. Before she allowed herself to relax fully, she glanced at each of her companions one more time.

Revali was still pacing in his corner, and Daruk and Urbosa had sequestered themselves in another corner, likely discussing what the plan for tomorrow was. Link was pulling out various fruits and vegetables and was cutting them up and tossing them into a pot he had acquired from somewhere. The Hylian set the pot over the fire and stirred the contents, occasionally adding a few grasses and other ingredients he had found on his earlier excursion.

Seeing that everyone else was preoccupied, Mipha finally allowed herself to relax. With nothing left for her to do, the Zora lost herself in the myriad of questions that still had no answers. She knew that concentrating on them would do nothing to help her answer them, but something about the act brought her some comfort. Turning them over in her mind reminded her that she had indeed been someone before whatever had happened occurred. There was hope that she would one day remember who she was.

"Dinner's ready." Link was standing just above her, proffering a bowl of steaming food.

"Thank you," Mipha replied with a smile as she took the dish.

Link nodded and left her alone again as he returned to the fire and ladled his own portion into his bowl. Mipha stared into her own bowl for a few seconds before she impulsively climbed to her feet and joined Link by the fire. The heat bothered her a little, but the discomfort was manageable. As she settled next to him, she caught sight of Urbosa giving her a knowing glance. She felt her face redden slightly as she realized that the Gerudo was most definitely going to bring up the topic later.

* * *

Urbosa and Link walked side by side behind an irritable Daruk. After their meal the night before, Urbosa had taken the first watch to ensure that the others could rest without worrying about being attacked in their sleep. Daruk had made the mistake of assuming that she had any intention waking him up to relieve her. She could see the exhaustion weighing the Goron down even after he had consumed the stone that Rhoam had provided for him. Evidently, the fall from the tower had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit.

Mipha had been exhausted as well. The Zora had hidden it well, but by the time she had finished her meal last night, she could barely form a coherent thought. Both she and the Goron had needed as much sleep as they could get.

The Gerudo had filled the empty hours of her watch with reflections on Rhoam, the images his name had summoned in her mind. As soon as he had spoken his name, she had seen images of a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes surrounded by smile lines, three golden triangles, and an infant with golden locks. Unfortunately, she had been unable to identify anything that she had seen, leaving her fairly disappointed when the time came to wake Link up.

"Remember what I said," Daruk growled as they finally reentered the camp, "Make sure you at least talk to the rest of us before you go and do something like that."

"Relax, Big Guy. We're not going to make a habit of it."

"Wish I could believe that."

Urbosa chuckled as the group cleaned up the camp and got ready to move to the nearest shrine. As they filed out of the rock they had spent the night in, she sidled up to Mipha. She had caught the Zora eyeing her spear with something that looked like regret. Mipha wasn't stupid either, and she had likely figured out what had happened.

"Don't hold yourself accountable for actions you didn't take," she whispered so only the Zora could hear. She had meant what she said when she told the girl to have more faith in herself and she wasn't about to let Mipha blame herself for her own choices.

She didn't leave time for Mipha to reply as she sped up and caught up to Daruk. The Goron was not far behind Link, who was using the Slate's map function to guide them towards the shrine.

"I'm not surprised that Link would do that, but I thought you would have a bit more sense." She grinned when she heard the disappointment in his voice.

"Or perhaps we have more sense than you think," she replied with a raised brow. She held up a hand as he opened his mouth to retort, "hear me out. I know you think that Link and I were trying to take on too much, but do you have any idea how exhausted you and Mipha were? You both were ready to drop."

"I know but –"

"You're trying to make sure we all take care of ourselves?"

"I'm trying to get us to work as a team."

"That is working as a team," Urbosa responded patiently. "You two needed rest more than we did, so we stepped up."

"But you left Revali out of it entirely," Daruk pointed out as they climbed a shallow hill.

Originally, Urbosa had planned to wake Link, and then the Hylian would wake Revali. She should have expected that Link wouldn't wake the Rito and would finish the watch himself. She supposed that the action did make sense to some degree. Revali had many qualities, but stupidity was not one of them. The Rito would have been able to figure out that he had been forced to stay awake while Mipha and Daruk were able to rest and he would have never let them hear the end of it. Not only that, but Revali likely wouldn't have dealt well with the talking too they had just received from the Goron.

Instead, Link had stayed awake through the night and even taken the time to clean and polish the weapons they had acquired the night before. While she appreciated the gesture, she would have rather he had told her that was his plan from the beginning. She was not interested in making it a habit. Just because he could go one or two nights without being affected didn't mean that he should.

"I had meant for Link to wake Revali up, but he thought better of it." She rolled her eyes as the Goron gave her a pointed look. "You know how he would have reacted if he found out that he had to stay up while you and Mipha didn't have to."

"But he still needs to learn to work with us."

"He feels put upon enough, and we haven't even asked much of anything of him." It was difficult to discern just what the Rito was thinking most of the time, but there was some point of contention in him. She could imagine that it wouldn't take much to convince Revali that he would be better off alone. "When he settles in better, then we can work at it."

"I suppose you have a point."

"You don't have to sound so upset about that."

They both chuckled as the conversation died down; however, the moment was short-lived. During the course of their discussion, they had entered the grounds of what appeared to be an offshoot of the Temple of Time. "What's this place?" Daruk asked.

"The Eastern Abbey," Link answered.

Like the Temple proper, it was in a disheveled state, with various plant life overtaking the broken stonework. The only major difference was that, unlike the Temple, it lacked a roof and the majority of its walls. What few remained barely came to a rest above Daruk's head. Obviously, this place served no other purpose than to house the servants of the Temple.

Urbosa felt her skin crawl as they made their way through remnants of a hallway. The place was far too quiet for her liking. On their way towards the Abbey, they had heard birds singing, seen squirrels scurrying about, and witnessed a variety of other signs that nature was flourishing. Within the confines of the Abbey, there was absolute silence, save for the sound of their steps. She couldn't help but feel that they were being foolish as they traveled into an area that everything save plants avoided.

She froze in place suddenly as the faintest scraping reached her ears.

"Somethin' wrong?"

She hushed the Goron with a finger as the others stopped as well, finally noticing that something wasn't quite right.

"I thought I heard something," she stated as she relaxed.

"Getting a bit jumpy, are we?"

The Gerudo ignored the Rito's snide tone as she continued listening intently. She had noticed a few of the broken-down machines were scattered just outside the entrance. They hadn't yet run into any that were active, but that didn't mean there weren't any.

The group continued onwards, stepping much more cautiously than they had previously. Even Revali, who was ever the skeptic, seemed to feel the need to proceed as quietly as possible.

Link stared down at his map as he came upon a break in the wall. He aimed towards it, guiding Mipha and Revali towards it as Urbosa and Daruk brought up the rear. As the Hylian stepped into the opening, Urbosa saw a red mark appear on his head. Reacting instinctively, she lunged forward and wrapped an arm around Revali, dragging the Rito back as Link spun around and dove towards Mipha. He tackled the unsuspecting Zora to the ground as a bright flash of light shot through the space he had been occupying a second before. Link was back up and helping Mipha to her feet as an explosion tore through the air behind them.

"What was that?!" Urbosa hissed as Revali pushed her off of him.

"One of those machines," Link muttered back. "Hold on." The Hylian stuck his head back out, leaving it in the open for a few seconds before pulling back quickly as another beam of light raced past him. "It doesn't have legs, and it's rusted."

"Feathers, you still have those arrows you found yesterday?"

"Let's assume I'm not careless-"

"Now really isn't the time!" Daruk growled.

"Yes!" Revali replied caustically.

"Think you can put one of the shock ones in it before it hits you?" she asked.

"In my sleep."

"Then get ready to prove it," she replied. She really hoped that Revali was as skilled as he claimed to be. Thus far, he had proven that he was at least competent in the midst of battle; however, he had also been within reach had he been in any danger. This time, they wouldn't be able to get to him in time if he found himself in a bad way. Even more worrisome was the thought of what exactly the machine's weapon could do to him. She had no doubts that it would leave little if anything, for Mipha to heal if he were hit.

"You got a plan?" Daruk questioned.

"I think Revali can use the shock arrows he found to stun it. Then you get in close and –"

"Knock it into next week," Daruk finished, pounding a fist to his chest proudly.

"I was going to say smash it to bits, but next week will do."

"Is now really the best time to be joking around?"

"Do you really want my answer?" the Gerudo asked playfully as the Goron rolled his eyes. As she saw it, there was no point in allowing the tension to get to them unnecessarily. Sure, there were times to take things seriously, but taking it too seriously would become exhausting rather quickly.

"Get ready," Daruk commanded, not bothering to answer her question. Revali crouched low to the ground as Daruk took his place behind him, followed by the other three. Even though it there was probably little sense in them sticking close to the Goron, they were all determined to do so anyway. "Go!"

Revali sprang into the air and soared high over the wall that was hiding the rest of them. Urbosa watched carefully as the machine took aim at him, but the Rito easily dodged the shot that was taken at him.

"Now!" Daruk shouted. They all ran after the charging Goron as he burst through the opening. Urbosa noted how the machine's head sparked as it spun around chaotically. Luckily for them all, her plan was working so far.

Unfortunately, the effects of the electrically amplified arrow didn't last nearly as long as she had expected. Within moments of coming into view, the machine had regained control of its eye and was focusing on Daruk. It was only able to focus for a second as another shock arrow fell from the sky and planted itself in the rusted body. The eye fell into another bout of chaotic spinning, buying Daruk enough time to close the remaining distance between them. The Goron lowered his shoulder, using it to ram the machine with his combined strength and weight. The rusted, metal chassis shattered from the force of the collision, causing little metallic shards to splinter off and fly in every direction as it fell onto its side. Link dashed around the Goron, swinging his ax down on the exposed wires and gears for good measure. The mechanical head spun around, coming to focus on them one last time before the eye went dark.

Everyone relaxed, catching their breath as Revali lighted down next to them. Even though the battle had lasted less than a minute, it had still been enough to get adrenaline pumping through their systems.

"Well, thanks to me, we have defeated an adversary that even the great Lady Urbosa was wary of!" Revali punctuated his announcement with a bow, as though he were some sort of performer.

"You were rather impressive," Urbosa agreed. Though she didn't care for the Rito's attitude, she was still willing to give credit where it was due, and he had performed admirably.

"I'm glad that you are finally learning to appreciate my talents."

"Oh, I appreciate your talents, Feathers. It's the rest of you that I have a problem with." she clarified. She recognized that her words were far from diplomatic, but so far, diplomacy had done little to actually reach him. As far as the Gerudo was concerned, it was time for a different tactic.

"Which way, Little Guy?" Daruk's question was more than loud enough to cut through the imminent argument, putting a stop to it before it could really begin.

Link once again pulled out the Slate and guided them towards their goal. The journey to the shrine, the ride on the descending platform, and the subsequent discovery of another rune was silent, much like their initial foray into the Abbey. Unlike the Abbey, it had nothing to do with the apprehension of waiting for an attack. This time, it was caused by the tension everyone felt within the group.

The rune contained within the Abbey's shrine gave them the ability to create bombs from the Slate and detonate them at their leisure. Link had immediately showcased the new rune by using it to blast a wall of blocks that hindered their progress into oblivion. Once the dust had settled, he handed the Slate to Mipha, allowing the Zora to take the lead.

Urbosa lagged behind, allowing Revali ample space as he sulked. The moment to make any sort of use of their earlier conversation had passed, and to dog him any further wouldn't serve any constructive purpose. She had no problem having an unpleasant conversation when there was something to be gained, but she wasn't about to tear down one of her companions unnecessarily.

Mipha was easily able to clear their path forward, though the easy solutions ended there. As they rounded a corner, they found themselves standing on a ledge of a large gap. To cross the gap, they would have to stand on the solitary platform that floated across the gap. On the other side of the gap stood another wall of blocks, which wouldn't even allow them a foothold. The solution was simple enough. They would have to roll a bomb across the platform as it reached them, but not too hard or they risked it falling off the other side. From there, they would have to wait until it reached the other side so they could detonate it. It would take time, but they would figure it out.

"Let me see it." Apparently, Revali had different plans.

The Rito took a few seconds to acquaint himself with the rune before launched himself up into the air. He flapped for a few seconds, keeping himself suspended above them before he went into a shallow dive. As he reached the wall, the Rito pulled up sharply as he dropped a bomb and detonated it.

"Nice one, Revali!" Daruk shouted as the wall crumbled, allowing the Rito to land. He remained motionless as Urbosa and the others crossed the gap and joined him.

Once again, Urbosa lagged behind as Link, Daruk, and Mipha forged ahead, giving her a few moments alone with Revali. "Keep that up, and I may have to take back what I said earlier."

"I don't care what you think." The Rito dropped the Slate in her hands carelessly as he left her behind. Urbosa watched his back for a few seconds as she contemplated something. As she had said her piece, she could have sworn that she saw the faintest smile tug at the edges of Revali's beak.

Maybe she had misjudged him.

* * *

Link sat on a rock, idly munching on an apple as he watched each of his companions. After they had completed the shrine and unlocked the Bomb Rune, they had left the shrine and the Abbey far behind. Though they had shaken off their encounter with the spider-like machine, they had still given the Temple a wide berth on the off chance that there were more of them that were still functioning. After they had put a sizeable distance between themselves and the Abbey, Daruk had finally decided that it was time for a break, giving them the opportunity to rest and eat.

After their meal, they had splintered off again as they had the night prior.

Revali was counting his arrows and tuning his bow. While the Hylian didn't particularly care for the Rito, he could appreciate his dedication when it came to maintaining his weapon. He didn't waste any opportunity to count and recount his arrows, along with organizing the various types he had found so far. Under ordinary circumstances, Link may have considered it overkill, but considering the quality of their weapons, he couldn't blame Revali.

Daruk and Urbosa were engaged in a quiet conversation. Link enjoyed Daruk's company quite a lot. When he wasn't busy settling disputes between the various members of the party, he was quite genial and unassuming. He took things as they came and was more than willing to see the best in them all.

He didn't enjoy Urbosa's company as much, but he far from disliked her. She was a bit too quick to make a joke in his opinion and took very few things seriously, but he couldn't deny that she was just as reliable as Daruk. She could also be amusing at times as well. He supposed that it wasn't really a bad thing, seeing as she broke much of the tension that threatened to strain them. As he saw it, he would just have to accept her mischievous nature, regardless of whether or not he approved of it in the moment.

Mipha was the only one of them that wasn't currently in the camp. After their quick meal, she had wandered off. Figuring that she needed some time to herself, as she had the night before, Link hadn't even asked her where she was going. He had no doubt that she was close by and that he could find her quickly if need be.

Daruk had been opposed to any of them straying too far, but Urbosa had managed to talk him into allowing her to go.

When he had finished the apple, he pulled the Slate out and peered at the map. He had already plotted their course to the next shrine, so all he was really doing was growing more familiar with the surrounding terrain.

"Is Mipha still gone?" Daruk asked suddenly.

Link nodded.

"I was hoping to get moving here soon," he sighed.

"I'll go find her," Link replied as he stood up, hooking the Slate on his belt. He had nothing else to do, and more importantly, he had a good idea of where she had gone.

On the Slate, he had noticed a few ponds nearby. Supposing that she would be drawn to them, he made his way to the closest one, following a small trail he could only assume had been created by wildlife.

As he followed the thin, uneven trail, the Hylian couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement laying just below the surface of his calm. It took him some thought, but he eventually figured out what it was that he found exhilarating. So far, he and the others had been traveling to specific locations on the Plateau for specific reasons. To find answers, collect gear, find shelter, and whatever other purpose that needed attending to. This time was different. This time, he could slow down and appreciate the sights around him, and he found the prospect appealing.

Sure, he was on a mission of sorts, but a part of that was inherently slowing down and keeping an eye on his surroundings. He would be sure to take full advantage of that.

As it turned out, it was a short walk to the pond. Pulling aside the brush, he spotted Mipha who was swimming gracefully in the clear waters. He watched her as he approached the water's edge, finding her movements fascinating. Her body propelled her forward by undulating up and down, making her look like a scarlet wave traveling through the deep blue background. The Zora appeared troubled, her eyes unfocused and a frown scrawled across her face. She had probably been hoping to find some sense of peace.

Link sat down, deciding that allowing her a few more minutes to find that peace couldn't be of much harm.

Mipha saw him and swam towards him, pulling herself up and sitting next to him. "Is something wrong, Link?" she asked quietly.

"Daruk wants to continue on."

"I see…" The Zora made no movements to get up.

"You okay?" He had asked that same question time and time again over the past two days, and he had accepted the same answer every time. He had a feeling that the conversation would go a bit differently this time.

"I was looking at my reflection, and it made me wonder if… if we remember who we are… would I like who I was back then?"

Link's eyes shifted down to the Zora's reflection, taking in the details that weren't hidden by the ripples as he turned the question over in his mind. He didn't have the first clue how to respond to such a query as he hadn't even considered it for himself.

Why had that been?

As he pondered his own answer, the only conclusion he could reach was that it didn't matter in the present. Thinking about what kind of person he had been in a past he couldn't remember wasn't really relevant to the current tasks. Right now, the real concern was finding a way off the Plateau and figuring out what was really going on.

He was about to give her his answer, but he was stopped by her somber expression. He still had no idea what he was supposed to say, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "I like you."

"W-what?" For some reason, the Zora appeared mildly flustered by his words. "Why?"

"I don't really know," he answered as honestly as he could. He still had next to no idea what was going on and didn't really know Mipha all that well. All he could really judge her on was what he did know so far: she was kind, nice to talk to, and cared for them in a way that was too genuine to be insincere. It was simple, but at the same time, it was enough. "I think you're a good person."

"You do?"

"Yep. If you wind up not liking who you were back then… We can cross that bridge when we get there," he decided. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it was something. To his relief, her frown died away as she looked back down at her reflection. He could see her worries hadn't disappeared entirely but didn't have nearly the hold they'd had before he had said anything.

"For what it's worth, I like you too," she murmured quietly as she smiled at him.

He returned her smile but refrained from saying anything else. As far as he was concerned, nothing more needed to be spoken.

"I hate getting in the way of a budding romance- " Link wasn't sure how, but Mipha's already pure white scales lost even more color, not that he could blame her. His own heart had stopped as soon as Urbosa's voice had sounded behind them, "-but we really should be getting back to the others."

Link shot another glance at Mipha, whose face had decided to overcompensate its color loss by replacing it with a red that grew deeper by the second. He sighed internally as he stood up and held a hand out to her, helping the flustered Zora to her feet. He was under the impression that this wasn't something that would be going away soon, and the grin on the Gerudo's face all but confirmed it.

* * *

"What exactly were they talking about?"

"It's rude to pry, Feathers."

Daruk sighed as Revali huffed about Urbosa's "affectionate" nickname for him. Those two were going to be the death of him. As soon as Urbosa had returned with a stuttering mess of a Zora, the Rito had immediately set about trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Despite the fact that Urbosa was clearly amused about something, she had remained tight-lipped about whatever she had witnessed, much to Revali's chagrin.

The Goron watched as the Rito stalked ahead, leaving him and Urbosa alone for a minute. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"Didn't I just say it was rude to pry?" she replied, giving him a mischievous smile in the process. She chuckled as he gave her a pointed look. She knew well that his reasons for wanting to know had everything to do with his concern for the two of them. "Mipha was expressing some doubts, and Link was trying to help."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"Good." He didn't need to know what had been said specifically. That was between those two as far as he was concerned. His only motive was to make sure that the Zora was well off. He didn't like the idea that she was walking around, harboring doubts about herself. That wasn't a way for anyone to live.

"That's it?"

"Yep. The only other thing I don't get is why you're leavin' them alone about it." So far, the Gerudo had taken a few opportunities to poke a bit of fun at the Hylian and Zora regarding their friendship. It wasn't something he understood himself, but maybe that was just the gratitude talking. Unlike a few of the other relationships in the group, Link and Mipha didn't constantly need a mediator. If they had any disagreements, they were handling them quietly.

"Give me a bit of credit," the woman said, feigning hurt. "I'm not a heartless tease, just next to heartless."

"Uh huh."

The Goron let the conversation with a sigh as he heard Revali's argumentative tone ahead of him.

"Just give it to me and I'll be back by tomorrow at the latest."

"What's going on?" the Goron questioned as he approached. He had a gut feeling that they were discussing the cliff that Link had led them to. There was a ledge across the chasm, but he wasn't sure how that would help them if they couldn't even cross it.

"There isn't any easy way to the next shrine," Link answered as he pointed towards the opposing ledge. "We'll have to cross and climb up over there."

"Or, you could give the Slate to me, and I can take care of the problem easily."

"I don't want anyone going by themselves." He turned back to Link, "do you have a plan to cross?"

"We can use the trees to make a bridge," the Hylian responded.

"All right…" Daruk muttered, coming up with a plan that wouldn't be at all popular. His only hope was that it would pay off. "Mipha and I won't be able to climb up there, so you and Link will have to go together. Think you can handle it."

The Goron braced himself for the Rito's vehement response, but Urbosa cut him off, "your other option is me."

Revali's eyes flicked between the Gerudo and Hylian, sizing them both off before he finally glared at Link. "Don't hold me back," he huffed.

Link just shrugged. If he was at all displeased with the plan, he didn't let it show.

With the decision made, the group set to finding a suitably large tree for Link to crawl across. Working quickly, they cut it down so Daruk could carry it to the ledge and set it across. After everything had been arranged, Revali took to the skies and circled overhead.

"All right, Little Guy, be careful."

Link nodded as he stepped onto the makeshift bridge. Daruk remained close by, watching the Hylian's every cautious move. If something happened, there wasn't much he could do, but he felt better staying close by. In the end, it turned out to be the right decision as the log began to shift about halfway through Link's crossing.

Daruk dashed forward and held the log steady as the Hylian lost his balance, eliciting a shout from Mipha and Urbosa. Thankfully, the Hylian was quick to react and managed to wrap his arms securely around the trunk before he fell to his death. The Goron maintained his grip on the tree, preventing it from rolling as Link carefully adjusted himself and finished his crossing.

The near panicked silence that had fallen was finally broken as the three that remained collectively sighed in relief.

"They'll be okay." Urbosa was comforting a still shaken Mipha. He found that he wasn't particularly surprised that she was still worried, seeing as she felt responsible for the physical well-being of everyone in the group. The fact that it was Link, the person she was the closest to, was the one in danger would have compounded the problem.

"She's right. The best we can do is take care of ourselves until they come back," the Goron said, hoping that it would distract the Zora from her current concerns. "We should find a place to make camp for the night."

"If it is shelter you need, I can help provide it for you."

Daruk tensed up as he heard Rhoam's voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Collecting firewood," the old man replied as he held up a bundle of sticks he had been carrying. His tone was pleasant as ever like he couldn't hear the accusation in the Goron's question. "I spotted you as I was collecting the last of my kindling."

"Is that so?"

Under normal circumstances, or Daruk's best approximation of normal circumstances, he would have chided Urbosa's tone. For once, he thought it was an appropriate reaction. He had been one of the ones who had voted in favor of working with Rhoam, but that didn't mean he trusted the man. The old Hylian had a habit of appearing far too suddenly too frequently for his taste.

"Indeed. Come." Without waiting for any sort of confirmation, Rhoam turned on his heel and made his way back into the woods behind them.

Exchanging a quick glance with his two companions and coming to a silent agreement, they followed in the old man's steps warily. There were other options, but this might be their best opportunity to learn about the old man. At the very least, they would be able to keep an eye on him - or so the Goron hoped. Rhoam did have the uncanny ability to disappear without a trace.

Their host led them to a small cottage just outside the woods. Just outside the tiny, wooden hut was a log with a few tools leaning against it and fire pit with a pot hanging over it. The Goron peered inside the building as Rhoam welcomed them to his home. The inside was a single room, with one half being dominated by an old, decrepit mattress and the other half housing a sturdy table with a few dirty dishes and book on it.

"It looks very nice," Mipha stated kindly as Rhoam finished his welcome.

"There is no need to spare my feelings," the old man chuckled as he sat on the log and leaned over. He arranged the wood he had collected in the pit and started a fire. "I am aware that this place looks serviceable at best."

"Do you plan on fixing it up?" Daruk asked as he settled down.

"No. I am not quite as able as I used to be. Besides, I don't think I'll need it for much longer."

"And why is that?"

"Must you always sound so suspicious, good Lady?" Rhoam asked as he eyed Urbosa with a sly grin.

"Forgive me, but you haven't exactly made yourself trustworthy."

"I suppose you are right…" The man was silent for a moment as though deciding whether or not he wanted to speak his mind. "Very well. Ask one question, and I will answer you honestly."

"What?" Daruk was trying to figure out where this was coming from. While an honest answer might prove his trustworthiness, the way it had come about was puzzling. Why now? Why only one?

"I'll assume that wasn't the question," Rhoam replied dryly. "Our agreement was four runes for three paragliders and I admit that it is not an entirely fair trade. So, you may ask me any question, and I will answer you as honestly as I can."

"What do you want with the Slate?" Urbosa asked immediately.

"Is that the question you want to ask?"

The group all exchanged a nod before turning back to the old man.

"Very well." The old Hylian was silent for a moment before he finally answered. "I have no intention of taking the Slate from you. My only interest in it is making sure that you can utilize its full potential as you will have need of it."

"For what?" While the Shrines had demonstrated just how useful the Slate and its various runes could be, he could only see it as a tool that created some options for travel.

"In due time. This is something that you all need to hear together."

"And the paragliders?" Urbosa asked, her voice strangely devoid of emotion.

"Will be given to you when your friends return, as we agreed. Now then," the man groaned as he stood up, "it is growing late, and I still haven't eaten." With nothing more to say, Rhoam set about making a meal as Daruk, Urbosa, and Mipha sat, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Revali was perched on the top of a cliff, glaring down at the Hylian that was climbing up towards him.

To put it bluntly, he was annoyed with the Hylian below him.

He had no idea why Daruk had insisted that someone accompany him. Not only was it unnecessary, but it would only slow him down. To make matters worse, his only options had been his two least favorites of the group. If he'd been allowed to take anyone, he would have taken Daruk. The Goron at least appreciated his efforts and had no problem commending him on a job well done. He could easily overlook the first incident involving the Goron as Daruk had at least made it clear that he was valued.

If he couldn't have Daruk, then he would have settled for Mipha. The Zora was frustratingly overbearing when he was injured, but she was mild-mannered and quiet otherwise. He would have been able to forget she was there and gotten on with their mission. He probably would have had to save her from a few dangerous situations, but that may not have been the worst. It could have been the perfect opportunity to show her that Link was not nearly what he made himself out to be and that she should reevaluate the qualities she sought in a companion.

Instead of getting those two as a choice, he'd gotten a choice of either the Hylian or the Gerudo.

The only reason that he'd chosen Link instead of Urbosa was that the Hylian was mercifully quiet most of the time. At first, it had annoyed him to no end, he had quickly realized that, much like Mipha, it made him easier to forget. Urbosa, on the other hand, had been consistently hacking away at his pride for a reason only she would have been able to understand. According to her, she acknowledged his skill but didn't care for his personality, whatever that meant.

He refused to admit, even to himself, but the comment had stung. He wanted to believe that he genuinely didn't care what the others thought of him, but that conversation had served to agitate him greatly.

While it was an entirely separate event, Link's little stunt while crossing the bridge only upset him more. He had thought it was humorous that Link possessed the balance of an old drunk, but apparently, he was the only one. Everyone else had been terrified for the Hylian.

A small part of him wondered why they hadn't been terrified for him. He had to serve as the distraction in two different fights, meaning that he had risked more than anyone else, yet he was never the first one checked after a fight. Instead, Link was always the first.

The one who was trusted.

The one they would lose sleep over.

Would they even be upset if he were to disappear?

He quashed the tiny voice in his head, hating the things that it said. In the end, it didn't matter what the others thought right now. In the end, they would see that they had it wrong all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to not hate the first few chapters of my work... Was that too dark?


	4. The Blood Moon

"You okay, Mipha?" Daruk asked. Ever since she had woken up, the Zora had been eyeing their surroundings as though she were waiting for something bad to happen. At one point, Rhoam had accidentally struck his cooking pot with a ladle while making breakfast, which had caused the Zora to nearly leap out of her skin.

While the Zora wasn't exactly the most laid back, she was far from jumpy. Seeing even the smallest sounds cause her to tense up was definitely concerning to him. The Goron decided that he would give their surroundings a glance of his own. Nothing in the thin line of trees that lined the clearing that Rhoam's hut resided in warranted his attention. No, aside from the ramshackle hut, it's sparse furnishings consisting largely of stone and tree stumps, and the assortment of tools littered across the ground, there wasn't really anything worth taking note of.

"I don't know…" As he turned back to his younger companion, he found that she had folded her hands in her lap, her shoulders rising and falling as she took deep breaths.

He stroked his unkempt beard as he as he continued watching his paranoid friend. He couldn't see anything in their surroundings that would make her nervous. There was only one conclusion he could come to. "Is it Link and Revali?"

He was fairly certain that wasn't the problem. She had been understandably worried the night before, but she hadn't been jumpy. Now, the slightest sounds were able to set her off. He supposed that sleeping on the matter might have made it more difficult to cope with.

"No. It feels like… "

"Like an unseen enemy is poised to strike at any moment?" Rhoam offered as he spooned food into a dish for the Zora and himself.

"I suppose."

"I feel it too," the old man replied as he sat across from them. "Tonight will be a particularly unlucky night."

"What does that mean?"

"You said that Lady Urbosa had gone out to do some scouting, correct?"

"Yeah." Daruk was not entirely pleased that his question had just been ignored. Once again, the old Hylian had some knowledge of something beyond them, yet he refused to share. Instead, he deflected entirely, and likely wouldn't answer until it best suited him, even if that endangered Daruk and his companions.

"Do you know when she will return?"

"No." The Goron didn't consider himself to be rude, but he was tired of answering questions but having few to none of his answered in return. Rhoam focused on him, as though sensing his frustrations.

"When she returns, I will explain as best I can, and then we must prepare for the night ahead."

"Is something dangerous going to happen?"

"Yes."

The Goron leaned forward, searching the man for anything that might tell him what was about to happen, but everything in the man's countenance was as forthcoming as his words.

"Can you warn the other two?"

"Hmm?"

"You've got a habit of showing up before things go sideways. Do you think you can do that again and warn Link and Revali?"

"If today were a normal day, then I could. On nights such as this, my power is severely limited."

"What does that mean?"

"Surely, by now, you have guessed that I am no ordinary man," Rhoam sighed.

"Link mentioned that he didn't think you were actually a Hylian, but I didn't think anything of it," Daruk replied quietly. He had no idea what Link had meant when he'd said that, and he didn't really care to know. Even though he had no memories to go off, he was pretty sure he wasn't someone who understood the subtleties of thoughts like that.

"I assure you that I am indeed a Hylian, just not an ordinary one."

"Are you a spirit?" Mipha asked quietly.

"Huh?!" The Goron had no idea where the question had come from, or what it meant, even.

"W-well, it would explain some things," Mipha clarified nervously. "Like how you survived up here with monsters roaming around, or how you keep appearing no matter where we are. It can even explain how you beat Revali to the top of the tower.

"That's still a little out there," Daruk replied.

Oddly enough, Rhoam had remained completely silent during the exchange, gazing at Mipha thoughtfully.

"Right?" Daruk asked.

"Your father always told me you were intelligent, but I suppose I never realized just how true that is," the man said quietly.

The Goron was utterly lost. While the conversation had made some jumps he didn't entirely understand, he was able to get the gist of it. Now though, he had absolutely no clue what either one was saying. "I don't get it."

"Mipha is correct. I am indeed a spirit," Rhoam replied patiently. "Now then," he continued as they heard someone approaching, "we should talk about how to ensure that you three survive the night."

* * *

Revali did his best to ignore his silent companion as the platform they stood on descended into the lower levels of the shrine. While he couldn't say he was thrilled by the fact that he had to travel with Link, he could at least find some satisfaction in some of the Hylian's skills and habits. When he had awoken, Link had been in the midst of cleaning up the camp. In the time it had taken the Rito to rise and give himself a quick preening, the Hylian had finished cleaning up and was distracting himself with the Sheikah Slate.

Even though he hated to admit it, he couldn't deny that Link also had talents as a cook. If nothing else, he had assured that he would be eating well for the duration of their quest. As an added bonus, Link had also proven that he was more than content to keep himself busy.

After what felt like an eternity, their descent came to a stop. Revali stepped off glowing platform quickly, looking around the wide chamber he was in. Unlike the last two shrines, there were no walls obstructing his view of the entire shrine, meaning he could see the monk's mummified form from where he was. Unlike the normal, immobile obstacles, they had to work past a variety of rolling objects, rotating platforms, and moving floors. With nothing keeping him from flying above the puzzles, he saw no reason that he couldn't just skip the puzzles entirely. While he had a feeling that the monk wouldn't unlock the rune until the puzzles had been solved, he didn't see any reason to subject himself to it.

"Well, I see no reason that you can't handle this on your own," he announced as he spread his wings. "Do try to be quick about it."

He flapped his wings, pushing him off the ground and away from Link. He hadn't expected the Hylian to call after him as he left, and so he wasn't surprised when the Hylian didn't. He flew over rotating platforms, inclined paths, and other moving obstacles before landing on the platform that was occupied by the Shrine's monk.

In both previous shrines, the monks had spoken to each member of the party in the confines of their own mind, with each receiving a slightly different message. This time, however, the monk remained silent as Revali approached his dais. The Rito wasn't particularly bothered by this as even if the monk had spoken to him, he would have still had to wait for Link.

The Rito turned back, watching his Hylian companion move through the puzzles. Link was making his way towards a rotating platform, which got a chuckle from Revali. The speed with which the platform was rotating dictated that Link would only make it about halfway before the surface he was on flipped over and sent the Hylian tumbling down. The only conceivable solution, as far as he was concerned, was for the newly acquired rune to somehow make either Link or the platform adhesive. He supposed that it was an incorrect assumption seeing as another obstacle involved a massive stone sphere rolling down an inclined path. His musings were cut short as the platform suddenly froze in place.

He stared, flabbergasted as Link sprinted across the now still walkway.

" _Yes,"_ an ancient voice rasped, echoing through his mind, _"the Slate is capable of freezing objects in time. This you would have known had you remained by your ally's side rather than abandoning him to his own devices."_

"I didn't abandon him!" the Rito snapped as he whirled back to the mummified monk.

" _You left him behind and became a bystander."_

"I –" He cut himself off as he became certain of two things. The first was that no matter what he said, the monk would remain unconvinced. The second, the one that infuriated him, was that he knew that the monk was actually right.

" _Do not misunderstand; I take no joy in this, but you must know the truth. If you cannot fight by your allies' sides, then Hyrule is already lost."_

Revali looked away, turning back to watch as Link continued making his way through the obstacles still in his way. When the Hylian reached the ramp, he aimed the Slate at the ball and froze it in place, sprinting up the path and diving to the side just before the sphere broke the spell and rolled down.

Neither the Rito nor the monk had anything else to say to each other as Link finally reached them. Revali watched as the Hylian approached the monk, tilting his head as the monk said something that only he could hear. After a few moments, the monk disintegrated just like his predecessors, leaving the Hylian and the Rito alone.

Link turned towards Revali, staring at him silently for a minute. "What did he say?" Revali asked quietly. He had a feeling that the monk had praised him for being a good little boy who had soldiered on despite being "abandoned."

The Hylian stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, annoying Revali even further.

"What did he say?" Revali asked again, this time far louder as he took a step towards Link.

"Same as the others," Link replied with a shrug.

"Right." He didn't believe it for a second, but it seemed like Link was going to be tight-lipped about the whole affair. They stood there for a few more moments before Revali finally snapped. "What? Not sure what to do without Daruk or Urbosa here to tell you what to do?"

The Hylian answered by staring impassively.

"Well here's a hint: let's get back to the elevator and get out of here!"

Wordlessly, Link turned back the way they had come and started the long walk back to the entrance. Revali glared after him for a few seconds before propelling him back into the air above. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't the real problem in this dynamic.

* * *

Urbosa watched Rhoam out of the corner of her eye. She didn't feel physically threatened by the man, but rather, she was curious. The group had decided to split up in order to gather materials and prepare for whatever the night had in store for them. The odd thing was, Rhoam had specifically invited her to partner up with him, despite her obvious disdain for him. The Gerudo wanted to know why, but she had no doubt that Rhoam would remain true to form and evade every question that was posed to him. To make matters even more complicated, Mipha had informed her that Rhoam had admitted to being a spirit. It seemed that every answer brought even more questions.

"What is it you wish to know?" Rhoam grunted as he knelt down and gathered sticks, lining them up neatly into a pile.

"Hmm?"

"There are things you wish to know," the man answered evenly, not looking up from his task as he continued speaking. "Why do you think I suggested that we work together?"

Urbosa didn't answer immediately, deciding that it was better to weigh her options carefully. While there were many questions she wanted to ask, there were some that were more pertinent than others. "Why help us?"

The old man paused as he was binding the bundle he had created together, sighing as he leaned back and looked into the distance. "That monster you saw flying around the castle. Do you remember it?"

The Gerudo arched an eyebrow. She didn't know how he could even think she may have forgotten what she had seen atop the tower. "You mean Ganon?"

"Indeed," Rhoam answered as he turned his attention back to the ground, resuming his task. "When the dark beast first attacked, it took nearly everything from me," he said darkly, yanking the knot a bit tighter than was strictly necessary. "My home, my people, my dignity… gone. There is only one thing that was not stolen from me."

Despite her surprise at receiving any form of an answer, Urbosa listened patiently. She had not yet received the answers she sought, but she was not so merciless as to push the old man through what was clearly an unpleasant recollection.

"My daughter survived Ganon's assault and is alive to this day…" Rhoam picked up the bundle, setting it on his shoulder as he stood up and met her eyes again. "Why am I so invested in helping you and your friends? The answer is simple. You five are her best chance at surviving."

"… It would seem that I owe you an apology." She had always assumed that Rhoam wasn't acting on mere altruism, but she hadn't suspected that his ulterior motives to be that of a father desiring to protect his child.

"You weren't wrong about me," Rhoam replied with something approaching a chuckle as he set the bundle of wood down next to a tree.

The Gerudo remained silent as the old man knelt back down and started collecting sticks again.

"I failed her, you know," he said tiredly. There was no anger or bitterness in his voice, only a deep sorrow. "During our time together, I led her to believe that her only value was in what she was unable to accomplish. I never took the opportunity to tell her how much I love her…" Rhoam trailed off as his eyes lost focus again. He continued staring off for several seconds before coming back to reality. "I know that aiding all of you won't be enough to atone for all of the wrong I have done, but maybe it can be a start."

For the first time since she had met him, she felt compassion for the old man. Something about his words had been too heartfelt, too genuine to be a lie. While her understanding of the situation was limited, she could be sympathetic at the very least.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Rhoam stated as he completed another bundle.

"Yes?" She still didn't trust him entirely, but it couldn't hurt to hear his request.

"My daughter looked to you as a mother figure of sorts when she was younger. I know that she likely will not have need of such a figure now, but she will still need friends she can rely upon. Can I rely on you to stand beside her when the time comes?"

The Gerudo frowned at him. Though he was right to assume that his daughter likely no longer had need of a mother-figure, she found it odd that he was suggesting she didn't already have a support system. If she had somehow survived in a broken world for a century, then she likely wasn't in need of anyone's help, especially not an amnesiac who didn't have the slightest clue as to who she was. "What makes you think she needs my help?"

"I think that is an answer best given to both you and your friends," Rhoam replied quietly. "I think that is enough conversation for the time being. The day is passing us by and we have only just begun preparing for the ordeal ahead of us."

"And what exactly is this 'ordeal?' You've done a marvelous job of talking about it without actually telling us what it is."

"In due time."

Urbosa sighed as she rubbed her temple. It seemed that the old man's willingness to share what he knew had been a temporary change, and now he was back to either speaking in riddles or evading questions entirely.

"I know you're frustrated," Rhoam said as he completed yet another bundle, "but believe me when I tell you that I am not trying to upset you. I just need to be sure before I tell you what I can."

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that neither you nor any of the others will do something foolish. I wasn't certain what frame of mind you would be in when you awoke, so I chose to wait and see what had become of you."

"Very well." She was still frustrated with him, but she also realized she needed to be patient. Whether or not Rhoam told them what was going on, she would find out. The only difference was how easy it was for her to find the answers she sought.

"This reminds me of old times," the old man chuckled as he collected the bundles and stood tall.

"Does it?" Urbosa asked absently as she started picking apples from a nearby tree. The Gerudo realized it was a bit late to join in, seeing as Rhoam was ready to be on his way. She would just have to hope that Mipha had been less absent-minded than she had.

"Before the Great Calamity – the day Hyrule fell," he said, answering her unasked question, "- we had a rather terse relationship."

" _Is that so_? Apparently, I didn't train you well enough if this is how you treat a lady."

Rhoam roared his laughter, nearly dropping the bundles he was carrying as he bent over. "Ah! There was a time when you watched your tone and your words much more carefully when you were around me."

"I really didn't train you well."

"No, you did not," he replied as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Hylia above, I could have used some proper house training."

"I don't think it's too late to start," she muttered dryly. She couldn't claim to be any fonder of him than she had been before the conversation, but something had changed between the two. At least now she could tease him just a bit. Especially if he was going to be mouthy.

"I have heard that older women are the harshest trainers, so think I will pass, but thank you for the offer."

"What was that about my age?!"

"Really, Lady Urbosa, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone grows old as time passes." Before Urbosa could respond, Rhoam turned around, chest heaving with suppressed laughter as he left the seething woman behind.

* * *

Link sat, silently eating as he reflected on his Rito companion. While he had been his usual unpleasant self, or what Link believed to be his usual self, he had become even more disparaging after the completion of the shrine. This struck the Hylian as odd seeing as, in his opinion, he was the one with reason to be upset. Instead, he was almost led to believe that he had been the one to do something wrong.

If he wasn't so laid back, he probably would have lashed out in frustration. Being calmer than that, he decided his best approach was to be silent and let Revali sulk. He had already tried engaging the Rito in conversation but had been quickly and aggressively rebuffed.

Strangely enough, it almost struck the Hylian as though Revali couldn't decide who he was really mad at. When listening to the Rito's grumblings, Link found they would be directed at himself as often as they were to the monk. Occasionally, even Daruk was mentioned in the quiet fuming.

While they hadn't been terribly amicable upon waking, Revali had at least been something akin to civil. Now, though, he was quite possibly the most upset that he had been yet. Any interaction with him, even so much as an offhand glance, was enough to set him off, which was unusual, to say the least. He was far from pleasant much of the time, but, until now, he had kept his condescension under the guise of politeness. It may have been a poor disguise, but it struck Link as at least putting forth some effort to work with the rest of them. As such, he found himself more concerned with the fact that Revali was clearly struggling with something than he was with any aggression that was lobbed at him. Unfortunately, there was very little he could do outside of giving the Rito space.

The thing that bothered him wasn't the fact that leaving Revali alone was the best option, but rather, it was the only viable one. The fact that isolating himself from the Rito illustrated just how little control he actually had in the situation as well as how poor their comradery really was. It wasn't necessarily that he needed to be in absolute control, rather, he felt more at ease when he had several viable options to choose from. It left him feeling that the path he wound up choosing was the best of the bunch. When he was faced with only one debatably good choice and a multitude of bad options, he felt like he was settling on the least negative solution rather than truly making the best call.

He really didn't like it.

"So… the Slate can freeze things in time?" Revali asked, sounding like he regretted saying anything at all.

Link confirmed it with a nod. "Want to practice?"

"Thanks, but I'll leave the toying around to you."

Link tilted his head at the response. If Revali was returning to his poorly veiled jabs, then maybe he was working through whatever it was that was bothering him. That left him a little more at ease. While he there was still nothing he could do, at least he wouldn't feel quite as helpless about the entire situation. He found it odd that he was relieved to find that someone was looking down on him, but he supposed that it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened.

The duo continued their meal in silence before clearing up and moving on, with neither saying anything to the other. Link couldn't help but think it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You still haven't told us what it is we are preparing for," Urbosa called nonchalantly from behind Mipha as they followed a thin trail carved by the wildlife of the Plateau. Unfortunately, this meant that Daruk was having some difficulty navigating the narrow path. On the bright side, the Goron was still in high spirits, much to Mipha's surprise. Despite the fact that Urbosa had been irritated all day, Rhoam had been dancing around what they were preparing for, and her own irrational paranoia, Daruk had remained amazingly upbeat. It was something she appreciated greatly, as Urbosa and Rhoam's behavior had only added to her stress. The Goron's attitude, however, had been her lifeline, keeping her from falling into a panic attack.

"Once we reach the cave, I will explain everything," Rhoam replied over his shoulder.

"Of course, you will," the Gerudo grumbled. "How are you holding up?"

Mipha glanced over her shoulder, finding that the older woman was gazing at her, clearly expecting an answer from her. "I am… okay. I keep jumping at the slightest sounds and I just can't help but wait for an attack that I am not sure is coming. I just feel so… ridiculous," she murmured. What kind of warrior couldn't keep her calm or jumped when someone spoke suddenly? What warrior was so paranoid that she couldn't go two minutes without looking over her shoulder for an enemy that wasn't there? The Zora couldn't help but feel that she was quickly becoming more and more of a hindrance as the days passed.

"Remember when I told you to have some more confidence in yourself?"

"I do."

"This is what I was talking about," Urbosa explained just loudly enough for her to hear. "Regardless of how little he has actually explained, Rhoam has told us that something is going to happen tonight. How else would we have known that we were in danger?"

"Perhaps the voice we keep hearing," Mipha replied just as quietly. "She has offered us some guidance before."

"Maybe," Urbosa conceded. "However, is that guaranteed? Remember, there have been some things she hasn't warned us about. For instance, when we were ambushed."

"This is true." Now that Mipha thought about it, there had been a few times where they could have benefited from her guidance, yet she had been silent. Perhaps she had known about their potential as fighters and had no doubts that they could adequately handle such an attack, or maybe there were limits to her power that they simply didn't know.

"You might have been the only warning we had."

"But I don't even know what is going on."

"You don't have to. The fact that you feel the way you do would be enough of a warning. I've seen you worried, but I haven't seen you like this. It's a large part of the reason that I believe Rhoam is telling the truth."

Mipha reflected on that silently. She supposed that it was true that the worry she showed when one of her companions was injured was quite different than what she had been experiencing throughout the day. Even when she had found Link and Revali in their pitiable state after Daruk had knocked them together, the Zora had easily been able to maintain a calm and level-headed line of thinking. Now though, it was a struggle to not give into the pit of worry that had been gnawing at her ceaselessly since her eyes had cracked open that morning.

"Remember, it is better to look the fool who was prepared than to be the fool who wasn't."

"I will try to remember."

"Now, that doesn't mean you should go and do something ridiculous like assuming that Link will always carry you whenever climbing is necessary," Urbosa continued as she hooked a finger on her chin.

"I'm sorry?"

"I think you know what I'm referring to," she answered playfully. "You were quite content to allow him to haul you around."

"It wasn't like that!" Mipha spluttered quickly, causing both Rhoam and Daruk to pause and look at her over their shoulders, furthering her embarrassment.

"No need to get so defensive. I'll freely admit I was a bit jealous myself."

The Zora briefly wondered if mortification was enough to kill someone. She supposed it wasn't far from the realm of possibility seeing as her face burned feverishly and she seemed unable to form any coherent thought other than "h-huh?"

"Well, as we discussed earlier, he is rather dashing. And, considering how polite and helpful he is, I would think he is fine material for a husband." The Gerudo winked at her as she continued, "but I suppose I don't need to tell you of all people that."

Mipha no longer wondered if sheer embarrassment was enough to kill her and had become certain of it. To make matters worse, she found herself entertaining the idea despite her reservations. It wasn't something she had stopped to consider before, as there were more important things to worry about. In fact, there were probably even more things to be worried about, yet she found that she couldn't quite rid herself of such a superfluous thought.

Why did Urbosa have to be the way she was?

"Oh, calm down," Urbosa laughed as she flung an arm over Mipha's shoulder. "Am I not allowed to tease you a bit?"

"Uh…"

"We're here," Rhoam called, ending the conversation before the Zora was subjected to anything else. They all gathered around the old man, who gestured to a cave resting in the cliffside behind them. "So, as you know, nights such as this are particularly unholy."

"What does that mean?" Daruk asked before Urbosa had the chance to make any comment. Though the Gerudo had returned with a more lenient outlook on Rhoam after their private conversation, she still wasn't shy about starting a diatribe against him.

"On nights such as these, monsters become nigh immortal until the moon reaches its zenith," Rhoam explained, all traces of his typical, pleasant smile was gone. His wrinkles only deepened as he continued his explanation, "they can be stopped by destroying their skulls, but only for a time. Eventually, though, their bodies will be repaired, allowing them to start their pursuit again."

"So, we just need to keep knocking 'em out? Sounds simple enough." Despite just being told that they wouldn't be able to end the threat entirely, Daruk still sounded confident.

"If only it were that simple," Rhoam replied. "The Blood Moon will also resurrect monsters who have previously died as well. If we were to stay in the open, you would be overwhelmed before the moon's power fades away."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Urbosa asked tightly. So far, Mipha found that she was not overly fond of confrontation or other forms of conflict, but she did have to agree with the Gerudo's implied frustrations. The fact that they would presumably be fighting an unkillable army made up of both living and nonliving combatants was a dangerous bit of information to keep from them.

"We can take shelter in this cave," Rhoam answered as he gestured towards the opening in the cliffside behind him. "We'll block the entrance to limit how many monsters you have to handle."

"Then we best get to work," Urbosa replied as she and Rhoam exchanged a look. A look that Mipha couldn't decipher. The Gerudo had been his harshest critic since they had met him, yet there was some sort of silent understanding between them. She might have thought they had made amends during their earlier excursion, but she would have sworn that the tension was still there when they had returned. Then again, the Zora reasoned that with all of the stress she had been trying to cope with that day, it was possible she had missed something. Ultimately, the conclusion she reached was that it was a question for later as there were far more important things to worry about.

"Right." Rhoam motioned towards a nearby boulder, "Daruk, if you would."

Mipha followed the old man and the Gerudo quickly as the Goron began pulling the boulder towards the entrance. Again, she found herself battling the anxiety that wormed its way through her as Rhoam provided her a bundle of wood to light one of the many fires they would be using to light up the caverns. She could only hope that it would all end quickly.

* * *

There was nothing quite like flying. Even though there wasn't much to see below other than stone and sparse plant life, Revali still found it gratifying to see it crawling below him as Link walked along at a brisk pace. Earlier that day, he might have grown impatient with the Hylian's comparatively slow pace. As it was, he could at least appreciate the extra time in the skies. Unfortunately, the reds and oranges that tinted the sky made it difficult to appreciate the sight of the land below.

Ever since his conversation with the monk, he had been in a foul mood. While the Rito could admit that he may not have been the best team player so far, but he wasn't the only problem. Link clearly had some issue with him, what with the way the Hylian had barely acknowledged him from the beginning. As far as Revali was concerned, if Link had an issue with him, he should confront the Rito directly rather than reacting pettily by ignoring him almost entirely. If the Hylian was being honest when he said that the monk had said something similar to the previous two, then the monk's words to Revali had gone from critical to insulting. Why would he be lectured while Link got a free pass?

He supposed that if that had been an isolated incident, it might not have bothered him so much; however, he had been receiving such attacks on his character over the past few days. Daruk, Urbosa, and Rhoam had each taken their shots at him, but Urbosa was the worst by far. She had the nerve to criticize him for being acerbic, yet she had no problem commenting on some of the same things he had been thinking. He supposed Daruk's remarks didn't bother him overly much as the Goron held himself to his own standards, which was something that Revali found respectable. He didn't necessarily agree with Daruk's ideas, but it said something that Daruk didn't hold double standards.

His thoughts were interrupted by a nagging voice in the back of his head. Heeding its warning, he broke out of the confines of his mind and looked down below. While he could see to the edge of the Plateau and beyond, there was nothing that jumped out at him as wrong. Aside from the fact that Link had stopped in his tracks and was watching the horizon, there was nothing else that stood out to him. He was a bit surprised to see a harsh red light overtaking the land and sky, but he chalked it up to his respective angle to the sun. The more he thought about it, however, more he became convinced that it was unnatural, prompting the Rito to look at the horizon, which nearly caused him to fall out of the sky.

At some point, the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon, being replaced by a large, blood-red moon climbing its way towards the top of the sky.

"Revali…" The voice was calling to him again. This time she spoke with an urgency he hadn't yet heard. "Be on your guard. Ganon's power peaks under the Blood Moon and under its blighted gaze, monsters who have met their end rise once again to tear at the light. Please be careful Revali…"

His gaze shifted downwards as he tried to understand what she was trying to tell him, but he had no time to reach any conclusions as he saw Link sprinting along. He dove down, flying just within earshot of the Hylian. "What's going on?!"

"Fly higher!" Link shouted back.

Revali was about to make a retort when he finally noticed what had caused Link to start his mad dash. The ground all around the Hylian was writhing, and he could just make out what looked to be hands made entirely of bone scrabbling to find purchase as their attached bodies followed them out of the earth. Misshapen, skeletal bodies rose up, wielding weapons that appeared to be made from their bones. Normally, such a sight would have been unnerving enough on its own, but under the deadened, red light that cast unnatural shadows across the land, it was enough to get his adrenaline pumping.

Acting before considering all of his options, Revali descended a bit further, drawing his bow and an arrow.

"Fly higher!" Link shouted again as the Rito let loose an arrow, impaling one of the undead in the skull. It stumbled but refused to fall as it reached up and ripped the arrow out. Despite how ineffective the attack was, he drew another arrow, but he didn't even have a chance to nock it as he felt something tear through his right wing.

The piercing of a bone arrow was enough to unbalance him, but the pain of it combined with the fact that he only had one wing was what brought him crashing to the ground. Revali's vision swam as he collided painfully with the ground, knocking the air clean out of him. His chest heave as fought desperately to regain his breath as he rolled on to his back, only to find one of the creatures staring down at him.

He glared back defiantly as it raised its weapon over its head. He didn't want to die, but if he had to, he wasn't going to go out begging, screaming, or trying to deny it by closing his eyes. He wasn't interested in giving the mindless beast any sort of satisfaction, nor did want to make a coward of himself. No, instead he would face his death head-on just as he thought a warrior should.

To his confusion the, skeleton remained frozen until a sword cut through its spine, causing its torso to fall to the earth as Link appeared behind it with sword and Slate in hand. Revali watched, wide-eyed as a boot crushed the skull of the creature that had just been standing over him. He watched, feeling the seeds of despair start flourishing within him as he watched the splintered bone start working their way back towards their source, rebuilding what had just been shattered. The Rito was unable to watch the process to completion as Link pulled him to his unsteady feet, throwing Revali's injured wing over his shoulder.

"Here!" Revali looked down, finding the unfamiliar weight in his hand to be a sword, but he barely had the time to form a grip as Link began dragging him onwards. Despite the vertigo and his lack of familiarity with a sword, the Rito swung it at anything and everything that got close. He wasn't making an effort for accuracy or to cause damage, rather, he was fighting desperately to drive away anything that came close to them. As his wits returned to him, he realized where Link had been taking them. A few dozen yards away was the shrine they had been making their way toward all day. Finally finding his balance, he got his feet properly under him and began running on his own.

Arrows rained down around them as the skeletons tried to close in. As he was formulating a plan to hold them off while Link opened the door, he heard a grunt as Link stumbled next to him, forcing Revali to catch him as his wing shrieked in pain. "No! No, you don't!" he snapped as he looked down, finding an arrow sticking out of Link's calf. "Don't you dare make me sit through another one of Daruk's lectures!" Despite the severity of their situation, Link grinned back at him. "Get that thing open! I'll hold them off!"

Link removed the Slate, but before he moved to open the shrine, he created a bomb and chucked it behind them both, blowing it up without even sparing a glance behind them. The Hylian limped quickly towards the pedestal as Revali turned back towards their pursuers. The bomb Link had detonated had shattered many of the nearest monsters behind them. Thankfully, this let Revali step forward and swing his sword haphazardly, knocking another of the creatures down. He was about to swing again when an arm wrapped around his midsection, drawing him back as both he and Link collapsed onto the platform that led deeper into the shrine.

The platform began its descent, leaving the two exhausted warriors to catch their breath. Revali tried to catch a glimpse of the inner structure to make sure that none of the undead were down there as well. Unfortunately, his body stopped responding to his commands, leaving him to lay there as the world went dark.

* * *

"Come on!" Daruk roared as he brought his fist down on another skeleton, causing it to splinter into millions of tiny shards.

"Is that really necessary?" Urbosa asked as stomped on a skull that had been trying to reform. As far as Daruk could tell, the Gerudo and Zora had developed the strategy of quickly disabling their share of the creatures, then kept them subdued by repeatedly crushing their skulls. He supposed that was all well and fine, but it looked rather boring as they would crush one, either with a foot or the butt of a spear, then move on to the next in a monotonous cycle that had been going on for a while now.

"It helps me stay pumped!" he replied as he smashed yet another opponent that had finally reformed.

"Do you see how slowly they reform?" Rhoam asked from his place next to the central fire. He had chosen a spot next to the largest fire, throwing in extra wood to keep it burning bright. He had also kept a trained eye on each of Mipha and Urbosa's opponents, calling out when some of them were coming dangerously close to rising back up. "We are close to the end now."

"Thank goodness," Mipha replied, sounding utterly exhausted, which was something Daruk could sympathize with. The young Zora had been under a massive amount of emotional strain, what with her worry over Link and Revali and whatever stress the Blood Moon had been causing her. She had tried to explain it to him, but it had largely gone over his head. That didn't mean he couldn't grasp the basics of what she was trying to tell him, which was that she was having a bad day. As a result, he had done his best to remain upbeat. It wasn't much, but he figured that keeping his own spirits up would help her - if only a little.

The disconnected conversations fell flat as the group continued on with their task of disabling their opponents. Eventually, what remained of the skeletons sunk back into the ground, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

"Huh… that wasn't so bad." The way that Rhoam had been carrying on, he had assumed that they would have been in a lot more danger. Instead, they had been relatively safe after they had torn through the initial waves, not that he was really complaining. If he had to pick between making sure his friends were safe and a good fight, he'd choose the safety of his friends any day. While there were likely plenty of good fights to be found in the world around him, he doubted that he would find anyone quite like the people he had woken up with. Maybe it was an odd sentiment to have for people he barely knew, but he felt that way just the same and he didn't feel the need to sit down and consider why that was. It was what felt, and that was what was important.

"Something for which I am thankful," Rhoam groaned as he slumped, as though exhausted. "Days like this tend to wear on the nerves. I am not sure I could have handled anything more exciting than that."

"How often do these 'Blood Moons' rise?" Mipha asked as she set her weapon down and tended to her and Urbosa's wounds.

"That I cannot say. They are horribly inconsistent," the old man sighed. "They started about two or three years ago; however, as far as I can tell, they don't follow any pattern. Sometimes, they are separated by a few months. Sometimes, it is a few weeks. I spent a sizeable amount of time trying to determine a calendar for them in order to help you on your way, but I am afraid that you will be the only way to know," he finished as he gestured toward Mipha.

"Why is it that she could sense it?" Urbosa asked as Mipha set a scarlet palm over a gash in her arm. Daruk was glad that she asked, as he had wondered if there was something he had missed, but he was tired of asking what he thought might have been considered stupid questions. He thought the Gerudo was quite smart, and so, if she had to ask, then he could rest assured that the answer wasn't exactly clear.

"Hmm…" Rhoam's head tilted back as he stared up at the stone ceiling thoughtfully. "Zora are not only one of the longest-lived races in Hyrule, but easily the most pious as well. They still practice many, ancient religious rites dedicated to the Goddess. I suppose that Hylia may reward such observances with special blessings, but I cannot speak for the Goddess. Even if She doesn't afford them extra favors, they devote much of their time to spiritual pursuits."

"Could that be the source of my power?" Mipha asked as held up a hand.

"I doubt it. As I recall, you had your power from a young age. Far too young to have developed much of a spiritual life. Not only that, but your father once mentioned that there had never been another with your abilities in recorded history."

"Oh… I see."

Daruk frowned at the crestfallen look on Mipha's face. As he understood it, she had just been informed that she was one of a kind, which was something that he thought should be celebrated. Now though, she was disappointed upon hearing that no one else was quite like her. Then again, she was a very different person with different values.

"Don't worry. I am certain that you will have plenty of opportunities to learn about yourself," Rhoam offered. "I believe that many of your family and friends are still alive and will help you to remember."

"I hope so," the Zora responded, flashing the old man a grateful smile.

The Goron suddenly understood the issue. She was hoping that she could use others as a means to learn more about who she was. It was a thought process he could sympathize with as he was just as much of a mystery to himself as she would have been to herself. To him, though, having no memories was an opportunity to decide who he was without being dragged down by the past. Maybe he would learn things if and when his memories came back to him, but for the time being, he was free to make of himself what he would.

"You okay, Big Guy?"

Urbosa's question pulled him out of his reverie. "Yep! Just thinking is all!"

"Oh? About what?"

"Nothin' too important," he replied. The Goron might have explained his thoughts, however, he was feeling exhausted. Maybe the fight had taken more out of him than he thought. "Do ya think we should stay here for the night?"

"It may not be the most comfortable, but I think it may be for the best," Rhoam interjected. "Monsters are likely still roaming the Plateau in search of victims. It will be some time before their bloodlust is sated, relatively speaking. Get some rest. I will keep watch."

"Thanks," Daruk said before curling up. He was genuinely grateful that he wouldn't have a watch to keep that night. It made surrendering to his exhaustion that much more satisfying.

* * *

The first thing Revali felt was a throbbing in his right wing and a pounding in his head. The Rito groaned as his eyes snapped open, closing again almost immediately as his eyes were assaulted by the blue glow that painted the shrine's interior. Though the light within the shrine was nowhere near as harsh as sunlight, it was still too much for his eyes to be immediately exposed to. His eyes snapped shut, only to open again very slowly, bit by bit as he gave them time to adjust.

Upon being able to look around, the Rito found himself propped along the wall of a square room with a shallow pool of water across from him. Rising out of the pool was a tall pillar of ice that had leaned against a ledge that looked to lead deeper into the shrine. After processing the sight, he looked down to find his right wing tightly bound in a blood-soaked cloth. Other than that, the only other two objects of note were the pedestal that lacked its typical orange glow, and Link, who was propped on the wall much like Revali was.

"Wake up!" he resisted the urge to grimace at the sound of his own voice. Even that was too much for his ears to handle. Luckily, he wouldn't have to repeat himself as Link's eyes snapped open as soon as he spoke.

The Hylian blinked the sleep out of his eyes before turning his bleary eyes to Revali. He looked at the Rito for a few moments before some internal switch was flipped and he climbed to his feet. Without asking Revali's permission, he took the Rito's injured wing firmly by gently, inspecting the blood-soaked bandage. Working quickly and deftly, he untied the tourniquet and gestured to the pool behind him. "Go wash your wing."

While he had intended to let Link know exactly what he thought of the instructions he had just given, his thoughts were lost as blood rushed back into his wing. Revali bit back a groan as the throb in his appendage increased, temporarily dulling his senses. This was made worse as the Hylian grabbed his uninjured wing and hauled him to his feet. "I hate you…"

"Wash it or I will."

The Rito glared at him but acquiesced before Link could make good on his threat. He crossed the room and knelt by the pool, placing his wing in the water and carefully scrubbed the tender appendage as best he could. Even through his dark blue feathers, he could make out the mottled purples and red that surrounded the wound. As he removed his wing from the water and took a closer look, he could see a concerning trail of blood streaming from the freshly opened injury. He set his arm back in the water before he became stained by his own blood. His feathers were difficult enough to keep neat and tidy without having to clean dried blood out of them.

After a few minutes, Link appeared next to him with a mortar and pestle in hand, along with a few strips of cloth. The Hylian took a few plants he had been gathering, along with some of the water, and began simultaneously mixing and mashing them together.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a salve," Link replied, not looking up from the little bowl.

Revali narrowed his eyes. Of course, Link knew how to make a blasted medicinal salve out weeds that he had picked up along the way.

When he was satisfied with the contents of the bowl, he dipped two fingers into the salve and then, gripping Revali's wing with enough strength to prevent any movement, he gingerly applied the ointment. Revali's jaw clenched, suppressing a hiss at the sting that accompanied the cool substance. Without missing a beat, the Hylian grabbed one of the strips of cloth and began to bind the Rito's wing as tightly as he could, forcing him to once again bite down the urge to groan. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of any of his companions, but especially not the little Hylian that everyone seemed to favor.

When Link was done, he rolled up his pant leg and began tending to his own injury in the same fashion. When he finished, he wordlessly stood back up and made his way toward the entrance.

"And where are you going?" Revali asked caustically. Between the pounding in his head and the uncomfortable pulsing in his wing, he had been in a foul mood since he had woken up that morning. Now, his arguably least favorite comrade was getting a move on without consulting him. Admittedly, there was a bit of a limp that Revali wasn't expecting to see, but it was still infuriating.

"I think the arrow nicked an artery," Link answered. He didn't look over his shoulder as he spoke, but instead, continued staring straight ahead. "We need to get you back to Mipha before you bleed to death." He finally turned to face the Rito, however, rather than the normally blank expression he wore, his face was stony, with his lips drawn tight and an icy hardness to his eyes. While he didn't verbalize it, his message was clear. Revali could either get moving, or Link would drag him kicking and screaming across the Plateau.

The Rito took a calming breath, trying not to lose his temper as he walked after Link. Even the threat of death wasn't enough to convince him to set his grudge aside.

* * *

Urbosa eyed the young, nervous Zora beside her. Though Mipha's face was carefully controlled, her hands were clasped, massaging themselves in what must have been a vain attempt to calm her herself. She couldn't blame her younger companion for being worried, as she could only imagine what their two missing comrades had to fight through last night. Assuming they were still alive, something she silently hoped was true, she couldn't imagine they would return without a scratch. Maybe it would be a possibility if they had found shelter before the Blood Moon had risen; however, she found that to be unlikely as Link had already shown a proclivity toward pushing himself too hard. Combining that with Revali's almost neurotic need to prove himself to be the better of the two, and she had no doubts that they had been in the thick of the dilemma.

"Relax," Urbosa murmured as she continued staring at the ledge above them. They had returned to the spot in which the group had first separated, hoping that they would have the sense to return there themselves. "It won't do anyone any good to get worked up before there's a reason to."

"I know, but…"

"It's hard not to," she finished, causing Mipha to glance at her. "I'm worried too," she said, focusing on the wide, amber orbs that gazed at her. "What I would like to do is climb up there and look for them myself, but that won't help anything. I don't know where they went or how to find them. The best I can do is wait here and hope for the best."

Mipha took a deep, calming breath before returning to her silent vigil. As Urbosa followed suit and focused on the ledge far above them, she couldn't help but empathize with the Zora a bit more. In this situation, they were next to powerless. If they had a way to track the duo, then Urbosa could have carried Mipha to the top and, together, they could have gone and found the missing two from their party. Instead, they had to wait and hope that the two would appear above them alive and reasonably well.

It was decidedly the worst thing she had experienced since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection.

"They are alive, aren't they?" Mipha asked quietly.

"I hope so." The Zora was likely looking for something far more certain and reassuring, but the Gerudo couldn't give such an answer in good conscience. As much as she might wish and hope, she had to assess their predicament realistically. Link and Revali had been on their own during an extraordinarily dangerous time with little to no warning of what was about to happen. Perhaps they had gotten some words of caution from the voice that had provided them some guidance, but she wasn't planning on a timely intervention. "There!" she said suddenly as a blonde head poked his over the ledge.

"Thank goodness!"

Urbosa ignored the Zora's exclamation as she watched the Hylian. After a moment to establish they could see him, Link waved down to them, waiting until Urbosa returned it before withdrawing.

"What is he doing?"

"Patience," the Gerudo replied, as she looked back at Daruk, however, doing so only made her more uneasy. She had expected that Revali would have already swooped down, announcing that he had returned and that it was all thanks to him that Link was still alive and that they would be able to leave the Plateau. The fact that he was nowhere in sight, and that Link hadn't started climbing down told her something was wrong.

After a few seconds, a large, black boulder appeared above them, followed by Link. This time, Revali accompanied him; however, he was being all but carried by Link, one his wings being thrown over the Hylian's shoulder while the other one hung by his side. Though she was far below them, she could see the blood-stained rag that covered his wing.

Link held up the Slate before pointing it at the boulder next to him. Juggling both the Rito and the Slate, the Hylian looked to be tapping controls on the Slate before the boulder began rising. Just as quickly, it was set back down as Link was forced to readjust his hold on the limp Revali. With one last glance down to them, he tossed the Slate down towards them.

Urbosa watched the object calmly, snatching it from the air before it could collide with the ground below. She quickly activated the Magnesis Rune and aimed it at the boulder above. "Get ready," Urbosa commanded as she watched Link adjust the Rito so that he was now hanging off the Hylian's back. "Revali's going to need you."

"I know." Despite the situation, Urbosa noticed that Mipha's voice had dropped its nervous edge. Apparently, seeing them both was enough to snap her out of her anxiety. Now she sounded focused and ready to go as soon as she was needed.

Once Link had secured himself and Revali, Urbosa used the rune to lift the rock and pull them to her. Though she wanted to bring them down quickly, she opted for a slower descent as she reasoned it would be easier to control. A smoother descent would serve the Hylian and Rito better than a faster, potentially rockier one would.

As the two approached, Revali slipped, nearly falling to the earth below; however, Link had noticed this and reached out, grabbing the Rito by his good wing, leaving the rest of Revali to hang limp. Despite that, Urbosa only slightly increased the speed at which she brought them down. If she were to get too caught up in the moment and stop them or speed the process up too quickly, she would only endanger them more as it would inevitably jolt both Link and Revali.

After a few more seconds of bated breath, the stone finally reached the ground. As soon as it had done so, Urbosa dropped the Slate unceremoniously and rushed to their side, gently taking hold of the Rito and lowering him to the ground as Mipha knelt beside him.

Wasting no time, Mipha peeled the makeshift bandages away with practiced ease, her normally soft eyes now glowing with intensity as she analyzed the wound. She pursed her lips tightly as she finished removing the bandages and set her hand on the injury. Knowing that it would be taken care of, Urbosa eyed the rest of Revali, finding that his chest was rising and falling far too feebly for her liking. "What happened?"

"The Blood Moon," Link answered as he sat down to watch Mipha work. "We were caught in the middle of it."

"Of course you were," Urbosa sighed as she noticed the wound in his leg. "How is that?"

"I'll live." Despite the lack of concern in his voice, his ashen face said that he was in extreme discomfort.

"There," Mipha murmured as she retracted her hand, "I have done the best I can, but he has lost so much blood. We need to get him back to Rhoam's cottage so I can make an elixir to help his body restore it."

"Right." Link got to his feet, face twisting for a fraction of a second before returning to its typically neutral state. "I'll –"

"Sit back down," Urbosa finished as she picked the Rito up and set him over her shoulder. "I don't care if you're trying to be manly, or you don't want to be a burden, or whatever it is. You are going to sit down and let her –" she said as she gestured to Mipha, who had frozen in the process of reaching toward the Hylian, likely trying to convince him to let her heal him "- fix that leg of yours." Link opened his mouth to respond, however, Urbosa beat him to it once again. "I am going to have Daruk check that leg of yours after you cross and if it hasn't been healed, I am going to have him knock you across the Plateau and back. Do we understand each other?"

Link stared at her silently before finally nodding and sitting back down.

The Gerudo stayed and watched until Link had removed his bandage and rolled up the leg of his trousers. Only after she was certain that Link was going to sit and let himself be fixed up did she turn and carry an unconscious Revali across the bridge.

"Is he okay?" Daruk asked as she finished crossing the bridge.

"He should be, but I need to get him back to Rhoam's cottage." Though she had been waiting impatiently for answers from Rhoam, she already knew that he was going to make them wait until morning as he had made it clear that they all needed to be present for that conversation. Even had he offered to tell them that night, she would have refused. While she still wanted the answers that Rhoam had to offer, she was more concerned with making sure that Link and Revali were all right. "Link looks like he got shot in the leg with an arrow. If he comes across with that hole still in his leg, you have my permission to knock some sense into him."

"Got it," Daruk replied as he gave her a nod.

With that out of the way, the Gerudo left him behind, making her way back to Rhoam's hut. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Link sat by the fire he had set to cook the group's breakfast the next morning. While letting the contents of his pot simmered, he had taken the opportunity to use a needle and thread he had found in Rhoam's hut to sew up the hole in his pants. It was shoddy, to say the least; however, it was serviceable, and that was what really mattered to him.

With his pants being repaired, he turned his attention back to the pot. As he checked to make sure that nothing was burning, he couldn't help but lean forward and sniff at the steam that rose from the food. As he inhaled the fragrance emanating from the sweet fruits, savory vegetables, and the variety of spices he had thrown into the mix, he couldn't help but feel a renewed appreciation for food as his stomach rumbled longingly.

He continued tending the meal as Revali stepped outside of Rhoam's hut and into the infant rays from the sun. During the night prior, the old man had offered to allow the Rito to use his cot while he continued his recovery. Of course, Revali, as prideful as ever, had refused, that he wasn't some weak-willed boy that needed every possible comfort provided to him. Immediately after that, he had tried for the umpteenth time to get to his feet and move around, which brought Mipha, who was already nearing the end of her rope with the Rito, dangerously close to snapping. In fact, she had been so frustrated with the Rito that she had wound up sitting next to him and pushing him back down; however, that only lasted until Daruk had outright threatened to sit on Revali if he didn't start behaving himself. After that, the Rito was much more agreeable, which helped to alleviate much of the tension that had been building among the group. That and Urbosa had decided that it was the right time to unleash the full brunt of her wit. The Gerudo was really the only one that managed to escape relatively unscathed by the experience, though she did make the mistake of allowing Rhoam an opportunity to retort. All in all, the night had ended on a relatively high note as they all went to bed in better moods then they had woken up in.

"How're you feeling?" Link asked, sparing the Rito a quick glance. The Hylian had no doubts that Revali was still under the weather, considering the fact that his normally deep, navy blue feathers lacked their normal luster, fading to a greyer tone. The fact that he had left the hut with his feathers in a disheveled mess was further evidence of Link's assumption.

"Fine." Revali sat down in front of the fire, staring into the flames as his normally piercing emerald eyes lost focus. He sat like that for a few short minutes before he tilted his head back and took a deep breath. "Mipha told me that if you hadn't bandaged my wing as well as you had, or if you hadn't gotten me back as quickly as you had, then I would be dead… so thanks."

Link was surprised that Revali was able to say it as easily as he did, or that he had said it at all. He had imagined that the Rito would find something to gripe about in the entire situation, as had been his habit thus far. Instead, Link was presented with an expression of gratitude that was sincere, well, as sincere as a stare that was dangerously close to a glare could be. Before Revali could say anything else, the Hylian nodded, conveying his understanding and acceptance of what was said.

Both of their pieces said, they turned their attention back to the crackling flames and their own thoughts. While the brief interaction with Revali was odd enough to warrant its own time for thought, Link was more concerned with what was to come. The night before, it had been agreed upon that Rhoam would finally reveal what he knew about both Hyrule's past and their own. He certainly had the desire to know about who he had been and his role in the world, but he was aware that with such knowledge came the potential to learn things he would rather not know. His conversation with Mipha concerning the past had brought the issue to the forefront of his mind. He considered that a good thing, as now he could take time to prepare himself as best he could, which wasn't much as he had no inklings of what he was preparing himself for. For some reason, not knowing what he was dealing with was much more unsettling than knowing what he was up against.

How was one supposed to prepare when they couldn't see the potential threat?

Even though he couldn't find the answers he sought, he was determined to see the conversation through its entirety.

His musings were cut short as his comrades started waking up. First was Daruk, who had curled up just outside of Rhoam's home. The Goron had looked around for a few minutes before finally shaking the sleep from his eyes and greeting both of his younger companions jovially. Next was Urbosa, who was annoyed as she had apparently been awakened by Daruk's unnecessarily loud greeting. A few minutes later, Mipha finally appeared from within Rhoam's hut, holding a letter from the old man saying he would be waiting for them at the Temple of Time. It was a good sign that Rhoam was being direct for once, as Link could easily imagine him giving them some cryptic message like they would find him at the point where lines drawn between the shrines converged or some such nonsense.

Despite the group's rambunctious behavior the night before, they now sat in near silence, focusing more on the meal in front of them rather than the few awkward attempts at conversation. This trend continued as they cleaned up their mess and began their trek to the Temple of Time. While Link wasn't always thrilled about the constant conversations, teasing, and other shenanigans that his companions took part in, there was something comforting in the consistency of it. Now, he could only find the lack of any more than the bare minimum of discussion disconcerting. Of course, the issue was only exacerbated as they approached the temple and the numerous rusted machines that littered its grounds. Though they had already traversed the Temple grounds and hadn't come across any machines that were operational, the memory of the Abbey was still fresh in their minds. As a result, even Daruk and Revali were stepping lightly around the rusted hunks of metal.

It wasn't long until their concerns were forgotten as they finally entered the Temple. Even Link, who normally didn't pay much attention to aesthetics, couldn't help but be impressed by the spacious interior. Despite the partial cave-in of the roof, the rotting wooden furnishings, and the dust that permeated the air, there was still much to appreciate. What was left of the stained glass sent a kaleidoscope of colors spilling across the pews that rested in front of a larger than life statue of a woman. Though the statue was made of stone, there was a warmth that emanated from the small smile that graced her face as she held her hands out in a welcoming gesture. At the statue's feet stood Rhoam, a silent spectator as they filed in and fanned out in front of him.

Behind the old man were five chests arranged in a line. Despite the purpose of their visit, Link experienced the inexplicable urge to rush past the man and open the chests. The thrill of discovery was almost too much for him to handle, but thankfully he was able to exercise enough self-control to refrain from rushing past him. Of course, he couldn't manage to go more than a few seconds without glancing towards the chests.

"It's time for some answers," Urbosa said curtly.

"I believe it is, but first I think a proper introduction is in order."

"We already know your name," Revali reminded him.

"You know only part of it." Rhoam was engulfed in an ethereal light. When Link could make him out again, the change astounded him. Rhoam's dark-colored rags had been replaced by a dark blue coat with gold accents, a white undershirt, and white pants. On his head sat a golden crown with wings spread to the sides. There was a green, otherworldly glow around him. "My name is Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule… the last king of Hyrule."

Link felt rather than saw his companions all try to break in to ask questions, but Rhoam silenced them with a raised hand and stern look. He couldn't blame them for trying, as he had a plethora of questions as well, but he knew that even attempting to ask them was pointless. Rhoam was determined to supply the answers in his own time and trying to make him do otherwise was a fruitless pursuit.

"I know you have many questions, but please let me speak first." Rhoam closed his eyes before he continued. "Stories of a Great Calamity have been told since ancient times. Stories of four warriors piloting giant mechanical beasts, of a chosen knight wielding the mythical blade of evil's bane, and a princess born with the power to seal away the darkness. I had always believed these were nothing more than mere myths. How wrong I was."

"One hundred years ago a prophecy was given. 'The return of the Great Calamity is upon us. To defeat him, seek relics hidden in the earth below.'" Rhoam opened his eyes and took the five of them in. "I did not want to believe it was true, but I was unwilling to risk the safety of my people. So, I ordered the excavations of various sites across Hyrule in search of the relics that were spoken of. At these sites, we discovered the guardians, mechanical warriors who fought autonomously, and the Divine beasts, the giant machines piloted by warriors in the legends. We prepared the guardians for battle, and pilots were selected by the Divine Beasts themselves," Rhoam paused for a moment.

"The sealing power lay dormant in my very own daughter, Princess Zelda and at her side was a knight who had proven himself worthy of wielding the blade of evil's bane. We called Zelda, her knight, and the four pilots Champions in the hopes that such a name would forge a unique bond between them. With our Champions chosen, we believed that we would be victorious in the coming battle. But we were horribly wrong." Rhoam opened his eyes, gazing at them with a mix of sorrow and exhaustion.

"Ganon responded with a plan that none could have foreseen. When he burst forth from the castle, he launched an attack on the guardians and the Divine Beasts, turning them against us. Under the physical strain of fighting the newly turned guardians, and the mental strain of trying to repel Ganon, the four pilots fell before they even made it to the foot of the castle. Seeking to protect my daughter, her Knight ordered a retreat, commanding some of his men to see the four fallen Champions to the Shrine of Resurrection. The Knight then took Zelda far away from the castle, and Ganon. However, they were ambushed before they made it to safety. On that battlefield, the Knight was gravely wounded as he shielded my Zelda from harm with his very body." Rhoam sighed. His face seemed to hang with the weight of the memories he was currently reliving.

"With one fell swoop, Ganon had defeated five of the champions. My daughter ordered her brave Knight be placed with his brothers and sisters in arms, then went to confront Ganon alone. Using her power, she trapped him in Hyrule castle, and remains there to this day, holding him back."

"Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha, Revali," Rhoam focused his attention on each one as he called their name. "You were the four pilots who fell that day. And Link," Rhoam said as he shifted his gaze to the young man, "you were the courageous knight who protected my daughter right up to the end. You have my gratitude for protecting her so diligently," Rhoam said as he inclined his head respectfully to Link. "The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening have come from Zelda herself. Even now she calls out to you as her power fades."

"On that day, I lost my life. I was far from ready to give up, though. Unfortunately, there was little I could do, so here I have remained for one hundred years, as a spirit, knowing that one day you would all awaken." The old man frowned, looking to be silently debating with himself before returning his attention to them. "When you first woke up, I considered telling you everything; however, after giving it some thought, I felt it would be better to assess your mental state before I revealed myself to you. Forgive me for not doing so sooner," he pled as he bowed his head.

"… I forgive you." If there was one person Link hadn't been expecting to hear those words from, it was Urbosa. While Revali had expressed plenty of disapproval for the old man, Urbosa had been the hardest on him by far. To suddenly hear that she was willing to forgive him for the very thing that had made her suspicious of him was jarring, to say the least. Judging by the wideness of his fellow "Champions'" faces, they felt very much the same.

"Thank you." Rhoam brightened considerably, an invisible weight being lifted from him as some of the pain left his face. He visibly relaxed as most of the tension left him all at once, leaving him appearing younger as some of his wrinkles disappeared in his wide smile. "Now then, before I say any more, I think you should open these," he said as he gestured to the five chests that were behind him.

Link barely gave Rhoam the opportunity to point out which chest corresponded to each Champion before rushing to his own and throwing it open. Inside, he found a set of armor, a broadsword, and a shield. "Back before the Great Calamity, this was the standard weaponry of the Hylian army. It's not exactly fitting your position, but this was the best I could do." Rhoam shuffled away, leaving Link to pull out the last item in the box. It was a paraglider bearing the same symbol that resided on the bodice of the statue above him.

"Thank you," Link replied simply. A brief glance at his companions showed that they had all received weapons, and Urbosa and Revali had received their own lightly armored outfits. After they had all taken a few minutes to find their own spaces to change into their new, better fitting outfits and equip their new weapons, they gathered back around Rhoam.

"I would naturally assume that you will be wondering where to go next," Rhoam stated once Revali had finally rejoined them. Link might have wondered what took him so long; however, he couldn't help but notice that the Rito's feathers had been freshly preened. Apparently, he had finally noticed how disheveled he looked and sought to rectify his unkempt appearance.

"Right," Daruk replied, prompting the old man to continue before anyone else could butt in.

"Follow me," Rhoam said as he moved past them. They walked after him, exchanging silent questions as the old man led them out of the Temple and off the grounds entirely.

"Where are we going?" Daruk asked when their destination wasn't readily apparent.

"Patience," Rhoam responded as he continued walking. "I would advise against heading directly for the castle. While at one time I could easily say you were the finest warriors in Hyrule, I don't think you could handle him in your current state. Instead, head for the Dueling Peaks," he instructed as he pointed toward a mountain that had been split in half. "Then, follow the path North to Kakariko Village. There, you will find the Elder Impa, who will be able to tell you more."

"Got it," Daruk replied as he leaned over the edge, looking at the earth far below. "Hey Revali, wanna race to the bottom?"

"Race? Even falling won't be eno –"

"No!" Mipha interrupted vehemently. "You are still recovering, and not fit to be pushing yourself."

"On the count of three?" Revali offered as he spread his wings.

"You're on!"

"Of course," Urbosa sighed as the two stood at the edge. "Three… two… one…"

Both the Rito and Goron Champions threw themselves off the edge as Mipha turned her indignant eyes on Urbosa. "You know that Revali isn't in any shape to –"

"He doesn't have a paraglider," Urbosa interrupted patiently. "Either way, he's going to get down there as fast as he can. We may as well let him indulge in his competitive side. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go knock some sense into two 'Champions.'" Despite her self-proclaimed task, she took the time to exchange one last nod with Rhoam before jumping off the ledge herself.

"My, she is as much a handful as I remember," Rhoam murmured as they watched the Gerudo glide down, her long, red hair billowing in the wind behind her. "Before you two go, I have things I would like to say to you both."

"Yes?" Mipha asked.

"Before the Great Calamity, your father and I were well acquainted, friends even. As my friend, he tried to advise me that certain measures I was taking would do more harm than good. When you finally return home, will you tell your father that he was right? If I had listened to him, then maybe all of this could have been avoided."

"I will," the Zora replied after a moment of silence.

"Thank you." The old man nodded before turning back to Link. "As for you, young man," he said as he set a hand on Link's shoulder, "I do not think that words can adequately express my gratitude for you. You stood beside my daughter even when her country… and her father, abandoned her. There are very few that can make that same claim. Though words cannot express how grateful I am, I hope that some part of you understands… and that you can forgive me for my mistakes."

Link had to fight to keep from fidgeting as Rhoam stared at him unrelentingly. It wasn't just because he had no memories to provide context for the old man's words. The fact was, the Hylian Champion had no idea how he was supposed to take the Rhoam's words. How was someone supposed to simply accept praise from a man of such high standing, especially when he couldn't even verify the words with memories? It was an uncomfortable situation, to say the least. Even so, he knew that Rhoam needed some form of acknowledgment, so he nodded his head.

The old man sighed as he lifted his hand from Link's shoulder. "I can see you don't understand yet, but I am sure you will in time." He turned away, looking towards Hyrule Castle before continuing. "There is nothing more I can do for you, but I will pray for your success all the same. May the Goddess guide you on your journey." They stared at him silently until he started chuckling. "You know, I don't think your friends will wait forever. Go on."

"Thank you, for everything." Mipha appeared mildly conflicted as she quickly clutched her hands together. "I hope… I hope you find some measure of peace."

"Thank you. Now you really must be going. I do not recall Urbosa having much patience for dragging one's feet."

Link nodded one last time to the late King of Hyrule before taking a running leap off the Plateau. He fell for a few seconds as he fumbled with his paraglider before finally opening it and gliding down to join the other Champions. As he did so, he glanced over his shoulder to check on Mipha. After finding that the Zora Champion had successfully opened her own paraglider, he glanced toward the top of the Plateau. As he did so, he watched as the late King of Hyrule dissipated like dust in the wind. While he couldn't say he felt close to the man, he still felt some sense of loss as the last traces of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule disappeared from the world. He sighed before turning back to the road ahead. It would do him no good to look back right now. Not when there was so much left to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID THIS WIND UP SO LONG?! Seriously, it's almost 14000 words... good grief.  
> On another note, thank you to ConstipatedGenius for betaing the chapter for me.


	5. A New Companion

"I'll leave in the morning," Revali replied dismissively as he folded his wings.

"Okay! Just make sure –"

Link tuned out the rest of the conversation as he lost himself to his own thoughts. In the last few minutes, it had been decided that Revali would travel ahead to a nearby tower in order to acquire more of the map for them. While most of the group was okay with the idea, he wasn't happy. Having Revali traveling to the towers meant that the Sheikah Slate would be in the Rito Champion's care. It wasn't that Revali was incapable of taking care of the Slate, but rather, Link had witnessed a number of instances of his fellow Champions mistreating the device. He wasn't sure why it annoyed him as much as it did but seeing things like Revali dropping the Slate carelessly or Daruk nearly crushing it accidentally really got under his skin. He wasn't sure why, but the piece of technology had quickly become important to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but the object called to him and he was determined to take care of it. Even so, he knew he would have to relinquish the device to the Rito Champion soon.

The Hylian Champion sighed as he took to his feet. There was no practical use in moping. His time would be better spent exploring the makeshift shelter they had found.

As he stepped across what remained of the lichen-covered cobblestone path, he noticed the scorch marks that were etched into the stone, both in the road and what remained of the outpost's wall. What wasn't burned was heavily eroded and served as the breeding grounds for a variety of vines and mosses. Unlike the Eastern Abbey, however, there were a few rooms that had managed to remain mostly intact. That wasn't to say that they weren't heavily damaged, but of course, there was little he could discern from the outside. He altered his course for the closest room, shards of broken and rusted metal crunching under his boots as he crossed what would have served as a courtyard before it had been overrun by the surrounding wildlife.

As Link pulled aside a natural screen of vines, he felt a cold tinge travel up his spine. Despite the knowledge that he was being watched, the Hylian Champion didn't feel as though he were in any danger. In fact, he had become rather accustomed to the feeling after a certain incident following their descent from the Plateau. While Revali and Daruk had been recovering from their race to the bottom, Link and Mipha had wandered off in the hopes to scavenge some supplies. They weren't necessarily in need at the moment, but the Hylian had reasoned that it would be better to stock up on supplies before they completely ran out.

While they were exploring their surroundings, they had happened across a she-wolf who, through some unknown means, had her foot crushed beneath a stone. Though he couldn't see any benefit to helping the poor beast, he decided that he would stop to help and, fortunately, Mipha didn't take much convincing. Unfortunately, convincing Mipha was the easiest part. As soon as he took hold of the she-wolf's leg, her jaws clamped down on his arm as she growled incessantly. Even so, Link only grunted as he maintained his grip, using his other hand to help Mipha lift the stone. As soon as the foot was freed, the Hylian Champion wrapped his free arm around the wolf's head, preventing her from breaking his arm as she tried to whip her head back and forth. Her growls became intermixed with whimpers as the Zora Champion knelt down and calmly tended to the crushed appendage. After a few minutes filled with growls, whimpers, grunts, and a soothing voice, the she-wolf's foot had been fixed, allowing Link to let go of her. No sooner had his dual grip on her loosened, she had released his arm and bolted as fast as her legs would take her.

Link had thought that would be the end of it; however, it seemed that the she-wolf wasn't quite done with them yet. Link had found her skulking around the edge of their camp that night. Of course, Mipha and Urbosa had been far too busy to take notice of it. Daruk had passed out after his fall from the top of the Plateau, which had taken up most of the Zora's attention. While she had acknowledged that there was little to nothing she could do for the Goron, that hadn't stopped her from cooking up a variety of elixirs to try on him. Of course, none of them had worked. Urbosa, on the other hand, had taken it upon herself to make sure that Revali stayed put and was getting rest, much to the Rito's chagrin. That left Link alone to ponder what exactly the wolf was doing.

After they had finished eating, he'd wandered to the outskirts of their camp, circling the perimeter slowly and methodically. As he had figured, the slow methodical search had been pointless as the she-wolf had confronted him as soon as he had drawn close to her hiding spot. She had glowered at him, hackles raised even as he pulled out a cut of raw meat he had saved and set it down. The Hylian Champion backed away calmly, giving the beast ample space to snatch the proffered food and retreat. Deciding that she wasn't a threat to himself or the other Champions, he left her alone. Link could only assume that she had been abandoned by her pack, and he couldn't imagine that the wilds were forgiving to a lone wolf. The beast had likely determined that following him and his group was her best odds when it came to surviving and, so long as she didn't cause any problems, he didn't take issue with it. She, like everyone else, was just trying to stay alive.

Since then, the wolf had been following the group, remaining at the outskirts of their camp. Though the wolf had to have known that they were aware of her, she chose to remain as hidden as she could, which wouldn't have been terribly difficult considering how much of the path had carved through lightly forested areas. It had likely been a simple matter to dart from tree to tree. She'd also taken to watching him closely from wherever she had chosen to hide that day. If he stopped and looked around carefully, the Hylian Champion could often find sharp, yellow eyes trained on him, and those were the same eyes that drilled into him now. What surprised him was that she brazenly sat next to a wagon as opposed to sitting behind it or laying beneath it. There was a pregnant pause as blue and yellow confronted each other.

"Link, is something wrong?" As soon as Mipha asked the question, the she-wolf moved out of his field of vision, leaving Link to stare at the empty spot she had just vacated.

"She's still following us," Link replied, still holding the vines that covered the entrance to one of the rooms aside.

"The wolf? I wonder why she would do that…"

"We should name her." It wasn't something that he had devoted any thought to, so Mipha was not the only one surprised when the non-sequitur fell out of his mouth. While it was a spontaneous decision, one that had been made just a few short seconds before, he found that he was quite taken with the idea.

"A name? …Perhaps Lulu," the Zora Champion suggested as she stepped around him, hunching down slightly as she stepped through the opening he had created.

Link frowned as he followed after her. He couldn't help but think that the Lulu, while a pretty name, didn't quite fit the wolf. "No." Was all he said before turning his attention to the room that he found himself in. Animals had clearly explored the little hideaway, leaving muddy footprints and the occasional droppings on the stone floor. The tables and chairs, while themselves in good condition, had various rusted weapons, pieces of armor, and decaying papers stacked haphazardly across their flat surfaces. In one corner, there was a bookshelf containing near rotting books that were neatly lined on its various shelves. Link absently flipped one open, only for it to nearly fall apart in his hands as his nose was assaulted by an unpleasant, musky odor. His face twisted slightly in disgust as he tried to read what was written, however, the words were far too faded for him to make out more than a few tidbits.

Sighing, he closed the book gingerly and placed it back on the shelf.

"Are you sure everything is all right?" Mipha asked as her finger trailed along one of the various sheets of parchment. "You have been out of sorts all day," she continued, as though knowing that he wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"I'm fine." He wasn't certain that the claim was true. While he had experienced a range of emotions since waking up, ranging from excitement to grief and regret. Even though he had learned to differentiate and identify his emotional range, at least the range he had experienced, he still didn't know what normal was. Very little he had felt thus far truly felt normal. In fact, just about everything he felt was alien to him. He was able to name it, but there was some disconnect, some irreconcilable difference that made it difficult for him to understand exactly why he felt the way he did. Of the many strange things he had undergone, none was more disconcerting than not knowing how to feel about the things he felt.

"You are a poor liar." He found that the Zora Champion was staring at him, soft amber eyes glowing with concern.

"… It's a lot to take in." The Hylian Champion wasn't sure how else to put it. He may as well have been born just a few, short days ago, yet the weight of both the world and the guilt of his own failures had been planted firmly on his shoulders. The group had been so busy traveling that he had managed to get by without thinking about any of it, yet now he was struggling to push it all aside. He had failed his king, his kingdom, his friends, his family, and himself. So far, he had been able to leave all of it in a walled off section of his mind, but now, with a few moments of rest, it was all starting to come back.

And he still couldn't remember more than a few, brief flashes.

"What about Laruto?"

His eyebrows pinched together as he tried to make sense of the strange question. What was a Laruto?

"Is that not a good name?"

Finally, it clicked. Laruto was another potential name for their four-legged stalker. He shook his head. Again, it was a nice name, but it didn't quite fit. "No."

"What are we discussing?" Urbosa asked as she pulled the vines aside and joined them.

"We are discussing names for the wolf," Mipha replied absently as she looked to the ceiling.

"Names, hmm?" Link was surprised to see that Urbosa and Mipha were now both at least a bit invested in naming the she-wolf. Thus far, they hadn't paid her much mind, yet now they were both actively helping to name her. Though their suggestions hadn't yielded anything yet, he couldn't help but be grateful that they were willing to try.

"What's going on?" Revali questioned as he flung the overgrowth aside, revealing Daruk just behind him.

"We're debating names for the wolf," Urbosa answered as she tapped her chin. "Aveil?"

"What're they up to?" Oddly enough, Link had to strain to hear what Daruk was asking Revali. Perhaps the Goron Champion was worried that he would be interrupting something.

"We're not naming the wolf," Revali replied flatly.

"Oh! We're naming the wolf?" Link felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He could imagine Daruk tugging at his beard the way he always did when he was lost in thought. He had also regained his normal volume.

"I said we're not naming it!"

"I think you're outvoted." The ground shook as Daruk plopped down so he could see past Revali. "What're you guys thinking?"

"Possibly Aveil."

"No."

"Not Aveil," Urbosa corrected.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Revali complained.

"Hmm… I got nothing," Daruk muttered apologetically.

Link almost felt bad for Revali. It had become a habit of the group to ignore the Rito's comments when they were needlessly contrarian. That didn't mean the other Champions refused to listen during planning, as Revali was often able to identify oversights in plans. He had also been the one to suggest flying ahead in order to acquire more of the map. "Just call it Wolf Link."

All of Link's sympathy was suddenly cut short.

"Revali… if you're gonna make a joke, at least make a good one."

"It wasn't a joke. It's clearly following him around," Revali explained as he gestured towards Link with a wing. "So, why shouldn't it be named after him?"

"Link is not a girl's name," Mipha replied.

"Link Junior then."

"You're missing the point," Urbosa sighed. "We'll table the discussion for now."

"For now? What do you mean 'for now?'"

Link moved past everyone, shaking his head lightly as Revali refused to let the debate die down. While he wanted to come up with a name for the beast, there were other, more important issues to attend to. Right at that moment, his biggest concern was the rumbling in his stomach. Once he had satisfied that need, then he could move on to finding an appropriate name. Maybe he would also be able to figure out why he had been so unsettled as well.

* * *

_One arm was stretched behind him as he held the Princess' hand, pulling her along behind him as he fled towards the nearest structure that offered cover. The other held a limp, red and white form to his chest. Mipha had been close by when she had fallen, and he had not hesitated to scoop her up even before her body hit the ground. Men surrounded him as they ran through a destroyed field, doing their best to avoid the freshly created craters as beams of light rained down around them, exploding as they came into contact with the ground. Unfortunately, the constant bright flashes weren't the only things that made it difficult to see. Smoke rose from each of the holes created by the Guardians' blasts, covering his surroundings in a thick, black blanket that tried to strangle him and made it nearly impossible to see the soldiers immediately before him._

Even so, he managed to escort both the Princess of Hyrule and the Zora Champion to the Western Outpost successfully. Link stopped for a moment, taking what few seconds he could to check on Mipha. Though she had escaped the battle largely unscathed, her breathing was still shallow, and her face was still horribly flushed. He could also make out her eyes rolling ceaselessly beneath her eyelids. He had no idea what was ailing her, but whatever it was, he wanted to deal with it quickly.

Desperately aware of how much time he was wasting, Link dashed across the courtyard of the outpost and rushed through the door that one of the knights had flung open. The Hylian Champion sent a brief glance around the crowded room, taking in the knights that milled around. Papers were sent flying, spiraling through the air as knights scrambled around, reaching for whatever weapons they could get ahold of around the wide tables and scattered chairs. Despite the chaos, it was all rather organized as none of the soldiers tripped and managed to move in something akin to an orderly fashion. Spotting an unoccupied corner, the Hylian Champion gave the Princess' hand a brief squeeze before guiding her to over to it.

Before he got there, he was as someone called out to him. "Captain Link!" Link looked to his friend and second in command, Owen. "We managed to get the other Champions, but they're in bad shape. What do we do?"

"Take the men you need and get them to the Shrine of Resurrection," a familiar voice commanded. "Captain," Link straightened as he was called, "you will escort her Highness to Kakariko village." Link clenched his jaw so hard that a part of him worried that his teeth would snap under the pressure. General Viscen either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued issuing commands. "The rest of you, we are going to buy them as much time as we can. Ready yourselves."

Viscen motioned for Link to follow him as he moved through the bustling knights to the relatively isolated corner. He had yet to release his hold on Mipha and the Princess as he navigated through his men. Viscen showed a rare look of concern as Link caught up to him.

"I know you aren't happy about this," Viscen started, "but I need you to understand- "

"Orders are-"

"Quiet!" the man barked as he always did when someone questioned him at an inopportune time. He was renowned as one of the few generals that had somehow managed to balance being fair and being harsh. He would allow his men to speak their mind; however, they were expected to maintain respect while doing so. "There is something you need to hear and I don't have time to argue with you about it."

Link looked away for a second, but quickly looked back and nodded for his superior officer to continue.

"I'd like to think I know you boy, and if I do, then you're going to feel like a coward when I tell you to run. Am I wrong?"

Link didn't respond. He didn't trust himself to, not between his anger and anguish. It was taking everything he had to not lash out at his commanding officer.

"Every man here knows that he is marching to his death, and it takes a real man to acknowledge that and do it anyway." The man gave him a hard look as he continued, "but sometimes, it takes even more to live to fight another day. If ever there was a time to prove how courageous you are, it's now."

Again, Link didn't respond.

"I see," Viscen murmured. "You leave me no choice. This is my last order for you. Captain Link, you will see her Highness to Kakariko Village and you will survive. Do you understand?"

The pain in the Hylian Champion's jaw was nearly becoming unbearable, but he gave his commanding officer a nod.

"Good, and one last thing." His commanding officer paused for a moment, "It's been an honor serving with you." Viscen saluted the young man standing in front of him. Link couldn't do much more than straighten slightly, but he did his best to make it count. It tore him apart that he couldn't do any more for the man that had earned every ounce of respect from Link. Viscen relaxed and set a hand on the young man's shoulder, "you've done your father proud." His piece said the General turned away to begin his preparations for the fight ahead.

Link turned away and desperately tried to find Owen. He saw the man for a brief moment at the other end of the room. Link struggled through the crowd, the tables, and benches. Finally reaching the man he was looking for, he got Owen's attention.

"Captain," Owen greeted with a nod.

Link nodded to him and motioned to the figure he held as best he could.

Owen looked down to the Champion that Link held. "I'll see her to the shrine myself," he said as he took the Zora into his own arms. That was something that Link had always appreciated about his childhood friend. He always seemed to know just what Link was trying to say.

"Can you get this to Zora's Domain?" Link asked as he removed an ornate trident from his back. "Tell them I'm sorry…"

"I'll die trying if I have to."

Link nodded gratefully and turned away. While hyperbolic was an apt descriptor for his friend, Owen only made a vow on his life if he truly meant it. He could rest easy knowing that the Lightscale Trident, and his message, would arrive safely with the Zora. It was the only ray of hope he could find in the bleak situation. That and Princess Zelda was still alive.

"And Captain," Link turned back to his friend, "make sure you give that giant pig one from all of us."

Link didn't respond, but Owen's smile grew larger.

"Strong and silent, even when the world is ending. Now I see why you get all the ladies."

Link frowned. Though he had known Owen for years, he could never figure out why exactly his friend felt the need to joke during what should have been a serious time.

"Lighten up Captain." Owen's face grew serious. "Link… I'll keep her safe," he gave the Hylian Champion a comforting smile as he continued, "you just make sure that she has a world to wake up to."

"We don't have much time left!" rang Viscen's voice. "If you are retreating, then do so quickly. The rest of you, get ready to hold those accursed machines back!" The soldiers shouted in response and moved even more frenetically. Link felt the hand he was holding tighten its grip.

Zelda was looking at him. Unshed tears hung in her eyes as she opened her mouth.

"Link… I'm so- "

He cut her off with a shake of his head. She closed her mouth, but she looked even closer to losing what little bit of composure she had managed to keep ahold of.

He did the only thing he could think of, which was to give her hand a gentle squeeze before leading her to the door.

_They stepped out into an unfamiliar world. Thick, black clouds still dominated the sky, and the only source of light seemed to be from the fires that were raging everywhere. He looked one last time at the castle, or what remained of it. He squeezed his charge's hand one last time and pulled out the sacred sword from his back. Then, they began to run. Link felt sick as he heard the explosions from guardians and the screams of dying men as he and Zelda ran for the cover provided by a nearby forest. He was determined to make every sacrifice count for something, and the first part of that was escaping the Guardians._

* * *

"I just don't understand what's wrong with the Little Guy."

It was a sentiment Urbosa agreed with. Ever since she had woken up that morning, Link had been going through his daily routines almost mechanically. While he wasn't talkative, he could at least hold a conversation when he was approached; however, he barely acknowledged any one of them that morning. In fact, even Mipha had only managed to draw out a detached "morning" from the Hylian Champion.

"I wish I knew," the Gerudo Champion replied as she stepped carefully along the muddy path they were following. While the start of their walk had been a bit miserable, as the cobblestone road had still been quite slick when they had set out, it had only gotten worse when the stonework ended. Now, there was very little for their footwear to hold onto. As annoying as it was, she could at least appreciate how much more colorful the land was. The day before, everything had been a drab grey, but now the greens, yellows, and reds appeared so much livelier. Complimenting the abundance of color were the water droplets that sparkled in the early morning light, casting dazzling lights in every direction. She might have had a greater appreciation for it all if there weren't more important things occupying her thoughts.

"You don't have any ideas either?" Daruk asked quietly as they continued to trail behind Link and Mipha.

"I have a few ideas, but I can't be sure." Link had been off since the previous day, but that had been remarkably different than what was happening now. Despite how subdued he'd been, at least Link had been responsive. The difference between night and day gave her a few ideas to mull over silently as they continued onwards. At first, she'd thought Daruk had a point when he suggested that maybe Rhoam's revelations had finally caught up with him. There were still many questions left unanswered, but that didn't mean that it hadn't taken time to digest what they have been told. Had it not been for his previous behavior, Urbosa might have thought that was the case. The issue was, Link had already been showing signs of discontent. She had overheard a conversation between him and Mipha in which he confided that he was struggling with what Rhoam had said. The Hylian Champion was already starting to process his previous failures, whether or not he wanted to.

Another possibility was a horrendously vivid nightmare; however, the Gerudo Champion eliminated that idea rather quickly. She had no other reason than that Link didn't strike her as someone to be overly shaken by a nightmare. Even if he had, she expected that he would have gotten over it rather quickly. So far, he'd displayed a large amount of resilience when it came to physical or emotional strain. She'd had one or two herself; however, she had forgotten them a few hours after waking, only being left with the knowledge that she'd had one. As such, she couldn't imagine that a nightmare was enough to unsettle Link.

No, the only answer that made sense to her was that he had recalled some event from the past. Judging by his inability to cope with it, it must have been something horrendous.

She turned her gaze to the castle as she entertained the thought. Considering that none of the others, herself included, had any sort of reaction, she could only assume that Link had been the only one to journey to the outpost, at least consciously. Considering how close the outpost was to the Great Plateau, she could imagine that all of the Champions had been brought there before being stowed in the Shrine of Resurrection. Taking into account how dire Link's countenance had been all day, perhaps it was reasonable to assume that he had managed to make it through the original battle and had retreated there as well. Rhoam had mentioned that only the pilots had fallen due to the strain of fighting on two fronts. That didn't mean that Link had fallen at the same time. It was entirely possible that he had fallen well after they had. Maybe he'd had extra time to see the immediate effects of their downfall but hadn't had an opportunity to deal with it. Of course, it was all mere conjecture, but it was something.

"So, what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Urbosa asked as she twirled a lock of her hair idly.

"You're better at handling this sort of thing."

"Wow… shoving your problems onto me. What a gentleman," Urbosa replied coyly before returning her attention to the Hylian Champion before her. "When we stop for a rest, you should send the two of them to gather supplies."

"He's barely said anything to her all day. Do you really think that'll work?"

"Of course." Mipha was the only one that Urbosa had faith in when it came to figuring out what was wrong with Link. Of everyone in their group, she had the most favor with him. That being said, she couldn't imagine her or Daruk being around would help. Instead, they would have to provide the opportunity for the two to talk without the fear of eavesdropping.

"If you say so." Daruk frowned as he stared at the two ahead of them. "Hey, you two!" They both stopped and looked back at him. "We're gonna take a break now. You mind going and finding something for everyone to eat?"

They nodded, exchanging a brief look before Mipha gestured in the direction she thought they should go. The only form of acknowledgment Link gave her was walking in the direction she had advised. Urbosa sighed as they disappeared from sight, leaving her alone with Daruk. Sometimes, her younger three companions could be quite the handful. They were each a bit of an emotional wreck in their own ways, and when one reached some sort of stability, then another started a meltdown of their own. She couldn't help but ironically consider asking them if they planned it like that, or it was just one big coincidence.

She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts as she heard the sound of rustling leaves. It took her only a few seconds to find a wolf with dark blue fur padding off in the direction that Link and Mipha had gone. She smiled ruefully as she hypothesized how long it would be before the beast became an official member of the group. She'd give it another two days at most.

"You okay?"

She turned back to find Daruk observing her with his deep blue eyes as he stroked his stony grey beard. "Hmm?"

"It seems like something is bothering you."

She was surprised by the moment of perceptiveness from the Goron Champion. He'd shown the ability to identify when something was wrong with a companion before; however, she had been of the mind that he usually only noticed the most extreme displays of emotion. Maybe she had been wrong about that. Maybe he did notice the subtler displays but didn't feel the need to acknowledge them unless they grew into a larger problem. "I've had a few things on my mind." Unfortunately, Link wasn't her only concern at the moment.

"Like what?" he asked as he sat down.

"We failed to stop Ganon the first time. What will make this time any different?" It was a question that had been weighing on her mind ever since Rhoam had disclosed the rough details of their past. Perhaps things would be different if they had years to remember and prep for the battle, but Zelda had implied that time was short. How were they supposed to win with little time and no knowledge of what they were up against?

"Well, maybe we'll remember what happened and learn from it. If not, then we can make it up as we go along."

"It's that simple to you?"

"Yep! Way I see it, what's the point in worrying about it? Thinking about all the ways we could fail is just gonna weigh us down and keep us from doing what we need to."

"… Sometimes, I wish I could put as little thought into things as you do."

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't a compliment?"

Urbosa replied with a sly grin as she reflected on the Goron Champion's words. She didn't quite agree that it wasn't something they shouldn't be worried about, but she supposed she was likely overthinking things. Devoting too much time to thought on questions she didn't have the answers to would only distract her. What was important was that they still had time, and she would just have to make the most of it.

"I really hate it when you do that."

Urbosa only snickered harder.

* * *

Usually, Mipha found swimming to be quite a lovely experience. The feeling of the cooling liquid cutting through the grime that covered her helped to make the entire swim refreshing. Unfortunately, swimming through the river that she and Link had found was less than pleasant. There was quite a lot of mud, leaves, and sticks polluting the water. As a result, not only was the water murky brown, but it didn't help her feel cleansed in the slightest.

Regardless of that, she continued hunting her quarry. While she had yet to eat a meal of Link's that she didn't like, she still had a craving for fish ever since she had eaten Rhoam's cooking during Link and Revali's absence. He had made a delightful if spicy, seafood dish that she hoped the Hylian Champion would be able to recreate. Of course, that wasn't the only reason that she had decided to continue her self-appointed task.

She found that Link was particularly fond of food, whether it was preparing it or consuming it. Mipha had not yet been able to figure out what was on his mind, but she decided that wasn't too important. Trying too hard to pry would cause him to shut down even further. Instead, the Zora Champion would offer him whatever comfort she could in the form of offering him a new main ingredient to experiment with. If nothing else, she hoped that it would provide a suitable distraction as even if he knew the recipe in the past, he would likely have to rediscover it in the present. She wished there was more she could do, but that just wasn't an option at the moment.

Mipha was pulled out her musings as she detected movement around her. During her first swim after waking from the Shrine of Resurrection she had discovered that the could not only sense currents in the water she was swimming in, but she could also detect mini currents created by other creatures inhabiting the water as well. Now, that gift aided her as she darted down and snatched a rather large bass without the need to look where her hands were going. Feeling that she had finally caught enough, she returned to the shore, placing her catch with the small pile she had created earlier before tying the bundle together and returning to her friend.

As she rejoined Link, she couldn't help but notice how the Hylian sat with arms wrapped his legs, his chin resting on his knees as he stared out over the river. She sat down silently, hands roaming over the bundle as she tried to find something to say. "Is everything all right?" She suppressed a sigh as she asked the least subtle question she could have possibly asked.

"… No."

Mipha nearly suffered whiplash as she tried to process the fact that she had received an answer that wasn't "I'm fine." To make matters even more confusing, his response was far colder than she had been anticipating.

"I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault," Link replied, his response being much less icy than the previous.

Despite the tone of his words, she was grateful that he was at least responsive now, as opposed to caught in his own little world. Unfortunately, it was a smaller step than she would have liked, but some improvement was better than none. Still, it didn't sit right with her to see him suffering silently as was his habit. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"…"

The Zora Champion had to exercise extreme self-control as Link remained silent. One of the few things she'd learned about Link was that he needed time when it came to discussing his thoughts or emotions. It was a difficult balancing act, trying to encourage him to speak without pressuring him while also letting him no he didn't have to talk without giving the impression that she wasn't sincere in her offer to listen. With this being the worst state she had ever seen him in, she was far more worried about saying the wrong thing than was normal for her.

"I left them all to die."

"What?" The context for the statement eluded her. Left who to die? When? What had led to whatever event he was referring to?

"When Ganon attacked, I was ordered to take Zelda and flee. I was a coward and left my fellow knights to die."

"But if you had stayed, both you and Zelda might have died. The only reason we are still alive is that you did what you had to in order to protect her."

"I know… I do. It just…"

"You still feel guilty," she finished for him. That was something she could relate to. She too struggled with the guilt of actions outside of her control. When Link had stayed up for the entirety of their first night, she had struggled with culpability despite not being the one that made the choice. Though it wasn't quite the same, she considered how she would have felt if she had made the choice responsible for Link taking her watch.

"Yeah."

"I still think you are being far too hard on yourself."

"…Maybe." After a few seconds, Link's arms fell away from his legs, allowing them to extend. Though there were still dark patches under his eyes, his face was a bit brighter and more relaxed than it had been all morning. "Thanks."

Mipha wasn't quite sure whether it was all an act or not. The Hylian Champion was quite good at controlling what did and did not show on his face. She would just have to believe that he was indeed feeling better if just a bit. "It is my pleasure." She let her response rest for a few seconds before she spoke again. "I have a question for you if you don't mind."

Link turned his eyes to her and nodded.

"While you and Revali were away, Rhoam made a seafood dish. I was wondering if you could recreate it."

"Was it the spicy one?"

"How did you know?"

"I read his journal."

She frowned disapprovingly at him. Though Rhoam had certainly had much to answer for, he at least deserved some form of privacy. Regardless, that was an issue that could be dealt with later. "Do you think you would be able to recreate it?"

Link stiffened before he could respond, sending a hard glance over his shoulder as he reached for his blade.

"What's wrong?"

The Hylian Champion sighed as his hand fell back to the ground. "I forgot about the wolf."

Mipha took a deep breath, allowing the tension to leave her body as she realized they weren't in any danger. She was about to ask her question again; however, she was quickly distracted as Link reached into the pouch at his waist. From it, he removed a clothbound parcel, which was revealed to contain a raw cut of meat. He set the raw food on the ground next to him before returning his attention to her. "I think so."

Mipha stared at him blankly until she remembered what they had been talking about moments prior. "Oh! Do you think you could make it less spicy?"

Link's eyebrows pinched together lightly as his eyes became unfocused. To her surprise, he began muttering to himself, talking about balancing spices. Despite her interest in this new behavior, her attention was drawn away as a blue form slinked towards them. Mipha expected the she-wolf to drag the steak back, but instead, she planted herself stiffly beside Link before she began to snap up the food. "I think I can do it."

Apparently, the Hylian Champion was well aware of their guest, as he raised a hand and moved it slowly towards the beast. The wolf froze, hackles raising as her lips slowly peeled back, baring her teeth and giving him a low growl, which intensified as his hand came closer to contacting her. Link stopped, pulling his hand back, which stopped the snarling. After a few seconds, the wolf went back to tearing at the food that the Hylian Champion had left out for her.

"I think she still needs time to warm up to us," Mipha murmured quietly.

"Yeah," Link agreed with a shrug as he turned back to the water. "We should head back."

"I'm sure that Daruk and Urbosa can wait a few more minutes." Despite her certainty that they weren't being watched, Mipha still looked over her shoulder. She wasn't sure she could handle another one of the Gerudo Champion's teasing sessions. Especially not when Link was present, after all, there was only so much mortification that one could endure.

* * *

"Your parents gave you such an apt name. You could very well rival the late Rito Champion himself."

Revali's face twisted in annoyance at Rosso's words. Though the man's words were likely meant to be flattering, the "late Rito Champion," couldn't help but be put off by his words. Adding to it was the problem that he didn't know what exactly it was that bothered him. He had felt his ire rising before Rosso had referenced him as dead. Unfortunately, the burning he felt inside wasn't just anger, but he had no time to devote to thinking about it, as Rosso's wife, Irene, piped up, "don't pay him any mind. He spends far too much time with his head in the past."

"Aren't there more important things to worry about?" Revali asked haughtily as he questioned why exactly he had stopped to help them in the first place. It was supposed to be a simple task: fly ahead, acquire a few bits of the map, fly back. In the span of a day, he'd managed to fly far enough ahead to retrieve three pieces of the map; however, he had been pushing himself hard to see what he was truly capable of. On his way back to the other Champions, he had flown over a couple that was being assaulted by a small group of Bokoblins. Naturally, being the hero he was, Revali had swooped out of the sky and put arrows through all of them before they could do any more harm. While the praise and gratitude of the couple had been welcome, every attempt at conversation after grated on his nerves. He would have left them far behind if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't certain they weren't in any danger.

"That's what I keep telling him, but he never listens."

"The past has quite a few valuable lessons to teach us," Rosso explained patiently, as they continued on behind Revali, who found himself guiding the couple in the direction he imagined his companions to be.

"Maybe I could believe it if you didn't spend so much time researching pointless legends."

"Ancient heroes aren't pointless legends!"

"You mean to tell me you actually believe there was a boy who traveled through time to battle a warlock?"

"It could be apocryphal," Rosso answered defensively.

"For the love of Hylia, I speak Hyrulean, not whatever that was."

"We've been married for ten years! Of course, I know what language you use! I can even name the dialect!"

For the first time in memory, Revali wished he could exchange two people for Link and Urbosa. Despite the insufferable teasing and constant judgment that accompanied his fellow Champions, they at least had their uses. While it may have felt like he was babysitting from time to time, he wasn't actually entirely responsible for their safety. They were competent enough to handle themselves in a fight. Instead, he was stuck with two Hylians that couldn't keep their mouths closed for than two seconds at a time. Nearly all the goodwill his solo foray had accrued was wiped away as the two behind him continued their bickering.

Suddenly, as though some deity from above heard his frustrations, he caught sight of his fellow Champions walking toward them. They were still a way off, but he was already formulating a plan to separate himself from the ongoing bickering. "I can see my… friends! It looks like they need help!" The Rito Champion tried not to cringe as he heard the lack of sincere worry in his voice.

"Oh no! You should get going! We'll catch up as soon as we can!"

Revali rolled his eyes, and not just because there was next to nothing they would have been able to do had the other Champions been in actual danger. If they hadn't heard the lie in his exclamation, then they were either more idiotic than he thought or lacked any sense of awareness. Either way, he was surprised they had made it as far as they did.

He launched himself into the sky, leaving the duo behind as he flew to his companions. He looked back, groaning as he realized that they were determined to follow him. It looks like getting rid of them wasn't going to be so simple after all.

"Oi! Revali!"

The Rito Champion sighed as Daruk continued his greeting, massive arms waving over his head jovially. It was looking more and more like his day was going to be filled with more annoyances than usual. Some days, he genuinely had to ask himself why it was that he continued to stick around. If it weren't for the fact that Rhoam had implied that there wasn't hope for any one of them to succeed on their own, he likely would have left them far behind after they left the Great Plateau.

"What?" he asked as his feet touched down.

"We weren't expecting you to be back so soon," Daruk explained. "We thought it would take you at least a couple more days."

"We can't all be as slow as you," Revali grumbled, trying to hide how pleased he was at being acknowledged. Such moments were few and far between, but that didn't mean he was willing to let the other Champions know that he enjoyed their attention, at least when it was based in their approval.

"So, were you successful?" Urbosa asked.

"See for yourself." The Rito Champion unceremoniously removed the Slate from his belt and dropped it into Link's hands. Mipha and Urbosa surrounded the Hylian Champion, eager to see what the road ahead looked like.

Revali, despite his earlier irritation, was feeling quite pleased with the current situation. He had returned from a successful outing, his allies were beginning to realize his capabilities, and he had managed to escape Irene and Rosso for a small time. There were certainly aspects of the situation could be improved, but he found he didn't quite care.

At least, he didn't care until he spotted a mangy wolf sitting next to Link.

"What is that thing doing here?!"

"Now, now, Feathers, that's no way to talk to the newest member of our family."

"We're not a family, and that thing needs to leave!"

To make matters even worse, the wolf glowered at him as though knowing exactly what he was saying. He already had enough people judging him as it was. Lumping a wolf in with rest was just insulting.

"Master… Revali… we're… we're here to help…"

"Fantastic," the Rito Champion growled. "Well, it turns out that everyone is –"

"Irene! Look at her! Doesn't she look just like the statue back in the Domain?!" Revali found himself biting back a report as he watched Rosso gesture to Mipha excitedly. He had been the one to save them, and he was the only reason they were speaking to Mipha in the first place, yet they had forgotten about him so easily. Even though he had met them little more than an hour ago, the fact they no longer even cared stung more than he cared to admit.

"You mean the one of Lady Mipha? … I don't see it."

"She looks nearly identical!" the man exclaimed as he rushed toward Mipha, causing the Zora Champion to step back as Link stepped between her and Rosso. Link tensed up, placing a hand on Mipha's midriff as he put his other hand up, stopping the man in his tracks. "Tell me, are you by chance related to the Zora Royal family?!"

"That's enough!" Irene snapped as she crossed the distance, and grabbed her husbands pointed ear, pinching it viciously between her finger and thumb before dragging him away. "Don't mind him," she explained over his pained groans, "he's harmless, really. He just forgets about personal space when he gets excited."

"Where exactly did you find these two," Urbosa asked as she sidled up to Revali.

"They were being attacked not far up the road."

"Hmm…" the woman mused as she tapped a finger to her chin, sizing up the two Hylians as a small smile toyed with the edges of her mouth. "They're fun."

"Whatever," Revali snorted as he turned away. He was already tired of the two travelers and wanted nothing more than for them to move on. They were just a distraction, and there were far more important things to concern himself with than two asinine fools.

"Is that a wolf?" Revali rolled his eyes as he heard the latest of Rosso's unending list of questions.

"Y-yes," Mipha stuttered, clearly still flustered from the man's unwelcome invasion of her personal space.

"Fascinating. You know, there is a most interesting tale concerning one of the ancient heroes of Hyrule."

"Here we go," Irene sighed. "Give them the quick version."

"Long ago, during the age of Twilight, a Princess from another realm, by the name of Midna, came to –"

"Midna?" Link interrupted.

"Oh? Have you heard of her?"

"No… I like the name." Without explaining what exactly he meant, the Hylian Champion crouched down in front of the she-wolf and repeated the name quietly.

"I like it as well," Mipha agreed.

"It does suit her rather well, doesn't it?" Revali shook his head as Urbosa agreed with the younger two. Considering how Daruk liked to run things, the wolf was not only staying but was now being named after some mythical figure. His day just kept getting better and better.

"Midna it is!"

The Rito Champion grimaced as Daruk made his announcement. As if any of them really needed it right then and there. "Great," he muttered as he folded his wings. "Anyone have a toad they would like to name? A cricket? Any blades of grass?"

"Uh… what's wrong Midna?"

Revali turned his attention back to the wolf. Midna was stepping towards him menacingly, her hackles raised with her teeth bared.

"Revali," Urbosa muttered as the she-wolf took another step.

"I'll take care of it," the Rito Champion muttered as he drew his bow and took aim.

"Behind you!" she shouted as he heard her blade scrape against its scabbard.

Before Revali could process what the Gerudo Champion meant, the wolf sprang toward him. He followed Midna's path, watching her sail past him in slow motion as she crashed into a Bokoblin that had snuck up behind. She tackled it to the ground, jaws clamping on its throat before whipping her head violently. After a few, long seconds, there was a sickeningly sharp snap, followed by the creature going limp. She maintained her grip, only letting go once the twitching had stopped entirely. With the monster dead, she returned to where she had been sitting a minute prior, glowering at Revali as she passed him.

The Rito Champion exchanged a glance with his companions, seeing the same shock and awe that he felt reflected in their gazes. He looked back the wolf as she began cleaning her chops. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Oh No! Get that bloody thing out of here!" Ordinarily, Tasseren didn't like being the one to cause a scene in his stable. He wasn't overly fond of the way that everyone in the inn-like interior would stop and stare as they were doing right now. That being said, after everything he had been forced to endure over the last few days, there was no way he was allowing a wolf into his establishment. The eclectic group of travelers before him could have been royalty, great leaders, or legendary heroes, but none of the things would have convinced him to change his mind. "I've already had somebody try to register a bear with us! If you think for a moment that –"

Tasseren was swiftly cut off as the Rito in the group stepped towards him, lowering his head so that his razor-sharp emerald eyes were level with his own. "She stays with us," he said slowly, putting a harsh emphasis on each word.

The Stable keeper sent an indignant glance at the man's companions. Unfortunately, he didn't get much in return. The Gerudo watched the Rito with interest, and two of the Hylians looked like they would rather be anywhere else while the third watched impassively. The best he got was a conflicted visage from the Zora and an apologetic shrug from the Goron. "I told you to get her –"

"For the trouble," the youngest Hylian, a blonde-haired youth with blue eyes whispered as he reached out and took Tasseren's hand. The Stable keeper felt the familiar edges of a rupee be slipped into his hand. He took a brief look as unobtrusively as he could, nearly gaping as he saw a flash of purple glittering in his hand.

Tasseren fancied himself a man of principle. As such, he shot the boy a disapproving glare as he slipped the rupee into his tunic before eyeing the duo in front of him. "You're certain she can control herself?" he asked loudly.

"You won't even know she's here," the Gerudo replied with just as much volume.

"See that I don't. Welcome to the Dueling Peaks Stable," he grumbled before marching off, making it a point to not even look at the wolf. He had enough to deal with as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, even the second time around, this one was miserable to write. I think this chapter will forever be the bane of my existence, no matter how much I improve.


	6. The Weight of Guilt

Midna eyed the numerous two-legs from underneath the table that the rest of her newfound pack were gathered around. Though she had been allowed to stay, she knew she was in hostile territory as she watched for the wary stares that were thrown her way from time to time. While she had encountered many different varieties of two-legs, from the river swimmers to the air walkers, she had always been surrounded by others of her kind, and she had been able to give them a wide berth. Now though, she had nowhere to hide and would have to rely on her new pack to provide protection. It was not ideal, but that was the situation she was in.

Sitting there, hunched beneath the flat-topped, wooden construct, she couldn't help but think back to her previous pack. Things had been so simple with them. When they were hungry, they hunted. When they were tired, they slept. Most importantly, there was an established pecking order. Things made sense as her former Alpha had earned his place as leader. If anyone else wanted to take his place, then they would have to prove themselves by showing their strength. On the other hand, her new companions didn't happen to have any sense of discernible order to it. The living stone, the one she considered to be Alpha, was clearly the largest and strongest, yet he consistently let the weaker among them challenge him. It made the dynamic of the pack so terribly difficult to decipher as she didn't know why Alpha allowed himself to be challenged and what it would take for him to become more assertive. Not to mention, she couldn't help but find his constant shouting to be irritating and often left her head aching for long periods of time.

Then, there was the red-haired one she referred to as Mother. Much like the wolves that had born cubs, Mother spent much of her time keeping the younger three in line. While this was something that Midna could understand, what made her difficult for the she-wolf to understand was that she often made it a point to keep Alpha in line as well. As far as Midna was concerned, Alpha should have been the one that wasn't required to respond to her, yet he did so anyway. To make matters worse, she had far more tonal shifts than any, and many of her wide range of sounds eventually had the peculiar effect of forcing her head back as she performed some strange sort of howling, which caused her chest to heave. Perhaps she wasn't quite right in the head.

Of course, she could forgive those two for their oddities, even if they were nonsensical. The one she struggled to forgive was the Large Chicken. He spent so much time biting at the others and causing infighting that Midna was struggling to understand exactly why it was he was kept around. He certainly was competent when it came to using his stick thrower, but he caused more trouble than that skill alone was worth, at least in her opinion. The last time she had a companion as contrarian as the Chicken, he had been mauled so brutally by her pack that he had been walking among them with his tail in between his legs for several moons after. If she had it her way, the same would be done to the Chicken; however, the others were far too complacent to see it through. She might have taken it upon herself to take care of the issue, but she was well aware that it might have been enough to have her be abandoned again, this time without a stone crushing her paw.

Thankfully, things became a little more clear from there. Sister, the River Swimmer among them, was still a mystery of course. The wolf had seen evidence of her strength, yet she balked quite often when challenged. Another oddity was how often she smelled of embarrassment, particularly when Mother was nearby. Regardless, she had a massive amount of respect for Sister, as it was due to her that she Midna could still use her paws. Whatever her otherworldly power stemmed from, the wolf respected it and acknowledged that she owed Sister her life. And that was to say nothing of how easily she had accepted Midna into the pack. All of that considered, she was the wolf's second favorite pack member.

Brother, the one who had lifted the stone and held her as Sister healed her paw, had the most favor with her. He was, by far, the most sensible of the bunch. He was quiet, determined, and refused to back down when challenged. He also understood his place in the pack and was content with it. Just like her previous companions, he wasn't overly warm or affectionate, but he still welcomed the wolf by sharing food with her. He wasn't perfect as, occasionally, he would try to run his hand along her back, however, a simple growl was all it took to end it. He was also very attached to the piece of metal that he set over the bright lights he created at night. It might have been something she understood had she not smelled an extreme amount of stress from him as Sister was using it. Despite those things, she found him to be quite respectable and the easiest to relate to.

She listened to the sounds of her pack speaking idly as she sniffed at the air, relishing many of the smells wafting towards her. Even with such a short amount of time, she had become accustomed to the scents that were created when Brother took food for the pack and set it over his light. She had come to love sitting next to him and bathing in the scents that emanated from the piece of metal he was enamored with. Had they not been among a group of unfamiliar two-legs, Midna likely would have found her way to the source so as to better enjoy the experience.

Regardless, it was enough to boost her mood and made it easier to tolerate the cacophony of sounds that constantly attacked her sensitive ears. Between the cubs that were charging around, nearly tripping the adults that walked around, the sizzling of food, and the sounds of communication, her head was beginning to ache terribly. She was accustomed to using her heightened hearing to listen for prey or potential threats. Now, it was being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of noise bouncing around her.

Thankfully, Brother had taken to his feet and was making his way outside. Midna chased after him quickly, growing excited at the prospect of returning to a less crowded, more open space. While she had willingly joined the pack, as lone wolves did not last long, that didn't mean she was ready to give up all of her ways right then.

* * *

"Link, may I join you?"

The Hylian Champion turned to greet Mipha, nodding in answer to her question. He had meant to get away from all of the people, and the noise, but he didn't mind Mipha's company. Before meeting Rosso and Irene, it hadn't occurred to him that he wouldn't do particularly well in crowds. He managed to spend the majority of his days with four other people, most of which had large personalities, yet he somehow handled prolonged periods with Revali better than he did a few hours with Irene and Rosso. Unfortunately, not only were Irene and Rosso still there, albeit at their own table and with their own room, but there were plenty of other people there as well. Being surrounded by so many people had made his skin crawl uncomfortably. He was relieved to be away from it all, even for a few minutes.

He took a deep breath, allowing the cool air wash over him as it calmed his frayed nerves. He looked around the twilight blanketed landscape, searching for the small pond they had passed on their way to the Stable. His original plan had been to go for a brief walk before returning to the rest of the Champions; however, he scrapped that in favor of a new plan. If he was going to be joined by Mipha, then he thought it best to find a spot where they would both be comfortable in. Seeing as the Zora Champion typically defaulted towards the water, he felt it was best to find that small spring again. Thankfully, it was easy to find despite the quickly fading light.

"We can simply walk," Mipha murmured quietly, as though knowing precisely what he was thinking. "I simply wanted to make sure that you are doing well."

"I'm okay," he replied quietly. It was as honest as he was willing to be in the moment. He had woken up that morning and had managed to make it through the day without giving in to the little niggling voice at the back of his head that wanted to remind him at every possible turn of his cowardice. There had been a few moments where he had almost let it get the better of him, but he had forced the voice far back and refused to acknowledge it.

"Are you sure?" Mipha asked, stopping in her tracks to look at him. He turned to her, finding himself momentarily mesmerized by the way her compassionate eyes glowed in the dark.

He nodded after a few seconds, trying to shake off the childlike response. There were far more important things to attend to then getting lost in his friend's eyes, as beautiful as they might be. Or at least, there were more important things to attend to in the grand scheme of things. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do concerning such things now, making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else.

"Well, if you are still struggling with your memory, then I wanted you to know that I think it was quite brave of you to do what you did."

He looked away at her words. For some reason, he found it hard to look into the eyes that were far too kind. Far kinder than he deserved. No matter how much she might have believed that his guilt was due to his abandoning his brothers in arms, that was only part of the issue. The truth was, there was a part of him that hadn't wanted to make through that day. He hadn't wanted to see the results of his failures and was hoping that he could pass on to the next life before he had to be confronted with them. No matter how fleeting the motive had been, it had still been there, making him a coward no matter what anyone else thought.

"I cannot imagine how much courage that would take."

"I'm not brave," he muttered quietly, wishing that she would stop talking. Suddenly, he wanted even Mipha to leave him alone.

"You left knowing that you would survive. Knowing that you have to see what happened after the Calamity. I can't imagine how… I do not think I could have done it."

Link frowned, finally returning his gaze to her. So far, he had known her to be compassionate and had no doubts that she had said it simply to make him feel better, yet as he searched her face, he found no signs of a lie. The Zora Champion truly did believe that she wouldn't have been capable of the same feat. Judging by the pained expression she wore, it had been something that was difficult for her to admit at all. "Why?" he asked, hoping that she would understand what he was really asking. He didn't want to know why she thought so little of herself, but rather why she had made it a point to tell him regardless of how difficult it had been.

She locked eyes with for some time before she folded her hands and gave him a small smile. "You are my friend," she stated simply. Though the response could have covered a wide range of questions, Link was still under the impression that she had some inkling of what he was asking. She truly was far too kind.

The two continued on in companionable silence as Link reflected on what she said. He couldn't exactly say he felt better, but Mipha's words had given him another perspective from which to look at the event. He wasn't ready to forgive himself for having the thought, however fleeting it may have been, but the fact that the Zora Champion wasn't sure how she would have responded made him question whether or not he needed to reevaluate his opinion of himself. Was he truly horrible if even the most selfless person he knew struggled with the thought?

As much as Link was sure it was something he needed to think about, he couldn't quite bring himself to do it right then. As a result, he found himself searching for anything that could potentially take his mind off the thoughts that assailed him. As his eyes strained to see through the darkness that had overtaken them, they settled on a rock that stuck up awkwardly from the ground. That was when he remembered that Daruk had been complaining about a lack of good food earlier. Grateful that he had something to devote his attention to, the Hylian left the path behind.

"Is something the matter?" Mipha asked as she followed after him.

"For Daruk," he replied before squatting next to the stone and wrapping his arms around it. Straining just a bit, he hefted the rock up with a grunt.

"Here, allow me to help."

"I got -"

"Ya ha ha! You found me!"

In the blink of an eye, Link dropped the stone as his right hand flew to the hilt resting above his shoulder.

"What happened!?"

Link ignored Mipha's question as he eyed the little form that had dived away from the falling stone. "Jeez! I knew you'd be upset that we stole your maracas and the seeds, but you don't… wait-" the creature muttered as it finally looked at him "- you're not Hetsu."

Though he had been staring at it for a few seconds, Link found that he was having trouble processing the sight before him. A few from him, standing no higher than his knee, was what appeared to be a living sapling. It had small, stumpy arms and legs with a tiny, leafy shoot emanating from its head, dancing lightly in time with the wind. Serving as its face was a large leaf with holes cut into it in the shape of a mouth and eyes. Topping it all off were the stripes of dark brown and light, nearly creamy wooden color that covered it from head to toe.

"Huh? Can you see me?" it asked as it noticed his stare. Not waiting for his answer, it began trying to sidestep out of his view, waddling with each step. Link trailed it silently with his eyes, hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. "You can see me! Weird… I didn't think your kind could see us." The diminutive creature looked around, as though not entirely sure what to make of his current situation. "Uh… if you see a guy named Hetsu, can you give this to him?" he asked as he held a black purse out to Link. The Hylian Champion knelt down and took it into his hand.

"Link, what's going on?"

He held up a hand in what he hoped was a placating gesture.

"And if you see Hetsu, can you tell him 'it was just a prank, so no hard feelings, kay?'"

Link nodded uncertainly. A small part of him wondered if he was caught in some sort of fever dream, but considering how tense Mipha was and the way that Midna was whipping her head around wildly, he figured that couldn't be the case. If it were truly a fever dream, they would have been acting out as well.

"Thanks! Uh… see you around, I guess." With a small pop, the creature disappeared, leaving the Hylian Champion to stare at where it had been. After a few seconds, he stood back up and turned to Mipha.

"What happened?" the Zora Champion asked worriedly.

"Something asked for a favor." Though it was a statement, it came out more as a question. "He needs me to give this to someone." Link continued as he reached into the purse and pulled out a small handful of seeds. He let them sift through his fingers as he stared uncomprehendingly at the contents.

"Are you certain? I didn't see anyone."

Link nodded before stowing the black pouch away. Wasting no more time, he crouched back down and once again picked up the stone. While he wasn't sure how to process that had just happened it didn't change the fact that Daruk was likely still hungry. As such, the Hylian Champion proceeded to haul the stone back to his friend, completely forgetting the thoughts he had been trying to escape.

* * *

"I'm Daruk, Champion of the Gorons!"

Revali looked up from his pile of arrows, smirking as the child that had made the declaration began rolling lopsidedly along the ground. He found it highly appropriate that the child was unintentionally lumbering and bumbling around. It made the act that much more accurate.

Deciding he didn't need to see anything more, he turned a critical eye back to his arrows. Just looking at the pile before him was enough to make the Rito Champion's head ache. Since he had first picked up his worn quiver, he had been stocking as many arrows into it as he could without overfilling it. Unfortunately, the various arrow types were unable to be stored together. Fire and ice arrows would damage each other to the point where they had become unusable, and trying to create a buffer zone between them with normal arrows warped or cracked the metal tips. Even shock arrows inevitably destroyed normal arrows and became more or less volatile when stored with other arrow types. As a result, he had been forced to have Link carry his extra arrows, which was not only inconvenient but insulting to Revali as well. He hated having to ask the Hylian Champion for his arrows back.

"Well, I am Master Revali, the Rito Champion!"

He looked up sharply, observing another child running around the room, waving his arms around in a poor attempt to imitate flapping wings. He snorted derisively before returning his eyes to his arrows.

"And what's ruffling your feathers, Feathers?"

He ignored the Gerudo Champion as he quickly recounted his arrows and replaced them neatly in his quiver. Continuing to not pay her any mind, he pulled his bow out and worked to loosen the tension in the weapon. He tried to hide the fact that he kept looking up at the two children who were now roughhousing, trying to determine which "Champion" was the strongest. During one of his subtle glances, he noticed another child approaching their group nervously.

"E-excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" Urbosa replied warmly, causing Revali to snort again. Of course, she would feign civility for a child. Apparently, she knew what was going through his head, as her light green eyes glared daggers at him before returning their attention to the child before her.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Lady Urbosa."

"Lady Urbosa?"

"Yes!" the child replied excitedly. "A bard came to visit a few days ago, and he told us stories about all the Champions!" Revali paused when he heard that and glanced up, exchanging a brief look with the other two Champions. Though they had never sat down and actively discussed the topic, there had been a silent agreement among them to hide their identities as best they could. It had been a slip of the tongue that had led to Irene and Ross calling Revali by his real name. The other Champions had been a bit more quick-witted and gave the couple false names; however, Rosso had been quick to draw historical connections to all the names. He was the most interesting case of being somewhat brilliant while being a complete moron at the same time.

"And what did he tell ya about Lady Urbosa?" the Goron Champion asked.

"Well, he said that she was strong enough to use lightning as a weapon!"

"Lightning?" Revali was grateful that Daruk had verbalized the question that he hadn't. Even with one companion who could summon a barrier from nothing and another who could heal injuries, the ability to manipulate lightning was still a bit hard to accept.

"Yes! He also mentioned that she was almost as strong as the Hylian Champion-"

"Who cares about the Hylian Champion?" Revali narrowed his eyes as the child who had interrupted joined them, confidently placing his hands on his hips as he stood next to Daruk. "He couldn't even protect the Princess -" Revali felt his beak tightening as he listened to the child. It was one thing for him, a Champion of Hyrule, to criticize his peer. It was another matter entirely for an errant brat who knew nothing to do so. "He was a failure of a-"

"They all failed!" Everyone stared at the Rito Champion, the shock in their expressions mirroring his own. He had no idea where the words had come from, or why he had said them at all. He may not have liked the Hylian Champion; however, he wasn't enough of a fool to believe that Link alone could have messed up so spectacularly that it would have had to all of them failing. No, It would have required more than the shortcomings of one or two. Knowing this as he did, he was still unwilling to admit he would have had a hand in it. Rhoam had admitted his own culpability, Zelda herself had been unable to play her role, Link hadn't even been able to protect the Princess, and he and the other Champions had been fighting on multiple fronts. None of that could have possibly been his fault.

Cutting off the thought process before it could go any further, Revali stood up quickly and stalked toward the door leading to the outside world. He was feeling far too claustrophobic to remain within the walls of the Stable any longer, and the stares from everyone in the stable certainly wasn't helping.

As he reached the door, he was stopped as Link and Mipha entered, both gazing with nonplussed expressions. "Out of the way!" he hissed as he pushed past Link and finally made it into the darkness of night. Despite how cool the air was as it drifted lazily past him, ruffling his feathers lightly, the night held no solace for him. He stood, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he worked to calm himself down. The way he saw it, it was asinine for him to get so worked up about some petty comment from a know it all brat. So, why was he so irritated?

A tiny voice at the back of his mind quietly chirped that maybe there had been some truth to his words, but he crushed it as soon as he heard it. Of course, he couldn't have failed. He was above allowing his enemies to use his weaknesses against him. As he had reasoned earlier, he wasn't to blame for the fall of the Champions or Hyrule. Yet no matter how firmly he thought it, he couldn't quite reconcile the thought with himself, and he was left to his dissonance as the moon crawled across the sky above.

* * *

Urbosa watched, the bemusement she felt painting itself across her face as she observed Link communicating with someone only he could see. She might have believed he was making a joke or was beginning to snap under the pressure of their responsibilities; however, Mipha had been quick to ensure she believed it to be genuine. She had then briefly recounted an episode from the night before in which Link had engaged someone else only he could see in a conversation. Supposedly, the exchange had ended with a small black purse appearing in Link's hand.

If that weren't enough, they had come across a band of roaming monsters that morning. In the aftermath of the brief fight, while scavenging for supplies, Link had come across a pair of wooden instruments he had identified as maracas. Rather than leave the useless, and for that matter, empty, objects behind, the Hylian Champion had insisted on carrying them with him despite how against the idea Revali had been. Personally, Urbosa didn't see the point of hauling them around, but so long as the needless things weren't her responsibility, she didn't really care. Link's business was his own so long as it didn't endanger the rest of them.

Of course, within a couple of hours, Link had stopped to have a conversation with an invisible being, and within two minutes, he had handed over the maracas. Not long later, Link had also dug out a black purse and handed it over it as well. Though both objects had disappeared as soon as they left the Hylian Champion's hand, Urbosa had heard the faintest sounds of seeds colliding softly.

Though she knew it was likely pointless, she hoped that it would be the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"Do you have a quiver?"

"What?!" Revali snapped. "What's going on now?"

"He wants you to be quiet so he can concentrate," Link replied impassively.

Urbosa snickered quietly as Revali stared at the Hylian Champion dumbfounded for a few seconds, clearly surprised by the response. "Excuse me?!"

"He wants you to -"

"I heard you the first time!"

Link said nothing more as he turned back to the person only he could see. He stared into open space for a few moments before a small, soft light began shining above his head. Slowly, Link stretched his arms up and reached into the light's core, drawing out a long, thin leather tube from it. The Hylian Champion turned it over in his hands, analyzing it from every angle as he absently nodded to what Urbosa could only assume was something he was hearing.

"Here," the Hylian Champion said as he handed the quiver to Revali. "It should help you store all of your arrows."

The Rito eyed the tube, his eyes temporarily flicking towards the pouch on Link's hip before returning to the quiver that was held out to him. The Rito Champion took the proffered item while removing the quiver he currently wore. Kneeling down, he removed the arrows he had stocked in his quiver and stowed them into the new one. Interestingly, the quiver continued accepting arrows even though it should have been full after Revali had stocked half of his normal arrows.

"Hand me a fire arrow," the Rito Champion demanded as he held out a feathered hand. Link complied, reaching into his satchel and withdrawing a single fire arrow. Revali took the arrow, and, after a brief look of consternation crossed his face, he placed it into the quiver, causing every arrow before it to disappear. Everyone, Link included, stared at what appeared to be a nearly empty quiver. "I'll take the rest of my arrows now," Revali grumbled as he held out a wing. Link acquiesced, handing over all the arrows he had stockpiled for the Rito one type at a time.

It took a little longer than she would have liked, but eventually, the Rito Champion finished moving his arrows into his new quiver. "Thanks," he muttered begrudgingly as he stood back up, folding his wings sourly as he eyed his fellow Champion.

Link responded with a simple nod before turning back to the rest of his companions.

"Right..." Daruk muttered. The poor Goron looked to still be struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. "How far is Kakariko?"

"Not far," Link replied as he pointed to the path that wove between to higher plains of stone.

"Think we can make it there by nightfall?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, let's get a move on," the Goron commanded, prompting the youngest three Champions to funnel into the path, followed shortly by the older two. As they continued along toward their destination, Daruk sighed.

"What's wrong?" Urbosa asked, only half listening as she observed Revali, noticing that the slight dip in his shoulders had increased a bit. Ever since the night before, the Rito Champion had been even more distant and sour than usual. Even stranger, he had also lost much of his aggression toward the rest of them. Under different circumstances, that might have been a welcome change, but in this instance, it was concerning. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do as Revali was as willing to discuss what was bothering him as Link was, and he was far more acerbic to boot. As it was she would just have to be patient and wait to confront him until he let his guard down.

"Things have just gotten so complicated," Daruk replied with a frown as he scratched at his though it were a terrible itch. "We've been asleep for a long time, we have to go talk to this Impa because a dead king told us to, we're traveling with a wolf, Link and Revali are out of it, and now there are invisible people… why can't things go back to being simple, ya know?"

"When were things ever simple?" Urbosa asked with a raised brow. In her opinion, things had been complex since the beginning. They had woken up with no memories, been provided a piece of technology that was capable of astounding feats, found an old man that was as cryptic as their pasts, and had been traversing shrines that had been buried deep below the surface of the earth. She might have been able to accept that as the norm for the world they found themselves in; however, she had yet to see anything even remotely close to what she had experienced on the Plateau. So what was the norm?

"I guess it was just simpler with Rhoam. He gave us a simple thing to do, then we got it done."

"That's what we're doing now," Urbosa replied. "We're going to a place to do a thing. Once that thing is done, we'll probably be given something else to do."

"You've got a point," the Goron sighed. "Jeez!" he exclaimed as he palmed his face, causing a loud crack to resound around them. The Gerudo Champion snickered as Link, Revali, and Mipha all whirled around with their hands on their weapons. "Sorry!" At the Goron Champion's apology and placating gestures, the younger three relaxed and turned back around. "I need to quit thinking like this. I really should just focus on the problems right in front of me."

"There's nothing wrong with trying to think about issues that aren't immediate."

"I know, but it can be frustrating. There's not much I can do about them, so all I can do is sit and think about them. I'd rather do something about them."

She could understand why he felt that way. He had always been one more for action than sitting around considering eventualities that might not even come to pass. While she could empathize to some extent, she still saw value in entertaining such thoughts just in case the possibilities became something more than just an idle thought. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna make sure we make it to Kakariko and that we talk to Impa."

"Well, it looks like you're about to accomplish that," The Gerudo Champion replied as they rounded a corner and found a sign that read 'Kakariko Village.'

* * *

Mipha found that she was questioning every decision that she had made since arriving in Kakariko Village as Revali paced back in forth angrily as she sat before him. Though she and Revali hadn't spent much time getting to know one another, she had still been concerned after she had heard about his explosion the night before. She knew he could be acerbic, but shouting at children didn't sound like the Revali she had come to know, and that concerned her. As a result, she had decided to attempt to start a conversation with him to try and understand what was wrong.

Revali had been far from pleased by the gesture.

As she clutched her hands in a vain attempt at comforting herself, she gazed outside, trying to see the town outside through the veil of night. She had quickly become enamored with the small village that was nestled into the plateaus and mountains that surrounded it. She loved the pink flowers that swayed in the breeze, occasionally sending petals drifting through the streets. Several gardens and waterwheels were scattered along the banks of the narrow stream that wound its way alongside houses and underneath the various bridges. If that weren't enough, various lanterns had been hung on posts along the road, adding a sort of ethereal quality as the lights glowed warmly in the twilight.

It wasn't just the natural beauty of the village that had won her over.

Despite how low the sun was hanging in the sky, many of the village's inhabitants were out and about. Children ran around, stopping to stare at them with wide-eyes before remembering that they had been in the midst of a game. The adults who walked through the streets or knelt over their gardens greeted them with nods and small smiles and then returned to their tasks. It was a new experience for her to enter a populated area and not be the center of wary gazes or the subject of a lot of questions that she didn't have the answers to. In Kakariko, however, she was only given the minimum attention. Of course, that didn't mean that they were ignored by any stretch as they had been stopped in their attempt to enter the largest building near the opposite edge of the town, but the Zora Champion didn't feel the constant need to look over her shoulder.

Though Daruk had been unhappy when he learned that they would have to wait until the next morning, she was glad as it meant they would be spending more time in the village. The serene nature of the location and its populace helped reduce stress she didn't even know she had. Unfortunately, that couldn't help her now as the darkness outside of the inn prevented her from being able to use the sight to help her regain her composure.

"...Please Revali. We're all worried about you."

"Worried about me?" he scoffed as he stopped his pacing to glare at her. "We both know that you don't actually care. You feel obligated to talk to me because you're the 'nice one.'"

"That's not true," she replied weakly, trying to find some way to talk to the Rito Champion without causing him even more grief. As far as she could tell, there wasn't any way to continue the conversation without putting him off even more. The only solution she could find was ending the talk as soon as she could and informing Daruk and Urbosa. From what the Zora Champion had seen, he had more respect for them, which might end with him being more receptive to their message.

"Give me a break," the Rito Champion sighed as he turned away and stalked to the door to his room. He turned the knob, flinging it open as he continued. "I'm -"

"Staying right where you are." Both Mipha and Revali froze as Urbosa stepped into the room. "I was on my way here to let you know that dinner's almost ready, but I see I'm interrupting something."

"You weren't," Revali growled as his fiery green eyes met Urbosa's cool gaze.

"Is that so? Good, I was hoping to talk to you myself," the Gerudo Champion replied. "Mipha, would you be a dear and tell Link and Daruk that we'll be down shortly.

"I can do that!" the Zora Champion answered quickly, nearly jumping to her feet. She tried to keep herself from rushing to get out of the room too quickly. While she was eager to separate herself from the situation, she didn't want to reinforce Revali's idea that she didn't care.

She paused as the door closed behind her, setting a hand on her chest as she took several deep breaths. Once she had regained her composure, she made her way down the stairs to the inn's dining room, where she stopped, wide-eyed as she looked at what had been set out for them. Steaming plates of poultry, meats, vegetables, rice, and fish covered nearly every inch of the table. Daruk was gazing at the overabundance of food with a dissatisfied frown from his place seated on the floor while Link, who sat across from him, was busy filling his plate with a little bit of everything. Beside the table, Midna sat, snapping up a plate of raw beef prepared just for her.

Link greeted her with a nod when he finally noticed her, then motioned to the chair right next to him."I thought you might like those," he muttered as he continued stacking food on his already full plate, nearly laying on top of the table to reach items across the table. "How'd it go with Revali?"

"It went… about as well as could be expected." Despite the amount of food that had been set out for them, she took just a few fish and lined them up neatly on her plate. "What is all of this?"

"Apparently, this is a gift from Impa," Daruk replied. "I guess she's been expecting us and wanted to give us a warm welcome, or something like that. I just wish -"

The door to the dining room opened as several men worked together to roll a massive rock into the dining area. They grunted as it moved inch by inch until Daruk came back to his senses and rushed over to take the stone off their hands. The Goron Champion lifted the object on his own, allowing their hosts to relax and catch their breath. "Sorry, this wasn't ready sooner. You arrived faster than we were expecting."

"Got here just in time!" Daruk replied jovially. "Thanks!"

The men then excused themselves, leaving the three Champions and their wolf alone. Mipha turned back to Link, intent on asking his opinion on their current situation. She couldn't deny that she was concerned by the fact that the Sheikah, the inhabitants of the village, was tracking them. At the same, they had been open about the fact early on, leading her to believe that they meant no harm by it. Considering what Rhoam had told them, it wouldn't have surprised her if they felt it a necessary precaution just in case they landed themselves into a situation they weren't able to handle. Then again, there may have been other angles she wasn't considering. Unfortunately, Link was far too preoccupied with the food before him to pay her much mind.

"Link, what are you doing? We should wait for Revali and Urbosa."

The Hylian Champion, one of the heroes of Hyrule, froze with a fork in his mouth, staring at her with the most bewildered expression she had ever seen on his face. While she couldn't quite place why it was wrong to start without their last two companions, Mipha still found the idea of eating without them rather rude. However, she quickly gave up as she heard a large crunch, finding that Daruk was already working on his meal as well. The Zora Champion sighed, folding her hands as she decided to wait for Urbosa and Revali. It was just a shame that the steamed fish in front of her smelled so good.

* * *

"Jeez. What time do you get up, Little Guy?"

Link grinned back at the Goron as he re-sheathed the blade he had been sharpening.

Daruk shook his head. He was not a late riser by any stretch of the imagination, but no matter how early the Goron got out of bed, Link was already up, cooking, cleaning, or otherwise preparing for the day ahead. The same had been true this morning, Daruk had risen and returned to the entrance hall, only to find Link conversing with one of the villagers while attending to one of his weapons.

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

"What's sleep?" Link asked innocently.

Daruk chuckled as he shook his head again. It was nice to have a companion with a good sense of humor. Urbosa and Revali's relied a little too much on poking fun at people, and while Mipha found many things funny, she struggled to say anything funny herself.

"This is Dorian," Link stated with a gesture to the man he had been talking to. Much like the other inhabitants of the village, he had white hair, red eyes, and a simple white garb.

"I'm Daruk," the Goron replied with a grin. He reached out to take Dorian's outstretched hand.

"Be careful," came a familiar teasing voice. Daruk groaned internally. "He has a habit of maiming people when he first meets them," Urbosa finished as she and the last two champions paraded down the stairs.

"Seriously, Mipha," Revali grumbled as they reached the bottom, "do you really need so long to get ready?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," Mipha stammered her face burning. "I did not mean to- "

"Oh, stop," Urbosa broke in cheerfully, "you don't owe him any explanations."

"Why are you in such a good mood," Daruk asked hesitantly. He didn't consider himself to be a master of deciphering people's behavior, but he knew when Urbosa was seething beneath the surface. He could see it in the way her smile didn't reach her frigid emerald eyes.

"Oh, I'm just glad that everyone is feeling better."

Daruk suppressed a shudder. The Gerudo Champion's voice lacked any form of joy, rather coming out as coldly as though she were speaking to Rhoam again. Now that he looked closer, Mipha looked displeased as well, what with the frown that was boring its way into the floor below.

That left Revali, who looked quite abashed.

"Everyone is feeling better?" the Goron asked weakly.

"Oh yes. Our favorite archer," Urbosa said with a grand gesture, "is now feeling so emboldened as to make a pervert of himself."

"A pervert?" The day had barely started, and Daruk was ready to roll back up and go to sleep.

"Yes. He now feels as though he can brazenly walk in on two ladies getting ready."

"It's not like that," Revali squawked as he threw his wings up defensively, "right Mipha?"

Mipha refused to make eye contact with anyone, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

"What's your problem?" Revali asked, disbelief ringing in his question. "You don't even wear clothes."

A large thud bounced around the room as the palm of Daruk's hand collided with his forehead. He tried to exchange a glance with Link only to shiver. He had never seen the Hylian glare murder at anyone and he hoped he wouldn't have to see it ever again. Even Midna had put a little distance between herself and the Hylian, and he knew that the wolf was vicious herself.

"And I thought Link and Daruk were the dense ones," Urbosa responded dryly, shaking her head in disappointment as she sighed.

Revali opened his mouth, but Daruk cut him off.

"We're here to speak to Impa, not make fools of ourselves." He wasn't fond of putting so much force in his voice, but he knew better than to underestimate the lengths that the Revali and Urbosa would go to get the final word in. He also hoped to prevent more embarrassment on Mipha's part, as it wasn't fair that she was about to be caught up in another spat. Besides, doing so might keep Link from losing his head as well, and Hylia knew he needed at least one other sane companion, otherwise, he might go crazy himself.

"Yes," Dorian cut in, "Lady Impa will see you when you are ready."

Daruk sent the others an expectant glance, nodding toward the door before standing back to watch them file out of the inn. He shook his head as he watched Link deliberately put himself between the Rito and Zora Champions, still giving Revali a hard glare.

Sometimes, he wondered why he was the one that had to be in charge.

"I get the feeling that being the leader is like herding cuccos," Dorian offered.

"Cuccos?"

"You'll see," Dorian chuckled.

Daruk followed the white-haired man out of the inn and onto Kakariko's main road. The small farming community was beautiful. With its terraced landscape, cherry blossom-filled trees, small wooden homes, and the friendly citizens, the town was a welcome change to what he had experienced since waking in the Shrine of Resurrection. Not a single one of them had even batted an eye at Midna. It was enough to help him see past the white hair and red eyes that every villager had.

Dorian pointed a man out to Daruk as they strode to the largest building in the village. The subject of their gaze was chasing around a small white bird frantically. Though he had seen each of his companions do odd things, none of the strange mannerisms he had seen came close to matching the desperation for which the man chased the bird.

"That's a Cucco," Dorian stated.

"So, cucco is another word for crazy?"

"Not exactly," Dorian laughed, "I was pointing to the bird he was chasing, but I suppose it isn't really all that far off."

Daruk chuckled along with his guide, thankful that he was able to forget about how exhausting the morning had been for a second.

Upon reaching the largest of the buildings within the village, Dorian retook the lead, guiding them up the steps. At the top, a young girl, with the same white hair and red eyes that the entire village shared, was carrying a large basket of laundry towards the door.

"Good morning Paya," Dorian called.

There was a small shriek, followed promptly by the basket she had been carrying hitting the ground, causing its contents to spill everywhere.

Dorian quietly berated himself while Link was quick to help Paya clean up. He knelt down across from her, quickly grabbing what garments he could and folding them deftly and efficiently before placing them back in the basket.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered quickly. She took one look at Link, and her beet red face reached an even deeper shade of red.

"Hylia above, she's worse than- " The rest of Revali's observation was lost as there was an audible thud, followed by a grunt as he tried to subdue a cry of pain.

"You need to learn when to shut that beak of yours," Urbosa hissed. Daruk caught her removing her foot from the Rito's talons. He wasn't fond of the method, but he wasn't about to complain in this instance. He really didn't need Revali running his beak more than he typically did.

Link stood up and held a hand out to Paya, who somehow became more flustered by the gesture as she waved her hands, trying to fan her face.

"She'll be along in a minute," Dorian murmured, his words lost on Paya as she made incoherent noises. "In the meantime, I suggest we don't keep Lady Impa waiting."

Daruk smiled slightly as Link picked up the laundry and rejoined them.

"Well I suppose it's nice knowing that chivalry isn't entirely dead," Urbosa remarked as she sent Revali a pointed look.

"We're moving on," Daruk interjected tiredly. He didn't wait for the others, instead choosing to slide open the doors and walk through first. The Goron Champion took a moment to thank whoever had decided to make the doors larger than the Inn's doors. He only had to crouch this time instead of crawling on all fours, which had been humiliating, even for him.

The room he stepped into was spacious but sparsely furnished, with a few rugs spread across the floor and a few paintings hanging on the walls. At the other end, sitting with crossed legs on a pillow was an old woman with a large, circular hat sitting on her head. Though her face sagged underneath the weight of her age, she still regarded them with deep, analytical eyes that managed to dissect each Champion, even from her place on the other end of the room.

Only once they had lined up in front of her did she speak.

"Thank you, Dorian. I would speak to them alone now."

Dorian bowed and left them alone with Impa. She regarded Daruk carefully, searching for something within him. Her face revealed nothing as her gaze swept to Urbosa, yet Daruk felt as though she hadn't been thrilled with what she found. She continued poring through each of them.

"I see that none of you recognize me," she finally said. The faintest tinges of sadness could be heard in her voice. "I am assuming that you remember little if anything."

"Yeah," Daruk replied.

"I see." The Goron Champion shifted uneasily as the old woman sat quietly. "Very well then," she started again, "as you have probably guessed, I am Impa, the village elder… and, one hundred years ago, I fought alongside the five of you."

"Elder would be putting it mildly," Revali snickered quietly.

"My youth may have left me Revali, but my hearing has not."

The Rito Champion huffed and looked away. Thankfully, Urbosa chose to refrain from giving her own input on his comment.

"As much as I would love to reminisce about old times, I believe that must wait for. How much do you know about the state of the world?"

"Only what Rhoam told us," Daruk answered.

"Rhoam?" Impa asked sharply.

"Yeah. His spirit stayed on the Plateau until he could tell us about what happened. He was the one who sent us here."

"I suppose that would explain why we never had to intervene ourselves," Impa murmured to herself. "What did he tell you?"

"He only gave us a general idea of what happened when Ganon broke free," Urbosa responded.

"Am I correct in assuming he sent you so that I could tell you more?"

"That's right," Daruk replied.

"I see," was all Impa said. She bowed her head, covering her face with her large hat as she did so. "Ganon's history," she started as she lifted her head again, "is tied to that of the royal family."

"Ten thousand years ago- "

"Who cares what happened ten thousand years ago?"

"You would do well to keep an open mind. What happened then plays a part in what happened to you," Impa said sharply to Revali. "Ten thousand years ago," Impa started again, "Hyrule was a highly advanced civilization, capable of technological feats we can scarcely imagine now. Upon learning of the Calamity, the Royal Family ordered the Sheikah to craft weapons to defend them in their fight."

"And so, our ancestors developed the Guardians and Divine Beasts to help in the war against Ganon's return. The towers that you have seen scattered across the land also served a purpose, a sort of early warning system if you will."

"When Ganon finally reared his head, it was too late. The Divine Beasts, each piloted by a member of the other races, dealt him a devastating blow. The chosen hero, protected by the Guardians, used the blade of evil's bane to land the final strike, and the Princess used her powers to seal Ganon away once again," Impa bowed her head yet again. Her eyes were filled with regret when she looked up again.

"One hundred years ago," she paused to sigh, "we were fools. We believed that merely using the same tools as our ancestors would guarantee victory. Our overconfidence is what allowed Ganon to counter us so effectively. It did not help that Princess Zelda was, at that time, unable to use her powers."

"After Link fell, Zelda had him placed in the Shrine of Resurrection with the rest of you and, when that was gone, she went to confront Ganon all alone. The Princess left instructions that I was to give you when you finally woke up; however," she gave each of them a piercing look as she continued, "I will not pass on these instructions to those who lack the courage to see them through. Go," she commanded, "and return when you possess the same resolve as the Princess."

Daruk looked to Urbosa, who gave him a small nod. He saw Link and Mipha exchanging a similar glance, coming to the same decision as he and Urbosa. He found it oddly pleasing when Midna chose that particular moment to plop onto the floor as though she agreed with them. That just left Revali.

"Does it look like we're going anywhere?" the Rito asked, sounding vaguely annoyed that the Elder had just challenged them in that way.

Impa laughed again, causing her entire frail form to shake.

"Barely a memory to your names and you all are still ready to charge forward without a moment's hesitation. Very well. The Princess' message was this: free the Divine Beasts."

"Free them?!" Daruk asked quickly. While he had heard of the Divine Beats before this conversation, he still had no idea what they were. Mechanical beings wasn't exactly a specific descriptor, and that was to say nothing of the fact that he had no idea how they were even supposed to go about performing that task.

"Indeed," Impa replied with a nod, "how you will go about this is beyond me. However," she continued, with extra emphasis, "that does not mean I will leave you with nothing. Link, may I see the Slate?" she requested, extending a hand as Link stepped forward to comply.

"I will mark the locations or at least the approximate locations-" she corrected with a frown as she stared at the map, "- of the other race's abodes. Once you are at your respective homes, I recommend asking the heads of each race about your Divine Beasts. Lady Mipha, you will ask about Vah Ruta. Daruk, yours is Vah Rudania. Revali, Vah Medoh. And yours, Lady Urbosa, is Vah Naboris. Hopefully, the various leaders will be able to tell you more."

"Thank you for everything," Daruk replied. Despite the multitude of questions that hadn't been answered, and the new questions that had arisen, Impa had managed to give them a concrete goal, or rather four goals, that would help them complete their quest. Hopefully, they could figure the rest out along the way.

"There is more," Impa declared. "I recommend you start with Ruta. Not only is Zora's Domain relatively close, but Lady Mipha held the strongest bond with her Divine Beast. Reclaiming Ruta will likely give you the knowledge you need to free the others as well."

"Will do," Daruk grinned. "Mipha, sounds like you're up first."

"I urge you to be discreet when you visit your homes. When we placed you in the Shrine, we were not sure that all of you, if any, would survive. As a result, I opted not to tell the other races that we sealed you away. Many still feel the pain of your loss, especially the Zora and Rito. Many may recognize you, but I suggest that you at least attempt to keep a low profile."

"Why the Zora and Rito?" Urbosa asked.

"They are the longest-lived races in Hyrule, and they remember their champions fondly. They may struggle with how to react when you return. The Gorons and Gerudo remember you fondly as well, but there are none left alive who would know you now."

Daruk felt a small pang of sadness at Impa's words. While it was nice to know that he was remembered in some way, a part of him had been hoping that he had friends or family to make it back to. Unfortunately, it didn't sound like that was in the cards for him.

"There is one last thing I wish to say before you depart," she said as gave them a wide smile. "It is truly good to see you all again. May the goddess guide you on your journey."


	7. The Weight of Expectations

The Zora had requested her presence when the Divine Beast's rampage had begun. She wasn't terribly surprised as she had spent years studying the Divine Beasts alongside Princess Zelda and a peer of hers by the name of Robbie. The missive had been rather unspecific in regard to what the problem was but, considering her knowledge of what Ruta was capable of, she had wasted no time in packing her supplies and made her way to Zora's Domain.

She and her assistant, Symin, had spent the better part of a month traveling to the Domain. It had frustrated her to no end, but Symin was continually dropping equipment and misplacing their supplies. That alongside the fact that neither of them were exceptional combatants made their travel time much longer than it should have been. Every time they ran into another group of Bokoblins, she had found herself wishing that she was once again traveling in the presence of the Hylian Champion, who would have cut down their travel time as easily as he would have the monsters that had blocked their path.

Upon arriving in the Domain, Prince Sidon had enthusiastically greeted them before rushing them to the throne room where King Dorephan waited. Though she understood that time was of the essence, she had been hoping for a brief rest before her audience with the King. Perhaps a snack as well, as she was hungry after hours of walking after all. She had figured her rediscovered youth would make travel less difficult on her body. Instead, it was difficult in many of the same ways, then again, she hadn't exactly meant to regain as much of her youth as she had.

The science of experimentation was sometimes an annoyingly fickle process.

Regardless of her personal wishes, she and her assistant were marched through the city, barely having the time to appreciate the beauty of the Domain's construction. She had always found the construction of the Domain to be a work of art. The city was primarily constructed a pale, highly reflective metal, and the walkways that weren't metal were cut from beautiful stone with a variety of crystals, all of which glowed with the ethereal green of the glow stones that had been embedded into the Domain's structure, acting as makeshift lighting in the absence of the sun. Even under the torrential downpour, the inquisitive child couldn't help but appreciate the serene nature of her surroundings.

Soon enough, however, she was ushered into the throne room and presented before the King of the Zora.

She gaped up at the gargantuan Zora seated on the throne. When she had first met Dorephan, he had towered over the Gorons. Now the ancient King was larger than life, almost as tall as the domed ceiling that rose above them. Sidon, his son, and Prince of the Domain stood beside his father, not losing the original enthusiasm he had greeted them with for a moment, though it was tempered by something like seriousness. On Dorephan's other side stood an elder with dark green scales, deep wrinkles, a hunched back, and a flattened head. She found herself having to hold back a laugh as she imagined a pan of some sort falling on to his head to explain why it was shaped so. Despite knowing the King well, she couldn't help entertaining the idea that he would throw objects at the Elder's head when he grew annoyed with the old Zora.

"Welcome to Zora's Domain, madame Purah," King Dorephan greeted with an amused smile, almost as though he understood the joke running rampant through her head. She smiled to herself as Dorephan's voice boomed through the throne room, seemingly unsurprised by her appearance. Then again, she had never really seen the Zora King phased by anything, instead choosing to take everything in stride no matter how outlandish it may have been.

"Just Purah will do," she replied with a cheeky snap of her fingers. Though she appreciated the show of respect, she wasn't one who put much stock in formality.

"I take it you are the assistant that we have heard so much about," Dorephan stated as he turned to address Symin. Purah tapped her foot, trying to control her annoyance. The more rational part of her was aware that Dorephan considered it common courtesy to address anyone that found themselves in his presence. While he may not have done it in speech, he would acknowledge them with a silent greeting. With just the two of them; however, he likely felt comfortable addressing them both. Still, she was displeased as there were more important things to discuss.

And that was to say nothing of her impatience where her assistant was concerned.

Purah assumed Symin nodded as he remained mercifully silent.

"May I assume that you know why we requested you here?"

"You want us to see if there is anything that can be done about Vah Ruta," she replied.

"My King, I must protest this again. You don't honestly believe that this-this child," he spluttered as he waved his hands in Purah's direction, "can do anything about Vah Ruta? Even if she could reach the Beast, what guarantee do we have that she will even be able to calm Vah Ruta? This is a job best left to a Zora."

Purah's irritation instantly flared at the reference to her apparent age. Setting aside the fact that mentioning age was rude as well as being a display of a lack of class, Muzu should have known that she was more than capable of coming up with some sort of solution. It had been her that had discovered one of Ruta's defining abilities after all.

She opened her mouth to retort, but Dorephan beat her to it.

"Now Muzu," Dorephan cut in, calm as ever, "it is rude to comment on a lady's age. Now then," Dorephan continued as he ignored Muzu's grumbled retort, "as I recall, you worked alongside Princess Zelda and my daughter to activate Ruta."

"That's right," she replied with a thumbs up. She sent Muzu an impish grin, which only grew as the elder's frustration visibly increased.

"So, you know that Ruta has the ability to create an endless supply of water. For the past few weeks, Ruta has been spewing this water into the air, creating endless rains."

"For a few weeks!" Purah cried. "That would mean that the dam…" she trailed off. When she had read the word "rampage" she hadn't imagined that it meant Ruta was trying to create a flood a capable of destroying most if not all of southern Hyrule.

"You see the problem," Dorephan stated. "Princess Zelda believed that the orbs above Ruta's joints could conduct electricity. Sergeant Seggin managed to shoot a shock arrow into one of the orbs. Thankfully, the deluge slowed for a time, but only for a time." Dorephan sighed before continuing, "my son proposed we find a warrior capable of handling shock arrows so we could hit all the orbs, but even if we could, I feel it would only be a temporary solution. That is why we asked you here. Do you know of a way to calm the Divine Beast?"

"I can only speculate," Purah replied worriedly. "I think the only way to truly calm it would be to completely reset Ruta's core system, but that would require a device we don't have."

"You mean the Sheikah Slate?" Sidon jumped in. This was the first time she had seen the Prince so serious.

"Indeed," Purah replied as she eyed Sidon. Perhaps she had been quick to judge him.

"Is that not what you are carrying now?" he asked. She hid her amusement as excitement once again tinged his voice.

"This is my attempt at a remaking it," she sighed. "While it is extraordinarily useful, it lacks many of the functions that the real Slate- "

"Like Stasis," Symin interrupted dreamily. She shot him a dirty look, which he missed as he was too busy staring with an insufferably absent-minded gaze at something above them. He really could be the worst sometimes.

"As I was saying," Purah continued through gritted teeth, "I don't believe it will be able to interact with Vah Ruta."

"Ah," Sidon replied with a grimace. He wiped it away quickly as he quickly flexed his arm and grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Well no matter," he cried, "all we have to do is find the real Slate!"

"The bomb rune," Symin said suddenly. Everyone looked at Purah's assistant slowly, some with impatience, and others with bemusement. Even the King's guards, who had been chuckling moments prior, were no longer amused. She snapped so hard her fingers hurt, causing Symin to jump. "Ah, my apologies. Every time I think about the- "

"Yes," Purah interrupted, "You love the Slate, you get lost whenever you think of it."

"It is so- "

"Will you focus!" Purah shouted. She counted down from ten silently to calm down. There were far more important things to get worked up over rather than a useless assistant.

"This farce has gone on long enough," Muzu cut in sharply, "I will see you out myself."

"Muzu, these are my father's guests. You do not have the right to kick them out."

"I have entertained your fantasies long enough, Prince Sidon. These two can do nothing to help us and there is no Hylian that- "

"Enough." Dorephan spoke quietly, with barely any more force than normal, but everyone froze. "This is larger than all of us and pointless bickering will be of no use. Muzu," the elder stiffened at his name, "you will show Symin to the library. He may find something of use there." Dorephan waited until the grumbling Zora and still dreaming Sheikah assistant left the room before continuing, "Sidon, do you believe you can find a warrior capable of aiding us?"

"Absolutely," Sidon replied as he again flexed his arm and grinned. "I'll depart at once." The Prince rushed out of the throne room without any prompting. At least someone besides herself and the King was ready and willing to act.

Dorephan shook his head and sighed as he watched his son.

"I worry about him," Dorephan murmured. "He tries so hard to live up to his sister's memory, and I worry that will one day cause me to lose him too," he sighed. "Now then, assuming that we find the Sheikah Slate, or you are able to successfully replicate it, and somehow board the Divine Beast, what will happen?"

"I don't know," Purah replied uncertainly, "I can only assume that Ganon left a trap for anyone who tried to reclaim it."

"Reclaim?"

"Ganon somehow took control of all the Divine Beasts, and he has maintained his control over them, despite the Princess' efforts to keep him at bay."

"Princess Zelda? Is she still alive!?"

Purah was taken aback at the King's response.

"Yes. She sealed herself and the Calamity within Hyrule Castle." She dreaded the answer she would receive to her next question, "how much did Impa tell you?"

"Only that all the champions fell, but that we had time to devise a plan before Ganon finished his assault."

Purah cursed her sister. Impa had always compartmentalized information, but this was a bit much even for her. Occasionally the habit had its benefits, but at other times it was more detrimental to not share what was known. Now, not only would she be forced to dance around how the Sheikah Slate had been lost in the first place, but she would also have to dance around the status of his daughter as well. Considering that none of the Sheikah researchers knew whether or not any of the Champions would survive, or if some would make it and some would not, she had a lot to catch the King up on while trying not to get his hopes up.

"Not long after Ganon corrupted Ruta, the Divine Beast went mysteriously silent, right?" When the King nodded, she continued, "we believe that the Princess went to confront Ganon alone and managed to seal herself away with him. As for why the Beast is waking now, I can only speculate."

"And what do you speculate?"

"Perhaps the Princess' power is weakening," Purah suggested, her more dispassionate side taking over as she considered the possibilities before them. There were numerous possible explanations, but she considered that one to be the most likely. Even if the Lady Mipha had survived and was making her way there now, she highly doubted the Zora Champion had the connection to the Divine Beast she once had, especially if her hypothesis concerning their memory retention was correct.

"I see," Dorephan responded. "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked, leaning forward with an expectant look in his eye.

"Well," Purah replied uneasily, "there is probably one more thing you should know."

* * *

Daruk scratched at his beard, letting out a dissatisfied grunt as he eyed the map spread out on the table before him. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was still recovering from the rain-induced illness he had developed the day before, or maybe he was just dissatisfied with the fact that the group had lost time because of him. Or, maybe he was just dissatisfied with how little progress they were making in their plans to reach Zora's Domain. He continued scratching at his beard as he looked around the Wetland Stable, looking for any solution that was better than what they currently had.

"I'm not any happier than you are about this, but if what Irene and Rosso said is true, the rain is only going to get worse," Urbosa sighed as she gave the Goron Champion a pointed look.

"I know," Daruk grumbled. "The problem is, what are we going to do about it?"

"I think you and Revali should wait here," the Gerudo Champion answered as she continued analyzing the map.

"Just because you don't like me doesn't mean –"

"This has nothing to do with whether or not I like you," Urbosa interrupted calmly, surprising Daruk. He had expected her to see some sort of opening in the Rito Champion's words to pounce on. Instead, she maintained a level tone as she explained herself, "with the weather ahead, you'll be at a disadvantage. You'll have a harder time using your wings and your bow… though I would love to see what you look like when you're waterlogged."

There was the inevitable jab.

"Just like I'd love to see you have another bad hair day," Revali replied snidely.

"Focus." While it could be entertaining to watch the Gerudo and Rito Champion go at it, the exchange would likely spiral out of control, making it difficult to get anything done. "Are ya sure he should stay behind?"

"Yes. Somebody needs to stay here and watch your back, Big Guy, no matter how strong you may be. I'm sure that Feathers will do a fine job… assuming he wants to."

"My name is Revali!"

"Enough, both of you," Daruk huffed. "Let's take a break from who's goin' and who's stayin' and talk about how ya'll get there." Daruk set a massive finger over the marking for the Wetland Stable. "It looks like ya have to take the road up here," he said, his finger trailing northward, bending slightly east before leading to a fork. "Then a have to keep right ta make it the Domain –" Daruk looked up as Link cleared his throat, clearly trying to get the Goron's attention. "Ya got something, Little Guy?" Unlike some of his other companions, the Hylian Champion only spoke up when he felt he had something important to say.

True to form, Link set the Sheikah Slate on the center of the table, with the region in question magnified on its face. Daruk was glad that someone had figured out how to operate some of the more mysterious functions of the Slate, as he still struggled to operate it on a basic level. Yet another reason to be grateful that he had so many people by his side, despite their quirks. "We can save time by crossing here," Link explained as his finger trailed a faint line traveling through the heart of the wetlands.

"Oh, that would be swell," Revali remarked sarcastically. "If only you weren't planning on taking –"

"Enough!" Daruk barked. "I know you're frustrated, Revali, but what yer doin' isn't helpin' anything." The look that crossed the Rito Champion's face was almost enough to make Daruk feel bad for snapping at him, but it wasn't quite enough. Regardless of how annoyed Revali was, making snide comments wasn't going to answer the important questions.

"Feathers does have a point," Urbosa replied thoughtfully. "I don't know whether or not I can swim, which very well could be a problem."

Mercifully, Revali remained silent as he folded his wings and looked away.

"We have Mipha," Link replied as he gestured toward the Zora Champion with a thumb.

Daruk turned his attention to Mipha, only to frown before exchanging a quick, uncertain glance with Urbosa. The Zora Champion was gazing down at the map vacantly, unable to see any of the details on the parchment she stared at unblinkingly. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, with her thumbs moving back and forth restlessly.

The Goron Champion exchanged one last glance with Urbosa, seeing the same concern he felt reflected in her deep green eyes. "Is somethin' wrong, Little Sister?"

Mipha didn't respond, continuing to stare past the map into something only she could see. Daruk was about to ask again, but Link nudged her gently, startling her out of whatever mindset she had been in.

"S-sorry!" she exclaimed quickly. "Did you need something?"

"Ya alright?"

"I am well, thank you," the Zora Champion replied, her voice a few pitches above what was normal for her.

Daruk wasn't buying it for a second, but considering how Revali was acting, he didn't want to push the issue further. If something was distressing Mipha, Revali would only make the issue worse by causing her more distress. Besides, Urbosa was better about handling that sort of thing. "The Little Guy was thinkin' about havin' ya all go down this way," he explained as he pointed to the path that Link had suggested. "That might be a good idea, but only if ya think ya can help Urbosa if she gets in trouble."

"I could do that."

Daruk noticed that he and Urbosa weren't the only ones concerned by Mipha's behavior, as Link was eyeing her as well. As was normal for him, his face showed nothing as he looked at her, but the Goron Champion was aware that he didn't pay much mind to things that didn't concern him.

"…Right," Daruk muttered. "With that… out of the way, we should figure out who's goin' and who's stayin.'"

"I still think you and Feathers should wait here," Urbosa replied. "I don't see the rains clearing any time soon, and that will put you both in a hard spot."

"Fine!" Revali spat. "If I'm not welcome, then –"

"I would love to bring everyone," Urbosa cut in sharply, "but bringing you two will only put you both at risk, and I don't want to do that unnecessarily."

"Whatever!" the Rito scoffed before storming away, stomping out into the dreary light of outdoors.

"Should I?" Daruk asked quietly as he stared after the Rito Champion.

"No." Without another word, the Gerudo Champion marched off after Revali, leaving Daruk and Link to stare after her awkwardly.

"Sometimes, I wish he was less… well… like that."

Link responded with a pointed look.

"Okay, I wish that a lot."

The Hylian Champion shrugged before returning his attention to Mipha, who had started gazing into space again.

"You have any idea what might be botherin' her?"

"Maybe," Link replied.

"You should try talkin' to her then," Daruk responded. "I want you all to be ready, and I'm not so sure she is right now."

Link nodded silently before setting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped again, her head snapping around to look at Link. With a small gesture, he motioned toward a table sitting in a lonely corner of the Stable's interior. The room wasn't exactly crowded, with only a handful of people clustered around the various tables. Even so, it seemed like his youngest two companions liked to sequester themselves as much as possible at times like this, not that he could blame them. While it personally didn't bother him to talk about his issues with other people around, he also realized that most people paid him no mind. Sometimes it seemed like the younger three forgot that. Then again, Urbosa also acted differently depending on who she was around. He didn't see the reason for it, but he was content to let the others be themselves, just like they let him be himself.

The Goron Champion chuckled a bit as he saw Midna slipped out from beneath the table to follow Link and Mipha; however, his amusement morphed into a sigh as he turned toward the entrance, quietly lamenting the fact that there was little he could do. He could help them gather supplies, and advise the trio, but aside from that, he would have nothing else to do other than keep an eye on Revali. He had a feeling that the Rito Champion would take the arrangements even less after Link, Mipha, and Urbosa left. Other than that, he'd have to find something to occupy his time. Perhaps Lawdon would have some tasks he needed help with. The Goron Champion didn't imagine it would be anything thrilling, but it would be something.

As he made his way to the door, he was stopped by the sound of a thud to his left. Looking over, he saw a thick book laying on the ground at the base of a large, wooden bookshelf. Not one to believe that a book would fall without reason, the Goron Champion raised his eyes until he found a small, brown-haired child climbing up the shelves, very near the top. Acting quickly, Daruk approached the bookshelf, keeping watch just in case the child fell. Once he was close enough to intervene should the child fall, he finally spoke up, "whaddya doin?'"

The child yelped, losing his hold on his current shelf and fell back. Luckily, the Goron Champion was prepared, and caught him before his plummet to the ground could begin.

"Sorry!" Daruk chuckled as he lowered the disoriented child to the ground. "Didn't mean ta scare ya. I was just makin' sure ya weren't doin' anything too dangerous."

The young Hylian, finally catching his bearings, looked up at Daruk, only for his face to pale considerably. He stared up wide-eyed for several awkward seconds before scrambling away as fast as his little legs would take him. Daruk watched on, flabbergasted as the child sprinted toward the stairs and out of his sight.

He couldn't figure out whether or not it had been something he said that had scared the child off.

A few seconds later, he spotted the same child poking his head around the corner to look at him before quickly retreating once again.

Daruk sighed, wondering why so often it felt like he was the only sane one in Hyrule.

* * *

Link crossed the Stable's dining room quickly, trying not to burn himself with the hot beverages he was carrying in both hands as he dodged the few people who inadvertently got in his way. As soon as he reached the table, he set both mugs down quickly before shaking his hands out, trying to cool them off without being terribly obnoxious. He was certain that, even distracted as she was, Mipha would feel compelled to heal even something as small as a minor burn. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary as she continued staring at the table's surface.

"How are you?" Link asked, waving slightly to get her attention.

"Ah! I am well," she replied unconvincingly as she was torn from her musings.

Link didn't respond as he set one of the mugs in front of her. "It's hot."

"Thank you," she murmured as she looked into it. "Tea?"

He nodded as he finally settled down in the seat next to her, unsure of how to proceed. He knew how to form words and say them, but not how was he supposed to verbalize his thoughts. Even Mipha was prone to misunderstand him at times and she was the most patient and understanding of them all in his experience. How was he supposed to find out what the problem was if he didn't even know what to ask in the first place?

"You're worried about going home, aren't you?" Link asked, deciding it would be better to at least try to make conversation before she withdrew back into the confines of her own mind. It didn't exactly come out gently, but he hoped that she understood his meaning.

"I… yes." The Zora Champion's hands wrapped around the beverage in front of her. Judging by the steam still rising from the cup, it should have still been quite warm, but she took no notice as she brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip. Link followed suit, not once looking away. He didn't want to give her the impression that he wasn't listening, even for a moment. "I can't help but wonder what has changed. Who did I leave behind? If Rhoam and Impa are right, and they are still alive, would they even remember me?" she asked sadly as she stared into the black depths of her drink.

Link frowned as he looked to his own mug, mulling over the questions. While Rhoam may have been wrong, tied to the Great Plateau as he was, chances were that Impa was not wrong. As he understood it, she had a network of informants spread around Hyrule, all feeding her information on the various locales, hordes of monsters, and other inhabitants of the land. Knowing this, he had no doubts that Mipha's family was indeed alive and well, but that was all he could be certain of. Everything else was still shrouded in mystery. "They didn't forget you," he said quietly.

"…How can you be sure?"

"You're hard to forget." It wasn't exactly what he wanted to convey, as it was an almost impossibly complicated question. For starters, though he couldn't imagine that there had been any hard feelings left between herself and her family, he didn't know what kind of relationship they'd had or what they meant to each other. All he knew was that she was his friend, and were she to disappear, it would be a long time before he stopped wondering what had happened to her, let alone forget about her. To think that her family, who she must have been dearer too, would forget about her was a thought that was almost too strange for him to hold. Of course, he didn't know her family, so there were some niggling doubts worming their way around his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You're important." Again, he was unable to entirely articulate what it was he meant, but he didn't allow the frustration with his communicative abilities to overcome him.

"I do not understand," Mipha replied quietly as she focused on him as she always did when she knew he was having trouble speaking his mind.

"To me," Link added, hoping it would help clarify his meaning. He had to admit that even he wasn't entirely sure what it was he was trying to say; however, the Hylian Champion found himself more at ease as some of the conflict left her face.

"Are you trying to say that you wouldn't have forgotten me?"

He nodded. He was not under the impression that whether or not he would have forgotten her was really what had been plaguing her, but he thought it might have been important to mention if only to ease her worries.

"Thank you," she murmured as her languid eyes returned to her mug. "… You are important to me as well."

Link nodded, flashing her a small smile before taking a drink, nearly burning his tongue in the process as he flinched.

"Are you all right!?" Mipha asked, leaning towards him while raising her hands, ready to use her powers on any injury he might have sustained.

Link raised his hands placatingly as he nodded. While there was a burn forming on his tongue and the roof of his mouth, it was nothing that Mipha needed to worry about. Not to mention that he wasn't fond of the idea of her poking around his mouth.

"Didn't you warn me that it was hot?" she giggled quietly after a few seconds.

Link sighed as he gave her an almost playfully dejected nod. It was good to see her laughing again, even if it was at his expense. Besides, it was ironic that he was the one to burn himself when he had also been the one to deliver the warning.

"You really should try to be more careful."

Link shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing."

"I'll think about it."

Mipha pursed her lips as she frowned at him. "I can't tell if that is a joke or not."

Link remained straight-faced as she stared at him, unblinkingly. A part of him found this exchange rather humorous, yet there was a part of him that worried that she really was being serious. If so, that would open up numerous other possibilities for conversations that he really hoped they wouldn't have to have right then. He understood that she worried about him, and he understood that he gave her good reason to, but sometimes, she was almost overbearing. "I'll try to be more careful."

"I am glad," Mipha replied with a small smile.

With that understanding reached, they continued talking for quite a while. Admittedly, Mipha did a majority of the talking as the night wore on, but Link didn't mind. Aside from what little input he did give, he didn't have much to say and was content to listen to Mipha as she wondered at their companions, the people they had met, the sights they had seen, and finally, she began to theorize what was waiting for her within Zora's Domain. Every once in a while, he would lean down to check on Midna, who was laying on the floor under the table. He also watched for Urbosa and Revali, but he saw neither of them, even as afternoon turned to dusk. Regardless, he found he wasn't terribly worried as both were quite competent and likely wouldn't fall prey to any bands of roaming monsters. And so, he didn't devote more than a few stray thoughts to them as the hours passed.

Eventually, Mipha bidding him goodnight as she stood up and started for the stairs. "Thank you, Link. I'm glad to have a friend as good as you."

Link nodded, returning her small smile before she left him with only a wolf for company, not that he minded. Though he enjoyed Mipha's company, he really needed some time to himself. Finishing his drink, he took to his feet and headed towards the stairs with Midna close behind. While the wolf still wasn't used to being part of the group, he noticed she had a tendency to stick much closer to him when in the presence of others.

Once within his room, Link removed all of his equipment, and sat down on his bed, staring tiredly at the wall. Despite not seeing the sense in spending time to think about the past, he found that he couldn't quite let it go either. And so, he sat, staring at the plain wooden wall, simultaneously searching for answers while trying to stop thinking altogether. It wasn't until he spared a glance for Midna that he was able to break out of the debilitating cycle.

The wolf was curled up at the foot of the bed, staring dully at the wall as well. After a few seconds, her jaws extended as she gave large yawn before closing again.

"You're right," Link muttered quietly. Deciding he'd get nowhere that night, he leaned over to the candle on his nightstand and blew it out before closing his eyes for the night.

* * *

The Gerudo Champion stood tall under the oppressive clouds that dominated sky; a single hand placed on her hip as the breeze blew gently through her hair. She had been standing there for hours, her fingers tapping rhythmically against her hip as she waited patiently for Revali to return. While she understood that he was frustrated and likely needed time to himself, Urbosa couldn't help but wish that he had at least informed them that he would be going on a flight.

At least, she assumed he was flying.

To say that the Rito Champion frustrated her was an understatement. His desire for individuality and to prove himself were both qualities she could respect, after all, each one of them was unique and talented in some way. That being said, his unwillingness to cooperate made him difficult to rely on at the best of times. It wasn't that he could handle what was asked of him, but that he always felt cheated, and so compensated by trying to take on an even bigger role in their plans. It was commendable, wanting to be valued, but he didn't seem to realize that there was value in even supporting roles. In fact, one could argue that supporting roles were just as important as the primary ones.

Regardless, even if she were to make the argument, it would fall on deaf ears. Instead, she would have to hope that what she planned to say would have the desired effect.

Daruk had joined her for a time, hoping to speak to Revali as well; however, Urbosa had expressed displeasure with the decision. They had argued over it for some time, but eventually, the Gerudo Champion managed to convince him that what he really needed was rest, with some help from a light drizzle that started up as well. Thankfully, he wasn't entirely immune to reason. And so, she had been left alone to her vigil as what little light that filled the grey landscape faded away. She might have been annoyed by how long he was staying out, but, if she were him and believed that no one genuinely cared, she wouldn't have been expecting anyone to wait up for her either.

So, she maintained her patience as she kept her eyes trained on the sky above, ignoring the water that dripped from the mourning sky above her.

Eventually, she could make out the barest shadow hurtling towards her; however, it wasn't until she felt a large gust of wind whip by her that she was sure it was Revali. The Rito Champion gave one last flap of his wings, setting another light breeze past her before landing lightly on his feet. "Hmph!" he snorted as his razor-sharp eyes glowered at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting."

" _Really? I wouldn't have guessed._ "

"Well, you haven't really proven yourself to be the most perceptive," she replied just as dryly. "What are you doing out here?"

"And why is that your business?" Revali asked, bordering on defensive as he folded his wings and angled his head so that he was glaring at her with a single eye.

"Well, if you haven't guessed, Feathers, I've been waiting for you."

"Worried that I wouldn't come back?" Despite the snide tone, the Gerudo Champion detected traces of genuine curiosity in his tone.

"No. I knew you'd come back."

"Did you? What? Don't think I have other places I could have gone?"

"There are plenty of places you could go," she responded evenly. "In fact, you could go places the rest of us couldn't even imagine getting to."

"Then what made you think I'd come back?"

"Because I know a few things about you," she said as she took a few steps toward him, brushing off the way he scoffed at the statement. "I know you aren't a coward. I know you value your place among us. And I know that you want us to value you as well."

"Somebody has a high opinion of herself," the Rito Champion grumbled as he stepped around her to get the Stable.

Urbosa let him take a few steps before speaking again. "'Just because you don't like me…'" she said as she turned, finding him frozen in place. "Those were the first words out of your mouth when I suggested you stay behind. Why was that your first thought?" He could deny it all he wanted, but she knew that he genuinely wanted them to accept him. He was always the quietest and calmest when they demonstrated their willingness to go out of their way for him.

Maybe he could fool the others. Maybe he could fool himself. He couldn't fool her though, no matter how hard he might try.

"You make it rather obvious," Revali growled as he turned back around. "You're always harping on me, always teasing me –" he continued as he began to raise his voice, "- you always have to have the last word, nothing I do is ever enough!" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before glaring at her anew, "need I go on?"

"Do you think I like Mipha? What about Daruk? Link?"

Revali stared at her dumbfounded, as though surprised that she would ask such a thing. "Obviously."

"Really? Because I harp on them, I tease them, I don't let any of them have the last word either." It was almost a strange notion to her that the Rito Champion would believe that he was teased more harshly than the rest of their companions.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still harder on me than you are on any of the rest of them!" he snapped as he took a step toward her.

"You're right," the Gerudo Champion agreed as she followed suit, closing the distance between them, matching his glare with a cool gaze of her own. "I am harder on you. Do you know why?"

"Because you dislike me? Because you're jealous? I don't know and I don't care."

"No. It's because I have expectations of you."

"What gives you the right to demand things from me?"

"Because I am your fellow Champion. I know about the pressures you face when it comes to your duty, and I know that you struggle with the same feelings of guilt that we all do. More importantly –" she continued as she set a finger firmly on his chest, hoping to drive the point home "- I know that you can be, and are, better, and I will accept nothing less than your best." She could see anger and hurt flit through his eyes, and she couldn't blame him for that. Were she in his position, with his temperament, she likely would have been angry and hurt as well. It was never easy to accept criticism, and to be told that his formidable skills with a bow weren't enough had to be hard but it was something he needed to hear. They needed him at his best, and while he was indeed a skilled warrior, it wouldn't be until he learned to set his ego aside that he would truly become great.

If only he realized that his desire to become great was the very thing that kept him from being so.

The Rito Champion turned away sharply, looking utterly miserable as even the light sprinkling of rain seemed to beat him down even more. The moment was ended quickly, though, as he straightened quickly before glowering at her over his shoulder, his eyes burning with an emerald fire she hadn't yet seen. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," he spat. "I'll soar past all your _expectations_ and show you what a real Champion can do."

"I look forward to it," she replied sincerely.

He snorted before stalking back to the Stable, leaving the Gerudo Champion alone with her thoughts once again. She hadn't exactly been expecting him to participate in the conversation, so it had gone better than she had originally been expecting. Not only that, but she had quite liked the fire she'd seen in his eyes. Its intensity told her that he would indeed do his best to surpass every single one of her expectations. On the other hand, the Rito Champion may have misinterpreted what she had meant and do something that would result in serious injury or even death, both of which was something she desperately wanted to avoid.

She sighed as she raised a hand above her head and made her way back inside. She suddenly felt far older and more tired than she had only a short time earlier as she considered how little she truly could do. Whether or not Revali would succeed depended largely on him, and his willingness to learn the hard lessons that lay before him. Whether or not he would learn though was something that only time could tell.

Despite how late it was, and the nature of the journey she would be embarking on in the morning, she couldn't help but reflect on her blue-feathered companion, even as she drifted off into the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the rewrites start diverging from the original, so... get ready for that I suppose?


	8. An Unexpected Reunion

Revali huffed as he paced back and forth in front of the stable, throwing plenty of dirty looks at the horses every time one so much as snorted. They paid him no mind, but it still made him feel slightly better to let them know how displeased he was with them. Still, none of it was enough to alleviate the struggle he had been facing in the days since Mipha, Link, and Urbosa had left. Since their departure, he had been struck with the need to be doing something and none of his usual pastimes were enough. He'd already counted, sorted, and restocked his arrows. He had bought spare arrows in order to practice his skill with his bow. He'd gone on flights across the surrounding countryside, looking for any creatures that could pose a threat to the Stable, or any travelers for that matter. He'd even tried talking to Daruk and reading a few of the books scattered around the Stable.

None of it was enough to take his mind off the fact that his comrades were making their way toward one of the Divine Beasts that were apparently important to the salvation of Hyrule while he was sitting around doing next to nothing. Even more infuriating was the fact that Midna was accompanying them. It was so maddening that he nearly asked Lawdon if there was anything he could do to help out around the Stable. The only thing that didn't sound better than more reflection on his woes was mucking out the horses' stalls, which was saying something, as the myriad of other odd jobs around the stable wouldn't normally appeal to him in the slightest.

"Will you be quiet!" the Rito Champion snapped as a horse whinnied, not even bothering to look at the creature.

"Oi! If you're gonna be rude, you can find somewhere else to wear a trail in the ground!"

Revali whirled around, ready to lash out at whoever had spoken; however, he was stopped short when he saw Lawdon giving him a pointed look. The two stared at each other for a few tense moments before Revali huffed again. "…Fine," he muttered before turning on his heel and stalking off. While he was far from pleased for being called out, the more rational part of him argued that getting kicked out of the Stable wasn't going to do any good. The rainfall had been sporadic over the past few days and considering that Daruk couldn't really tolerate it, there was a considerable number of reasons to not offend the proprietor of the Stable they were staying at.

The Rito Champion marched around to the front of the stable, grumbling to himself until he rounded the corner and froze, gaping at the sight before him. Daruk, one of the Champions of Hyrule sat, laughing as a few of the children who had been scampering around the Stable climbed up and down his back. "Careful," the Goron Champion chuckled as one of the children nearly fell off of him, "don't want ya getting' hurt now."

Revali continued staring, unable to comprehend the sight. What would drive someone of his position to allow children to treat him as their own personal plaything? Whether or not he deserved it and whether or not the people knew, Daruk had a position of great esteem. As such, it was almost embarrassing to Revali as his fellow Champion to see Daruk reducing himself to such a state.

That was to say nothing of the others likely putting their lives on the line while Daruk was lazing around.

"What are you doing?!"

All of the children flinched, looking around wildly until they spotted him. The Goron Champion, for his part, slowly turned to face Revali, evidently still minding the cluster of youth that was clinging to him. "They're just playin' a game."

"Do I really have to remind you, our great and strong leader, that those… three are off –" he spat as he gestured with a wing towards Zora's Domain "- likely out of their depth, and here you are, sitting around, playing with them!"

The kids remained frozen where they were, glancing back and forth between Daruk and Revali with wide eyes and pale faces.

The Goron Champion stared at him, face wide with shock as he stared back at Revali, completely at a loss. Everyone remained where they were, even as some of the children's arms began to shake from the strain of holding themselves up. Finally, Daruk frowned as he sighed. "Alright, ya guys. I think it's time for ya to go inside."

They all nodded, seeming to cascade down his back and shoulders and rushed away in a small cluster of tiny legs and furtive glances. Once they were inside the safety of the Stable, Daruk took to his feet and approached Revali slowly, not breaking eye contact even to blink. He closed the distance, staring down at Revali with a pensive frown as a hand moved up to stroke his unkempt beard slowly.

The Rito Champion stared back defiantly despite the fact that he suddenly felt very small comparatively, and not just because Daruk dwarfed him. The way the Goron Champion frowned down at him spoke more of disappointment rather than anger or irritation, and, to his surprise, that stung quite a lot.

"Look," Daruk rumbled as he set a large hand on Revali's shoulder, causing his entire right side to creak in protest, "I know yer worried about the others, but ya can't let it get ta ya like that."

"I'm not worried about them!" Revali replied defensively, trying and only partially succeeding to fold his wings under the weight of Daruk's hand.

The Goron Champion seemed to notice as he removed his hand quickly with an apologetic grimace. "Sorry." Despite the sincerity in his voice, the pensive frown quickly returned. "Whether ya want to admit it or not, yer worried about them and I'm glad to see yer thinkin' of them, but don't let that worry make ya go around yellin' at people, especially kids."

"I wasn't yelling at kids. I was yelling at you." Revali shot back, trying to cling to what was left of his fighting spirit. Unfortunately, it was dwindling quickly under Daruk's unmoved gaze.

"But ya made them feel bad," the Goron Champion pointed out. "Is that what ya wanted?"

It wasn't what he had wanted, but the stubborn Rito refused to admit that it meant anything important. There were a lot more pressing issues than whether or not children were shedding a tear over harsh words. "And why should I care?"

"Because yer a Champion."

"What does that have to do with –"

"Bein' a Champion isn't about bein' the strongest warriors, or lookin' and actin' like heroes. Bein' a Champion is about taking care of our brothers and sisters, even if that means we can't join the fight."

"So, we're just supposed to sit here?"

"I think so," Daruk grumbled. "I've been trying to think of a way to get us there, but I got nothin.'"

Revali grit his beak, wanting to come up with some sort of reply, but was unable to. Between his frustrations at being left behind, his anger at Daruk for sitting around idly, and the discomfort of being lectured by a disappointed Goron, the Rito Champion was suffering quite a bit of emotional whiplash. He kept cycling through each of the negative emotions, formulating a response to one before another took its place and forced him to start all over again. So, rather than forming a coherent response as Daruk continued watching him, still stroking his beard contemplatively, he turned away.

"I'll make ya a deal," Daruk stated, causing Revali to eye him over his shoulder. "If ya promise to calm down and go apologize to the kids, I'll help ya look for a way for us to make it to the Domain. Deal?" he asked as he stuck a hand out.

"I'm not shaking your hand," Revali stated, grimacing a second later as hurt passed across the Goron Champion's face. "You'll crush my wing," he muttered, feeling the need to explain himself.

Surprise flitted across Daruk's face, which was quickly replaced by a large smile that split his face. "Gotcha!" he chortled. "So, do we have a deal?"

Revali glared off into nothing as he considered the Goron's proposal. If he had Daruk's support, then he couldn't be solely accountable for their departure to the Domain. At the same time, that meant that he would have to make a display of vulnerability to a group of snot-nosed children. He absolutely abhorred the idea of humiliating himself in front of anyone, let alone kids who would go and blab to anyone about the whole ordeal. That being said, he still had to weigh his options as the opportunity to join the other Champions would likely help lift his mood. "Fine!" he snapped before turning toward the Stable sharply not giving himself time to second guess his decision.

His one consolation was that Link and Urbosa weren't going to be there to witness what was about to happen next. Unfortunately, he'd still have to let himself live it down.

* * *

"Didn't you promise me you'd be more careful?" Mipha clucked disapprovingly as she held a hand over a deep gash in Link's arm.

"Yeah."

"Then what possessed you to leap into the ambush?" She had to admit that the question wasn't entirely fair, as Link hadn't exactly leapt into the fray. Rather, he and Midna had been walking significantly ahead of her and Urbosa, and so had been surrounded when the band of monsters had attacked, whereas she and the Gerudo Champion had only been forced to fight on a single front. All things considered, she was grateful that he and Midna had only come out with a few mild scrapes and bruises despite being at the epicenter of the fight. Still, that had only helped ease her nerves so much. "I'm sorry," she murmured after a few seconds, dropping the harsh tone she'd adopted at the beginning of the conversation. "I know that was not fair of me and I do believe you mean to keep your promise."

"It's okay," Link replied quietly as she withdrew her hands, leaving him to look down at his arm and marvel at the unbroken skin that had been marred by a cut moment prior. It really shouldn't have amazed him as much as it did, but Link had developed a habit of analyzing her healing work as though it were his first time seeing it every time. She couldn't decide if it was because he valued her ability so much that it continued to impress and awe him every time, or if he was genuinely surprised that she was still capable of the feat. Considering what the latter possibility suggested about him, she dearly hoped it was the former. The idea that he would act so reckless despite thinking there was a possibility that he couldn't be healed was disturbing to her. As though hearing her thoughts, Link looked back up at her. "That's still cool."

"Thank you," she replied graciously, feeling the tension flow out of her as the Hylian pulled down his sleeve and took to his feet. While it didn't exactly confirm that it was merely awe that explained his reaction to her healing, she would choose to take it as such.

The Hylian Champion gave her a small nod as he took to his feet. "I'll find something to eat." Saying nothing more, he started walking toward the edge of their camp, prompting their soaking wet wolf to follow after him. The Zora Champion considered accompanying him, but she thought better of it. He, much like she, needed time to just himself, and considering how little time there had been for that over the past few days. Either he or Mipha had been bound to Urbosa's side as they had been forced to wade through deeper waters than any of them could have anticipated. The water was so deep in some areas that Link had been forced to coax Midna into a sling he'd made out of a spare tunic so he could carry her through waters that came up to his chest. To make matters worse, Urbosa had been in a rather foul mood since their departure. While she held it in well, there had been more than a few instances where she had come close to snapping at Link or Mipha.

Unfortunately, Link had been forced to bear the brunt of it all, as Mipha, easily being the most suited to aquatic environments, had been tasked with scouting for them. Thankfully, they had found a spot that was dominated by trees and other large foliage, blocking the majority of the rain with their wide, vibrant green leaves. Of course, the ground was still damp, and the plethora of roots that poked their way out of the earth made the ground uncomfortable to rest on. Personally, she would have loved to relax in the gentle rainfall, as she found the water dripping down her scales to be quite refreshing. Regardless, she understood that both of her companions, especially Urbosa, needed time to escape the endless slew of water.

"I didn't know it was possible to be this sick of rain," Urbosa muttered as she sat down and began ringing out her hair.

"I'm sorry," Mipha replied quietly, as she watched her companion, wondering what could be done. While the rain had done wonders for her own health and mood, she was still conflicted as it came at the expense of her companion's health. As such, she decided it would be best to find some way to ease her companion's discomfort. Thus, after a few seconds of thought, she decided to try and make a fire, even if it was a small one. She had never done so herself, but she had watched Link do so several times throughout the past couple of weeks and she felt relatively confident in her ability to replicate the feat.

The Zora Champion stood up and started searching around the bases of the trees that surrounded her, picking up every stick she could find that wasn't soaked. Of course, after a few minutes of searching, she had to lower her standards, as it was nearly impossible to find kindling that wasn't at least somewhat wet.

"What are you up to?" Urbosa asked gruffly, startling the Zora Champion and nearly causing her to drop the small bundle she had collected. The older woman had been largely silent up to that point, making it easy to forget how close she was.

"I am trying to build a fire," Mipha replied as she finally regained control of her collection and turned toward her companion. Despite the intensity with which Urbosa's eye dug into her, she maintained her composure nearly flawlessly. Strangely enough, it was something that seemed to come easier and easier the closer they drew to her people's Domain.

"I didn't think you much cared for those."

It was a reasonable, and admittedly true, conclusion to reach. While Mipha could tolerate dry and irritable scales relatively well, sitting next to a fire exacerbated the issue so much that she almost felt the need to crawl out of her skin entirely. She never complained though, as she wasn't required to sit next to the flames and so never really did unless she wanted to talk to one of the other Champions. Of course, Link had a habit of sitting with her after he was done with his self-appointed cooking and cleaning. Usually, when he did so, they would put a little distance between themselves and the others, lay back, and stare up at the sky, pointing out whatever patterns they could find among the stars as they talked about what was on their minds. Those were the times she was most fond of, as she could forget about all the burdens she had to bear and simply take part in something as inconsequential as stargazing.

The Zora Champion also considered it something of an honor and a privilege that Link would share his thoughts with her, albeit in his own quiet way. The Hylian Champion rarely shared anything with their companions, which spoke volumes to her. It meant quite a lot to her that he trusted her more implicitly than the rest, and so she strove to defend what he shared, despite everyone else's prodding. The time they spent together was for them and them alone, and she wanted to keep it that way as much as possible.

"Are you listening?" Urbosa asked, sounding like it was taking everything she had to maintain her patience.

"I'm sorry," she replied abashedly. "I was lost in thought for a moment."

"Link does have that effect on you." Somehow, the Gerudo Champion managed to smile dryly as she eyed an embarrassed Mipha, "and don't bother denying you were just thinking about him. That face you just made is the same face you always have when thinking about him." Urbosa's smile widened a tad as Mipha squirmed ever so slightly. "So, making a fire for him to cook with?"

Knowing that nothing good would come of trying to deny where her thoughts had just been, the younger woman instead opted to brush it off as best she could. "I thought I would try to make one for you," she explained as she set her pile down in front of Urbosa and tried to arrange them much as she'd seen Link do several times. It was much more difficult than he'd made it look, but soon enough she had arranged it in a matter that satisfied her. That was when it occurred to her that there was something she was still forgetting. "Umm…" she mumbled to herself as she wracked her brains, trying to remember what it was that Link typically used to start a fire.

"Here." Urbosa held out two stones which clacked together as Mipha took them. "I figured you were trying to build a fire, though, I did mean what I said about thinking we should wait for Link."

"Huh?"

"While you were 'lost in thought' I said we should wait for Link. I appreciate what you're trying to do, really," the older woman said gently, with the first genuine smile that Mipha had seen in days, "but we're not going to get that to light."

"But-"

"Link's pouch keeps the contents dry, and he has plenty of firewood in there."

Mipha sighed as she realized the Gerudo Champion was right. In her haste to try and help, she had forgotten that Link kept such things on hand, restocking his supply as often as he could. Again, she struggled to hide just how flustered she felt as she sat back and looked down at her pitiful attempt.

Urbosa leaned forward and gripped her forearm firmly, forcing her to look up. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I cannot do more."

"Don't waste time blaming yourself for something you can't control," the Gerudo Champion chided, "only how you respond to it." Mipha nodded, causing the older woman to let go of her arm and lean back against the base of the tree behind her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I am well, thank you," the Zora Champion responded automatically, as she always did when someone asked her how she was.

"Good… now, how are you really?"

"I'm sorry?" While she understood the question, or at least its implications, she was surprised by it. Link was usually the only one who didn't always buy that she was well, but rather than asking her again, he would stare at her until she felt compelled to answer more honestly. To be so directly asked was something she wasn't quite used to.

"Every day, we get a bit closer to your home, so… how are you really feeling?"

That was a complicated question, to say the least. On the one hand, while her conversation with Link at the Wetland Stable had helped to ease her concerns somewhat, they were still very much alive and threatening. There was a very real possibility that, despite Impa and Link's assurances that she would be remembered, she had long since been lost to time. Even worse, no matter how much time she'd spent searching the murky depths of her mind for even the briefest memory, there was nothing concerning the people she had left behind. It was a cruel reality to know that her family and friends may have spent years thinking of her in her absence, yet she likely wouldn't know them from anyone else.

Despite all of that, there was a burning curiosity that drew her onwards. Just as she dreaded seeing the hurt when her loved ones realized she didn't remember them; she was drawn to the possibility of forming new memories of them. The thought of salvaging relationships that must have meant a great deal to her personally was rather appealing.

Then again, she would likely have little time to actually sit and start repairing those bridges. Ganon and the rest of Hyrule weren't exactly going to wait until she was ready to fulfill her duty. "I'm not sure," the Zora Champion finally replied.

"I figured as much. I just wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"Prepared for what?" While she had spent quite a lot of time trying to sort out her complicated feelings, but she knew she hadn't thought of everything. Urbosa, on the other hand, often considered things that would never have even crossed her own mind. Though it would likely be difficult to hear, she knew that she should heed the Gerudo Champion's words.

"Prepared for the possibility that there may be some anger for them to work through," Urbosa replied, sounding almost sad. "You were gone for quite a long time and, even if they had time to process that grief, suddenly walking back in is going to reopen some old wounds. Are you ready for that?"

Mipha was stunned as she gazed back into the impassive emerald gaze. She had hoped that her loved ones would be thrilled to see her and would do her best to be understanding if they weren't, but the thought that they may be angry with her was one she had never entertained. She had known that trying to bridge the hundred-year gap would be difficult, but if they were angry with her, it could be impossible to bridge altogether. While it couldn't last forever, the thought still horrified and saddened her. How was she supposed to react to people who might hate her in a very real sense?

"Listen," Urbosa chided quietly, "I'm not saying this to scare you, or to blame, or even to say that it will be like that forever. For all I know, there may be no anger at all, but I still want you to be ready, just in case."

"I understand," Mipha murmured, her senses of sadness and dread renewed once again, despite the older woman's words.

"Cheer up."

"Hmm?"

"It's not going to do you any good to mope. Besides, I'm sure that Link is on his way back soon."

"I suppose," Mipha answered weakly, already seeing the mischievous light return to Urbosa's eyes.

"You know," the Gerudo Champion hummed as she tapped a finger on her chin with a sly grin starting to spread, "if you really are a princess, then I imagine you had quite a lot of suitors."

"I-I'm not – I don't think I- "

"Nonsense!" she announced, cutting the mortified Zora Champion off before she could form a coherent response, much less a complete sentence. "You are as pretty as you are kind. I would think men would be lining up from all across Hyrule, seeking your hand."

"I-I see." Under different circumstances, Mipha may have attempted to figure out why Urbosa was saying what she was. While the Zora Champion understood that there was supposed to be a joke, likely one revolving around her and Link, she wasn't entirely sure that they were just jokes. She honestly couldn't decide if Urbosa was trying to play matchmaker or trying to keep them from ever getting together. While she wasn't sure how she felt about the Hylian Champion, she was far from repulsed by the idea of spending her life with him.

"Perhaps now would be the best time to declare your undying love for him."

"I'm not – he isn't – we're –" Mipha continued rambling on, her already fragile mind already overloading at the thought of making such an embarrassing declaration to someone she'd only known for a few weeks. She wouldn't deny that they had a strong bond and that he was her favorite among all of her companions, but that was all.

At least, that was what she was trying to convince herself of.

"Oh, now you can't –"

"Indeed!" an unfamiliar voice called out, an impossible amount of enthusiasm coursing energetically through each note. "I have an eye for these sorts of things, after all!"

Mipha's eyes widened as she lost sight of everything in her surroundings, focusing solely on the voice. It occurred to her, in a far-off thought, that the man's voice was far too deep, yet that thought conflicted with the certainty she felt. That voice was important.

It belonged to someone dear to her.

"If you believe these other warriors are as competent as you, then I have no doubt that you all will be able to help me save my home!"

She still couldn't place the voice, but it continued tugging on tugging at several threads in her mind. It was almost infuriating, the way it taunted her to remember.

"I mean, just look at your wolf! I have never seen such a fine specimen in all my years!"

"Is something the matter?" Mipha was temporarily brought back to reality as Urbosa set a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that voice…" the Zora Champion replied quietly.

Just as quickly as she had been pulled out of her mental tug of war, she was pulled back as she had to strain to hear the man's next words.

"If I am to be completely honest with you, Link, I must say that both you and your name strike me as somehow familiar. Are you certain we have not met before?"

Mipha heard the sound of Link's response, but he may as well have been speaking another language. She was so invested in determining who the voice belonged to that anything that Link had to say wasn't really relevant.

"I see," the man replied as he and Link finally stepped into view. The first thing Mipha noticed was the Zora's coloration, which was identical to hers. It was the same scarlet on his arms legs and shoulders, the same white on his torso and inner thighs, and nearly identical yellow eyes. He stood tall, taller even then Daruk, which dwarfed Link, whose head was barely level with the Zora's hips. Two protrusions stuck out from either side of his head just above his eyes, with two fins dangling down to frame the lower half of his face. "Perhaps I was…" he trailed off as his eyes settled on Mipha.

Both he and the Zora Champion remained where they were as though petrified, each only seeing the other. She didn't see Link's concerned gaze or hear Urbosa's questions. All she could see was the Zora that stood before her; however, something was strange. Even as she stared at the face that mirrored her own shock, she saw an identical, albeit younger and smaller, bounding around with limitless energy and a smile that quite literally sparkled.

The threads that been pulling her around finally showed her some small mercy and gave her a name to put to the face. "… Sidon?"

"Sister?" Sidon's voice cracked slightly as he took a hesitant step toward her, as though not sure that what he was seeing was real. "Is that really you?"

"Sidon…" was all the Zora Champion could choke out, suddenly overcome by several emotions she couldn't identify. Before she could even attempt to swallow past the lump in her throat, Sidon closed the distance between them in a flash of red, drawing her off the ground and into a near bone-crushing embrace several feet above the earth. Despite how hard it was to breathe, she found she didn't mind overly much as she did her best to return the embrace.

Mipha said nothing, content with simply enjoying the opportunity to enjoy holding her younger brother once again. Despite the warmth that flowed through her, the lump in her throat refused to subside. In fact, it only grew, especially when she felt a few warm drops of water fall onto her head. Considering how her brother's embrace shielded her from most of the rest of the world, she knew it couldn't be the rain she felt pattering against her shoulder.

It was enough to bring tears to her own eyes.

All too soon, she was set back on her feet. It occurred to her that it was a good thing as her chest groaned, making it difficult for her to breathe. Regardless, it was merely an afterthought as both she and Sidon wiped at their eyes as discreetly as possible.

"I have so many questions!" Sidon exclaimed, surprising Mipha with the energy that had come from nowhere. "Where have you been? Why have you not come home? How have neither father or I – Oh!" he gasped as a hand flew to his head. "Father still doesn't know! We must tell him at once!" Before Mipha could respond, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her away, having entirely forgotten that they were not alone. Mipha, however, remembered her companions.

"Wait," she called, causing her sibling to stop almost immediately and turn to her. "I understand you are excited, but I cannot simply abandon my friends."

"… Ah, right!" he looked up with a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps we could carry the –"

"Go." Both stopped and looked at the Gerudo Champion who had taken to her feet. "Don't worry about us."

"But –"

"You two have a lot to catch up on," the older woman stated. "And it's not just him. You need as much time as you can get. So, don't worry about us and go be with your family. We'll catch up as fast as we can."

Mipha craned her neck back to exchange a glance with her brother before turning back to Urbosa. It was clear that the Gerudo Champion wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even so, she still sent a glance to Link, her amber eyes locking with stoic blue. He stared at her impassively for a brief moment before his lips twitched upwards, accompanied by a firm nod.

She felt a rush of gratitude toward her friends. Despite everything that was going on, they were still going out of their way for her. She didn't consider herself to be particularly gifted with language, but even if she were, she doubted she could find the words to properly express just what the gesture meant to her. So, rather than trying to find the words, she gave them a small "thank you," hoping that her tone and expression would convey it all.

The fondness in their expressions told her that they understood everything they needed.

The silent messages being understood, she turned back to her brother, taking a deep breath. "Take me home."

* * *

"Relax, Torfeau."

"Yes, sir!"

Bazz, a Captain of the Zora Royal Guard, sighed as one of his freshly minted knights remained as stiff as coral as they patrolled their section of the Domain. Were he not on duty, he might have found the young woman's stiff stride rather humorous. At her side, however, he was more concerned about her ability to react efficiently if an emergency were to arise.

It had become a habit of his to work with as many of the newly appointed knights as possible. He had found that, despite his father's criticisms, it worked far better for everyone involved if he knew as many of their strengths and weaknesses from the get-go. Ideally, it helped him form assignments that made use of each of his knights' strengths while giving them time to overcome their weaknesses. Of course, even at the best of times, it was still complicated but, if nothing else, it helped keep him informed, and that was a part of being an effective leader.

"See anything out of the ordinary?" the Captain asked calmly as they stepped across the sparsely populated streets.

"No, sir!"

"And where did you forget to look?" he asked patiently. He had been secretly watching her as she eyed the various places where new recruits were trained to look. While she covered most of them, there was one rather large area that she had yet to check, but he couldn't really blame her. He was well aware that most of his knights didn't see the need to check the lake that rested far below the peaceful city. While most threats wouldn't be able to ascend the normally gentle waterfalls that fell from the water covered streets of the Domain, the Captain wasn't willing to take any chances.

Torfeau froze, the fins hanging from her fins stiffening up as her hands clamped around her spear tighter.

"Below."

At the single word, Torfeau made her way rigidly to the nearest edge and peered over it, making sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary in the lake. Admittedly, there likely wasn't much of a point in checking the lake. Between the nearly black sky above, the torrential downpour, and the ethereal green glow of the luminous stones, it was nearly impossible to make out anything in the distant waters unless they had the bright red scales that graced some of the denizens of the Domain. Regardless, he wanted her to get into the habit of checking, just to be safe.

Bazz quickly grew concerned as Torfeau remained where she was.

"Torfeau?"

"Someone's coming."

"Can you see who?"

"I think it's Prince Sidon," she replied, sounding far calmer than she had a few minutes before. He couldn't blame her, as the sight of the Prince was often enough to boost his own morale. Something about the way the Zora Prince carried himself made the Captain believe that everything would work out in the end, even when the enthusiasm he was known for was absent. "I… I think someone is with him."

"A Hylian?"

"No. One of us,"

Bazz frowned at the prospect. The Prince had left the confines of the Domain in order to find a Hylian or another viable candidate to help them subdue Vah Ruta. So, the idea that he would return with another Zora was odd to him. "Are they coming up by us?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's get ready to greet our Prince," Bazz stated quietly, motioning for her to join him by the falls that the Prince and his company would likely be using. He and Torfeau stood at attention, with the only sound being the large raindrops constantly striking them and their surroundings.

In less than a minute, a large red form shot up like an arrow, performing an elegant flip before falling right side up and landing in a crouch. Prince Sidon straightened to his full height before turning to Bazz and Torfeau, who quickly bowed their heads while murmuring his name in greeting.

"Captain Bazz! Torfeau!" the Prince greeted cheerily. It struck Bazz as odd that the Prince sounded somehow more joyous than usual. The Captain didn't have much time to reflect on it though as he heard another form dart up from the waterfall, landing not far away with the barest splash. "You'll never guess what just happened! It's amazing!" Bazz did his best to remain straight-faced as the Prince continued. Sometimes, it was hard when even the smallest things could excite him. "Incredible! It's –"

The Prince was cut off by a small, sharp gasp.

"Sister, are you all right?"

Bazz flinched at the term, finally looking to see who it was that accompanied him. He stood, awestruck as he laid eyes on a face that had been engraved in every Zora's mind. In honor of the Zora Princess, who had been beloved by all for her kind and graceful nature, a statue had been built in her honor after her disappearance during the Great Calamity. Many celebrations were held underneath the perpetual smile that could warm the stone it had been crafted with. Though many still felt the pain of her loss, there was some comfort to be had in being able to see her serene smile watching over them.

If it weren't for the sound of Torfeau's spear clattering to the metallic walkway, he would have thought he was hallucinating.

"I… think so," the Zora Princess replied as she gazed around with a pained frown.

"Hmm, I'm not sure – Mipha!" Sidon called sharply as the Princess started swaying, fighting to keep her balance. Both the Zora Captain and the Prince bounded toward her, catching her before she could fall.

Thankfully, Bazz's instincts took over, clearing his mind and giving him a clarity of mind that only came when there was an emergency.

"Torfeau!"

The knight remained unresponsive, likely petrified by the events she had just witnessed.

"Torfeau!" he called again, far sharper than the first time.

"Sir!" she replied, finally snapping out of her stupor.

"Send for Anora immediately. Tell her that she is needed in Lady Mipha's quarters as soon as is physically possible. Understood?"

Torfeau nodded, giving a shaky salute before turning toward the infirmary.

"One more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Everything you just saw stays between us."

Torfeau gave a reflexive nod before turning back to her destination and scampering away.

"I don't understand," Sidon murmured quietly as he set a hand on his sister's head. "She was just fine when I found her earlier today."

"Prince Sidon," Bazz cut in before the distressed Zora Prince could say anything more. Thankfully, he managed to catch the Prince's attention. "We need to get her to her quarters." Despite the nod he received in response, the Zora Captain could see that Sidon was still in need of some sort of direction. He was likely still reeling from emotional whiplash of finding Lady Mipha alive and well to suddenly having her collapse as soon as she set foot back in her homeland. "Anora will know what to do." It wasn't much, but maybe it was something that the Prince could cling to until he was able to make sense of the last few hours.

"Yes… she always seems to know… Ah!" Prince Sidon exclaimed as he shook his head. "My apologies, old friend. I should not have allowed my emotions to get the better of me like that."

Bazz flashed him a small smile, taking a step back as the Prince adjusted his grip on his older sister, effortlessly lifting her up and cradling her as though she were a small child. "I'll escort you to her room."

"Thank you."

Unfortunately, a small crowd consisting of the few Zora that had been around had gathered around them, with every single one of them looking as though they had just seen a ghost. Captain Bazz sighed as he acknowledged that, even with Torfeau keeping what she'd seen to herself, news of the late Zora Champion would spread through the Domain like white-water rapids. Acting quickly and efficiently, Bazz ordered the crowd to move aside, punctuating the command by ramming the butt of his spear into the ground. That, combined with the Prince's insistence on moving through the crowd regardless allowed them to pass the obstacle rather quickly, though Bazz still intended to get both of them to the safety of the Princess room as quickly as possible.

Despite all that had happened, the trek to the Princess' old room was silent between the knight and the Prince. As far as Bazz was aware, Lady Mipha's room had been untouched, except by a few of the Royal Family's attendants, who saw that it remained clean. While there was, or at least had been, little logical sense in doing so, the Captain had agreed with the decision. While he didn't consider himself to be one of Lady Mipha's closest friends, he had become well acquainted with her through a mutual friend. In fact, she had even been a member of his childhood brigade. Admittedly, it was likely a result of her desire to make sure that no one was seriously injured during their many escapades, but she had become like family, just like the rest. Even with her back though, there was still one member missing.

One that simply didn't have the lifespan to survive.

Upon reaching the Princess' quarters, Bazz ushered the Prince in before taking his place at the doorway, determined to bar entrance to all but a select few. And there he stood, an immobile sentry as he waited for Torfeau to return with Anora, the most gifted physician among their people. He had been to see the nurse several times throughout his life and could definitively say that if anyone could help Lady Mipha, it would be the nurse that had been around as long as anyone on the Council of Elders. Her work ethic, along with her knowledge and years of experience had made her a match for just about anything that came her way.

The sound of hurried footsteps was the first thing that alerted him to the approach of Torfeau and Anora. The old nurse, carrying a small pouch of her supplies, didn't even wait for Bazz to step aside, instead moving around him swiftly; however, that wasn't his main concern as his eyes settled on the knight he had been patrolling with.

Wordlessly, he motioned for her to take the right side of the doorway as he moved to the left. He let a few seconds slide by as they stared straight ahead, their spears held upright.

"How are you?"

"… I'm okay, sir."

"You're still shaken up, aren't you?" Bazz asked as he observed her from the corner of his eye. He had been watching new recruits for years and had long since learned to identify the signs of stress. Thankfully, she seemed to be handling the whole situation rather well, regardless.

"Yes, sir… I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he replied with a smile as he turned to look at her directly. "I am too." If there was one thing he had learned in all of his years being a friend of Prince Sidon's, it was the value of a reassuring smile. Something about the action was infectious and could put his knights at ease in many tense situations.

She responded with a weak smile of her own as some of the tension left her shoulders and her fins relaxed.

They both turned back to staring straight ahead as the seconds dragged on into minutes and the minutes to an hour. Eventually, they heard another pair of footsteps rushing down the hall. Bazz sent a quick glance to his partner, making sure that she was aware of it as well. Upon seeing that she was indeed paying attention, he glanced back the other way to find the familiar dull green and flattened head belonging to Muzu rushing toward them as quickly as he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Torfeau getting ready to block the entrance with her spear; however, he cut it short with a small motion of his hand. Both knights inclined their heads as the Elder passed, with him returning a brief, distracted nod. He could only hope that the rest of the council wouldn't try to barge in as well as there was only one other member he was willing to let through.

The minutes continued to pass agonizingly slowly with Bazz finding himself waiting for any sort of news and almost struggling with impatience. Just when he was certain that it must almost be morning, he heard a rather angry declaration from Muzu. "I think I will be having some words with _Madam_ Purah."

"And I'll be joining you," Anora stated as they both exited the room. "Bazz!" The Captain snapped to as the Nurse glanced at him over her shoulder even as she was walking away. "Friends and family only!"

He gave a sharp nod, letting her know that he understood the instructions well.

"Hmm." The Prince hummed to himself quietly, still maintaining a calm exterior as he too exited the room behind him. He stopped between Bazz and Torfeau, gazing at the floor as a hand covered his pensive frown.

"Prince Sidon?"

"Ah! Yes, Bazz?"

"How is she, if I may ask?"

"Anora couldn't find anything wrong with my sister. She believes that Mipha was simply overwhelmed after so long away." The Prince returned his uncertain frown to the floor below, quietly debating something with himself before returning his gaze to Bazz. "I would like to stay, but there are… certain matters that require my attention."

Bazz nodded in response, waiting for the Prince to finish his thoughts entirely. "My sister was traveling with two Hylians. One by the name of Link and the other by the name of Urbosa," Bazz flinched at the sound of the Hylian Champion's name. "Is something wrong?"

"You said Link?"

"Indeed. Do you know him?"

"… When we were kids, we had a Hylian friend named Link. He was the Hylian Champion."

The Prince's eyes widened in shock as his hands dropped to his sides. "You were friends with the Hylian Champion?"

"Yes. You were as well."

"I see… Ha!" the Prince suddenly exclaimed triumphantly as he flexed an arm while flashing the grin that had become famous in the Domain. "I knew that I had found a capable warrior!"

"Prince Sidon, no Hylian can live that long, and even if they could –"

"I believe that he is indeed the Hylian Champion," Sidon said confidently. "I know it sounds impossible, but just a few hours ago, I believed my sister to be dead. What's more, she looks no older than she did all those years ago!"

The Zora captain had nothing to say to that. He hadn't noticed it in all of the excitement, but Mipha had looked far too young. Far younger than a Zora who was roughly one hundred and forty-five should look, by his estimate. Even he, who had been significantly younger than her at the time, looked older than she. Assuming that she really hadn't aged a day, then maybe there was hope for the other friend he'd lost during the Great Calamity.

"There is still a problem though," Prince Sidon continued quietly. "If he truly is the Hylian Champion, then the Elders will try to have him thrown out as soon as he enters the Domain." Bazz found that to be generous to many of the Elders and what they likely wanted to do. His own father had often commented on how Link had been lucky to have passed during the Great Calamity, as he would have run the Hylian Champion through as soon as he laid eyes on him again.

The worst part was if King Dorephan agreed with the Elders, then there would be little Bazz could do to stop them. He could only hope that the King was as merciful as he always had been.

This was assuming that this was the same Link, and not another Hylian bearing the same name.

"Bazz, I have an assignment for you." The captain straightened as the Prince's amber eyes drilled into him. "I want you to post your best at the entrance to the Domain and see to it that Link and Urbosa are properly accommodated and you are to see to it that they are not expelled from the Domain until they have at least been presented before the King."

"Yes, my Prince."

"Thank you, old friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my father." Without further ado, Prince Sidon left the two knights alone. Unfortunately, it was soon to be one knight as Bazz now had several arrangements to make.

He stepped away from his post and turned to address his underling. "I need to leave you for now, but I'll send Gaddison to stand watch with you as soon as I can."

Torfeau nodded.

"Now, where do you stand when you are the only guard?"

Rather than speaking, the newly appointed knight moved to the center of the doorway.

"Good. Now, only the Royal Family, Muzu, and Sergeant Seggin are allowed past you, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded approvingly. "One last thing," he said as he set a hand on her shoulder, "relax. You're doing just fine, and Gaddison will be here soon."

Torfeau took a deep breath before nodding.

Bazz gave her one last reassuring smile before turning on his heel and making his way back to the Royal Guard's barracks. From what it sounded like, he was about to have a few busy days ahead of him. While he trusted the majority of the knights under his command, there were very few he considered reliable and trustworthy enough to help him oversee the Prince's orders. As it was, he would likely be spending much more time on duty. He only hoped his old brigade mates were as willing to pull double duty as he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like every chapter I just get better at droning on and on.


	9. What Came of Loss

Dorephan sat back against his throne, watching his son pace back and forth with his hands folded behind his back. The last time he'd seen his youngest child in anything resembling such a state was when he had forbidden Sidon from going to fight a giant octorok that threatened a Hylian village. Much like his older sister, he was ruled primarily by a compassionate, if occasionally reckless heart. It made it difficult for the young Prince to think rationally at times, especially when others were in need. Even so, Dorephan hated to admit that he was surprised that his normally optimistic son was this angry. Though, he couldn't blame his son as even he felt simmering anger when he thought of how the true nature of his daughter's condition had been kept from him for the last century.

"How could they keep this from us!?" Sidon nearly shouted as he crossed the room for the dozenth time, his hands clasped behind his back, his tailfin trailing behind him agitatedly.

Of the many responses that came to mind, he chose silence as his son continued to pace at his feet. While the more rational part of him understood the why of the question, he wasn't able to be entirely dispassionate about the situation. Despite knowing in his heart of hearts that his daughter had been out there somewhere, he had spent years in turmoil over her absence. From what Purah had told him, they had been uncertain of whether or not Mipha would survive within the Shrine of Resurrection, and after she had cut off contact with her sister, she lost all updates concerning the Sheikah's observations of the Champions.

"Did you know?" Sidon asked as he rounded on him. The King resisted the urge to look away as he saw his late wife's eyes in the Prince's glare. Though she had never given him that look, it still pained him to see the hurt in those normally bright, golden eyes.

He was grateful that Muzu had chosen to return to Mipha's side after accosting Purah about her involvement in the situation. While he had always had high expectations where the Princess and Prince were concerned, those expectations had been compounded upon Mipha's disappearance. It was almost like he was trying to cope by having Sidon accomplish enough for two separate people. As a result, he would most certainly have started lecturing the Prince, which would have only worsened the situation.

"I had my suspicions, but I was certain of nothing," the King responded patiently, choosing to ignore the implications of the question. He knew that Sidon could not have possibly understood what it was he was truly asking. For the Prince of the Domain to imply that his father had not only had knowledge of his sister's fate but intentionally kept it from him was a serious allegation to make. Regardless, Dorephan understood that his child was confused, hurt, and in desperate need of answers that even he did not possess.

"How long have you had these suspicions?"

"Do you remember the rogue Guardian that nearly made its way here after the Great Calamity?"

"What does that –" The Prince stopped as Dorephan held up a webbed hand, taking a moment to collect his thoughts as his eyes drifted to the eerie green that reflected of the metallic surfaces throughout the Domain below. He'd always had a special love of the night as the soft glow of the moon would fill the Zoras' home with its gentle light. The serenity the moon brought with it was something the bright rays of the sun could never hope to match. Unfortunately, the moon's quiet light was blocked out by the incessant rain and the clouds from which it fell.

"The Guardian didn't find its way here by accident," Dorephan explained quietly. "No, it was following a Hylian Knight who had come to deliver a message from the Hylian Champion." He paused, noting the way his son seemed to recoil at the title that had belonged to his older sister's best friend. It wasn't shock or disgust, but rather, it was the same reflexive action he took every time he knew something that the King did not. Regardless, Dorephan understood that he was answering the questions now. There would be enough time to ask his own later.

"He told me that your sister had fallen on the field of battle and that the Hylian Champion carried her off the field himself." There was that flinch again. If the Zora King hadn't known any better, he might have wondered if Prince Sidon was hiding Link somewhere within the Domain. It certainly would have been a wise decision considering the Council's feeling toward the Hylian Champion. What was more, he couldn't say he would have been surprised to find out that Link had somehow found a way to survive especially if what he'd heard about Mipha's apparent lack of aging was true. Regardless, that was something to reflect on later. "The Knight then told me that he had personally seen her to a place called the Shrine of Resurrection. He was uncertain as to whether or not she would survive, however, he seemed to think that she at least had a chance."

That burden had been almost too much for him to bear, making the wound that the Guardian had dealt to his brow meaningless by comparison. From that day on, he had to live with the knowledge that there was a small chance that she had survived, but he might never be able to see her again, or that she hadn't survived her slumber and that he would never be able to put her to rest as their customs dictated.

While he had lived through several centuries, the last one had been the longest and most painful, and he had no doubt that the constant turmoil he'd hidden away within his heart had taken decades off his life.

"He also gave me this," Dorephan continued, hiding that grief like always as he leaned down and opened a chest that lay beside him. A chest that had remained with him ever since that day. From it, he pulled a beautiful trident with wave-like prongs that had been made to commemorate the birth of his daughter.

"The Lightscale Trident?!" Sidon gasped. "But how? We sent it drifting down the river." The King smiled as he heard a tinge of the usual excitement in the Prince's voice.

"A part of me believed that she may still be alive," Dorephan murmured as his finger traced a wave-like appendage. Even as an addition for mere aesthetics, it was quite sharp. "I had Dento forge a copy before the ceremony. That was what we sent down the river." He set the trident down gingerly, worried that he may damage it.

"I'm sorry," Sidon said suddenly as his face fell toward the floor.

"Whatever for?"

"I… wasn't thinking when I said those things," his son replied as his face fell further toward the floor.

"Listen to me," Dorephan murmured as he leaned down toward his confused child, "you have every right to be angry with me. I could have shared my thoughts about your sister's fate with you, and maybe I should have, but I did not want you to have live with the same pain I have lived with."

"But, was that not a comfort to you?" Sidon asked, finally looking back up at his father. "Would it not have been better to believe from the beginning that she might be alive?"

"Sidon… I was never able to move on. I could not grieve as you could. I have not been able to rest for these past years because I did not know if she was dead or if she would make it back home before I passed on from this life." The King leaned back as he eyed his son, doing his best to decipher the complex range of emotions on his child's face. There was hurt, anger, sadness, loneliness, and if the King was right, it was not all directed at him. "You are not just angry with me, are you? You are angry with her as well, are you not?"

Sidon lowered his head again before nodding slowly. "My dear sister is alive and has finally returned, and I can barely find it in myself to be happy… You must be disappointed to have a son as petty as me."

"Look at me," Dorephan commanded gently but firmly, waiting until his son returned his gaze to continue. "Your sister would never willingly hurt you, but she has hurt you, even if it was unintentional. This may sound odd to you, but I would be concerned if you were not just a little upset."

Sidon pursed his lips as he wiped at his eyes. "I still feel this is wrong."

"Remember that, like everything in this world, these things are fleeting. This too will pass in the river of time."

Sidon nodded shakily, refusing to speak as he finally regained some semblance of his composure.

"Now, why don't you take a few minutes to collect yourself, then go wait by your sister's side. I imagine that she will be overwhelmed when she awakens and will likely need a friendly face."

Again, Sidon nodded, allowing the action to turn into a small bow before taking his leave. Dorephan watched his son step out into the torrential downpours that had been raging for weeks. While some would have been of the opinion that the rains would benefit them, that wasn't quite the case. Despite the Zoras' swimming prowess, he'd heard reports claiming that some of his people had been washed down the river. Several search parties had been dispatched to find them, but only a few had returned, reporting that several of the inhabitants simply weren't equipped with the skills and stamina to return over land. So, many of the knights had chosen to remain and protect them until they were able to return.

Seeing the threat the Divine Beast posed to his people had been one of his biggest reasons for agreeing with the Prince when he claimed the need for a Hylian to aid them.

Of course, considering all that had happened, the King was finding himself more and more convinced that the Hylian Champion had indeed survived and was on his way. He had grown to know Link over the years he had spent in the Domain and, as such, he bore the Hylian Champion no ill will. While many believed it had been his fault that Mipha had been lost, Dorephan knew well that Link would have died before any harm had come to either of his children. He could recall a time or two in their youth that had shown as much.

He found himself remembering the young man fondly and, as he did so, he leaned down to open another chest that rested beside him. From it, he drew an intricate piece of armor, crafted from hardened, blue scales with a single white scale, while the underarms were made from lighter, black scales so as not to hinder movement. The spaulders and vambraces were crafted from a silvery, highly reflective metal and inlaid with hearts.

It was tradition among the Royal Family for every Zora Princess to craft armor for the man she intended to marry, and Mipha had made hers for the Hylian Champion. While he had been hesitant to support the decision, as it would leave her a young widow, he understood what the young man had meant to her. And he also knew that she had always been fascinated by Queen Ruto, who herself was said to have taken a Hylian hero as her consort.

As he gazed down at the armor, he began to reflect carefully on the fact that both Muzu and Sidon claimed that his daughter appeared to have not aged a decade. With that in mind, the King decided he would work under the assumption that Link was also alive and, knowing the Hylian Champion as he did, knew he could not be far behind. And so, he folded up the armor and placed it on his lap before leaning back against his throne, waiting for a yet another familiar face to return home.

* * *

" _All you have to do is write a letter and send it down the river."_

_Mipha looked down at the bank that she and her mother stood on, not quite understanding the point her mother was trying to make. As far as she knew, the spot was where young girls sent letters down the stream, hoping their future husbands would find them. "But mother… I am not looking for a husband."_

" _It's called the Bank of Wishes dear, not the Bank of Husbands," Nera chuckled gently as she knelt down next to the Zora Princess. "All you have to do is write a letter to a friend, and that friend will surely find you."_

_Mipha frowned at that. While she did sometimes feel lonely, her mother and father were always there when she needed them. She saw no reason to look for a friend when she had everyone she needed._

" _Dear one," the Zora Queen murmured as she set a finger under Mipha's chin, using it to raise the girl's gaze to meet her own, "I know you believe your father and I are all you will ever need, but we will not be around forever. I just want to make sure that you have people you trust beside you when we move on from this life."_

" _But mother…"_

" _Shh, dear," Queen Nera murmured gently. "Only Hylia knows when our time will come. This is why I need to prepare you now so that when I stand before the Goddess, I can rest easy knowing that you will not be alone."_

" _I… understand."_

_It was a lie. The young Princess really didn't understand why her mother was saying such things as she appeared as lively as she ever had. Yet, she spoke as though she might pass the very next day. It was all so very much for Mipha to make sense of._

_Her mother must have understood this as she smiled sadly as a hand gently cupped Mipha's cheek. "Just promise me that you will try, dear."_

" _I will."_

She had been fast asleep when Muzu had come for her.

He was so busy rushing the young Zora Princess to the infirmary that he hadn't taken the time to explain to her what was going on. Unfortunately, even the speed at which they were walking was not enough to escape the dread that seeped through her. Queen Nera, her mother, had been in the infirmary for weeks now, fighting an illness that refused to leave her be. Despite the intensive care she received, the Queen's health had continued to deteriorate rapidly.

The young Princess had attempted to heal her mother using her own magic, but her own lack of mastery of her magic made the attempts useless. She could barely call upon it at the best of times, and even when she did manage to access it, it was weak, suitable only for the smallest of injuries. Her mother's ailments were far beyond what she was capable of treating, meaning Mipha could only sit by her mother's side, her heart aching as she watched her once-vibrant mother wither away, her once vibrant scales fading to the dullest greys.

Muzu had to drag her into the infirmary, as she had stopped seeing what lay in her surroundings. Even without her sight though, she had walked through rows and rows of waterbeds enough times to know exactly where her mother lay. Upon her arrival at the Queen's bedside, though, she barely noticed that her father stood beside her with her younger brother in his arms.

"Hello, my dear." Despite how little energy she had left, Queen Nera still tried to sit up and greet her daughter. Even though she couldn't quite manage it, she still graced her eldest child with a loving smile as she reached out to Mipha weakly. The young Zora took her mother's hand gingerly and held it close.

"I-I'm sorry." It took all Mipha had to not break down. The crushing guilt she felt was only compounded as her mother's smile didn't falter.

"Whatever for?" Nera asked, the warm smile never leaving her face for an instant.

"I can't make you better," Mipha whispered quietly, choking on the words as she said them. She had realized not long after her mother failed to improve that it really was her fault. She had been gifted with a power that no one else in the history of their people had possessed, yet she couldn't use them to save her own mother.

"Child, none of this is your fault. Though you were gifted with miraculous powers, they were not meant for me."

"But –"

"No buts," Nera chided, chuckling even as she struggled to draw breath. Even now, she found a reason to laugh and to smile, but Mipha wished she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"Oh Mipha," Nera chided as she brought her hand up to her daughter's face, cupping Mipha's cheek as she continued, "always apologizing when you have no reason to."

Even before she had finished speaking, the Queen's breathing had become more labored.

"Mother?"

"I need you to promise me something, dear."

"Anything," Mipha replied desperately, hoping that the promise would somehow do what her powers could not. Unfortunately, it was to no avail as her mother's breathing continued to deteriorate rapidly.

"I need you to promise me that you won't blame yourself for this," she gasped out.

Mipha nodded quickly, even as she did the very thing she was promising to do.

"Good." Nera's hand slipped from where it had been resting. Mipha quickly grabbed onto it, some small part of her hoping that the action would keep her mother close by. "My one regret," she murmured quietly as the light in her eyes began to fade, "is that I won't be there to hold you as you grow."

"Mother?" Mipha asked quickly. Her heart nearly stopped as her mother's hand went limp and her breathing stopped.

"Mother!" Despite Muzu's protests she climbed up onto her mother's bed and put a hand on her mother's forehead. She felt a familiar, surge of power and for a moment she smiled, thinking her mother would be okay. All too soon, the energy dissipated, and Nera still lay motionless.

"Mother!" she cried out again. She tried again to summon her powers but the powers her mother had called miraculous remained out of her reach.

The Zora Princess felt a hand on her shoulder, trying to take her away, but Mipha clung to her mother stubbornly. While she knew it was hopeless, a part of her clung to the belief that clinging to her would be enough to keep her from passing onto the next life.

"Don't be silly, young Lady. Your mother is- " She heard Muzu's voice break as he fought to keep from breaking down. Tears began to collect in her own eyes as she heard Muzu, who had always conducted himself with the utmost control, trying to choke out his lecture. Mercifully, it was short as the Elder could barely get the words out.

Her little body shook as she sobbed into her mother's chest, wishing that the Queen's arms would wrap around her as they had in the past. Mipha felt the large, strong arm of her father wrap her up gently and pulled her away. She went willingly this time, curling up like her sleeping brother as her father held her close. She wanted so badly for that to be enough, but the tears just wouldn't stop.

She was so distraught that she didn't even notice as the King knelt next to his deceased wife and gently placed his forehead against hers. She didn't notice as he returned to his feet when he had finished his silent goodbye. She didn't notice as her baby brother was handed to Muzu, nor did she notice as her father took her to her room and sat next to her as she cried herself to sleep.

The only thing she noticed, the only thing that registered, was the large void that had wormed its way into her chest.

* * *

She lay on her back, staring up at her ceiling dully. The young Zora had spent a few days believing, hoping, that her mother's death was just a bad dream. Mipha had spent those days in her room waiting for her mother to come to check in on her as she always had.

The late Queen never came.

Muzu would come to visit her daily. At first, the Elder had been understanding and unusually gentle, something that she couldn't quite grasp. While Muzu had never been malicious in any way, he had always been one of little patience and could be quite sharp when his expectations were not met. However, as time went on, he became angry with the Princess as she refused to accept his claims about her mother's death even after they had sent her body drifting down the Zora River. He would lecture on about how she needed to come to terms with the loss. Each passing day found Mipha's own ire increasing as Muzu continued to prod her. One day, she finally snapped at her mentor, something she had never dreamed of doing even on the worst days. The Elder had recoiled, looking at her with so much hurt that she almost regretted snapping at him.

Though Muzu had left, the anger remained with her. No matter what she did it remained at her side as though, through some twisted logic, it was supposed to be her friend. It burned her insides, made her want to scream and shout the worst kinds of things at people, especially her mother. Part of her wished that Muzu would come back and be angry with her, just so that she could flay him with her words. She hated it, hated how it made her feel, but most of all, she hated how she couldn't get away from it.

One day she sat facing her wall with the overbearing anger coursing when she heard someone enter her room. She whirled around, ready to snap at Muzu only to come face to face with her father. She stared at him, unsure that it really was her father that she was seeing. He had greeted her quietly, but she hadn't extended to him the same courtesy.

His sad gaze did nothing to prevent her from lashing out bitterly at him when he tried to speak. Every awful thing that she had wanted to say finally escaped her lips, yet the outlet she had desired did nothing to alleviate her suffering. It was only made worse as her father simply observed her sadly as shouted very hateful thing she could think of. She wanted him to be just as angry as she was. She wanted him to fight back. She wanted to feel that her anger was justified.

Dorephan wrapped her up in a delicate embrace after she had finally lost the energy to continue. Being too surprised to resist, Mipha let her hold him as the anger that had been burning her up for so long finally abated. Her relief was short lived though as something come to replace the burning. Tears flowed freely as the King continued to hold her, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed into his chest. Neither said anything, letting their actions speak for them as they both grieved the loss of a loved one that had been ripped away far too soon.

Upon waking, she felt a subdued sense of surprise. As she had looked around her room it looked as though the color had bled out of the world around. All that was left was a listless grey that permeated everything. Even her once bright red scales took on a colorless appearance, just as her mother's had in the weeks before her death. Mipha couldn't be too bothered by the disturbing change, especially since everything she felt was as grey and subdued as the world around her. Whatever meaning had been in the world around her was lost as she stared listlessly at the ceiling overhead.

What did anything matter when everything could be torn away so cruelly?

Muzu had come back after her father's visit, but she couldn't find it in herself to be even the tiniest bit grateful for his consideration. He had tried speaking with her, but between most of what he said being unintelligible and her own lack of interest in speaking to him, she couldn't muster up the energy to respond. Eventually, the Elder gave up altogether and instead settled for holding her hand, but even that was lost on her. A small part of her found some dark humor in the Elder's attempts to comfort her. Muzu didn't realize that his efforts were in vain as there was nothing left to comfort. All that remained was the empty shell of a girl who used to be, just like her mother's body was an empty shell of a woman who used to be.

During one of his visits, it occurred to her dully that her mother would be so disappointed in her. Disappointed in the way she had locked herself away, in how she had treated her family so coldly, in how she had stopped seeing the beauty in the world that her mother had so readily enjoyed. At the thought, she suddenly hated the lifeless grey she saw everywhere. She hated the loneliness that had been clawing at her heart for longer than she had cared to keep track of. Most of all, she hated the fact that she had let herself come to such a state.

At that moment, she vowed that she would make her mother proud once more. But more importantly, she vowed that she would give her a reason to rest easy.

Though it wasn't much, she finally turned her head to her mentor and locked eyes with him for a brief moment, finally acknowledging his presence. It wasn't for long, but she finally gripped his hand in return as returned her gaze to the ceiling above. He said nothing, but she could feel some of the tension and sadness leave him even as she felt another stab in her heart.

After Muzu left, she forced herself to sit up and look around. She cringed as she saw a tray of food laying uneaten on her table, not having any idea when that had been brought in or who even would have brought it. She really had allowed herself to become far too encapsulated in her own woes.

The Zora Princess felt no desire to eat, but she dragged herself to her feet and ate anyway. She didn't know when she had last eaten, but she knew it had to have been quite a while. She ate despite her lack of appetite, despite how cold and flavorless it was, and despite the fact that it was one of her least favorite meals. Her mother had always made it a point to remind her that eating what she did not care for would not kill her. In fact, it would teach her true gratitude as some people did not have the same comfort of being able to eat even what they did not like.

To make the late Queen proud, she would eat what had been provided even though she was miserable.

Once finished with her meal, she moved to her wash basin, taking a few seconds to stare at her reflection before taking a sponge and scrubbing the grime from her body. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had last bathed but, judging by the grime that covered her, it had been far too long. It took far longer than it should have, but eventually, she was clean.

Mipha had forgotten how nice it felt to be clean, and that feeling, as small as it was, lifted her spirits just a bit. And she clung to that as she sat back down at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards herself, determined to finally fulfill a promise she had made.

_"To Whomever finds this letter,"_

She gave the words a dissatisfied frown as it occurred to her just how impersonal and formal the words sounded. In her limited experience, formalities were often dropped between loved ones.

The young Zora thought back to what her mother would have said as she continued staring at the nearly empty sheet of parchment before her. The late Queen would have told her to write something heartfelt, something that would have told the letter's recipient something about her. Mipha wasn't sure what lay in her heart anymore; however, as she gently placed the tip of her coral pen to the page, she traced lines and curves that became words and those words became sentences.

The letter's contents were a mystery to her when she had finished, as she hadn't really taken the time to think about what she had written. Mipha found she wasn't terribly concerned though, as she found her main motive wasn't to seek a friend but to keep the promise she had made. She rolled up the letter and placed into a small clay jar that she had never found a use for. The young Zora then set off for the bank that her mother had shown her a lifetime ago.

Many of the denizens of the Domain stopped and stared at her as she passed them, staring at her as though she were a ghost. Mipha gave each a quiet greeting and a small smile but never slowed down, quickly passing them by as she continued toward her destination. She left the beautiful metal structures that made up her home and began the precarious journey towards the Bank of Wishes.

A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she was more than capable of swimming there and that it would be faster and safer. She quieted the voice, reminding herself that speed wasn't what she wanted. Mipha and her mother had hiked the first time they had traveled to the Bank of Wishes together and now replicating that journey felt like one of the best ways to honor the deceased Queen.

It was late afternoon by the time she finally reached her destination. She took in the scenery around her, allowing it to whisk her back to her first visit with her mother. It had been a happier time, but those times were gone now, replaced by a bittersweet realization that such times could only survive in her mind. But it was time to move on and finally make peace with the world.

The young Zora waded out into the water and placed the jar carrying her letter into the peaceful river. Mipha watched solemnly as the little jar bobbed away, wrapping her arms around herself as the tears came yet again. A part of her believed that this was a form of betrayal. Even though she had a promise to keep, it felt like she was letting go of her mother.

Another part of her felt that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for a brighter future as she noticed a few fish with bright scales darted around her legs.

She stood in the shallows of the river long after the little clay container had floated away, wanting just a little more time before she had to say goodbye.

* * *

"Why are you so booorring?" Sidon whined. "You finally came out of your room and all you do is study and train with Seggin. When you aren't doing that, you're walking. You don't even go anywhere, you just walk."

Mipha pursed her lips as she tried to form an explanation he would understand. While studying and training with her trident weren't her favorite things, they required so much focus that she couldn't sit and wallow in her loneliness.

"Sidon- "

"I know, I know," Sidon pouted with crossed arms, "you have responsibilities, a reputation to maintain, and a routine to keep, blah, blah, blah." He sighed and hung his head low. "You won't play with me anymore."

"I will play with you tomorrow."

"That's what you said last time…"

Mipha clutched her hands in front of her as the other Zora children stared at her as though she was a fabled monster. She tried to find a diplomatic answer that her younger brother could understand but those stares were the reason she didn't play with them. Every time she had tried to play with Sidon and his friends, they treated her as an outsider. Without fail, she would wind up a bystander, watching from the edge as they played. Then one day, Muzu had found her trying to play with them. He had become so angry with her and the children that he had gone on a tirade about how to properly conduct herself. She had been an outsider before but now, she was a threat to their fun.

She tried her best to avoid the children kindly. Being alienated by her generation tore at her, but she saw no other option. The older generations loved her, but they didn't know her. They only held an idea of her and a rather distorted one at that. Her father was her only hope of companionship, but he had become busy in recent weeks, meaning that, outside of Seggin and Muzu, she had spent much of the past few weeks very much alone.

That being said, she felt rather terrible that she had not made time for her brother. Though he tested her patience often, he was, at heart, a sweet and energetic child who just wanted to know she loved him. Even so, she didn't want to risk him getting in trouble by involving herself in his games. Muzu had a habit of cracking down even more where she was concerned, and she didn't want Sidon to have to undergo that.

She was too distracted to notice the small form sneaking up on her.

"I'm sorry Sidon bu- "

"Tag!" She lurched forward as she felt someone crash into her from behind. She looked over her shoulder quickly to find a young Hylian boy grinning up at her.

"What?"

"I was it and I tagged you," he replied with a large grin.

That wasn't exactly what she had meant to ask, though it occurred to her that asking what a Hylian child was doing in the Domain was rather rude. That rudeness would have only been compounded when she remembered that she'd heard several of the elders discussing the fact that a Hylian child had come to live among them. She'd thought nothing of it, as she had been rather busy studying with Muzu.

"Linny," gasped one of the Zora girls, "that's Lady Mipha. You can't- "

"Mipha?" he asked. The Princess tilted her head slightly as his sky-blue eyes light up in recognition. While it wouldn't have been odd for him to have heard of her, there seemed to be something more than name recognition in those big, blue orbs.

"Yes. And you are?" she asked politely. While she hadn't been overly fond of the way he had chosen to initiate their meeting, she understood that was more her fault than his own. He'd had very little way of knowing that she wasn't there to play.

"Link," the Hylian boy replied proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you," Mipha said as she extended a hand out to him.

"I'm not falling for that one!" he cried as he danced away from her.

"What?" she asked, her smile faltering as her hand fell slightly.

"You're still it! I don't wanna be it again!"

"I see," the Princess responded uncertainly. She was familiar with the game of tag, as she and her mother had played it a time or two themselves. As she observed the blonde-headed child, she felt a strange desire to take part. To let lose for the first time in what had been years. She had spent so long devoted to her studies and responsibilities that she had forgotten what it was to have fun.

She suddenly felt the impulsive urge to lunge forward to tag him, which she obeyed before she had a moment to think about what she was doing.

"Too slow!" Link laughed as he danced out of the way.

A part of her thought it was inappropriate for her to be any more involved with the game than she already was. For once she chose to ignore that voice.

She could tell that Link was far too quick for her. The others were also likely out of her reach as they had backed away from her nervously, waiting for her to once again ruin their game. All except Sidon, who sat on the ground still pouting.

"There, there Sidon," she said with a playful smile. She reached down and patted him gently on the head. "It is going to be all right."

"No, it isn't."

"I'm sure it will be." She edged away from him carefully, not want to alert him before she had the chance to put ample distance between herself and her younger brother. She had already committed to taking part in the game, and she wasn't about to just hand him a win.

"How?"

"Well, Sidon… you are it!" She dashed away from her younger brother quickly.

"Huh…"

She looked over her shoulder laughing as she saw understanding dawn on his face.

"Hey, no fair! Mipha!" the Prince shouted after her. He jumped to his feet and dashed after her.

She smiled joyfully as all the other children laughed. They closed in on the two siblings as some came into taunt Sidon. Finally, the Prince got ahold of a young girl.

"Aww," she complained. "Linny, I'm coming for you!"

"Just try and catch me Kodah!" Link shouted back.

And on and on the game went. Mipha lost track of the time as she became fully immersed with the others. She was able to call out to each of them by name now and they seemed to have forgotten that she was a Princess. Even in the midst of the chaotic game, Mipha was careful to treat the others gently. No matter how hard she herself was shoved or grabbed, she made sure to just barely make contact. She was quite a bit larger and stronger than they, and it wouldn't do to hurt someone because she couldn't maintain control.

Link gave the Zora Princess a mischievous grin after Gaddison finally managed to tag him. His body jolted towards her but his lunge was a feint to set her off balance, and it succeeded in doing so. Exploiting the opening he had created, Link rushed her, his hand outstretched toward her.

"Lady Mipha! Prince Sidon! What do you think you are doing?!"

Mipha's heart jumped, then fell as she recognized Muzu's voice. She straightened and dusted herself before turning to face the Zora Elder.

"Here comes grumpy gills to ruin everything." She suppressed the urge to shake her head at Sidon's sour tone. While she could understand his frustration, that did not excuse showing disrespect for someone that had devoted much of his life to taking care of the Royal Family.

"I asked what you are doing," Muzu repeated tersely.

"We were having fun til you showed up," Sidon replied sullenly.

"That is no way to speak to an elder, Sidon," Mipha cut in disapprovingly before Muzu could retort. Normally, the old Zora would have given her a slight nod of approval. This time, though, he did not acknowledge the mild chastising she had given her brother, which worried her even more. Whenever she took such measures in his hearing, he would respond with a less lengthy and harsh lecture.

"You two will come with me."

Neither of the two argued as they knew they knew that tone and what it signaled. It meant that they would be dragged before their father, where they would be forced to listen as Muzu informed him of how they had disappointed him.

As they made their way to the throne room, Mipha thought back over her experience. She found that even though it had ended on a sour note, she didn't regret it in the slightest. It had been so long since she had worn such a genuine smile, and she decided that there was nothing wrong in getting to know her peers. After all, they had found her to be unapproachable before but now there was a chance that she could come to know them. She held her head high as she followed Muzu to her place before the King of the Domain.

"Muzu," the King greeted as the trio entered, "Mipha. Sidon." As always, her father sounded of tireless patience despite knowing what must be coming.

"I caught these two roughhousing with the other children!"

Dorephan raised a brow, which was his way of saying he didn't understand the issue that was being raised. "And what precisely have they done wrong?"

"They have shown a complete disregard for proper decorum!" Muzu sputtered. "As members of the Royal Family and heirs to the throne, they need to command the respect of our people, not be rolling around in the muck with them! What would King Rhoam or the leaders of the other tribes think if they saw our Princess and Prince –"

"Have either of them fallen behind in their studies?"

"I'm sorry?" Muzu replied, clearly baffled by the question that had just been posed.

"Have either of them fallen behind in their studies," her father repeated impassively.

"I do not see the relevance –"

"So they have not?"

"No…"

"What game were they playing?" her father asked as he leaned forward, suddenly seeming far more interested in the conversation. It surprised Mipha to see him so invested, as she had imagined that he would be apathetic, what with the much larger issues he had to deal with on a daily basis.

"My lord, that is irrelevant!"

Dorephan frowned, but he wouldn't have the chance to respond.

"We were playing tag!" Sidon jumped in excitedly.

The King regarded Sidon carefully as a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. Then he turned to Mipha. Being held in her father's gaze had always been comforting to her, as he seemed to see through her exterior and lovingly accepted what he saw, despite her imperfections. Being able to communicate with him without words was something she would always treasure as it struck her as purer. There was no need for formality, no need for small talk, it was just a connection between two loved ones.

His eyes searched through her far longer than they had Sidon. Finally, he leaned back and returned his gaze to Muzu.

"I see no problems with them playing with the other children. As you have said, neither is allowing such excursions to affect their studies and Seggin has assured me that Mipha is making remarkable progress in her combat training. There is no reason that they should not be enjoying some free time."

"But my lord- "

Muzu stopped short as Dorephan took to his feet without warning. The towering King stepped up to the Elder. Setting a hand on Muzu's shoulder, Dorephan leaned until his head was level with his advisor's. He murmured something in Muzu's ear, then straightened and motioned for his children to follow.

Mipha had to suppress a giggle as she followed behind. She had chanced a glance over her shoulder to see Muzu more flabbergasted than she'd ever seen him. The Elder opened and closed his mouth, apparently unaware that even had he spoken, no one would be there to hear.

She sped up so that she matched her father's pace, not wanting to be left behind when Muzu finally regained his composure.

"If I may father, what did you say to Muzu?"

The King slowed and looked at her over his shoulder. She hadn't been able to see it before, but a playful grin was splitting his face.

"You're it," he replied.

Sidon and Mipha exchanged an awed glance. Though this had not been the first time their father had played a joke on Muzu, it still surprised them whenever he did so. After a few seconds, they started laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

The laughter of the two siblings was drowned out by their father's own.

* * *

Later that same night, Mipha passed the throne room, returning from one of her walks when she heard Muzu arguing with her father. She had intended to keep going but she heard her name mentioned.

"It is not her place to be rolling around with the riff-raff."

"Tell me Muzu, what has the boy done to deserve your scorn?"

Mipha was wondering what boy her father was referring to. She had been playing with several that day, a few of which were children of members of the council. Referring to them as riff-raff was quite a stretch. Sure, they had no compunction about getting themselves dirty or skirting the line of what was socially acceptable, but they were a far cry from what she would have considered to be poor influences.

"He is a nuisance! Since he has come along, he has been a negative influence on our youth. Now he is trying to corrupt your children. He should be thrown out before he can do any more damage than has already been done."

It was then that it occurred to Mipha who Muzu was referring to. If he was calling for someone to be thrown out, it couldn't be anyone other than Link. He was the only outlier she could think of as he was the only one that was not a Zora, and so the most likely candidate for being exiled from the Domain.

She found that she too had devoted a lot of thought to the young Hylian. She found something appealing in those energetic, bright eyes that had been so ready to include her in their fun. What was more, she still wondered about the recognition she'd heard when he repeated her name. He was certainly an interesting character, and she hoped she would be able to get to know him better.

Regardless of her own personal desires, it was becoming increasingly apparent that trying to spend too much time with him may wind up causing him more harm than would do her good. She found that end result to be unacceptable.

"What damage is this?"

"As I was saying earlier," Muzu replied tightly, "I have never seen such poor conduct from Mipha and Sidon."

Her father was quiet for a long time, causing her to worry that he might actually be considering sending him away. When inquiring about him to a few of the adults that seemed to know him, she had found that his village had been destroyed during a raid, and he had fled to the Domain as he had been friends with a young girl among their people. As far as she knew, Zora's Domain was the only place he had left to go.

"Has it perhaps occurred to you, my old friend, that he may be the key to helping her develop as a leader? If she is to be the Princess and Queen our people need, then she must be one of them as well. If associating with Link will help her do so, then I will support it."

"But he is- "

"Enough!" Mipha flinched as her father snapped at Muzu. She had never heard him speak to anyone, let alone Muzu, in such a manner. "What is it you desire Muzu? For my children to conduct themselves 'properly?' Then perhaps you should start examining your own behavior, advisor. How often do I allow you to overstep your own bounds? How often do I allow you to question me in front of my children, the council, or any citizen that comes before me?"

The Zora Princess' heart went out to Muzu as she could all but see him trying to formulate some sort of response, but being unable to when confronted by such questions.

Eventually, she heard her father sigh in exhaustion as his normally cheerful tone was drug down by a weight she'd never heard before. "I am sorry, old friend, but you must realize that your way will only make it harder for the poor girl. She needs to earn the love of her peers now before she becomes unreachable on the throne."

"My Lord, I just-"

"Do you wish for her to become bitter and resentful?"

"That is not at all my intent," she heard Muzu reply quickly.

"Then let her be a child while she still can."

"…As you wish," Muzu replied, his voice full of sorrow.

She hid quickly as the Elder exited the throne room. The old Zora lacked his usual proud posture as his shoulders sagged, drawing his entire form down. She knew her mentor well, and as such, she understood that despite how harsh, unforgiving, demanding, and stubborn he was, he truly did care about her and their people.

"While I am glad that you are finally behaving your age, there are some habits that would be best unpracticed." Her insides froze as her father's voice emanated from the throne room. Knowing that it would be useless to look for a way out of her current situation, she quickly entered the throne room and presented herself before her father. She fought the desire to look away as he regarded her with an unusually austere expression. "I don't think eavesdropping is particularly appropriate for anyone, young lady."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"How much did you hear?"

"More than I should have," she answered honestly. Though she hadn't exactly been thinking when she had stopped to listen, some part of her had known that it was wrong.

"I see. Well try not to make a habit of it," Dorephan chided softly. His frown faded, giving way to a fond smile as continued holding her in the center of his gaze, "it has been too long since the two of us could speak as father and daughter. How are you, my dear?"

"I am well, thank you."

"Good." Dorephan leaned forward and gave her a searching look. "Now, how are you really?"

"I… don't know," Mipha replied as she wrapped her arms around herself. How she felt really came down to the day. Some days, she felt like she had swum several feet forward, only to feel as though the current had pushed her back further the next.

Her father said nothing, nor did he need to. She knew that he would wait as long as needed for her to finish.

"I am well enough most days, but there are still times when I struggle to get up in the morning," she admitted. Whether or not she spoke the words out loud, she knew her father would find out eventually and trying to prevent him distress by trying to mislead him would only make it worse.

Dorephan closed his eyes as she continued.

"There are times when I wonder if I will ever truly move on…" It had been years since her mother's passing, yet it often felt like she had made little to no progress moving on. That void that had found its way into her heart had remained where it was. While she could live with it some days, other days were a struggle to not break down in front of everyone.

Quiet reigned as both father and daughter said nothing. Eventually, the King sat back and opened his eyes, staring far above her as he remained lost in thought.

"Everyone that we meet," he started slowly as he refocused his attention on her, "everyone that we allow into our lives are all so very different. As such, each one will create a place in our hearts that is so uniquely their own," Dorephan sighed as he continued, "when we lose that person, a hole is created. We often try to fill those holes with other people or things, however, nothing is able to take the place of that person."

Mipha nodded. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't done speaking yet. Dorephan continued gathering his thoughts.

"The true struggle of loss is not learning to fill that void, it's learning to live with it."

"So I will always feel this pain?"

"You will always feel it to some extent. Maybe not as much as you feel it now but nobody will ever be able to take her place in your heart."

The words provided her a strange sense of comfort as she mulled them over quietly. It wasn't so much the thought of forever missing her mother, but rather, that she could do so without having to feel guilty about it. She had come to understand that the late Queen had wanted her to live her life without being held back by guilt and grief, but her inability to escape her loss caused the Zora to feel dissonance. To hear that some part of her would always feel that pain was like being given permission to struggle with it so long as she didn't allow it to overcome her.

"Do you miss her?" she asked. It was just now occurring to her that she rarely asked him how he was, let alone asking if he had come to terms with his own loss.

"Every day," Dorephan murmured.

"Did she know that she was going to die?" she asked carefully. She had spent quite a lot of time reflecting on her mother and, upon those reflections, she had come to notice that a few years before her death, Queen Nera had been acting abnormally for her. While the largest example she could think of was their trip to the Bank of Wishes, but that had been strange. That had marked the time that her mother had started pushing her harder when it came to meeting new people and developing deeper relationships.

"I think she knew long before the sickness took hold," Dorephan replied solemnly. "Not long after your brother was born, she began to act differently, almost like she was preparing for something inevitable."

"Was she scared?" Mipha's voice cracked slightly as she asked.

"I think her only worry was for you and Sidon," her father murmured. "Her peaceful manner never left her, even when she thought no one was watching her." He chuckled suddenly, "she used to joke about how, at the rate I am 'growing,'" he said as he patted his stomach, "that I would be joining her soon."

Mipha winced slightly. Her father may have found it funny, but such jokes weren't to her liking. She had already lost one and was nowhere near ready to lose the other, making it impossible to enjoy such jokes. Her father gave her an apologetic smile, though she had the distinct impression that it was more for her benefit than him being at all remorseful.

"Is there anything else you wished to ask me?"

"Do you intend to send Link away?"

"No, I do not intend to send him away. Besides," Dorephan said sadly, "we would have nowhere to send him from what I hear."

"Thank you," Mipha replied. She was grateful for her father's generosity toward the Hylian child as Link had shown her a lot of kindness earlier that day. While she had been taught that one shouldn't be kind simply to repay a kindness, she still believed in repaying it when possible.

"Before you take your leave, there is one thing I must ask of you. Please try to keep your 'escapades' with the other children away from Muzu. This has been quite a stressful time for myself and the Council, and having Muzu working himself up over this will not help.

"Has something happened, father?"

"Nothing you need to worry about my dear. Now, will you do as I have asked?"

Mipha nodded. She was tempted to press her father for answers; however, she knew that he would not answer. Had it been something he wanted her to know, he would have explained the situation rather than dancing around the topic as he just had. She would just have to make peace with the unanswered question.

"Thank you. Sleep well, child."

"I hope you do as well."

* * *

"Link, are you sure you are okay?" Mipha asked worriedly. Her friend was much quieter than normal, and he'd been paying more attention to the ground than the various intricacies of the environment around them. Even though he tried to fight it, she could see a frown vying to be the dominant expression on his face.

"Yeah," Link sighed, "Kodah and I just got into a big fight."

"If you would like, we could postpone until you are feeling better."

"Are you kidding!" Link exclaimed, his normally cheerful side returning in an instant, "I've been waiting to see Naydra since you told me about her!"

"Then we should be on our way," the Zora Princess replied with a small smile

Link followed her out of the Domain towards the entrance that led to the Veiled Falls. The Princess couldn't help but notice that despite his excitement moments prior, he had quickly become downtrodden again as they made their way through the bustling city. Unfortunately, due to the number of people that she had to exchange brief pleasantries with, she hadn't been able to inquire into his emotional state until after they were outside the city.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask what you and Kodah were fighting about?"

"Oh… that." The boy sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Kodah was snooping through my stuff and she found a personal letter of mine."

"Why would be upset about a letter of yours?"

"She thinks it's a love letter. She made me… she made me choose between her and the person who sent it." With those words, the Princess understood the problem. Kodah had a blatant crush on Link, which the Hylian seemed completely oblivious to, which amazed the Princess, as she was rather possessive of him, and easily became jealous when other girls, even Gaddison and Mipha herself, spent what she deemed to be much time with the Hylian.

"May I ask who you chose?" Mipha asked timidly. She had no desire to upset him by asking too personal a question and the further she pried, the more uncomfortable he became.

"I told her that I didn't have those kinds of feelings for either of them," Link replied as he started rubbing the back of his head. "But she told me I had to choose one. I… didn't choose her… She didn't take it very well," he muttered.

"I am sorry."

"Not your fault. Besides, I finally get to see a dragon!"

Mipha giggled as he shifted from a sullen mood to his usual excitable self. It seemed that not even a fight with one of his best friends was enough to put a damper on his spirits for long, something for which she was grateful. While she always enjoyed spending time in his presence, she didn't like the way he withdrew into himself when he was in pain. She much preferred it when he was loud and just a little obnoxious, as he didn't censor himself then.

"So what makes this spot so cool?" Link asked as they climbed the steep incline that led to the top of the falls. As usual, Link made his part of the trek much more difficult, as he almost obsessively climbed every large stone they came across. It slowed their progress considerably, but the Zora princess didn't really mind.

"Well, the spot is not really so different from any other, but it is where my mother brought me when we watched Naydra together."

"Your mother?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure she would be okay with you bringing me?" Link asked somberly.

It was a question she had asked herself well in advance, but she had come to the peaceful conclusion that her mother would have welcomed the idea.

"I think she would be thrilled to know that I trusted someone enough to bring them here," Mipha replied quietly, sending him a warm smile, which quickly faded to worry. "Are you all right?" Link had noticeably slowed down as his face once again fell, signaling the start of his withdrawal. "You don't –"

"I just really miss my mother."

"I'm so sorry to have made you think of her."

Link shrugged. As far as she had seen, he wasn't one to carry grudges, but that only alleviated her discomfort a bit.

"Would you tell me about her?"

"She always used to talk about how I had my father's eyes. Something about how they sparkled like his. When I would get in trouble, she always used to sit me down and tell me why I shouldn't go and do stupid things, then she would sigh and say 'what am I to do with you?'" He stopped but even so, Mipha didn't speak. She felt that maybe there was more he wanted to say. They shared some very similar qualities, and so she knew that sometimes it could be difficult to say everything one wanted to say.

"Whenever I would get scared, she would hug me and tell me that everything would be alright. That my father was watching over me and would help protect me. I just wish he had protected her too," he muttered dully as he looked up at the sky. "I guess even he couldn't keep everyone safe."

"Link…"

Their hike continued in silence as Mipha regretted asking about her friend's past. He still had quite a lot to work through, from the looks of it, and while sometimes talking about one's pain could help, it could also serve as an unnecessary reminder. She couldn't help but believe that her questions had only done the latter.

They finally reached the tops of the hills and the Zora wordlessly began leading the Hylian towards a pond that fed into a small waterfall.

"Thanks, Mipha," Link said quietly as they settled on down at the edge of the pond, laying back to stare at the starry sky above.

"For what?" Mipha was genuinely confused about why the Hylian would be thanking her.

"Kodah only likes to talk about happy things, but… sometimes I need to talk about sad things though."

"You are welcome. I hope you know that you can always talk to me."

"I do," Link replied with a smile.

"Have you gotten into the Bazz Brigade yet?" Mipha asked as they saw no sign of Naydra.

"Yep."

"And how did you manage that?" she asked innocently. Seggin had been scoffing about it all morning during her training.

"By giving Bazz sword lessons," Link muttered. "I actually think he may be hopeless."

"Hmm?"

"I thought maybe he just needed someone who believed in him. Now I think that he just wasn't made to swing a sword," he sighed.

It was odd to hear Link sound so pessimistic about something. He was normally as optimistic and encouraging as her younger brother, yet here he was, admitting that a situation may be hopeless. It was almost amusing to her.

"Well, at least you are trying. Sergeant Seggin gave up a long time ago."

"What does the Demon Sergeant have to do with Bazz?"

"Didn't you know? Bazz is his son."

"What!?" Link cried incredulously. "Bazz is the son of the Demon Sergeant?!" She had to repress her urge to laugh at the disbelief that reverberated through the question.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"He nearly cut his foot off at practice this morning!"

"Oh dear," Mipha murmured as she brought up a hand to hide her smile.

Once again the two fell quiet. As they lay silently, gazing up at the stars above, it occurred to Mipha that Link had once made a promise that if he had joined the Bazz Brigade, he would try and convince them to let Mipha in as well. She had found that he always kept his promises, and she hoped now wouldn't be any different. The Zora Princess had become quite fond of the small group of children, despite their antics. They had a proclivity for getting into trouble, but it was often amusing, even to the Council.

"One time, my mother told me that the stars were windows into heaven and that the people we lost used them to watch over us… do you think that's true?"

Mipha left her thoughts of the Bazz Brigade behind and turned them to her ideas of the afterlife and Hylia.

"I believe that those who loved us are always with us, even though we can't hear or see them." She turned to find Link with a dissatisfied frown, which she imagined had been on her own face when reflecting on such things. "Unfortunately, that rarely makes things easier."

Link said nothing as he continued staring at the sky above. Mipha kept her gaze fixated on her friend's face, somehow wishing that she could ease his pain. Though her healing powers had developed greatly, even she couldn't mend a broken heart. All she could offer was her companionship, for whatever that was worth.

Link's face morphed to grin as a bluish light filled their surroundings.

"Naydra," he breathed excitedly.

Mipha looked up to find Naydra twisting through the air as her iridescent blue scales glowed with a mesmerizing light.

"Beautiful, is she not?"

"Yeah..." the Hylian breathed.

"Naydra has guarded this land since ancient times. Her presence and continued blessings are the reason that we are not overwhelmed by monsters."

"She keeps this land safe?"

"As much as she can, but…" Mipha didn't finish. She only had an inkling that something was wrong with the world. Months ago, when she had spoken with her father about Muzu, he had let slip that something was wrong. After that, she began to notice how distracted and on edge her father and the rest of the Zora Council had been. Jihato, the Zora historian, had been called away several times to Hyrule Castle over the past few months for reasons that she was not aware of. The Zora Princess could only hope that she was wrong about the storm she sensed on the horizon.

"But even she can't save everyone," Link finished glumly. "She still looks awesome."

"She is a sight to behold."

"And someday I'll meet her in person," Link said, unwavering determination in his voice.

"Meet her?"

"Yeah!" Link cried as jumped to his feet. "Hear that Naydra!" he shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "I'm gonna come visit you one day!"

Mipha marveled at the young Hylian. No matter how the world tried to beat him down, he was always ready to get back up with a smile on his face. She noticed a scratch on his arm that had escaped her attention before, likely received as he climbed up and down every surface he could on their way there.

As Link lay back down, she reached out gently placed her hand over the scratch. She let her healing magic flow, repairing the damage in a few seconds. Mipha wasn't sure what had caused the improvement of her powers, but she was grateful as, now, she could heal most any minor injury that she came across. She began to believe that in time, she would be able to heal anything short of death. The Young Princess' only regret was that it wouldn't be in time to save her mother.

_As Mipha drew her hand back, Link grabbed it and held it tightly in his own. Mipha sent him a questioning gaze but he didn't look away from Naydra. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze and, to her surprise, he returned it. The Young Zora Princess smiled warmly as she wished that every day could be like this, quietly spent in the company of a dear friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a quick heads up, Not only will the second (yes there's still a second) memory be quite a bit different than the original (unlike this one), it will also have an interlude chapter between it and this one. I know that a few people complained that the original memory sequence droned on for too long, whereas they didn't in the Rito arc (and they're roughly the same length). I don't know if this is because people just enjoy Revali's arc more, or if the break provided by the interlude helped to keep it from being too much. Either way, I thought it might be worth a shot.


	10. Clear Blue Zora

Link woke before dawn, or what he assumed to be the dawn, as had become his habit since leaving the Great Plateau. He found that time to be one of the few parts of his day in which he had time to recharge. While he quite enjoyed most of his companions and was capable of tolerating those he didn't, he still needed time to take a step back from all of them, even Mipha. He had a special appreciation for the Zora Champion's company, to the extent that he made a point of spending much of his free time with her, but even her company started to wear on him eventually and was sure that the reverse was true for her. He wasn't insulted by the idea that she would need a break from him, as he had come to think that everyone needed some time to themselves, even if they were like Daruk, who seemed to prefer being in the presence of others.

The Hylian Champion sat up, taking a moment taking a moment to check on his companions, as had become his custom in the recent weeks. While he wasn't surprised to see that Daruk and Revali weren't present, he was unpleasantly surprised by the reminder Mipha was no longer with them when he saw a much larger, blue-scaled Zora snoring peacefully not far away.

The day prior, they had been making their way along the path when they noticed that the Sheikah Tower they had spotted a few days before was within easy reach. Deciding that it would be better to gain access to a more accurate map, they had made the climb up. It had been rather unpleasant, as the constant rainfall made it difficult to look up as they climbed and made every handhold dangerously slick. To complicate the issue even further, Link had been forced to take a spare tunic and tie it around his torso so he could carry Midna up to the top, and convincing the wolf to cooperate had been a feat in and of itself. After the exhausting and frankly unpleasant climb, Link had not been entirely pleased to find that they wouldn't be spending the night alone.

While Gruve, a Zora who'd been trapped on the tower since it had erupted from the ground, was pleasant enough, he wasn't a replacement for the Zora Champion. He didn't have the same quiet and caring nature that the person he would consider to be his best friend had. He had at least maintained a positive attitude about his situation, which was respectable and made him much easier to be around, even if his current predicament was largely sustained by his own cowardice. With a river at the base of the tower, it was reasonable to assume that he could have dived at any point and been on his way not long after he'd found himself at the top. Regardless, he had promised to help the desperate Zora find a way off the tower he'd been trapped on, and so that's what he'd do.

But first, he needed something to eat.

Reaching into his pouch, Link removed his cooking pot, some spare firewood, some greens he had gathered, a few fish, and some of the deer meat he'd been saving. While he'd been planning on saving that for Midna, he knew that Urbosa had been having a few rough days, and likely wouldn't welcome the idea of eating fish yet again. That being said, he also had been having odd cravings for different forms of the aquatic delicacy, and he figured it would help put Gruve at ease as well.

After he set the meat to cooking, he walked to the edge of the tower and looked up at the blackened sky, feeling ill at ease about the enraged clouds that hovered over him oppressively. It wasn't just the lack of sun that unsettled him, but the rain that had ceased to fall and which only worsened as they drew closer to the Domain. Something about it was unnatural, and judging by how swollen the river below was, it would only be a matter of time before the eastern reaches of Hyrule suffered from devastating flooding.

"Are you doing all right, Master Link?" Gruve asked as he joined the Hylian at the edge.

Link nodded in response as he continued eyeing the clouds. "The rain isn't natural." While Gruve wasn't exactly what he considered to be the brightest of the bunch, the Zora had made a few comments concerning the rain that indicated he might know something about it. Hopefully, Gruve's outgoing nature would lead him to share what he knew about it.

"A most astute observation," the Zora replied gravely. "It would seem that the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, an ancient machine from… well, I think it best not to bore you with irrelevant details. Anyway, Vah Ruta is capable of generating endless amounts of water and pouring it into the atmosphere. At the rate it's going, the Eastern Reservoir may break and, well… that would be bad."

Link frowned slightly at Gruve's lackluster explanation of the Zoras' current predicament. He wasn't under the impression that his intelligence was being purposefully insulted, but he really wished that Gruve would share what he knew, no matter how inconsequential he found it. Link hadn't been aware that Ruta was responsible for the torrential downpour, and any piece of information might provide them with a method of stopping Ruta from drowning Eastern Hyrule. Even if it was just a time frame, it was something for him to work with that would increase his odds of success.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to you about this, but first, may I ask you a question?"

Maybe Gruve was actually going to share some critical information after all. Link nodded his consent, hoping to answer quickly and get to what he considered to be the more pressing concern.

"This may sound silly, but you and Lady Urbosa wouldn't happen to be warriors, would you?" The Zora raised his hands defensively as Link responded with a raised brow. "Since the Age of Burning Fields, many Hylians have traveled with weapons, but very few know how to handle themselves. So, are you two..."

Link nodded in response to the unfinished question.

"Excellent! I must take you to meet Prince Sidon as soon as we get down from here!"

"We've already met."

"You have?"

Link nodded again.

"Thank goodness!" Gruve sighed dramatically. "I feared I would have to guide you up the river, which I'm not sure I could do, seeing as many Zora have been washed away over the past few weeks."

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes. While he understood the dangers posed to the Zora, the excess drama was a bit of an annoyance to him. It was unnecessary to blow the danger one faced out of proportion, especially when it made it even more difficult to decipher just how much of a threat the situation was.

"Link, are you burning our food?"

The Hylian Champion's heart nearly stopped at the question. He whirled around, rushing back to the cooking pot before he had even finished his turn. He didn't even acknowledge the Gerudo Champion, let alone answer her question as he hurriedly returned to the pot, silently cursing himself for his negligence as his nose picked up the sharp, unpleasant odor of burning meat. Without missing a beat, he removed the offending material from the pot and held it up to eye level, sighing as he saw the inconsistent coloration, meaning he hadn't even managed to burn it properly.

He hung his head as tossed something aside that he wouldn't have even fed to Midna. For her part, the wolf approached the destroyed offering, sniffing at it before turning her nose up and walking away. Knowing that he had cooked something that not even a wolf would eat, while not the most disheartening thing he'd learned he was capable of since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection, it certainly did nothing for his self-esteem.

"I think I'll settle for fish again," Urbosa muttered.

Link nodded demurely, pulling out an extra carp he had caught and prepared them for cooking. Thankfully, nothing went horribly wrong; however, he paid so little attention to his companions that whatever conversation happened between them was lost on him. He didn't mind though, as he could at least be proud of what he had made this time.

"So, it's been raining like this for a few weeks?" Urbosa asked as she accepted a bowl from Link.

"It has indeed. I know that King Dorephan is concerned that if it goes for too much longer then the East Reservoir will break through the dam and cause catastrophic flooding." Gruve accepted his bowl enthusiastically, digging in with no compunction as Link finally served Midna and then himself. "Ah, this is simply divine!" the Zora exclaimed around mouthfuls of food. "I never understood why Hylians liked to cook their food, but now I see -"

"How long do you think it will be before the dam is at risk?" Urbosa asked bluntly, appearing to not feel bad in the slightest for having cut Gruve off.

"Sorry for getting off topic. I believe we have maybe a week or two at most."

"Then we need to get moving as soon as we're done here." The Gerudo Champion said nothing more as she turned her attention back to the bowl she held.

Gruve sent Link a glance as though to ask if she was always like that.

He shook his head before gesturing to the rain. While he was far from fond of Urbosa's sour mood, he could understand why she had been so short with everyone over the past few days. Assuming that he was correct about the nature of deserts, he could only assume that she was unused to the constant rains and was struggling to adapt. He found that even his spirits were abnormally dampened, though it occurred to him that it may have had something to do with more than the weather, as he was finding that it was becoming harder and harder to suppress the memory he had recovered at the Outpost ruins. Despite Mipha's assurances that none of what had happened was his fault, he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it.

She hadn't been there. She hadn't seen the things he had done and the decisions he had made. There was no way she could claim that he wasn't at fault.

Despite how distracted he was, he managed to finish his meal before Gruve and Urbosa and had even gotten most of their makeshift camp cleaned before both were ready to move on. As Link stood at the tower's edge, using the rain to clean the last two bowls, he was approached by an apprehensive Zora.

"Master Link, I know you said that you might have a way to help me down from here. I was hoping you might tell me what it is."

Link motioned for the Zora to wait as he finished his self appointed duty. Once the dishes were cleaned to his standards, he placed them back into his pouch before pulling out his paraglider. "You'll use this."

"What about you?" Gruve asked as he eyed the device skeptically. Link couldn't blame him for questioning whether or not the device was capable of handling the strain as he had wondered the same thing when he first witnessed Rhoam using it.

"I'll climb down."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I know that rain makes it more difficult for Hylians to climb, and I can't imagine that climbing down would be as easy as climbing up." Gruve knelt down, peering over the edge. "I'd really hate for you to put yourself at risk for me… maybe I should… but I'm not sure I have -" Before the Zora had a chance to finish the thought, Urbosa had rushed behind him, hooking an arm just above his knees and heaving him over the side with a shout.

The Hylian Champion felt every muscle in his body tense up as he watched the screaming Zora fall towards the river below. About halfway down, Gruve's instincts must have kicked in, as he reoriented himself so he was falling headfirst toward the water with his arms stretched out, ready to break the surface. The dive was shoddy and would never serve as one of the Zora's finer moments, but a few seconds after his dive was completed, he resurfaced, allowing Link to breathe a sigh of relief as he finally relaxed.

Once he was certain Gruve was safe, he turned his icy blue eyes on the Gerudo Champion.

"What?" she grunted as she met his glare with an impatient frown. "We both know he was thinking about diving in. I just helped him make the decision faster."

Link opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off with a raised finger.

"He said we have a week or two at best. You understand that means that we don't have time to waste, right?"

He nodded begrudgingly. Even if they did have a week to calm Ruta before it caused a massive flood, they wouldn't want to take the entire week to stop Ruta, as the excess water could still cause catastrophic damage.

"Good. Then you should understand why I'm not going to let you sit here and waste the day away trying to find a way down that he was comfortable with."

He nodded again, still displeased with the situation at hand. Regardless, he understood the point that she was trying to make, even if he didn't entirely agree with her decision.

Deciding that nothing would come of pursuing the topic further, he pulled out an extra tunic and wrapped it around his chest as he motioned for Midna to come to him with a sigh. He already knew that convincing the wolf to go into the sling willingly was going to be a pain, and he didn't even want to imagine what her reaction to jumping off the tower would be.

Suddenly, the Gerudo Champions choice to toss Gruve off the tower was making a lot more sense. Maybe she'd had that right idea all along.

* * *

"Is it true?"

"It can't be. She died during the Great Calamity."

"But think!" another Zora exclaimed excitedly in a hushed whisper as she and her friend passed Gaddison, likely on their way to wait outside the throne room with bated breath for some announcement from King Dorephan. "Her body was never recovered! And, do you remember that rumor about the Hylian Champion personally carrying her off the battlefield?"

"Even if that was true, how do you explain her disappearing for so long?"

"If it isn't Lady Mipha, then how do you explain Prince Sidon carrying her to the Royal Family's quarters?"

Gaddison continued listening idly as the trio continued their debate, speaking louder now that they had passed her, as though the knight wouldn't be able to hear them now that she could no longer see them. She wasn't sure how she felt about the Princess' return herself. She wanted to be overjoyed that one of their own had come back, but she was struggling to truly accept that it was the case. It was nearly beyond the realm of belief that someone as beloved as her could be lost for so long, only to turn up a century later. Even had she been able to accept it, there were so many questions to distract her that she wasn't sure how long it would be before she could set it all aside and simply be glad that Lady Mipha had returned.

"It's Prince Sidon!" the other replied. "Everyone knows he'd personally escort a toad to the Royal Family's rooms if it meant he could help."

"Then how come Captain Bazz, Prince Sidon, Master Muzu, and even King Dorephan haven't made an announcement about the rumors being false?"

"That doesn't count as..."

The rest of the argument finally faded away, leaving only the large drops of rain to keep her company in the low, green lighting of the Domain. She didn't mind the solitude as the last few days had been exhausting. Ever since Captain Bazz had relayed the Prince's orders, she had been pulling extra shifts, which was exhausting enough. Unfortunately, the buzz surrounding the possibility of the lost Princess' return made it even more difficult to deal with as she had been approached several times by civilians who had tried to get her to confirm whether or not Mipha really was alive and well. Most other knights were able to escape such questioning, but it was one of the worst-kept secrets that she was one of Bazz's closest friends. As a result, when the Zora populace heard that Bazz had supposedly been present for Lady Mipha's appearance, they immediately assumed that she knew all of the details.

In truth, she hadn't actually questioned her superior on the matter. He hadn't given her much in the way of details, but she trusted him to not mislead her. If he said that Lady Mipha was alive and well, she would believe it, and if he asked her to keep what she knew to herself, then she would do so. And if he asked her to keep an eye out for a friend who she believed long dead, then she would do that as well. Of course, she had a lot of questions concerning the order, as Link, assuming he had survived in hiding just as Mipha must have, would still be a few years dead by her estimate.

Though Bazz had mentioned that Lady Mipha appeared to have not aged in the slightest, she was skeptical. It was certainly possible that her superior had been blinded by nostalgia and had seen the lost Princess as he remembered her rather than as she actually was. While her Captain was an exceptional leader and typically good at judging the character of another, he tended to be a bit of a romantic, which had a habit of playing of Prince Sidon's rampant excitement and enthusiasm. Normally, Bazz kept that part of himself under control, but sometimes it slipped out at the most inopportune times. Hearing that a childhood friend and former member of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade might still be alive was just the sort of thing that would get his imagination going.

She really hated the idea of seeing him being so disappointed yet again. It had been difficult grieving for Link once. He didn't need to do it again.

"Gaddison," the voice of her Captain greeted as he took his place across from her.

"Captain," she replied with a nod.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll live," she replied simply. While she was more exhausted than she had been in a few years, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Besides, with Rivan's daughter, Dunma, and Torfeau having knowledge of the situation eased the burden on Captain Bazz, Rivan, and herself as well. Seeing as she had undergone greater stress, the extra shifts weren't nearly as demanding as they might have been.

"Glad to hear it."

"How are you?"

"Alive," he muttered with a wry smile. "Have they been asking about what you know?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, letting her voice falter slightly in her response.

"Sorry," Bazz muttered apologetically. "I know you hate these kinds of posts."

Hate was a bit strong, in her opinion. While she certainly didn't appreciate them as much as she did the ones on the outskirts, she normally didn't mind posts within the Domain's interior. Usually, civilians didn't bother her while she was on duty, and a sharp word or two was typically enough to end any form of dispute before it could escalate. Unfortunately, whenever the Domain was experiencing a lot of excitement, the people suddenly became much more interested in her, and the number of social interactions she was forced to endure as a result often pushed her to her limit.

It wasn't that she disliked talking to others, far from it; however, other Zora were difficult for her to understand at times. They would make fun of how unusually deep her voice was, but then be hurt by the most trivial thing she might say about them. They would ask for her company, but then largely ignore her when she finally joined them. They wanted her to smile and laugh with them but complained about insincerity when she did so. Trying to understand and adapt to the ever-changing standards was exhausting, especially when she was barraged by what felt like an endless stream of faces, questions, concerns, and needs. Despite all of that, she really didn't hate it. "I knew what I was signing up for."

"You did."

Silence fell between the two for several minutes as the knight engaged herself in a silent debate. While she really wanted to know what her Captain thought the odds of Link surviving were, she was hesitant to broach the subject. She really didn't want to remind him of who they were potentially waiting for when there was such a small hope.

"What is it?" Bazz asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"Something is on your mind. What is it?"

She sighed as she realized she was now past the point of no return. While Bazz had always been one to respect her privacy, there were times when he refused to let her wriggle out of a difficult topic. Rather than trying to hide it, she decided to speak her mind. "Do you really think he's out there? That he's really coming back?"

While Gaddison often favored silence, there was something about her Captain's lack of a response that unsettled her. Even the constant pattering of rain wasn't enough to alleviate the awkward atmosphere.

"… I don't know," Bazz finally sighed. "Before my meeting with the King Dorephan, Prince Sidon asked me to not tell the King about Link. Would you like to take a guess at who the King asked us to keep an eye out for?"

"So, the Prince must have told him."

"Then why ask me not to tell the King?" Bazz countered evenly. "In fact, the King seems quite sure that Link survived the same way Lady Mipha did."

She frowned as she lost herself in thought. While King Dorephan was many, many things, he wasn't one who was prone to idle fantasies. If he believed that Link had not only survived but was on his way, then it made her want to believe he truly was just a bit more. That being said, the possibility of the Hylian Champion's return filled her with dread. While the King and the Elders would be thrilled by the return of Lady Mipha, they would could still very well be outraged by Link's presence. While it was clear that the Council of Elders blamed him for the Princess' disappearance, she couldn't be sure of Dorephan's stance on the matter, and that scared her most. "What does he want us to do if Link does come?"

"He wants us to make sure that no one tries to harm him, or banish him."

She hoped that was a good sign. The King of the Zora was known to be fair and just, and she hoped he would extend that mercy to Link.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Bazz continued quietly as another group of gossiping Zora made their way toward the duo. "There's no sense getting worked up when we don't know what's going to happen."

"I know, but..."

"I agree," her Captain replied after she had trailed off. "I would hate to see anything bad happen to him as well."

"Did Lady Mipha say anything about him before she collapsed?" Of all the questions that had passed through her mind concerning the Princess, that one had not been at the forefront.

"No, but she didn't have time to say much of anything. It's better to focus on the here and now."

The Zora knight sighed, knowing instinctively that Bazz was right. Though she couldn't stop herself from imagining all the ways that the coming days could go horribly wrong, none of them were guaranteed. In fact, there was so far no guarantee that Link was on his way there now, and even less that he was alive. No, there was very little she could be certain of, and even less that she could control and dwelling on those things would only drive her mad. It was much better to focus on the problems immediately before her that she could control.

Despite reaching that conclusion, she still struggled to recenter her thoughts, though watching Captain Bazz try to fend off several Zora with a variety of questions certainly helped to keep her spirits up.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Urbosa asked, turning to find Link staring at a tiny bank on the riverside. Though nothing looked out of the ordinary to her, Link was transfixed by something he only he saw or understood. "Link?" she called when he didn't respond. "Link!"

"Yeah?" the Hylian champion responded absently, not even bothering to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?… Yeah."

Urbosa sighed, setting a hand on her hip as she watched her Hylian companion impatiently, her fingers tapping against her side as she did so. As eager as she was to get on with their mission and get out of the bloody rain, she understood that whatever had caught Link's attention had to be important, so she would give him a little time to explore whatever it was. He wasn't one to waste much time, if any, and soon enough, his gaze refocused on the path ahead. "Care to share what just happened there?"

Link turned back to face her and meeting her gaze with an impassive silence before finally responding. "… I found a letter from Mipha here." With that, the Hylian turned back to the path and continued onward. Urbosa shook her head ruefully before following after him, wishing that his explanation had been more of an explanation. While knowing that Mipha was quite important to him, it was vaguely interesting to her that he had chosen the word "found" as opposed to "received." It occurred to her that he had possibly stumbled across a letter intended for someone else, but she quickly tossed the thought aside as he likely would have deemed the letter irrelevant and thus not worth remembering.

Of course, she also had no knowledge of Zora culture. Perhaps it was customary for their people to send letters down the river.

Whatever the case was, it didn't matter when it came to what their current objective was, so she set the thought aside and chose to focus on getting to Zora's Domain. The sooner they were there, the sooner she could get out of the blasted rain and possibly dry off for the first time in days. While the Zora were an aquatic people, she'd heard that they made accommodations for members of the other races. With that in mind, she had no doubt they would have a place for her to escape the constant drops of water that bashed themselves against her.

"How close are we?" she asked as she brushed her sopping wet hair out of her face for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Hylia in heaven above, she hated the rain.

"About an hour or so out."

Before she could formulate a response, something flashed down from above, landing between her and Link with a sickening crunch. In a flash, both warriors were pressing themselves as far into the cliff side they had been traveling along as they could. Looking up, they saw nothing out of the ordinary, but that meant nothing. Looking back down at the black heap at their feet, the Gerudo Champion managed to identify the mutilated corpse of a Lizalfos. Whatever had killed had sliced through most of its body, leaving very little to help identify it by. Had it not been for the long, curved horn and curly tail, they might not have been able to discern what it was beneath the cuts that marred nearly every inch of its body.

There were plenty of things that could kill a Lizalfos, but very few that would do so as slowly and brutally as what she saw at her feet, and that was what concerned her. After exchanging a brief glance with the Hylian Champion, she could see that he shared her concerns. With a small point above and a brief nod, they began the climb to the top of the cliff, taking full advantage of the reduced slickness afforded by the small outcropping. It was still more difficult than she would have liked, however, she wasn't about to start complaining after the horrendous tower climb the day before. Besides, whatever had killed the lizard monster at the bottom of the cliff was a far bigger concern than how quickly she could scale slick rocks.

In less than a minute, Link had made it to the top; however, he didn't pull himself over the ledge. Instead, he hung where he was, even going so far as to lower himself down so that everything below his eyes would be hidden by the ledge. Whatever he was seeing was evidently a threat.

Soon enough, she understood why Link was staying low. As she reached the top and stuck her head over the crest, she saw a large group of Lizalfo facing her, save a large, white one who commanded their attention. At his side, he held a long, wickedly serrated blade that had thin yellow streams arcing sporadically along its length, causing it to glow with a harsh yellow light. The white one screeched loudly as it took a step toward the group of monsters, causing many of assembly to stiffen and some to even tremble.

While the Gerudo Champion was fascinated by the creature, she knew that it wasn't the only thing she needed to pay attention to. Glancing around quickly, she tried to gauge the number of enemies, the state of their encampment, and most importantly, if they had any more weapons that glowed with the same light that the leader's had. Gruve had informed them that the main reason that Prince Sidon had been so intent on seeking the help of a Hylian was that Zora were weak to shock weapons. Even the most resistant among them was known to have barely handled firing one according to Gruve. If that was even partially exaggerated, shock weapons would be devastating to the Domain if the monsters decided to attack en mass. Even if they weren't clever enough to realize their advantage on their own, all they would have to do was come in close proximity to the Domain to pose a potentially devastating threat to the Zora.

She forgot all about her distaste for the weather as she was overcome with the need to reach the Domain immediately.

After exchanging yet another quick glance with the Hylian Champion, a silent agreement was reached. Wordlessly, both Champions pushed off the cliff side, falling for a moment before pulling out their paragliders and drifting safely to the path below.

Upon landing, Link crouched down, trying to calm a distressed Midna, whose hackles were raised as she growled just loud enough to be heard above the pattering of rain. As entertaining as she might have normally found it to watch as Link tried to calm the wolf, instinctively reaching for her only for the wolf to growl more aggressively, she was far too distracted by thoughts of what she had just witnessed to find any amusement.

Considering Mipha's climbing abilities, she could only assume that most Zora were ill-suited to the activity. Even if that didn't hold true, and most were passable climbers, she couldn't think of a discernible reason that any of them would choose to climb up to where the Lizalfos were currently located unless they were simply exploring. The Gerudo Champion ruled that possibility out rather quickly, as she imagined that few, if any Zora would be out where they were, exploring considering what all had been relayed to them of the state of the Zora homeland. With all but their best swimmers at risk of being washed downriver, their reservoir ready to burst any day, and the Divine Beast overshadowing them, it was unlikely that any of them would be wasting time on trivial pursuits like climbing. That left her almost certain that the Zora had no knowledge of what was on their doorstep.

Once Link had managed to return the she-wolf to a state of relative calm, he straightened and looked to her, asking with his ever quiet eyes if she was ready.

With a nod, they started on their way again.

"Did you see their weapons?" Urbosa asked.

"A lot of shock weapons," Link muttered. "Not enough for all of them, but enough to cause problems."

"What all did you see?"

"Swords, lances, and arrows."

Urbosa growled as he spoke. She'd seen the swords and lances, but the arrows had escaped her, and they could potentially throw a wrench in her plans. Normal arrows could be detrimental in any battle, but she had no idea how far the electrical effects of shock arrows could travel. Being grazed could enough to be fatal for all she knew. Not only that but assuming the Zora were unable to prepare themselves in time, then many more than just their knights would also die. "We need to pick up the pace."

Link acquiesced by starting a brisk jog before she even finished the sentence.

* * *

"Dunma, stop grinding your teeth."

The young Zora knight suppressed an annoyed sigh she heeded her father's chiding tone. Being irritated wasn't an excuse to show disrespect in any form to the man who had raised her. Besides, she knew that he was keeping her best interests at heart seeing as, once her adult teeth finally grew in, she'd tear her mouth to shreds with that habit.

"Sorry, father."

The other pair of guards laughed at her father's quiet admonishment, causing heat to creep up her neck and into her face as she stared determinedly down the bridge that served as the entrance into the Zora city. Despite how annoyed she was that her age had once again been brought up as a topic of conversation, she refused to allow the two, thin-finned morons she was stationed with serve as any more of a distraction then they already were.

Ordinarily, only a single pair of guards was all that would be positioned at the entrance to the Domain, but these were far from ordinary times. With all that was going on though, Captain Bazz had decided to place an extra pair of guards at the city's entrance, that way, should the Hylians that the Captain had told them about arrive, Dunma and her father would be able to escort them to the inn without leaving the entrance unguarded.

Setting aside the fact that one of the individuals they were keeping an eye out for sounded more like a Gerudo than a Hylian, she was becoming more and more intrigued by the duo, especially the golden-haired one. She wasn't sure why, but her father and the Captain had exchanged a look when the name Link was mentioned. It was an odd name, but not one that was unfamiliar to her. In his childhood, her father had been friends with a Hylian child by the same name. While she was certain that the Link her father had known was dead, that didn't mean his descendants were. In her studies of the other races cultures and customs, she had discovered that many Hylian families passed names down through the generations. Perhaps this Hylian was the son, or more likely grandson, of the Link that her father had run around with.

While she often considered herself far too mature for an active imagination, she found herself wondering how she and this Hylian would get along. While she couldn't imagine the two of them getting into the same kinds of trouble that her father had, but her curiosity was still piqued, especially when considering the tension that name brought between her father and grandfather. Her father seemed to have admiration and love for his childhood friend. Her grandfather hated the Hylian as he, much like almost every elder, blamed the Hylian Champion for the death of Lady Mipha. Though, she wondered if his opinion had changed considering the recent news.

Earlier that day, Master Muzu had made a brief announcement that the rumors concerning Lady Mipha's appearance were in fact true. The King himself had yet to make an announcement, but that was understandable as far as she was concerned. The fact that his long lost daughter had returned must have hit him harder than even the Prince. With the news of her return, would her grandfather still hold the same hatred for her father's friend?

Regardless, it shouldn't have mattered overly much, as it couldn't be the same Link. While there might have been some tension due to his name, odds were that he would be able to pass through the Domain without too much trouble. While the Council of Elders became riled when the subject of Hylians came up in conversation, it was rare for them to notice the vast majority that stepped within the city's boundaries. Even Muzu, the one who was most often adamantly against Hylians, had admitted that trade with Hylians was advantageous and, at times, necessary.

No, she imagined there would be some conflict over his name, but once everyone realized that he wasn't the same, they would largely forget about him.

Despite reaching that conclusion, something still gnawed at Dunma, like a Zora hatchling nibbling at the fish in her pond. Her father would know better than she that his childhood friend was dead, as would Captain Bazz, yet they had both exchanged a glance whose meaning had escaped her. Despite everything she knew about Hylians in general and the current situation, she couldn't escape the feeling that there was something going on that she didn't know, which frustrated her. She understood that the Captain, Gaddison, and her father all had their secrets, but this was something that involved her and her ability to do her job and she didn't appreciate being left out under those circumstances.

Or, perhaps they were simply dreading bringing someone by the name Link into the Domain. Her grandfather, Jihato, had reacted with great volatility when she had asked him about what Link and her father had gotten up to as children. All things considered, they must have just been worried about the reaction once they learned of his name.

"Perhaps you would like me to inform the Captain of your concerns." Dunma was sharply pulled out of her reverie by her father's voice. She had known many Zora who were prone to shouting when angry, but her father was different. Instead, he opted for a deathly quiet tone that somehow conveyed a fury equal to Vah Ruta itself. It always sent an icy cold river coursing through her, even when she wasn't the one the tone was directed at.

"Come on, Rivan, we were just joking," one of the guards replied with a nervous laugh. Apparently, he understood just how dangerous the waters he was swimming in were.

"Then I'll inform him jokingly," her father replied coldly.

"You really need to loosen thos- " The rest of the guard's statement was cut off by a grunt as his partner rammed an elbow into his side before quietly telling him to shut his mouth.

"He didn't mean anything by that," the other replied rather quickly. "He just says things without really thinking."

Her father remained silent, but she could feel the anger emanating from him in waves. It always concerned her to see him in such a state, as he was normally much more friendly and ready to laugh. Maybe it was a symptom of his paternal nature, but he often had no compunction about cracking lame jokes in front of their fellow knights, much to her dismay.

"I absolutely meant it!"

Dunma neither knew nor cared what the guard supposedly meant. What she did care about were the three figures that appeared on the other end of the bridge. Though the rain made it difficult to discern any features, she could just make out two Hylian-like forms, though one was significantly taller, and the third looked to be some sort of animal. Perhaps it was the wolf that Bazz had offhandedly mentioned. It certainly would be interesting to see one up close, but she cast her interests aside as she remembered they had a job to do.

"You were there for her trials," her father replied quietly, sounding ready to snap at a moment's notice. "You saw how -"

"Father."

"Please don't interrupt-"

"Look!" she hissed quietly, hoping he would forgive her for cutting him off while he was in such a poor mood.

She could tell by the scraping oh his spear on the ground that he had noticed their approach and had noticed the same things she had.

As the trio approached, Dunma was able to take note of their appearances, such as the woman's long scarlet hair, dark skin, and highly toned form. The man, on the other hand, was less toned, shorter, with medium blonde hair that was pulled back. The wolf, to her surprise, had dark blue fur with glittering yellow eyes that glared at her even from so far away.

"That's them," she muttered quietly. While her father was technically her superior, she found that she often had to remind him how to do his job. It wasn't that he was a bad knight, far from it in fact; however, his easy going nature had the habit of making him lax when he needed to be serious.

Her father stepped forward as the trio finally reached them, ignoring everyone save the one that must have been named Link. He set his spear on the ground with an audible thud, staring down impassively at the Hylian he had placed himself in front of.

"We need to speak with King Dorephan immediately," the woman stated.

"Who do you think you are?" one of the other guards asked. "You don't come into our home and immediately demand to speak to -"

Dunma tuned out the rest of the back and forth as she watched her father and the Hylian gaze at each other. The Hylian's expression had slipped from quizzical to stoic as her father's eyes continued boring into him. It was rare for her to see him so focused instead of the scatterbrained goof she was used to.

"I don't think you -"

"Fluffy white clouds, clear blue..." Rivan left the rest of the phrase unspoken, staring expectantly at their guest.

"..."

"..."

The tension in the air almost became too much for the young Zora to stand. Why her father had chosen to use the code that his childhood "brigade" had used was beyond her, but it was clear that he was expecting the Hylian to finish. She supposed it wasn't impossible for the Hylian to either know or guess the end, as she was of the opinion that it wasn't a very clever code, to begin with. Regardless, there was a good chance that he would say "water," as opposed to the actual answer.

"..."

"We don't have time for games!" the red-haired woman snapped irritably.

Both her father and the Hylian ignored her.

"...Zora?"

All at once, the tension disappeared as her father relaxed ever so slightly. An affectionate smile crossed her father's face as he set a hand on the Hylian's shoulder, before quickly pulling him into a large, one-armed hug. "It's good to see you, old friend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this chapter is making me consider scrapping AFO and starting over with it.


	11. As Time Drifts On

"… _And we of the Bazz Brigade are sorry to see you go." Mipha's heart went out to the leader of the notorious "Big Bad Bazz Brigade" as he tried to choke out the rest of his official farewell to Link. Had it not been for years of training in maintaining her composure, she would likely have been reduced to tears, much like the children that surrounded Link. Thankfully for the young leader, everyone took the line as an invitation to further converge on the Hylian for their own personal farewells._

Mipha watched sadly, a bittersweet smile on her face as she watched Rivan and Sidon cling to Link, demanding that he come and visit as often as his training for knighthood would allow. The Hylian child maintained his ever upbeat grin, but she could see her own pain and apprehension mirrored in her eyes. Though she had been certain that his choice to leave the Domain had been difficult before, she now understood that he was struggling with his departure just as much as she was, if not more.

Next was Gaddison who, despite being renowned for her reserved nature, gave him a stiff hug before stepping back quickly and challenging him to yet another swimming challenge upon his return. Link, ever ready to accept a challenge he had no hope of winning, readily agreed with a large grin.

Bazz followed suit with a firm handshake, reminding Link that he was welcome to rejoin the brigade whenever he returned to the Domain. The poor child was still choked up, but he did his best to keep from being overwhelmed as he took a step back and nodded.

The Princess couldn't help but notice that Kodah was standing back a little way, looking miserable and conflicted as her eyes flitted between Link and the ground.

To Mipha's surprise, Sergeant Seggin, Bazz's father, also stepped forward. While she knew that Link had spent a significant amount of time training with the Demon Sergeant, she had been of the opinion that he was unmoved by Link's departure. The fact that he took time to not only show up to the farewell but thank Link for mentoring his son while also complimenting the Hylian child was a surprise to her.

The few other adults that were present wished him well on his journey, as well as advising him to try and stay out of trouble. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she heard the laughter in their voices, as well saw the way that Link rubbed his head, clearly embarrassed by some of the memories he had created with them.

Finally, Kodah dashed forward and flung her arms around him. Though Mipha couldn't make out most of what the young girl said, she thought she caught part of an apology as Link returned her hug after a moment. While the Princess was naturally curious about what had transpired between the two, she stopped herself from entertaining thoughts on it for too long. They had been drifting apart for quite some time, and she was happy to finally see them reconciling themselves, even if it was just as Link was leaving. Besides, it was none of her business, and she didn't want to intrude on such an intimate moment between friends.

Finally, Kodah let go and retreated, flashing Link one last pained smile before turning her eyes back to the ground.

At last, the sparkling blue eyes turned to her and she felt her heart break a little more.

She stepped up to her friend, slowly wrapping him into a warm hug, which he returned. "I know you have to go," she murmured quietly, "and it isn't fair of me to ask you to stay. All I ask is that you come back to us when you are ready."

"I will," he replied just as quietly, sounding more determined than she had ever heard, which helped to soothe her doubts just a little.

"I am glad. And Link," she started as she stepped back and looked him in the eye again, "thank you… for everything."

The Hylian grinned at her, playfully flexing as he gave her a toothy grin. "Of course, Milady."

She shook her head in amusement as he gave everyone one last goodbye before turning and leaving them all behind. Had he not made his way along the path out of the Domain safely several times before, she would have accompanied him herself, just to make sure he wasn't in danger. Fortunately, he had, and so, she wasn't forced to prolong the goodbye as she watched him disappear down the path. Mipha felt horribly selfish for being relieved, but she had already suffered one long goodbye and was far from eager to experience another.

She remained where she was as nearly everyone else left, leaving Bazz, her younger brother, and herself to watch quietly even though there was nothing to see. Eventually, she decided that they had spent far too long there, and so, she picked Sidon up, and placed a hand on Bazz's shoulder, gently guiding him back into the city as he gave another long sigh.

"I already miss him," Bazz mumbled as he wiped at his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time.

"I do too." Despite her own grief, she had decided that she wouldn't break until she was alone. Because of how close she was to Sergeant Seggin, she had been there for much of Bazz's life. While they had never been anywhere near as close she and Sidon were, they had grown closer since Link had come into their lives. While she didn't think he thought of her as his older sister, she considered him to be her younger brother, and so, she was as determined to be strong for him as she was for her own brother.

She would be the shoulder he could cry on, even as she wanted a shoulder of her own, but she wouldn't resent him for that.

After all, there would be plenty of time for her to shed her own tears later.

* * *

Mipha let out an exhausted groan as she settled down on her bed, too exhausted to even heed the cries of her empty stomach. Another day, another series of meetings, idle pleasantries, and tending to her people's needs that left her feeling utterly drained. While she loved her people, and felt no resentment toward them for their needs of her, whether it was healing or listening to their concerns, it still left her feeling hollow most days. The constant stream of faces, voices, desires, needs, and expectations nearly overwhelmed her on a daily basis.

Some days, it took all she had to not break down and cry under the weight of the Zoras' expectations of her. She knew that she was capable of meeting them, but that offered her no comfort as she lay, staring up at her ceiling dully. Knowing that she was able to meet everyone's expectations only added to her stress, as it was a reminder of her failings and shortcomings. It was more often discouraging than it was humbling, and that only served to sap of her will to continue even more.

She sighed as she heard a soft knock at the entrance of her quarters. Despite how much she wanted to lay down and rest, she couldn't bring herself to turn away whoever it was.

"Come in," she called as gracefully as she could muster, as she sat up. While she might have taken to her feet under normal circumstances, being visited in her private rooms meant that it was someone close to her, and surely they would understand.

Sure enough, she recognized the small footsteps and familiar sound of a tail fin dragging across the ground.

"Sidon? What are you doing up at this hour?"

Her little brother finally came into view, carrying a small platter of food with as he looked around nervously. "H-hey, big sis."

The Princess shook her head as he walked over and offered her the plate awkwardly, not quite able to meet her eyes as he did so. Apparently, he was even more aware that he shouldn't have been wandering around in the middle of the night than she was.

"I know, I know," he said, still refusing to look at her as she took the plate from him, "I shouldn't be up right now, but I couldn't sleep, and I didn't see you at dinner earlier, so..."

Mipha smiled at the sweet child as she set aside the platter and wrapped her arms around him, picking him and setting him in her lap, where she held him as she pet his tail fin gently. Though he was still a child, he had done quite a lot of growing up over the past year. Perhaps he had come to understand what was required of their father and of them, or maybe his friends in the Bazz Brigade had come to have an effect on how he viewed other people, or maybe it was the memory of Link and how he would go out of his way to help others that had sparked a change in Sidon. Whatever the case was, he had gone from being jealous of her time to finding quiet ways to support her. Often, she would find notes on her desk from him that were essentially "I believe in you!" or found that the ingredients for her elixirs had been mysteriously restocked, and now it seemed she could expect late night visits if she were to miss dinner. While she didn't approve his being out and about, it was outweighed by her appreciation for all he tried to do for her. "Thank you, Sidon."

"You're welcome," he replied quietly.

Mipha frowned as she looked up, now concerned by the lack of his normal energy and enthusiasm. It was usually a sign that something was weighing on him heavily, and she hoped it was not her. Though his gestures to help her make it through her days meant the world to her, she had done little to reciprocate which was enough to fill her with guilt. Hylia forbid that her state was what was weighing on his young mind. She wasn't sure she could live with that.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?"

The pause that followed her question only increased her concern. It was highly unusual for Sidon to act this way, and that only happened when he was exposed to something that he was far too young to have to deal with.

"… It's not fair," the Prince finally replied.

"What?"

"It's not fair," he repeated as he turned to face her, his small face twisted in discontent as he looked up at her with his sad amber eyes. "You spend all day taking care of everyone, but who's taking care of you?"

"I… see," Mipha responded quietly, taken aback by the question. It was something she hadn't taken time to think about. Then again, she rarely took the time to think about her friends anymore. With every passing day, it felt like she was growing more distant from them, and that hurt. To make matters worse, the people around her had become so enthralled with the idea that she was more than just a Zora that many had forgotten that she too had her limits. It wasn't unusual for her to be interrupted during meals, despite Muzu and her father's insistence that she be given time to recuperate.

While she felt needed, she didn't feel close to her people. Not like she had felt close to the Bazz Brigade, not like she had felt close to Link, and not like she had felt close to Sidon. No, more and more, she felt like she was being separated by some unbridgeable gap, and that left her feeling horribly isolated, except for the few times she got to spend with Sidon, her father, or even Muzu.

"I wish Link would come back," Sidon muttered as he turned back and around and leaned back into her.

"Link?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember him!"

"I didn't think you remembered him," Mipha explained calmly as she looked back down at the small Zora in her lap. "You stopped talking about him a couple of months after he left." While she wished she could say that she had dealt with his departure from the Domain relatively well, the truth was there was rarely a day where she hadn't thought about him at least once. What was worse was that she had tried to write several letters to him over the course of the past year, but she scrapped each of her attempts, as none of them properly conveyed what she really wanted to say to him. Regardless, life continued on like a flowing river, and she refused to be left behind by it again.

"I always saw how sad you looked when I talked about him, so I decided to stop."

"On, Sidon, there's no need to worry about that. If you wish to talk about him, then do so."

"I used to be jealous of him," the Prince grumbled. "I thought he was trying to steal you away, but now… I want him to come back."

"And why is that?"

"So that you'll have somebody to take care of you."

Mipha closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her younger brother just a bit tighter. Even though he likely still missed the Hylian, his thoughts were still focused on her and what she needed. What she had done to deserve a brother as selfless as him was something she would never know, but she would certainly take every opportunity to thank the Goddess for him.

Be that as it may, she still didn't want him to worry about her. He was far too young to have to deal with such heavy thoughts. He should have been out, playing with his friends and getting into trouble while he still could. "Sidon, do you trust me?"

"Of course!" he replied, a little bit of his old energy surfacing in his voice.

"Then believe me when I tell you that I will be all right. Yes, I am tired, but you don't need to worry about me."

"Okay..." She could tell from the sound of his voice that he didn't quite buy her statement, but he said nothing more.

Though the conversation was finished, Sidon sat where he was, keeping her company as she ate the fish he had brought her, and that was just fine with her. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed spending time with him even when she was struggling to stay awake. Her only regret was that she had been unable to offer him more comfort. It stung to know that of all the people she was failing, it was him that she had failed most, and so she silently vowed that she would try harder for his sake. To smile even when she wanted to cry, that way he wouldn't have to worry.

At some point, he little brother fell asleep where he was, and so, she lifted him up gently and carried him to his room. She laid him down gingerly before turning to return to her own bed; however, before she left, she looked back at her sleeping brother's face, remembering all that he had done for her over the past months. She smiled softly as she stepped over to his desk and grabbed a spare piece of parchment.

" _Dear Sidon,_

_I know you will do your best today, just as you always do._

_Love,_

_Your big sis."_

She rolled the small note up, using a spare ribbon to tie it closed before placing it by his wash basin, where she knew he would see it. Once again, she found herself at his door, smiling fondly at him one last time.

"Goodnight, sweet Sidon."

* * *

"I am not comfortable with Hylians digging through our lands, especially if they are looking for a weapon of some sort," Dento announced to all those attending the Council meeting.

Mipha wasn't terribly surprised by the statement, nor did she even entirely disagree. While King Rhoam had honored the treaties between their people and had actively tried to improve relations between Hylians and Zora in general, that did not change the fact that he was asking quite a lot of them. Not only had her people never seen evidence that a fabled weapon was hidden within their lands, but requesting that outside parties be granted access to excavate Zora territories was still an outlandish request.

"I agree," Sergeant Seggin replied, "it is one thing to ask us to search for it ourselves, but another to request that we allow them to do so in our stead."

Mipha chanced a quick glance up at her father as several other members of the Council shared their thoughts. "They have yet to tell us why they believe such a weapon is necessary." Her father watched the discussion unfold, utterly devoid of expression.

Sometimes, she wished he would show more of what he was thinking if only to ease her own concerns. Seeing as this was one of the more important Council meetings she had been asked to attend, she was overcome with nerves, and while she was certain her opinion on the matter wouldn't be asked, the Princess couldn't help but do her best to quickly formulate some response to every point, most of which she would have been embarrassed to try and articulate.

"Muzu?" her father asked suddenly, breaking her out of her nervous reverie.

The King's closest advisor cleared his throat before stepping forth from his place on the other side of King Dorephan. "I do not think anyone will be surprised to hear that I have little love for Hylians." If this had been anything but a council meeting, Mipha would have expected to hear a few gentle jabs or see a few smirks at the comment; however, no one in attendance so much as batted an eye at the statement. "I, like most everyone in this room, remember all too well their past transgressions."

Mipha knew that statement to be true, despite not having been alive during the reign of what would have been King Rhoam's great grandfather. Many of the council still harbored grudges toward Hylians, despite several Hylian generations passing since those days. Even her father had not spoken highly of a few of the past kings that he had dealt with.

"That being said, it would be unbecoming of us to ignore that King Rhoam has not only abided by the treaty but has also granted us several concessions that have allowed us to prosper these past decades." Muzu fell silent for a moment before turning to King Dorephan, "should our King decide to grant the Hylians their request, then he will have my support." With that Mipha watched, floored as her mentor returned to her father's side. She had never heard anything approaching positive sentiment from him, yet he had just spoken highly of King Rhoam. To say that someone had not only held themselves accountable but gone beyond was among the highest praise one could receive from the Elder.

Judging by the stiff fins, wide eyes, and slackened jaws, she was not the only one who was surprised by the Elder's declaration.

No sooner had Muzu resettled then the rest of the council began speaking up, clambering over each other in an attempt to respond to the advisor's words. After several seconds of the disorder, silence returned almost immediately as a guard made his way across the throne room, the light scraping of his armor and the sounds of his feet lightly landing being the only noises to disrupt the quiet.

King Dorephan bent down, allowing the guard to murmur whatever message he was carrying into his ear before nodding his gratitude and sending the knight on his way. "Unfortunately, we will have to excuse Lady Mipha from the rest of this meeting."

"What?!" the Council collectively asked, which was almost echoed by the Zora Princess herself.

"It would seem that there is some sort of commotion in the plaza," Dorephan explained calmly. "Seeing as my daughter has little knowledge of what we are discussing, I believe it would be in our best interests to have her resolve the issue."

While the concise explanation sounded reasonable to Mipha, she couldn't help but feel that her father was omitting something. She could see mirth hiding just at the edge of his serene expression, which made her wonder what joke he was hearing that no one else could.

"My King, this is highly irregular."

"What is regular and appropriate are matters of social norms, master Muzu. Is that not, in essence, what you have taught my daughter?"

"Indeed..."

"And is it not regular for our people to respect the wishes of their King?"

"… Yes."

"Then you should have no qualms with this, old friend," Dorephan finished quietly before turning to the Princess. "Can I trust you to handle this, my dear?"

Again, that same mirth leaked through his normally stoic face; however, she decided to wait to try and decipher what was going through his head. Regardless of what she was seeing, a prompt and confident response was expected of her.

"It would be my pleasure," she responded dutifully as she bowed her head deeply. With that, she politely excused herself from the meeting before stepping out into the sunlight, needing to shield her eyes for a moment as the sparkling Domain overwhelmed her eyes for the briefest moment. Despite the discomfort it caused her, she had to admit the bright lights and warmth of the sun was a welcome change from the drizzling of the past few days. While she loved the rain, the gray tones it brought with it could hamper her mood if not experienced in small doses.

Once her eyes had properly adjusted, she made her way down the steps that led toward the plaza, reflecting on what could have possibly required her presence. If it were something that required more than the presence of a knight, then typically a member of the council would attend to it, and if it was beyond even them, then her father would personally see to it. To send her to deal with it, especially during a council meeting that she had been asked to attend, meant it must have been something important, yet she couldn't reconcile that with the amused smile she'd seen in his eyes. Surely something that was so important would not have been a laughing matter.

Unfortunately for the Zora Princess, she was unable to reach any conclusion as she finally entered the plaza, which, to her surprise, seemed to be as calm as ever. There were certainly many Zora bustling about, tending to the day to day of their lives, some of which stopped to greet her before continuing on as though nothing had happened. The only thing that stuck out to her was the Bazz Brigade heckling a hooded figure. Normally, Bazz, Rivan, Gaddison, and even Sidon would be training with the Zora knights at this time, yet they stood before her, jumping up and down excitedly around what must have been a simple traveler.

"Sidon," she called out as she approached, hoping to receive a decent explanation from the excitable Zora Prince. Of all the children in the Domain, he should have known best that harassing visitors was unacceptable.

"Hey, big sis!" Sidon exclaimed as he caught sight of her and dashed to her side, "can you believe it?!" She frowned at him as he grabbed on to her hand and tried to drag her over. "Can you believe he's back?"

"Sidon, what is going on? Why are you behaving this way?"

"What do you… oh!" the Prince gasped as he stared up at her, wide-eyed. "You don't know!"

"Know what?" Mipha asked, using every ounce of her patience to rein in her exasperation. While a part of her was thrilled to see Sidon so exuberant, the rest of her was frustrated that he had seemingly regressed so far. "Sidon, you should know better than anyone -" she suddenly felt much more self-conscious as the hooded figure turned to observe her "- that we do not climb on our guests."

"But -"

"I understand being excited but that is no -"

"It's okay, Mipha."

The Zora Princess froze. Setting aside the fact that only her father and brother addressed without a title of some sort, she recognized that voice. It was deeper than she remembered, but the voice was still unmistakably that of an old friend. "… Link?"

The figure, who had silently moved toward her and Sidon, pulled back his hood. He was much taller than she remembered, with longer hair and eyes that sparkled much less than she recalled. Much of his round and childish features had begun to give way to a sharper, more angular facial features and his shoulders were wider than they had been, but, despite all of the changes, she recognized one of the best friends she'd ever had.

The Zora Princess, as ridiculous as the notion was rationally, had been expecting more fanfare. Though she knew that Link was only really relevant to a small minority of the Zora population, most of them being children he had played with for quite some time, a part of her had always thought that the Domain would celebrate his return, just as she would. Mipha found it embarrassing to admit that she had almost thought that time would stop entirely when he returned, allowing her to spend carefree time with him just as she once had.

Of course, that simply wasn't a possibility, but that wouldn't stop her from enjoying every moment with him that she possibly could.

Her smile, wider than it had been in a long while, was causing the muscles around her mouth to ache as they struggled to keep her lips upturned. Despite the fact that it would likely be deemed highly inappropriate by Muzu or any of the other elders, she closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you," she said quietly, for only him to hear.

"I've missed you too," he muttered back, sounding just a bit off.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yep," he replied with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, which flooded her with concern even as she was still trying to process his sudden return. "Sorry it's been so long."

"Please do not apologize," she said as she raised a hand, shaking her lightly. "I don't want us to remember your return as –"

"So, this is why you were excused from the meeting?"

Mipha again suffered emotional whiplash as she heard Muzu's cool voice from behind. While it wasn't exactly aggressive, she heard a faint coldness in his tone that told her the next few minutes needed to be handled with the utmost care, or else Link's return would be disastrous.

Before she could respond, Link approached Muzu, his once vibrant face, every ready to smile, now impassive. To both her and Muzu's surprise, Link knelt his head in respect for the Elder, as was her people's custom. "Master Muzu," he greeted quietly before straightening himself and pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment. "From Master Jihato."

Muzu stared back at Link for several agonizingly long seconds before taking the letter. "Lady Mipha, I expect your friend here to not become too much of a distraction, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good," he replied coolly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have matters that I must attend to." His piece said, the Elder turned on his heel and walked back up the steps, leaving them alone.

Mipha let out a sigh of relief, thankful beyond words that Link had shown Muzu respect that he hadn't in years past. Though she imagined that Muzu was far from pleased to see the Hylian again, she took solace in the fact that he appeared to have been temporarily pacified. Be that as it may, she couldn't imagine she would have much time, as she was certain that Muzu would have her back to her regular duties at the first opportunity.

She would just have to make use of the time she had.

"There was something I was hoping to show you," the Zora Princess stated as she turned back to Link.

"Hey, we had -"

"I think we should get back to training!" Sidon exclaimed excitedly, cutting off Rivan.

"But -"

"Prince Sidon is right," Bazz interrupted, far more calm than the excitable Sidon. "We missed a good chunk of our training today, and we can't slack off too much or else we'll never make good knights."

"Yes, exactly!"

"I've got a few days," Link added. "We can still play later."

"Alright," Rivan grumbled.

The Zora Princess felt guilty as she witnessed Rivan and Gaddison's faces sour, just as she knew that Sidon and Bazz were hiding their own discontent. Whether the two young Zora were actively corroborating or they had worked together by happenstance, she was grateful that they were willing to make such a sacrifice for her.

She would have to find some way to repay that.

As Bazz led his brigade toward the training grounds, Mipha led Link out of the Domain, making a quick stop to pick up a few supplies that she would need for the trip before guiding him up the cliffs that surrounded the vibrant city. They traveled on as the sun set, turning the bright yellows and blues to oranges and reds which cast long shadows across the landscape. The entire time, a painfully awkward silence hung over them, killing what few attempts at conversations had been made before they could even truly begin.

Finally, after several long hours of walking, they finally made it to Toto Lake. Mipha set her bag of supplies down before motioning for Link to join her. While she was eager to share what was below the surface, she wanted to be sure that Link would enjoy it as much as possible. She knew that he had a fascination with exploration, and was eager to indulge him; however, she wanted to share it with him without regrets.

"I know you said that nothing is wrong, but..."

"..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but -"

"It's been rough," Link muttered quietly. "I've only made one friend, and..." he trailed off as his gaze shifted to the sky above, clearly remembering several things that he looked determined to keep down. "I'm happy to be back home, but I know I have to go back," he finished as his eyes swiveled toward her.

Her heart broke a little at his words, and his omissions. She remembered clearly the night that he had told her that he needed someone to talk about his hardships with, and now, he was barely opening up at all. It hurt that someone who barely knew her would open up to her so easily, yet one of her closest friends could barely manage a complete thought with her.

"I'm sorry..." Link muttered quietly.

"Don't be," she replied quickly. "I should not have pushed you so hard."

"It's okay." He flashed her a small smile. "I missed you."

"And I you." Though barely any words had been spoken, the Hylian's face relaxed and settled into a small smile. It wasn't as large as she remembered, but it was still present, and that set her at ease.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Ah, yes," she said, a smile of her own growing as she reached into the bag and pulled out a necklace that held a rather large, white scale. "Before we go, you'll have to put this on. It's a White Scale," she explained, answering his unasked question, "you remember what they are, do you not?"

Link nodded.

"Well, they have many strange properties, one of them being that they can help a non-Zora hold his breath longer."

Link frowned at her disbelievingly.

"It's true," she insisted, feeling mildly defensive. Her own White Scale was just a few short years from coming in, so to see his disbelief was almost like a jab at a part of her. An unintentional jab, but a jab all the same.

"Okay," Link muttered as he took the necklace and placed it around his neck, setting the small metal frame that held the scale over his chest.

The young Hylian looked rather dashing with a white scale over his chest, making the young Princess wonder what he would look like in Zora armor. She had always liked how the color black had complimented blue, and she couldn't help but think that the typical metal adornments that made up most armor of Zora make would help to bring it all together.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes!" Mipha squeaked, her voice several octaves higher than normal as she quickly turned back to her bag, hoping to hide her burning face. She wasn't sure when she had even started entertaining such thoughts, as it would still be a few years before she could even think of marriage, and even then, there was no reason to make any rash decisions. Sure Link was different than she remembered, but underneath that impassive exterior, she could see the same fun-loving, caring, and endlessly patient interior. Of course, he had also become much more handsome in -

She became even more flustered as she tried and failed to stop that line of reasoning, causing her to fumble with the luminous stones she had brought with her. After several seconds, Link knelt down next to her and reached in, taking both stones and standing back up.

The Zora Princess took a few deep breaths, grasping at what was left of her decorum before retaking to her feet. "T-thank you."

Link nodded, waiting quietly for her direction.

"I came up here one day when my father granted me a day to rest and found something I thought you might like. Follow me." Mipha stepped into the lake, enjoying the cool water's embrace as she waded in with Link not far behind. Once she reached the drop-off, she turned back to her companion, "please don't lose your luminous stone. You will need it to find your way around. And if you need to come up for air, let me know so I can help you find your way out."

"Out?"

Mipha smiled as she motioned for him to follow before slipping under the water's surface, making sure that Link was still behind her, she set off, cutting slowly but gracefully through the water as she made her way to a small temple at the lake's bed. While she couldn't see it yet, even with the light her luminous stone provided, she had been so enthralled by the sight that she was certain that its location had been etched into her mind.

After a minute that seemingly lasted forever, the green glow emanating from the stone she held lit up the fine masonry that made up the underwater temple. While the luminous stone's glow didn't extend nearly as far as she would have liked, it was enough to make out certain details, such as the fine carvings of Jabu Jabu, her people's patron, and the algae that covered much of its surface.

She turned back to her companion, utterly thrilled as she gauged his widened eyes. During the time she had spent with him and the Bazz Brigade, the Zora Princess had come to find that the Hylian had a special love when it came to exploration, and the more out of the way the location was, the more determined he was to get there. She had no doubt that he would have heard the same stories regarding Toto Lake that she had and that he would have eventually found his way there on his own. Thankfully, she had gotten the chance to show him herself, and not just so that someone would be there to remind him to return to the surface for air. No, something about sharing in a hobby he loved was satisfying to her and, though it was selfish, she wanted to continue to do so.

He glanced at her, flashing her the first genuine grin she'd seen on his face since his return. She reciprocated the gesture before setting a hand on her chest, asking him silently if they needed to return to the surface for air.

Link shook his head, gesturing back toward the temple excitedly.

Mipha giggled quietly, which sounded odd even to her ears underwater; however, she wasted no time on such small matters. Once again taking the lead, Mipha swam a little ways away from the base, where she had discovered a hidden entrance to the temple hidden beneath a massive boulder. She would have missed it had she not spent ample time around Link, who could spend hours poring over every nook and cranny he could find. As they approached, she felt her own excitement escalate as this would be the first time that she had entered the temple as well. Though she had found it quite some time ago, she had only traversed the tunnel far enough to confirm that it indeed led into the structure. Now, she would finally get to see what lay at the end of it.

She made sure that Link was still close by as she entered the tunnel. Thankfully, despite his inferior swimming skills, the Hylian had managed to stay close and, together, they entered the tunnel.

Slowly, dirt and clay were replaced by cracked and worn stone, most of which was covered in growth and slime that the Zora Princess didn't particularly care to explore. What did interest her, however, was the variety of fish that swam around them, some of which approached them curiously before darting back to their schools. It was a sight to see, as she was used to most fish that were big enough to eat fleeing from her, but these were no more afraid of her than her companion or her younger brother.

Eventually, the passage widened into a dimly lit, large, rectangular room. Encrusted in the walls of the temple were identically sized, evenly spaced luminous stones; however, their glow had dulled considerably with age. Thankfully, their own glowing stones still shone bright enough to help them see a few feet ahead. While Mipha was curious to explore the entrance and the hallway that led deeper into the structure, she was more concerned when she felt Link immediately swim upwards. Worried that he may not have been able to hold his breath for much longer, she followed after him, finding relief in the fact that the top half of the room had what appeared to be a large air pocket, which Link had already breached. She joined him, suddenly very anxious as she heard him gasping for air. She had known that there was a good chance that the journey would push Link to his limit, but she hadn't imagined that the effects of the white scale would last such a short time.

"Are you all right?" She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed the danger he was in. It was enough to make her consider turning back then and there.

"Fine," he coughed out. "That took longer than I thought."

"I think we should go -"

"No," he interrupted firmly. "We're already here."

"Very well," the Zora Princess replied hesitantly. "Please let me know if you need help."

"I will."

The duo remained where they were for a few more seconds, giving Link ample time to catch his breath before diving back down. Though there was little to see, both took the time to carefully scour the walls carefully, looking for anything that was remotely of interest. They were rewarded with a damaged inscription describing the temple's purpose. According to what Mipha could make out through the moss and damage, the structure had been built in honor of her people's patrons, Jabu Jabu, and Queen Ruto. Though their mention was only a fraction of what had been inscribed, it was enough to pique the Zora Princess' curiosity. Though little was known of either figure, she knew that they had both protected the Zora since ancient times and that both had fought alongside the Hero of Time. Considering the fact that it had been built to commemorate two of the Zoras' most important historical figures, she was surprised that the temple had faded into more of a local legend than anything else. It made her wonder if Muzu and Kapson, her teacher in regard to Zora spirituality, knew of this place. She couldn't imagine either willingly let the building fall into such a state of disrepair and decay.

After another trip to the pocket of air above in order to give Link another opportunity to regain his breath and to explain the inscription, they ventured back down, finally ready to explore the depths of the temple, or at least, what they would be able to reach of its interior.

Thankfully, the hallway was short and, to Mipha's relief, led to a section of the temple that was no longer underwater, meaning that she and Link would at least be able to explore without having to worry about her friend being unable to breathe; however, she quickly forgot about that small comfort as the room she pulled herself up into nearly took her own breath away.

Unlike the previous room, this one was well lit as hundreds of small colonies of fungi covered the rounded walls and floor, glowing brightly against the darkness. While the blues and greens emanating from the caps were beautiful, they weren't what had caught her attention. What was truly breathtaking were the seven statues that lined the circular walls, each one representing one of the seven Sages that had aided the Hero of Time. While each one of them intrigued her, there was one that held her fascination more than the rest.

At the far end of the room, larger than any of the other sculptures stood Queen Ruto. Though Mipha had seen several depictions of the legendary figure, she was constantly surprised by how different the ancient Zora Queen looked. She had more fins than any other Zora Mipha had seen, and all of them were longer and thinner than any she'd seen before. Her head was also a different shape, being more of a rounded rectangle than the elliptical shape that many of her people shared. It reminded the Princess of her younger brother, though the appendages at the sides of his head were far thinner.

Queen Ruto stared down at her with a small, playful smile in much the same way her father would when he knew something she did not. It was quite jarring for the young Princess to see, as she had come to associate a calm, cool, and powerful demeanor with her ancestor. Here, it was almost the exact opposite, with Ruto warmth and affection emanating from the statue in waves. Mipha found it endlessly fascinating that such a thing could be conveyed, especially from someone who she felt so intimidated by, yet she found herself gazing back up at her ancestor, feeling a newfound connection. If even Ruto, the most beloved queen that had ever led the Zora, had a soft side, then maybe Mipha could be a leader worthy of her people as well.

"Queen Ruto?" Link asked, causing the Zora Princess to flinch. She had been so entranced by the sculpture that she had forgotten Link was there as well.

"Yes..."

"What's that?" Link asked, leaving her side to approach the foot of the statue.

Mipha followed him with her eyes, finally seeing what had caught his attention. A small compartment, containing a thin box, had been carved into the pedestal that the sculpture stood on. She understood what the Hylian was moving to do even before he reached it. "Link, I think you should leave it be."

"Look at the inscription," Link replied quietly.

"What?" Mipha asked, prompting the Hylian to motion toward neat lettering that she had missed before, which read _"For those who have earned a Zora's trust."_

"Do you trust me?" Link asked as her eyes were drawn to his.

"I do," she answered quietly. Whatever was in the chest, she had faith that he would not desecrate or otherwise misuse it. If it was a gift of trust, then she would willingly give it.

Link nodded before turning back to the chest. Kneeling down, Link took the chest and opened it slowly before drawing out a deep blue cloth.

"What is it?" she asked as she stepped forward to take a closer look.

"A tunic."

The garment glittered as Link unfolded it, shining brilliantly as it caught the light from the fungi that surrounded them. "Those are scales," Mipha noted, no small amount of awe filling her voice. She had an idea of what the item might be, and if she were right, it would be something she had never anticipated she might witness. It was said that during the era of Queen Ruto, the Zora had mastered the ability to make clothing that would allow members of the other races to breathe underwater like the creators of the clothing themselves. "Try it on. There is something I wish to test."

"You sure?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked, sincerely curious as to the answer. He now knew that she trusted him and now it was time to see if that trust was reciprocated.

"Yeah." Without waiting for her to ask again, Link removed his currently soaked tunic and replaced it with the dark blue one. It was a little large on him; however, Mipha thought he looked rather dashing in the color. With a few more years of growth, it would fit him rather nicely. Regardless, she discarded the thought quickly, as it wasn't what she had wanted to test.

Once the Hylian had finished adjusting the belts and buckles so that the piece fit him better, the duo renewed their search, finding yet another pool of water that led deeper into the temple. She dove in, waiting for Link to join her. Thankfully, Link didn't keep her waiting as he broke through the surface a few seconds later. She watched her friend carefully, taking in the way he looked down at the tunic. When he finally looked at her again, he motioned up to the surface.

"This is weird," he said once they were both breathing air again.

"Are you able to breathe?"

"… I think so."

"Good! So… would you like to continue exploring?" She knew that it was already quite late and that to continue exploring would mean that she would get little to no sleep by the time she finally returned to her quarters, but as she and Link spent the next few hours exploring the temple and learning much about the secrets it held, both above and below water, she found she didn't much care. Even when the time came for them to leave, and Link folded the tunic up and returned it to its place, she enjoyed every minute in his company.

And on the way home, he finally started letting down the walls that he had built up around himself. It really had been far too long.

* * *

"Take that!" Rivan cried as he lashed out with a practice spear. While the young Zora had been hesitant to take part in the training regime that Bazz had set up for them to prepare for their training as knights, he had grown into it and was never late for a session. While they still heard the occasional complaint, he, like all of the brigade, had been doing quite a lot of maturing over the past few years. Now, he took to his responsibilities without needing to be asked.

"No, take that!" Gaddison retorted as knocked the blow aside effortlessly and countered, lightly rapping her opponent in the ribs despite the speed at which she had moved. While she still had yet to hit her growth spurt, she was just as strong, if not stronger, than Bazz and Rivan, and for good reason. She would spend hours training relentlessly long after the rest of her comrades had retired for the night, sometimes going for so long that Bazz or Mipha had to stop her and send her home before she collapsed from exhaustion. Of course, the brigade's leader had recognized her skills and dedication and had dubbed her "The Heroine," which Sidon and Rivan had readily agreed to.

Rivan grunted as he stumbled back, tightening his grip on his practice weapon before charging at his sparring partner yet again.

"Poor Rivan," Bazz said with a grimace as the Heroine tapped him yet again. "He's made a lot of progress, but..."

"It is good that Gaddison is controlling her attacks," Mipha noted as she and Bazz continued watching the match. "I doubt that Rivan will suffer anything more than a few bruises."

"He'll be fine," the young leader agreed. "She acts pretty rough, but she's actually pretty gentle."

Mipha flashed him a small smile as the spar continued. Bazz had grown the most out of all of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade, even going so far as to drop the "Big Bad" from the name as he worried it didn't convey the right message. While it had started off as more of an excuse to go on "cool adventures" as he had called it, he had put the effort in to grow into his position as the Brigade's superior officer, even going so far as to seek the Zora Princess' tutelage. Unfortunately, Mipha wasn't well versed in how the knights chose to lead, but she had offered him what she could. Thankfully, Bazz had taken those matters to heart and, with what she could only assume was a natural affinity for leadership, he had started to become quite the influential presence, even with the young Zora who weren't a member of the Brigade.

Though Sergeant Seggin, Bazz's father, had apparently been unaware of just what kind of reputation his son had, it had not escaped Mipha's notice. When King Rhoam and his daughter, Princess Zelda, had paid them a visit, looking for something referred to as a Divine Beast, Bazz and Sidon had managed to distract many of the children, so that they weren't subject to the tension that had been building among the older generations. When the Divine Beast Vah Ruta had finally been discovered, the leader of the infamous brigade had swayed the children from trying to travel up to its resting place, and when Mipha had been dubbed their Champion, much to many of the Zora's dismay, including her little brother's, Bazz had taken it upon himself to reassure as many of the children as he could that she would be just fine.

Perhaps he had started the Big Bad Bazz Brigade on a whim, but Mipha had no doubts that the decision would make him just as influential as his father. He was already considered to be quite the role model by many of the adults, including Muzu, and was beloved by his peers as well.

The Zora Princess took quite a lot of comfort in knowing that even should she fall in the battle that lay on the horizon, the Domain would be well taken care of by her brother and Bazz as well.

Her thoughts soured slightly as she reflected on the coming battle. While she had felt an instant connection with Ruta upon seeing the magnificent machine for the first time, not a day went by in which she didn't question her former enthusiasm to be named pilot. It had, admittedly, been a rash decision based on how cute she found Ruta to be. It hadn't even occurred to her when she had insisted that she be considered that she would be fighting for the fate of her people and their kingdom. She would readily raise her trident to defend them, but she wished she had been more rational. Perhaps then someone more skilled and more worthy would have been named the pilot.

Regardless, at the end of the month of, she would be traveling to Hyrule Castle to be named a Champion of Hyrule, and while she wasn't exactly looking forward to the inauguration ceremony itself, she was excited to see a certain someone.

With the increased Hylian foot traffic through the Domain, Mipha had heard many rumors concerning an extraordinarily skilled and powerful knight, one so impressive that he had even managed to find and draw a legendary blade known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. Even though the rumors were never accompanied by a name, Mipha had known who it was. And so, she could only feel a swell of pride when Link had returned with a strange blade strapped to his back.

Unfortunately, much like all of his visits, it had ended far too soon. In fact, his most recent trip had ended so abruptly that she hadn't even had time to rebreak down his walls, as had become the custom between the two of them. She hoped that her visit to the Castle would give her the opportunity to at least try and slip through the stone walls he had erected around his heart. He had become so quiet and despondent that she could rarely think of him without being overcome with worry, and though her presence may not have done much, she hoped it would help ease his burdens in some way.

She also hoped her visit would give her the opportunity to get some accurate measurements of him; however, that was far from her primary concern. What was most important was making sure that her friend was well and, to that end, that meant that all other matters, including matters of the heart, had to come second. As much as she wanted to tell him about how her feelings had changed over the years, and what he had come to mean to her in that time, she was more concerned with his emotional health.

Besides, she doubted she had the words to tell him, but maybe there was another way to let him know when the time came.

"Are you okay?" Bazz asked, breaking Mipha out of her reverie.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Calamity Ganon?" Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Bazz, like most people, had his own fears and concerns. He let them slip through so rarely that it was always a surprise for the Zora Princess to hear even the slightest misgivings from him.

"… Yes." In truth, her thoughts had drifted to other, more personal matters such as the materials she had gathered for a special project of hers.

"Do you… do you think we can beat him?" Bazz asked quietly.

A wave of sadness rolled over her as she finally saw some of the trepidation that the child had been hiding. She wasn't sure when he'd become aware of the encroaching danger or how he had come by it, but it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was now living with dread for a battle that was not his to fight.

"Of course we will defeat him," Mipha replied with more confidence than she felt. "While I may not be the strongest of our warriors, I have heard stories about how strong the other Champions are, and with Link there to fight alongside us, I believe there is no reason to worry."

"But -"

"Bazz," she interrupted chidingly, "I know you are concerned but do not be. This is not your fight and worrying will only do more harm than good."

"I know."

"Do you wish to help?"

"Yes," Bazz replied resolutely over the sounds of weapons clacking together in the background.

"Then simply remember that everything will be all right. You will only be a child for so long, and you should not let that time waste away worrying about things that you cannot change."

"Okay," Bazz replied after a moment of silence.

The sorrow still clawed at her heart as she continued observing the child in front of her. She knew all too well that whatever she said, Bazz would continue to silently worry about the impending return of the Calamity. Whatever comfort she could supply would only be temporary, but she decided to not let that stop her. "Now, Captain Bazz, your brigade mates tell me that you are quite the formidable warrior yourself. May I ask for a demonstration?"

Bazz's eyes widened, lighting up with a childish energy that had been absent a moment prior. "Absolutely, Lady Mipha!"

_The young Zora took to his feet and marched toward Rivan and Gaddison, calling out to them in order to set up a three-way spar. While their match started off in an organized manner, with only two engaging with each other at a time before switching off to engage another, the orderly nature was lost when Prince Sidon appeared out of thin air to launch a surprise attack. Mipha could only place a hand over her mouth to try and hide her laughter as her younger brother proudly announced "surprise attack!" before lashing out at Rivan. Her laughing fit only grew more severe as a four-way argument broke out about whether or not the Prince's announcement was justifiable, all while still trying to maintain their spar. With one or two exceptions, there was very little she would have changed as she watched the Bazz Brigade momentarily lose themselves in their play._

_When the match was finally over and everyone was returning home, Mipha found herself wishing that moments like that could have lasted forever as she and Sidon walked back home hand in hand, with the Prince excitedly trying to recite the events of the match to her. But, just as all things had their end, so too did moments of simple fun when one could forget about all of life's woes._

* * *

Mipha's eyes opened slowly, staring vacantly at the ceiling of her quarters as she processed everything that she had just witnessed within the depths of her mind. She had suspected that she and Link had been close before waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection, but she had never imagined that Urbosa's jokes about her having feelings for the Hylian Champion might have so much merit to them.

Perhaps they were truer than she had realized.

She had also known that she would have left some people behind, but she had never imagined just how much she had lost. The Council of Elders, Muzu, her father, and especially her younger brother, who had likely needed her more than she had realized.

She sat up slowly and gazed around her room, her attention immediately being drawn to Muzu and Sidon, both of whom sat next to her, sleeping soundly. Even in his sleep, Muzu clasped her hand tightly as though fearing he might lose her again if he let go for even a moment. The Zora Champion knew that she shouldn't be surprised by how much older Muzu looked, but it was difficult for her to grasp just how much older and more worn he appeared.

And her brother. He had gone from a small child whose tail fin had dragged across the ground to a tall, confident young man. To her, it was like he had been the small rosy-cheeked boy who had to crane his neck back to smile at her to towering over her in the span of a few hours. It was nearly impossible for her to take in.

"Sidon," she murmured, causing the Prince to jolt awake as though she had shouted.

"Wha-?" he asked tiredly as his eyes flitted around, still a beautiful shade of amber despite how exhausted he was. His eyes widened as they settled on her. "Mipha," he murmured, his arms moving to embrace her before freezing and finally dropping to his sides

A lump formed in the back of Mipha's throat as she watched him open his mouth and closed it again, unable to find words as he looked away.

"I should be overjoyed that you have come back," he muttered, "and I am. But if I am to be truly honest I am terribly…" The young Prince was unable to finish as he took a deep breath.

"You are upset," Mipha finished.

"I know you didn't mean to leave us. I know you didn't mean to leave me, and I know this-this is not fair to ask," Sidon continued as his voice cracked, "but how could you do that?"

Mipha swallowed as she tried to hold her tears back as she watched wipe at his eyes. While she had been worried about how much pain she had caused, no amount of preparation could have readied her to see the distress in her brother's eyes. She had hurt him just as her mother had hurt her, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to ask forgiveness for that. Even though he still had their father as far as she knew, even though he'd had Muzu, and the Bazz Brigade, and whatever other friends he had made, she had still left him, and that was something that she wasn't sure she would have forgiven were she in his place.

"It's awful, I know. Here you are after one hundred years, alive and well, and yet I am still so... angry."

"Sidon…"

"Why?" he asked, his voice beginning to rise in volume. "Why didn't you come back? Why did it take you so long? Didn't you know I needed you?" Sidon took a deep breath, before asking one last question. "Why am I still so angry?"

Mipha looked on, full of sorrow as her baby brother sat refusing to look at her as he fought a losing battle to maintain his composure. She knew well that Muzu was a strict and unforgiving mentor when it came to keeping oneself in check, even in private. The poor young man must have been feeling powerfully if his decorum was cracking to such an extent.

"Do you remember mother?" she finally asked. The Zora Champion wouldn't have been surprised if the answer was no.

"What?" Sidon asked, his face twisting into a mix of confusion and frustration. "What does mother have to do with this?"

"Do you?" she asked insistently. While what she had to say wouldn't offer him any deep insight into his grief or his anger, maybe it would help him to forgive himself for how he felt.

"Barely," he sighed.

"After she died, I was so terribly angry with her. I should have been celebrating her life but instead, I locked myself away for a long time. Some of it was hurt, but I think some of it was to spite her for leaving me. I think… I think I may have hated her for a time," she admitted, feeling overwhelmed by shame as her gaze finally dropped. "So, I understand if -"

She was cut off as Sidon's arms wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug that could have crushed bone. "Don't ever say that again!" he whispered fiercely. "I spent so long being angry with you for disappearing but I never hated you, just like you never hated mother. So please, never say anything like that again," he finished more calmly than he had started.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him as he continued to hold her.

"I've missed you," he murmured softly as his arms loosened just a bit.

"And I you," Mipha replied just as softly. There was still so much hurt left between them, and so much healing to be done, but the Zora Champion couldn't help but feel a spark of hope. They had taken the first step to recovery, and that was often one of the hardest steps to make.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to officially thank Nintendo for nuking a large part of two years worth of planning with a 1.5-minute teaser. Thanks, guys.


	12. What Time Could Not Take

"But how can you still be alive after all this time, and without aging?!" Rivan asked excitedly as he and his daughter led Link and Urbosa through the Domain. "Sorry! That was rather rude of me," the Zora knight said apologetically before Link even had time to process how the question had sounded.

The Hylian Champion, still unsure of what to make of the unexpected reunion with a childhood friend, simply shrugged. He could have told Rivan everything he knew concerning the fall of Hyrule and how he and the other Champions had survived, but he opted not to. He had no idea how he was supposed to explain how he was still alive when it was something that he didn't even understand himself.

Rivan seemed to take Link's lack of a vocal response in stride. "Well, no matter how you did it, so much has happened while you were gone. Bazz, Gaddison, and I all became knights, I got married and had a daughter -"

"I wouldn't have guessed." Link couldn't decide if Urbosa's vexed tone was due to the rainfall, or the fact that their escort had informed them in no uncertain terms that they would have to wait for an audience with King Dorephan. He could see it either way, seeing as the Gerudo Champion had been in a foul mood since they had left the Wetland Stable.

"If I have done something to offend, good Lady, then I apologize -"

"No," Urbosa interrupted yet again. "It's not your fault." Link could understand her frustration, as he had seen the same things she had: the large group of Lizalfos, the variety of electrified weapons, and placements that meant the Zora likely had no way of knowing what was closing in. Regardless, trying to use brute force to speak to the King right then only would have ended badly, and so he made his peace with waiting.

"… Very well." The black-scaled Zora cast off his easygoing demeanor as he stiffened considerably, "I understand that you both wish to speak to the King immediately, but he has personal matters that require his attention."

"Mipha," Link stated. While he didn't know anything about Dorephan, he had no doubt that the King was still attending to his daughter's return.

"Indeed. Rest assured, I will inform the King that you wish to speak with him as soon as possible."

"And how soon will that be?" Urbosa asked, voice echoing the resignation she must have felt.

"I would say no later than early tomorrow morning," Rivan replied calmly. "King Dorephan is not one to turn those who seek an audience with him away."

"That will just have to do, then."

Link's eyes shifted over to Dunma as he heard the purple-scaled knight grunt, waiting for a lecture that never came. While the younger knight kept her discontent to herself, Link's eyes remained trained on her as they continued traveling through the largely empty city. He had noticed her eyeing him over her shoulder a number of times since his arrival. While it was to be expected that she would keep a close eye on her charges, that didn't explain why Urbosa wasn't receiving the same treatment. Was she more skeptical of him because her father claimed to know him? If he were to be fair to her, it wasn't entirely unreasonable to suspect that he might be trying to fool them, but he still thought it was a bit too paranoid of her if that was truly the case.

Her liquid gold eyes once again found him over her shoulder, narrowing as they met his own. The knight stiffened considerably as she turned back to face where they were going.

"Is something wrong?" Rivan asked.

Link shook his head as his eyes returned to his childhood friend. Though he'd had a few brief flashes of a few young Zora since meeting the older of the two knights, he couldn't remember anything concrete. He felt quite guilty about his lack of memories as he watched Rivan's eyes light up as he talked about all of their adventures as children. Though the knight had only spoken of one or two memories, the fact that he could recall neither of them nor supplement them with any other memories, was something that weighed heavily on the Hylian Champion's mind. Rivan was convinced that a childhood friend had returned, but had he really come back if he remembered nothing of their friendship?

"I see." Link could hear the disbelief in Rivan's tone but made no move to explain himself. "We are almost to the inn. Once there, I will leave to inform Captain Bazz and King Dorephan of your arrival. While you are not required to remain in the inn at all times, I would recommend staying put, especially you, Link. Many of the Elders blame you for Lady Mipha's disappearance, and though she has been returned to us, I doubt many of them have forgiven you yet."

Link nodded as Rivan sent him a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Dunma will be staying with you for the rest of her shift to ensure that no one attempts to expel you from the Domain."

"Expel?" Urbosa asked sharply.

"Yes," Dunma clarified, taking the reins of the conversation. "For a short period after the Age of Burning Fields began, many of the elders, including my grandfather, blamed Hylians as a whole for what happened, especially where Lady Mipha was concerned." Link couldn't help but wonder if she was simply reciting facts she had been taught as she continued on. "As a result, Hylian visitors were long ostracized even if they were granted Dorephan's blessing. It was only for a few years, but it greatly affected the Domain's economy and -"

"Dunma."

"Right," the young guard muttered with a small shake of her head. "Anyway, if any of the elders were to discover you were here -" she said as she gestured to Link " - they may very well try to run you out of the Domain themselves. Sergeant Seggin and Muzu, in particular, have made it known that they have no qualms resorting to violence if you were to reappear."

"Okay," the Hylian Champion finally replied, his mind already running through various scenarios. While he hoped that he wouldn't have to defend himself, he wanted to be prepared to do so in a manner that would result in the least amount of injury to himself and those around him.

"This attitude may extend to you as well," Dunma continued, this time gesturing to Urbosa. "I can't imagine that anyone associated with him will escape similar treatment, even if they aren't Hylian."

"That's rather rude, Dunma. Just because she may look different than other Hylians doesn't mean -"

"Father, she's a Gerudo."

"But she looks so much like a Hylian," Rivan replied weakly.

"I'm indeed a Gerudo," Urbosa replied, sounding far less bored and frustrated than she had moments prior. While Link was relieved to hear something that wasn't distaste for everything around her in her voice, he hoped that it wouldn't come at the expense of their escorts, as he didn't want to offend what might have been two of the only people on his side. "Is his foot always shoved that far into his mouth?"

"What?"

"It's an expression in other parts of Hyrule," Dunma explained to her dumbfounded father. "I believe it means that one has spoken without thinking."

"I don't not think before I speak," Link's childhood friend replied defensively.

"This is a common occurrence, isn't it?" Link just about sighed as he heard the normal predatory tone take over. He really hoped Rivan had a thick skin or at least one thicker than Revali's.

"You have no idea."

"Hey!" The Hylian Champion's eyes shifted to the childhood friend he had yet to remember. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Urbosa muttered mischievously to Dunma before addressing the older of the two knights. "Don't worry, _Sir_ Rivan, I'm sure your wife finds the quality cute."

"She thinks I'm funny."

"Because you say a lot of things without considering what they imply," Dunma elaborated matter-of-factly.

"I do not!"

"My good knight, there is no reason to become so defensive."

Link nearly lost himself to vertigo as his eyes darted back and forth between the other three members of his party, trying to keep track of who was speaking and what it was they were saying. Eventually, he gave up already knowing that Rivan was fighting a losing battle. While his daughter wasn't exactly against him, the fact that she felt the need to correct some of what her father said, as well as providing some unnecessary detail, made it evident that Rivan was going to lose from the start.

As a result, Link tuned most of the conversation out as they continued walking through the deluge. He had figured that he wouldn't restore much of anything in regards to his memories, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed as the intricately carved, shiny metal waves that lined the promenade over which he stepped elicited nothing more than a few brief images. Maybe the incessant rainfall or the green glow that emanated from the stones worked into the railings distorted the images, or maybe Rivan was wrong about how much time he had actually spent there. Whatever the case, the Hylian Champion had nothing more to work with than he'd had before entering the Zora city.

It was frustrating to him, to not be able to recall anything substantial. While not even half of what Rivan had described to him sounded remotely useful, it might have helped open the path to something that would have helped him immeasurably. Even so, he didn't resent the knight for that. It wasn't his fault that Link was unable to recall anything, and there was the potential for Link to still learn from him, even if it didn't restore what he had lost.

"… I'm not even flexible enough to fit my foot in my mouth."

"Oh dear!" Urbosa exclaimed with mock surprise. "Are you admitting that you have tried to physically stick your foot in your mouth?"

"That's not what I -"

"My father often will claim that he is incapable of doing something to get out of an awkward conversation."

"Whose side are you on?" Rivan asked with exasperation.

"I just want to make sure you are being honest. You did teach me the importance of being honest when I was little."

"My goodness, Sir Rivan were you -"

"And welcome to the Seabed Inn!" the knight announced loudly, cutting Urbosa off, much to Link's relief. Considering how irritable the woman had been the past few days, he didn't know how far she was willing to go with her verbal barbs, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to find out. Rivan led them inside. "Kayden? Kodah?" he called out.

"Just a minute!" a woman called from somewhere within the inn.

With nothing better to do, Link eyed the room he found himself in, taking in the bookcase to his left, the floor marbled with a variety of blues, and the intricate wave patterns that had been carved into the various surfaces. Despite the simple beauty of the room, Link's eyes were still drawn to the fire pit that sat not far away. The sight of it was enough to remind him that he had not eaten in what felt like ages. Though he felt it was rude to assume he could start a fire without permission, he was already planning what he would make. Of course, he would be limited until he could go hunting again or was able to find a store. He couldn't imagine the Domain operating without a market of some sort; however, considering what Rivan had told him, he'd either have to make do with what he had or send someone in his stead.

Before he could even consider the possibility of asking someone to go shopping for him, he was distracted by Midna as she sprayed water everywhere in an attempt to shake herself dry. The dark blue wolf walked over to the small pit, sending the Hylian Champion a pointed look as she pawed at it.

Taking pity on the wolf, and deciding that he could ask forgiveness later, Link settled next to her, pulling out a bundle of wood.

"A messenger will be here shortly to inform you of when you may see the King," Rivan stated. "Until then, please take this time to make yourselves presentable."

Link nodded absently as he finished piling the firewood up and pulled out his flint and steel. The best that he could hope for was that he and Urbosa would look at least a bit better than utterly disheveled. Fortunately, they each had an extra pair of clothes, which would at least allow them to speak to the king without being covered in mud and other grime.

"Sorry about that," a woman greeted pleasantly as two pairs of feet sounded against the floor. "My daughter and I just needed to…" the red-scaled Zora woman trailed off as Link looked up, ready to give her a short apology for his intrusion. He feared that he had gone a step too far as she stared back at him as though seeing a ghost. "… Linny?"

Something clicked in Link's mind as the name left her mouth. A friend had used that as an affectionate nickname for him at one point. The when and the why still escaped him, but at least he knew that she must have been the one to call him that.

Link took to his feet as she moved around the fire to stand in front of him. Off to the side, he heard Rivan quietly excuse himself, again citing his need to report to his captain and the King; however, that barely registered as his eyes remained locked warily on the yellow irises of his hostess.

"It really is you," she breathed as she slowly reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

The Hylian Champion was far from interested in yet another hug from someone he didn't know, but he allowed her to wrap him up anyway. It was clear that she was someone else that he had known and been important to, and he hated the idea of unintentionally hurting someone by completely rejecting their affection. At the same time, he had no wish to mislead her into thinking that he remembered her or all that they had shared, and so he let his arms hang at his sides.

"...You don't remember me, do you?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she continued, "the Link I knew would have returned a hug from a friend, even if it was unwanted. If you aren't returning this one, that means you must not remember me," she concluded sadly as she let go.

"Sorry," Link muttered quietly.

"No, no," she replied calmly. "It has been a long time, and we didn't exactly leave on the best terms."

He remained silent, wondering what she meant by that. As curious as he was, he was starkly aware of both the young girl eyeing him with interest as well as the Gerudo Champion. As interested as he was, he was under the impression that whatever had happened between them was private, and so he didn't press. His hostess must have understood though, as she gave him a brief nod to convey her understanding.

The silent exchange done, she eyed the wolf at his feet. "Glad to see you still haven't grown up."

Link simply shrugged, believing that meant he had always had a way with the animals around him.

"Oh, do you have some stories about Link in his younger years?"

The Hylian Champion sighed in defeat as he heard the notes in her voice. It seemed like his time to receive Urbosa's full attention had finally come.

"Oh yes," the Zora woman replied cheerily. "Why don't I show you to your room so you can get changed while I think of some of the best."

Despite what would inevitably be fodder for Urbosa's teasing, Link couldn't help but feel a small tinge of excitement. Maybe he would finally learn something about his past self after all.

* * *

Patience was something that Dorephan understood well. During his own childhood, he had seen his father's own lack of forbearance lead to several problems, both in his ability to lead his people and his family. As a result, Dorephan had vowed that he would learn to control his own emotions to prevent himself from making equally rash decisions. It had taken years of practice and personal growth, but he eventually learned to take a deep breath and separate himself from his own powerful emotions whenever they arose.

The King was far from against emotions, as he found them to be healthy to experience, but he was determined to not let them rule him. With his decisions influencing so many lives, he found that his could be just as dangerous as they were healthy, and he hated the thought that a moment of irrationality could leave so many lives in shambles. The late King of Hyrule's own life was a testament to how being unable to separate one's own emotions from his rule could lead to disastrous consequences. Rhoam had allowed his fears to consume him so much that he had virtually destroyed his relationship with his daughter, which may have very well played a hand in the Great Calamity.

And so, Dorephan practiced patience in all its forms, hoping to keep from repeating the mistakes of the past.

Despite all of that, the Zora King found himself growing increasingly impatient with every passing second. Sidon had sent Gaddison to inform him of Mipha's awakening, and while he understood that she needed time to freshen herself up as well as taking a few moments to catch up with the many friends and loved ones that she had left behind, none of that understanding made the passing minutes easier.

Unfortunately, he had grown so large that leaving the throne room had become all but impossible for him. He knew this, yet it still took what self restraint he had left to not try and squeeze his way out of the throne room to find her himself. He had spent a hundred years, waiting, hoping desperately that his little girl would stride gracefully back into the room and he was determined to remain where he knew she would expect to find him for as long as it took. Now, knowing that she was, at most, a few hundred meters away, he found it was nearly impossible to remain where he was. Yet, the King sat on his throne, forced to wait for Mipha to come to him.

Fighting a losing battle against his impatience was one of the most difficult struggles of his life.

His internal struggle came to a head as he heard Captain Bazz speaking quietly just outside. The seconds dragged out into an eternity as Dorephan heard Mipha's soft and graceful reply.

He considered calling out and asking her to come in, but before he could even could even open his mouth to call her, his breath caught in his throat as she finally entered into his line of sight.

She was just as he remembered her, save for the rainwater that dripped from her head and her fins. A far-off portion of his mind observed that the detail was such an odd thing to notice, all things considered; however it was quickly forgotten as she presented herself before him.

Not a word was spoken between either as he took her in, finding himself nearly overwhelmed by fond memories. Memories of standing with his queen as Mipha broke out of her shell, observing the little tadpole as she wandered out of the safety of her shell into the wide world of her birthing pool. He remembered spending what time he could sitting beside her pool, trailing a finger through the water as she chased after it, her large amber eyes glowing with determination and excitement. He remembered the first time he was able to hold her, vowing that he would do all in his power to protect her as he wrapped his arms around her vulnerable form. He remembered watching her grow up, weighed down by her guilt and inability to understand her place in the world. He remembered seeing her grow into her role as a Princess and Champion, seeing her find her place in the world with her friends, and seeing her fall in love just as he had so many years before. Most of all, he remembered the pride he felt as he witnessed a strength and fortitude that had long surpassed his own.

While he did not remember all of it, what he did remember was something he had treasured even through the initial pain of her loss and he felt so many unshed tears, both of joy and sorrow, well up.

"Hello, my child," he finally said.

"Father," she greeted with a short nod, still gazing up at him with widened eyes.

"Is something the matter, dear?" he asked with a chuckle as he leaned forward, already well aware of what was going through her head. "Were you perhaps expecting someone smaller?"

"No! Not at all!" she replied hastily, somehow managing to make her typical placating gestures graceful despite how flustered she was. "I am just shocked by how… tall you have… gotten?"

Dorephan laughed heartily as her eyes fell to the floor beneath her. He had nearly forgotten how embarrassed she could become when her "less acceptable" thoughts were guessed. While he normally wouldn't have acknowledged them, as he had never seen purposefully malicious thoughts from her, he did find it rather amusing when such thoughts pertained to her. While he didn't mean to humiliate or demean her in any fashion, he did find it close to irresistible, and so he had taken a few opportunities in her childhood to heckle her just a bit.

Once he caught his breath, he extended a hand down to her, silently inviting her to climb onto his palm. After Mipha was situated, he lifted her up and brought her up to his chest, gently holding her as she tried to return his embrace. He wasn't disappointed by her inability to hug him back, as her brother, who was at least four times her size, couldn't even hope to begin returning one of the King's embraces.

"I have missed you," he murmured quietly.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled back, her words muffled as she spoke into his chest.

"There is no need to apologize," he replied firmly, though he knew something within him would need to forgive her just as surely as Sidon would need to forgive her. Despite that, he knew that it was just hurt causing the almost imperceptible discontent and to share that with her would only lead to her blaming herself for something that she couldn't have controlled. He'd seen her do it countless times, and he was loathe to add to the guilt she was likely already feeling. "You have come back home. Let that be all that matters."

Thinking that he had been forced to endure his own child's funeral had been the worst experience he had ever suffered through. Worse than his parents', his friends,' or his wife's funerals. During the ceremony, and all throughout the following years, he had been besieged by the inescapable thought that he should have been the one being sent on into the next life and not her. Focusing on the immediate aftermath of the Great Calamity had been nearly impossible for him as he grieved silently. While Sidon, Muzu, Seggin, and many of the Zora within the Domain had been free to express their loss, he had been forced to bury it as best he could while also trying his best to keep his people together. There was some relief in all the work that needed to be done, as it allowed him temporary asylum from the pain of Mipha's absence. It had nearly destroyed him to send off the child that he had watched grow from a helpless tadpole into a strong young woman, so he found that he was almost grateful for the chaos that followed her disappearance. Even through the worst of the chaos though, his thoughts always returned to his lost daughter.

Always.

He had vowed to protect her, yet had been unable to do so. Holding her close once again, he finally had to confront the reality that he could no longer protect her. Even now, after all of the evidence to support the fact, he found himself struggling to as he held her tighter. He would have to let go once again and he was hesitant to do so after what had happened the last time.

All too soon, he pulled her away and set her back on the ground. "Purah informed me that they were not certain what effects the Shrine would have on your mind. She mentioned believing your memories may be affected by your slumber. So tell me, what do you remember?"

The King leaned back against his throne, listening avidly as she spoke of what she could recall of her life. Relief flooded through him despite all of the gaps he heard in her recollections. It seemed that several years had escaped her, but thankfully, they wouldn't have to start from scratch.

There was one thing that concerned him, however. She had barely mentioned Link at all as she recounted what she knew. To add to his concerns, he could see in the way that her eyes flitted around whenever his name came up, or the way she would talk slightly faster, that she wasn't exactly being forthcoming with him. Dorephan knew that her feelings for him, as unorthodox as they were, would likely be contentious, and he had no doubt that she understood this as well. More than likely, she was trying to put the conversation off for another, less emotionally charged moment.

Unfortunately, they had little time before Link and the Gerudo he was with would be summoned before him. He needed to make sure that she was aware of her relationship with the Hylian Champion and to make sure she was aware of his plans concerning the armor she had made for Link.

"I see that you remember much," he stated as he held a hand up, quietly cutting her off. "I wish to hear more when we have time, but I have an important question for you. Do you remember this?" he asked as he leaned down and took hold of the armor she had made.

She froze as she looked at it, remaining stiff as coral for a few seconds before letting out a deep, slow breath. "You know who it's for." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact. While she may have been surprised that he had discovered the armor and kept it, she had clearly been aware that he knew where her affections lay and had known that a conversation about it was inevitable.

"I do," he responded simply. "Has anything changed?"

"No."

"I see," he replied pensively. While it might have been easier if her feelings had changed, there was something comforting about it. Knowing that her feelings had remained the same even after so long and with so many memories missing told him that the armor's existence had not been a spur of the moment decision. Crafting it would have taken time of course, but that by no means meant the decision had been thought through. At the same time, having detached herself might have made the following conversation simpler. "Within the night, I plan to summon Link and your remaining companion here to seek his help in subduing the Divine Beast. When that time comes, I wish to present the armor to him," he continued, raising a hand as she opened her mouth to speak. "If you are not comfortable with this, then we will find another solution but, my dear, I need you to understand something: I lost you to this fight once, and I will not do so again. Even if we must resort to another solution, you are not to assault Ruta on your own. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, father."

The King relaxed back into his throne as he witnessed her expression. He could see that she was distressed, and it pained him to know that he had caused some of it, but he also could see that she would respect his wishes. Even with her memories gone, she was the dutiful daughter she always had been. "Good. Now, about the armor..." He trailed off expectantly, awaiting a response from her. While he wanted her to agree for the good of the Domain, he was resolved to respect her wishes on the matter. The presentation of armor from a Princess to her prospective husband was a sacred tradition to their people and one that he knew mattered to her greatly. If she were not comfortable with him handing over the armor to Link, then he would find another solution to ensure that she would not be facing Ruta alone.

The Princess closed her eyes and bowed her head under his gaze. Several long minutes passed as she waged a silent debate before she finally looked back up at him, her gaze no less conflicted. "I..."

* * *

"Are you both ready?" Bazz asked as he, Gaddison, and Rivan made their way toward the Seabed inn.

"Ready to turn our fathers, the Council of Elders, and potentially the King against us?" Rivan asked dryly. "Never been readier."

"Nice to see you're still as pessimistic as ever," Gaddison replied.

"Somebody has to be the realist here," Rivan grumbled back. "Just because the King is often reasonable doesn't mean this time won't be different. This is his daughter we're talking about." The young father's words stuck with the Captain as the inn came into view. He hadn't devoted serious thought to finding a spouse and starting a family of his own, and though he couldn't speak for her, he was certain that the same was true for Gaddison. As such, he felt that Rivan was the most qualified to speak on the matter of what one might experience when going through the loss of a child, despite not having lost his own.

Even so, that didn't change the fact that he had seen none of the vitriolic behavior from King Dorephan that he had noticed from the much of the rest of the older generation.

"I don't think King Dorephan would have allowed us to attend if he had any hatred for Link," the Captain stated calmly. When the King had finally summoned him into the throne room to ask him to bring Link before him, Bazz had requested that he and the rest of his childhood brigade be allowed to stand in attendance. As he had expected, the Zora monarch had eyed him inscrutably, taking in every detail to determine the Zora Captain's motives. Once the King had found whatever it was he had been searching for, he granted Bazz's request.

"Maybe. I just want to make sure we know what we're potentially getting ourselves into with this."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Bazz answered. He didn't mean to be rude or passive aggressive, instead trying to offer his friend a genuine way out of the situation if that was what he wanted. Unlike Gaddison and himself, Rivan's thoughts had to be focused on his family. Dunma was certainly old enough and capable enough to take care of herself, but she still needed her father, and alienating himself from the rest of the Domain would strain his marriage more than his long hours on duty would.

"No," the knight replied firmly. "Link is one of us, and we promised we'd always look after one another. As I said, I just want to make sure that we know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Thank you." Bazz sent his oldest friend an appreciative smile. He understood that situations like this could be difficult for Rivan, and the fact that he still chose to stand beside them was a testament to how important they were to him. Though he didn't always act it, he was one of the most reliable people that the Captain had ever met. If he was promising to stand with them, whatever storm may come, then stand with them he would.

"If you two are done flirting, then perhaps we can get this over with."

"Right." The rest of the trip was made in silence as the trio each reflected on the challenges they would have to face. Of the five that would be standing before King Dorephan, Bazz reasoned that Gaddison had the least to worry about. She had no relatives on the Council of Elders, unlike Rivan and himself, and she wouldn't be under the same scrutiny as any outsiders would have been. Rivan, on the other hand, stood to lose quite a lot. Though the relationship between him and his father often acted like the tides, Rivan had fought to keep Trello in both his and his daughter's lives while also standing for his own beliefs. What they were about to do may have very well made all of those struggles meaningless.

Bazz himself had quite a bit to lose as well. His relationship with his own father, Sergeant Seggin, had been strained, even at the best of times. The Demon Sergeant's unwavering devotion to principles that Bazz couldn't support had put them at odds more often than either cared to admit. What was more, while the Captain had long since overcome his mild jealousy of Lady Mipha and the love and attention she had received from his father, he had never been under the impression that his father had ever really accepted him. Nothing Bazz ever did was quite enough for Sergeant Seggin, despite mastering skills that he had no natural talent for, and becoming one of the most renowned Captains in recent memory. What was more, he was a trusted friend and confidant of both the Prince and the King, and had been on quite good terms with Lady Mipha (and judging by how his brief reunion with her had gone, still was). Even so, garnering such trust from the royal family had not been enough for Sergeant Seggin to express even a bit of pride in his son. Eventually, Bazz had all but given up hope of making his father proud and had instead settled on becoming the Zora he wanted to be.

Despite all of that, the Captain felt no shame in acknowledging that he was hesitant to lose what little connection to his father he had. Regardless, he had his own principles to abide by, and that meant that tonight, he would likely alienate himself from many of the elders who had come to respect him and damage his reputation among the general populace. It was a nerve-wracking situation, but he had more than just himself to think about. He had friends, family, and his people to think of as well, and, if it came to it, he would have his name dragged through the mud before he let his family and friends suffer.

Upon finding themselves outside of the inn, they entered single file behind Bazz and fanned out in the lobby. The room glowed with soft, warm reds, oranges, and blues as Link, his Gerudo companion, and a wolf sat huddled around a fire with Dunma standing a short distance away. The Captain greeted his underling with a short nod before approaching the two he had come to find. Link and the Gerudo looked up, locking eyes with the Captain for a second before taking to their feet.

"Link," he greeted far more calmly than he felt. "It truly is good to see you again." He wished that he could set formality aside and embrace his friend as he would have so long ago, but there was still so much to be done. Whatever their reunion held would have to wait until their respective duties were done. "I wish we had time to catch up after all these years, but the King wishes to see you immediately." Once the Hylian nodded his understanding, Bazz turned to the Gerudo beside him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, good Lady. I am Captain Bazz of the Royal Guard and this -" he continued as he gestured beside him "- is Gaddison. I take it you remember Rivan."

"I can assure you that my memory lasts longer than a few hours," the Gerudo replied cheekily. "I am Urbosa. Well met, Captain Bazz."

"Indeed." The Captain recognized the name of the Gerudo Champion, but he didn't comment on it. He had only a general knowledge of Lady Urbosa, and none of that meant much of anything compared to the return of a good friend and a woman who had taken it upon herself to be the older sister he'd never had. "If you will follow me."

With so much left to say, but without the time to say it, Bazz turned on his heel and began the trek to the throne room. Ordinarily, rain helped to focus and comfort him, but its normal calming effect was absent as he, his fellow knights, and his charges made their way through the flooded streets of the Domain. Each step weighed on him more as each one brought him closer to what was almost certainly a confrontation with his father. Despite that, he continued on, not showing his inner misgivings in the slightest. He knew that Rivan and Gaddison were counting on him to remain strong in the trial ahead, and so he would do it, no matter how impossible it seemed.

Despite the weight each step brought, he couldn't help but feel that they were making record time as they reached the royal quarters. And, though it must have been several minutes later, it felt like only a few seconds had passed when they finally reached the throne room.

Outside the massive entrance, the Captain stopped and turned back to his charges, absently noticing that the wolf he had seen back at the inn was still accompanying them. He disregarded her though, as there were more important issues to address and instead locked his gaze on Link's cool blue eyes. "I know that Rivan has already explained the situation regarding the elders to you; however, I wish to remind you that they likely still bear hard feelings toward you Link. I will apologize for their behavior here," he continued with a small bow, noticing that Rivan and Gaddison followed suit. "I only ask that you continue to show them the respect that members of their station are due."

Link gave a short, firm nod, which was all the confirmation Bazz needed. The Captain took one last deep breath, trying to calm his nerves one last time before ordering Dunma to wait outside and entering the throne room. As he entered, he noticed that the entire Council was in attendance, including his and Rivan's father, as well as Master Muzu. He sincerely hoped that Mipha's return would have calmed them all, but he knew that was being highly optimistic.

He took his place, motioning for Link and Urbosa to take theirs in front of him. As the duo and their wolf moved around him, he took note of the elders' expressions. He saw confused recognition from many, telling him that they knew Link's face but struggled to identify it. The only two who didn't look to be struggling to recall who stood before them were Muzu and King Dorephan, both of whom eyed the Hylian impassively. Mipha and Sidon were also in attendance; however, unlike what he remembered from his younger years, Sidon was the one who was in control while Lady Mipha appeared to be just keeping herself together. He couldn't blame her though, as everything she had just experienced must have been terribly overwhelming.

"King Dorephan," Bazz greeted with a bow once everyone was situated. "I present to you Lady Urbosa of the Gerudo and Master Link of the Hylians." He straightened quickly as he heard the collective gasps of the elders followed quickly by irate clamoring.

The Zora Captain tensed up as several accusations were flung at the Hylian Champion, followed by calls for him and his fellow knights to remove the Hylian Champion from the throne room and the Domain. Despite the numerous shouts for his attention, Bazz's eyes were drawn to his father when he stepped forward.

"Captain Bazz, remove this Hylian at once!"

"...No. I will not remove a guest of the Prince's."

The tension in the throne room became so thick that it seemed to silence any sound that attempted to travel through it.

"...What did you say?" the Demon Sergeant asked, a dangerous edge in his tone.

"I said I will not remove Prince Sidon's guest."

Waiting for his father's response was the longest pause of Bazz's life. "Then I will do so myself," his father spat as he lurched toward the Hylian Champion, just as the Captain had expected.

Link remained motionless as the Demon Sergeant bore down on him, something for which Bazz was grateful as he moved around him to intercept his father. Sergeant Seggin froze, as though slapped when Bazz set himself between him and Link and set his spear down with a loud _clang_. He barely noticed the growling of the wolf behind him as he stared his father down, trying to keep his anxiety and frustration in check.

"Out of my way, boy!" the Sergeant hissed after he had recovered, glaring daggers at Bazz. "You know just as well as I do who this Hylian is and what he is guilty of. I will not allow you to endanger our -"

"I cannot allow you through, Sergeant Seggin," Bazz replied coolly, despite the way his nerves screamed at him.

His father closed the remaining distance between them, glowering as he growled harshly. "Have I taught you nothing of loyalty, boy?"

"You taught me everything," the Captain replied, the only indication of his distress being the slight crack in his voice. Though he rarely saw eye to eye with his old man, his father's opinions and teachings had always mattered to him. The oaths that Bazz had based his brigade on had largely been influenced by his father's teachings. He really hated that he was being forced to choose between two of his greatest mentors. He was being loyal, even if his father couldn't see it yet, but that knowledge offered the Captain little in the way of comfort. "No matter what you may believe him to be guilty of, Link is one of us."

Seggin reeled back, looking outraged and almost hurt; however, the mix of emotions passed quickly as he regained his composure. "Rivan, Gaddison. Please escort my son to the barracks until this matter is concluded."

Both had moved up to stand beside Link and Lady Urbosa when Bazz had placed himself between Link and the Demon Sergeant. Neither one moved again when Sergeant Seggin issued his orders.

"Rivan!" Trello snapped. "Sergeant Seggin has given you your orders, now carry them out!"

"My orders were to ensure that no one attempted to run Master Link out of the Domain."

The Captain could hear the grimace in Rivan's voice as he publicly rejected his father's commands. Family mattered quite a lot to the knight, so to stand opposed to his father so brazenly must have been tearing the knight apart inside. Even so, Bazz knew that he wouldn't crumble, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

Once again, the Council members began clamoring over one another, some calling for Gaddison to have them both removed, some reprimanding Bazz and Rivan, and others still demanding that King Dorephan punish them himself. The King remained silent, watching the event unfold as though he were somehow separate from all of it.

Bazz stiffened further as he finally noticed Muzu, who had been moving silently toward them. Standing against his father was hard enough. He didn't need to throw the disappointment of yet another elder on top of it.

"Stand aside, Captain Bazz." He was taken aback by how deathly calm the King's advisor sounded when he issued the command.

"Master Muzu, I cannot -"

"Do you trust this Hylian?" Muzu asked sharply, cutting him off.

"I do."

"I have a single question for him," the elder explained, his face never once betraying his thoughts. "Do you believe he will answer me honestly?"

"Yes," the Captain answered quietly.

"Then you have no reason to be concerned for his well being."

Captain Bazz still felt conflicted about letting Muzu through, despite the elder's words; however, he decided to allow him through. Even if he did come to regret his decision, Gaddison and Rivan were there with him, which would allow him to restrain the advisor if it came to it, and so he stood aside to allow Muzu a path to the Hylian Champion.

Muzu strode up to Link, his eyes boring through the Hylian as he came to rest in front of him with his arms clasped behind his back. "...King Dorephan has informed me that when Lady Mipha fell in battle, you were the one to carry her off the field of battle. Is this true?"

The Captain could hear how the rest of the Council awaited Link's response with bated breath.

"Yes."

No one, not even Muzu, said anything.

Bazz watched as Muzu's eyes flitted over the Hylian Champion, taking in every possible detail before his gaze finally settled on Link's face once again. Hylian and Zora continued their silent exchange, one probing for even the slightest sign of deception, and the other remaining open while showing nothing of what he felt. "I still have no love for you, but I no longer believe you are to blame for Lady Mipha's disappearance," the advisor finally concluded.

"Muzu, you can't honestly mean to -"

"It is for King Dorephan to decide!" the elder snapped as he returned to the King's side

"Indeed." All at once, everyone in the room stood at attention as the King was finally roused from his musings. "I have seen that the Council, save for Muzu, is unable to separate themselves from their emotions. As such, they are excused for the night." The Council, outraged by their dismissal, once again competed to have their grievances heard; however, the King would have none of it. "The fate of our home, as well as that of all of Hyrule, is at stake, and I will not waste what time we have left on petty squabbles."

Bazz was suddenly struck by how small he was in comparison to the King. He had seen the King at his full height on multiple occasions throughout his life, yet it wasn't until that moment that he understood just how large the King was. Judging by the expressions worn by almost everyone else in the room, they all were experiencing the same revelation. Thankfully, the Council pushed the issue no further and bid the King a goodnight one after another.

Once all those excused had left, King Dorephan leaned forward, gracing the Hylian Champion with a wide smile. "I never would have believed that two of our own would have been returned to us in so short a time. Unfortunately, I cannot welcome you home as I normally would," the King continued as he leaned back into his throne, the smile fading from his face, retreating from his eyes. "I am afraid that I must ask for your help in calming the Divine Beast."

Bazz hid his relief when Link nodded. He had been worried that he would have to stand up for Link yet again, but his fears had thankfully been unfounded. It seemed that King Dorephan truly did not hold a grudge against the Hylian Champion.

"I am glad to hear that. My daughter is a capable warrior, but I lost her to this war once, and I will not do so again," the King continued as he stared down at Link. "You will accompany her when she goes to confront Ruta."

Link nodded firmly once again. Bazz was under the impression that had been his plan from the beginning, and that the King's statements were only a formality so everyone else understood what was to come.

"Lady Purah will give you more specifics, but there is one thing I wish to give you before you go to speak with her. This -" he announced as he held up a piece of armor that Bazz had never seen "- is Zora armor." Though this was the first he was seeing of the piece, the Captain instantly knew what it was, and, after exchanging quick glances with his two friends, he could see that he wasn't the only one who wasn't terribly surprised by its existence. "It -"

"Absolutely not!" Muzu shouted, taking everyone by surprise. Bazz had never heard the Elder speak to the King in such a manner. Even when he vehemently disagreed with the monarch, he always moderated his tone. Apparently, a line had been crossed. "Lady Mipha made that for -"

"Muzu!" Even Dorephan was visibly taken aback when Mipha's voice cut through the Elder's. The advisor, shocked by her tone, stared at her with an open mouth as though he had forgotten how to speak entirely. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"N-now is not the time for such things, my Lady," Muzu replied shakily. "Your father is trying to -"

"He has my consent," she announced, her voice quavering audibly.

"Mipha," he said hoarsely, sounding almost on the verge of begging, "You do not have to -"

"I believe it would be best if we were to speak privately."

The Captain couldn't recall a time in which he felt more awkward then he did, watching realization dawn on Muzu's face. It seemed that even though he knew Mipha had cared for the Hylian Champion, his own bias had kept him from seeing just how much Link had come to mean to her. A strange combination of pity, sympathy, and almost dark humor coursed through Bazz as he watched Muzu begin to deflate. He knew he shouldn't find it humorous, but he couldn't help but wonder how the advisor had missed all the signs that he and his friends had picked up as children. Even Sidon had seemed to understand the strength of the connection between the two, and while he was beloved, he was not known for being a social genius.

The compassionate Zora Princess took her mentor's hand and led him away, looking distressed in her own right. Bazz couldn't help but feel sad for her. Though he understood the King's reasoning, he felt that the whole situation was unfair to her and to Link. Considering how much of her life had been spent living for others, he strongly believed that she had earned the right to propose as she wished. It didn't seem like that big of a request considering what all she had endured for the sake of her people.

"As I was saying," King Dorephan started again, already having shaken off what had just occurred, "this armor is imbued with several magical properties. It will allow you to move better through the water as well as allowing you to swim up waterfalls. I hope that it serves you well in the battle to come," he finished as he leaned down, extending his arm so that Link could take the armor in his hands. "You and I have much to discuss once Ruta has been attended to."

"Okay."

"Rivan and Gaddison, you will escort Link to Madam Purah's quarters," the King commanded. The two knights in question saluted the King before directing Link to follow them. Bazz watched them leave, wishing that he could go with them just so he could begin processing the whirlwind of events that had just transpired. Unfortunately, he still had a job to do despite being emotionally exhausted. "My apologies, Lady Urbosa. Ordinarily, I would not wait so long to address someone, especially a fellow leader."

"It is not your fault," the Gerudo Champion replied curtly. "I can see that managing a council of children can be quite the handful."

"They are normally more even-minded than that, however, they still bear much of the hurt from the Great Calamity. I hope you can forgive them if they have offended you in any way."

"I'm not the one who deserves an apology."

"I understand," the King responded. "Link and I will have much to discuss once all is said and done, however, that is not why I have kept you here," he said as he leaned forward, giving her his full attention. "One of your escorts made it clear that you had something important to speak to me about."

Bazz took a deep breath, readying himself for a long night ahead of him. He had no idea what news the Gerudo Champion had, but he knew that whatever it was, he was sure that it would greatly affect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been pushed two chapters back, just as planned


	13. The Evacuation of Zora's Domain

"I simply do not understand," her mentor repeated yet again with a shake of his head, his long green fins swaying back and forth to match its motions. "I know that there were very few eligible suitors before the Great Calamity, but I'm certain that there were at least one or two."

"There were a few, but -"

"There are certainly several more, now," Muzu continued over her, apparently unaware that she had just tried to answer his query. "I will admit that candidates like Gruve and Cleff would not be my first choice, but I think they would be better suited to you than Link. And that is to say nothing of Captain Bazz, who is now of age and not courting anyone so far as I know."

"Muzu," Mipha called lightly, trying politely to stop him before he swam too far down the stream of thought.

"I am certain that Sergeant Seggin would be thrilled to help arrange -"

"No!" Though she had cut in far more sharply than she had meant to, the Zora Princess held her ground as Muzu's eyes widened in shock. She could not remember a time in which she had spoken to her mentor in such a fashion, as it was improper, but what Muzu was suggesting was arguably more so.

"I'm sorry?" The Elder couldn't seem to decide if he was angry, insulted, or surprised as his face flitted between expressions faster than she darted through the water.

"Link already has the armor and we have not yet heard his decision." Mipha paused for a moment, her mind desperately racing for a reasonable explanation for her rather rude response. It wasn't out of fear that he would lecture her for speaking out of turn, but because she knew that he could be quite reasonable when she responded with diplomacy as opposed to merely being stubborn. "We must remember that my actions are a reflection of our people. What would it say about all of us if I were to begin courting someone else before Link even had the opportunity to respond?"

Thankfully, Muzu stopped to consider her words and their implications. He had always been insistent that formalities be properly observed, no matter how needless they might be. Considering how significant the ramifications of her proposal could be, she hoped that he would at least allow Link to reach a decision of his own accord before attempting to interfere again. She didn't think it was likely that Muzu would not try to influence the outcome in his favor at least a little, but hopefully, he would be far more reasonable.

"… You are correct," Muzu finally conceded. "I… apologize for speaking out of turn and for the ill advice that I have given you."

To be on the receiving end of an apology from her mentor was something that Mipha wasn't ready for. Luckily, she had spent years watching how her father had chosen to handle such apologies, always replying that he understood their intent while graciously accepting their expression of remorse. "I know that, as always, you have what you believe to be my best interests at heart, Master Muzu, so of course, you are forgiven."

"Thank you." Despite their mutual agreement to leave the mistake in the past, her mentor still sported a troubled look on his face. "This all comes as quite a shock to me. I never imagined that you might pursue the likes of him."

"I know," Mipha replied quietly. Though she could still sense rather large gaps in her memory, she felt quite confident in her belief that Muzu had, at best, only ever tolerated Link. That, combined with his habit of seeing only what he chose to see made it very difficult to speak to him on a wide variety of topics, her feelings for the Hylian Champion being the most difficult for her to even think of broaching. Her hands found a place behind her back where they joined. "I feared that your distaste of him would lead you to drastic actions."

"I will admit I am not fond of the idea of seeing him wear the armor you crafted." Muzu sighed, his gaze falling sadly to the floor, somehow maintaining his perfect posture even as he lost himself to his own thoughts. "… I must ask," he started as his old, tired eyes finally returned to meet her own, "why him?"

Mipha didn't answer at first as she considered what must have been going through his head. Muzu was right to believe that the Domain was filled with many fine Zora men, but even Bazz suffered the same problem that all of her potential suitors did. "Because with him, I could be someone more than just a princess."

"Just a princess? Young Lady, the fate of our people rests in your hands. What could be greater than that?"

"Since my childhood, I have always had to speak a certain way, sit a certain way, and 'be' a certain way," Mipha explained. "With him, I didn't have to be a perfect princess whose only thoughts were of her people. I could think about who I was and what it is that I want from my life. I didn't have to sit perfectly or use a diplomatic tone when I was upset. I could aspire to be me, and he accepted that every time."

"… I see." A complex wave of emotions rolled over her as she watched Muzu withdraw into himself. On one hand, it was liberating to finally be able to openly discuss some of her pent up woes with him; however, she took no joy in the hurt frown that pulled down at his face and added to his age. "I know I haven't been the perfect teacher or attendant, but..."

Before Muzu could finish, a guard rushed into the room. "My apologies, Lady Mipha, and Master Muzu, but King Dorephan has ordered an evacuation."

"What?!" Mipha could hear that Muzu's emotional turmoil had been forgotten by the announcement, much like her own had been. "Surely the Divine Beast hasn't -"

"Lady Urbosa reported that there are significant numbers of Lizalfos gathering outside the Domain, many of them wielding shock weapons."

The Zora Princess exchanged a shocked glance with her mentor before turning back to the knight. "What of the sick and elderly?"

"They will be escorted first, but -"

"I will find Anora and see how I can help," Mipha replied calmly, rising to her feet; however, she was stopped when Muzu set a hand on her arm.

"What of Link?"

"Master Muzu?" the knight asked.

"The Hylian that accompanied Lady Urbosa. What is he doing?"

"I saw him with Captain Bazz and Prince Sidon. Perhaps he plans to help with the evacuation?" the knight offered hesitantly.

"I see."

Thankfully, the knight was either too busy to stick around longer than he should have, or he noticed that Muzu still had a hold on her arm and knew that the Elder wished to have a discussion with her that he was not to be privy to. Whatever the case, he quickly excused himself before either Mipha or her mentor had to dismiss him. Once he was certain the knight was gone, Muzu turned his gaze to her. "I may not approve of him, but I will give him this opportunity to change my mind. If he proves himself in the coming battles, then I will not voice dissent if he accepts the armor."

"I understand," Mipha replied. She was grateful that, despite his views on such matters, her mentor was willing to give Link a chance to earn his approval in some regard. She opened her mouth to put her gratitude to words as best she could but was cut off as Muzu raised a hand to quiet her.

"I was also hoping that we could sit and… discuss who you are, once all this is over. Perhaps you could share your plans for the future with me, or tell me about how you are feeling currently. I know that this must all be so much for you to take in."

Mipha stopped, nearly overwhelmed as she looked down at her mentor. She felt guilty for wondering how much he had truly cared about her, for questioning how much he truly listened. She began to wonder how much attention she had paid to him. Had she actually tried as hard as she remembered, or had she only given him the bare minimum of her time? More than any other feeling or question, she felt so incredibly grateful toward him. He had spent years of his life devoting himself to herself and her family, and now he was willing to do so in a fashion that he wasn't entirely comfortable with, all for her benefit. The Zora Princess had often forgotten what it was like to be truly loved, but she was reminded as she sat back down next to him and placed her free hand over his. "I would like that very much."

* * *

"We need to keep control of the evacuation for the citizens' safety," Bazz declared as he marched quickly through the courtyard, followed by his closest friends and the Hylian Champion. All around them, Zora knights were scrambling in a barely organized chaos as they sought to don their armor and weapons while also gathering in their various regiments. Link noticed that despite the nervous energy that ran rampant through the Zora knights, many of them seemed to take some solace by either looking at Captain Bazz or by gazing up at the statue of Mipha that loomed above them, gazing down at them with a serene smile. Link's attention was drawn back to his childhood friends as Bazz continued issuing orders, "Rivan and Dunma, return to the entrance and direct any citizens towards the city's center. Make sure that none try to leave the upper city from a non designated diving point as we will not be able to protect them if the Lizalfos attack from below. I will send Tottika and his men to assist you."

"Yes sir!" the father and daughter duo replied in unison before turning away and heading toward their assigned post.

"Gaddison, you and Link will head toward the East Reservoir Bridge with the same orders. You will also keep an eye on the Reservoir. If even a drop of water escapes the dam, I want to know about it."

"Yes, sir!" Gaddison replied. Link's eyes flicked toward her, wondering what the cause of the edge in her voice was. Upon first meeting her, she had been something akin to warm and enthusiastic, but there was something cold and aloof about her now. In fact, he was under the impression that she would have rather pretended he didn't exist at all. She had barely said a word to him after he had made his amnesia known, and what words had been said were curt and emotionless. He would be the first to admit that he didn't really understand others' emotional states, but even he could see that she had taken issue with him. Under such circumstances, he questioned Bazz's choice when it came to assigning partners; however, the Captain had proven himself to be a competent leader, so the Hylian Champion decided he would have faith in his forgotten friend's choices.

Without waiting, the pale lilac knight gave a smart salute, her face giving no indication of what she thought on the matter, before turning sharply on her heel and walking away.

The Hylian Champion was about to follow when Bazz lay a hand on his shoulder. He could see in the way that the Captain was looking at him that Bazz already knew what was going through his head. "She's had a rough couple of years with her family, so just let it roll off your shoulders, okay?"

Link nodded, checking to make sure that Midna was still by his side before turning to follow after his partner as Bazz went back to calling out orders to the knights who were still milling about. The Hylian Champion kept his eyes trained on Gaddison's back as he quickly stepped through the water-covered roads to follow her. Though they would be working together to direct the denizens of the Domain to safety, he had decided it was best to respect her desire to put distance between them. As such, he stayed close enough to easily track her through the meandering roads, but far enough away that he would not be a bother to her.

As they made their way through the ever-present rain, Link couldn't help but reflect back on the past couple of hours in an attempt to figure out what it was he had done to offend her. He had been largely silent unless asked a direct question that couldn't be answered with a simple nod or shake of his head. Seeing as Urbosa had been content to do most of the talking herself, he hadn't even had to say much when it came to the news concerning the Lizalfos. Most of what he had said was to confirm Urbosa's words or to fill in one or two details that she had overlooked in her impatience and frustration with how long it had taken for them to see King Dorephan.

It occurred to him as he rounded a corner that it may not have been something that he said, but rather something that he had failed to say. He had become aware through his conversations with Rivan and Kodah, as well as a brief greeting from Bazz and Gaddison, that he had left many good friends behind after he had fallen in battle. Now he was back, but couldn't reciprocate their joy, inform them of big happenings in his life, or reminisce with them about the old days. Perhaps she was struggling to find some way to relate to someone who didn't share any of her memories or experiences.

But that wouldn't explain why Bazz had mentioned her family.

He sighed as he watched her enter a home, deciding to give his musings a rest as he approached the door and stood outside it silently, waiting for his companion to finish whatever business she'd had inside.

"Gaddison!" Link's pointed ears twitched slightly as the excited voice of a man reached him where he waited. He tried to tune the rest out but found that he couldn't quite keep himself from hearing the rest. "It's been so long since you last visited."

"Father," the deep-voiced knight replied stoically, "mother."

"It's good to see you again dear," came the voice of an older woman. "I see that you are still on duty, but I hope that you have a few minutes to sit and visit with us."

"Unfortunately I don't. King Dorephan has ordered -"

"Gaddison! It's been so long since you last visited."

Link frowned as the knight's father repeated what he had said just a few seconds prior.

"Father," Gaddison greeted tightly.

"Is something wrong? Oh no, I forgot again, didn't I?"

"That isn't important right now." Link could hear the knight gritting her teeth as she spoke. The Hylian Champion's gaze fell to the ground as he considered how difficult it must be to have the same conversations over and over again. He had always thought that Revali's need to have everyone's statements repeated meant that the Rito Champion hadn't treated those statements as important. But, to have one's family, even if unwillingly, continually forget that she was even there must have made her wonder whether or not she was truly important to them.

He couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt.

"Gaddy, I hope you know that even though my memory isn't that good right now, I would never -"

"King Dorephan ordered an evacuation!" Gaddison snapped, cutting off her distressed father.

The rest of the conversation was lost on the Hylian Champion as it devolved into a series of questions as the knight's parents scrambled over each other to be heard while Gaddison continued issuing commands. He debated entering the home, thinking that his presence might help return some order to the family; however, he quickly decided against it. He had a feeling his presence would only raise more questions, and may also distract her father so much that he forgot what they were supposed to be doing again.

After what felt like an eternity, the three Zora finally left the confines of their home and wandered out into the street. An old male Zora with pale lilac scales was the first to see Link. "Who -"

"Follow the roads back to the courtyard," Gaddison cut in. "You will find Captain Bazz directing refugees there."

"Gaddy -"

The rest of his words were lost as Link's attention was captured by the old woman, whose eyes bored into him. "It's been a long time, Link."

The Hylian Champion nodded, his mind already running through the most efficient ways to say that he remembered almost nothing and that he didn't recognize her at all; however, she didn't even give him the chance to explain any of it.

"I don't know how you have survived all these years, or how you did so without aging, but that doesn't matter. What matters is why you are here, yes?"

Link nodded, not entirely sure that he was following her.

"I think, in all the sorrow and hurt that we experienced after the loss of Lady Mipha, we forgot how much you did for us in the past. I can't help but think the return of our Princess has something to do with you. Am I wrong?"

Despite Link's own mixed feelings on the topic, he shook his head. Whether he argued that his role had been great or small, he had still been involved in Mipha's return, and to claim otherwise would be to lie.

"Then, if you are here now, that must mean our situation is dire." Her eyes lost focus as she looked above him. He let her contemplate her own thoughts for a time before her gaze finally returned to him. "I trust that you will assist Gaddison in taking care of our home."

Link gave her a firm nod. No matter whether he helped to fend off the Lizalfos, quelled Ruta, or both, he would do what he had to defend Zora's Domain. While he barely knew anyone there, the desire to protect everyone there was strong, especially when they had known him before his awakening. Knowing that people were counting on him only strengthened his resolve to see the coming battles through.

"Come, Kavi," the old woman said gently as she turned back to her husband and set a hand on his forearm. "I am just as confused as you are, but we don't want to be a burden on our daughter."

"I don't understand..." Words failed the old Zora as he looked around, seeming to become more and more distressed, as though this was his first time seeing the city at all.

"I know," his wife replied softly. "Just follow me and breathe."

"… As you wish."

Both Link and Gaddison watched as her parents made their way slowly but surely back to the courtyard, where Captain Bazz would hopefully be able to direct them. Both Champion and Knight watched silently as they disappeared around a corner, leaving them well and truly alone.

"So..." the knight started awkwardly as Link's eyes swiveled to focus on her, "how much of that did you hear?"

Link opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off angrily before he could even form a word.

"Don't lie. That's always the face you make when you're about to lie."

"Enough," he answered truthfully. While a part of him demanded that he be honest, another thought it better to answer the question with as little detail as possible. It would allow her to save face if he gave her the opportunity to believe he didn't know everything.

Gaddison glared at him, pursing her lips as she sized him up. "Follow me," she ordered as she turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving Link to make his decision quickly or be left behind.

He caught up with her quickly, staying just behind the Zora knight as they continued into the city's outskirts. Despite the sound of civilians asking them and any other nearby knights questions, the sounds of Gaddison's fellow guards giving orders, and the incessant pattering of water droplets impacting everything, the awkwardness of the silence between him and his companion was almost painfully loud.

"It started a few decades back," his companion began suddenly, without any prompting from him. "My father's memory started fading little by little. At first, we thought it was funny, as he'd walk outside and forget why he'd walked out in the first place, or he couldn't remember what specific tools were meant to be used for."

Link listened intently, trying to discern exactly what it was she was trying to say to him. Considering how personally she seemed to be taking the subject, he doubted that her words were meant to be more than a simple recounting of events. Unfortunately, his only conclusion so far was that she was frustrated with his inability to remember conversations that had been previously had. Of course, that seemed quite petty, and he wanted to believe that someone he had once called friend would be better than that. So, he decided to continue listening before coming to any hard conclusions on her state of mind.

"We stopped thinking it was funny the first time he forgot I had become a knight."

Link's frown deepened, his brow furrowing as he did his best to put himself in her shoes. So far, he only knew what it was like to forget who he had been, as well as those that he had loved. Gaddison, however, was very near to suffering the reverse, where she was on the verge of being forgotten. The closest comparison he could come up with was waking one day to find that Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, or even Revali had completely forgotten him. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"I had just gotten off one of my first shifts and went immediately to visit them. As soon as I walked through the door, my father pulled me in and tried to hide me away while demanding I remove the armor. Then, he started lecturing me about the dangers of pretending to be a knight..." The Zora knight trailed off as they reached a bridge leading outside the Domain.

Link could barely make out what appeared to be a wall with a massive set of stairs scaling its heights. He could only assume that was the Reservoir that the King, Purah, and Bazz had mentioned; however, it was only a footnote as he was more concerned with the conversation he was currently having.

"Eventually, my mother and I were able to help him remember the ceremony where I had been knighted…"

Link eyed the knight, waiting for her to continue. He had a feeling he knew where she was going, and he hoped that he was wrong about it.

"While I'm glad that he remembers, and that he is usually in high spirits, I can't help but..."

Link waited patiently as the Zora knight tried and failed to find the words she needed.

"I hate that…" He frowned as she became visibly frustrated by the difficulty she was having in verbalizing her thoughts. She paused for a long moment, taking a deep but sharp breath before staring him squarely in the eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like to wonder if today is the day someone you love forgets you entirely?"

"No..."

"That's what I wake up to every morning…" The Hylian Champion had a feeling he knew what she was about to say next, and he hoped desperately that he was wrong about. "I always expected it to be my father, not my best friend."

Link's gaze fell to the bridge beneath them as he struggled to formulate a response. He had no idea what he was supposed to say, what he was supposed to do, or even how he was supposed to feel. The Hylian Champion felt guilty and wasn't conflicted about that, but the other emotions that boiled beneath the surface, the pain, anger, and frustration were things he didn't believe he had the right to feel, especially after hearing the anger in her own voice.

He opened his mouth to answer, but she raised her hand. "I know that look. It's the one you always have before you apologize. Don't." She sighed, lowering her hand as she allowed her professional posture to fade for just a moment. "I know that it isn't your fault and that you never meant to forget me, but..."

Link nodded, hoping that she understood that he had received her message despite how difficult it was for her to say it out loud. In fact, he thought that her inability to properly put it into words was what helped him to understand. Despite how tense the situation was, he felt a strange kinship with her in how difficult articulating her thoughts and emotions well. It was something he was coming to understand well and to see someone else with the same weakness gave him some small semblance of hope for them both. If they had managed to maintain a friendship despite how awkward they were, then maybe they could strike up that same friendship again.

Suddenly feeling exhausted and famished, he reached down to his pouch, a stray thought commanding him to reach for a fish that wasn't porgy. His hand settled on a nice pair of trout he had bought while waiting to speak to Dorephan. He immediately shoved one into his mouth as he handed the other to the pale, lilac knight beside him.

"What?"

Link removed the fish from his mouth long enough to respond with a simple "you hate porgy," before replacing it.

Both he and Gaddison froze as their eyes slowly locked once again.

"What did you just say?"

"You hate porgy," Link repeated quietly, his mind already racing to figure out how he knew such a strange detail.

"You're right," Gaddison replied quietly as she took the proffered item and gazed down at it wistfully. "I used to complain about it so much that you went and caught a bunch of bright-eyed crabs for me one night when my mother was preparing porgy..."

Link smiled warmly, however, whatever affection he felt was quickly replaced by dread as the knight's eyes cooled and all emotion drained from her face. "This is something that only a good friend would remember..."

Link tried to subtly take in all of his surroundings, trying to evaluate the best way to vacate the area as quickly as possible.

"Link," she asked as her golden eyes drilled through him, "have you been holding out on me?"

The Hylian Champion wondered how quickly he would be able to backpedal should the need arise.

* * *

"If it isn't one bloody thing, it's another!"

Urbosa remained silent as she watched the fiery woman in a child's body storm through her makeshift workplace, loose pages scattering in her wake.

"No, Hylia, a rogue Divine Beast with an arrogant race of fish people and three Champions with barely a shred of memories to their name isn't enough! Let's throw in a group of monsters wielding weapons imbued with electricity! Why not?!"

"Don't worry," Purah's assistant muttered from beside the Gerudo Champion, "this is when she starts doing her best work."

"I'm a scientist, you blithering -"

"As entertaining as this is, I think we should stop complaining and start preparing," Urbosa interjected calmly. "Captain Bazz made it clear that we can leave the evacuation to him and the guard, and you already gave Link instructions on how to quell the Divine Beast. That means all we need to do is focus on the Lizalfo problem."

"You're right. Symin, grab a map!"

Purah's assistant moved to comply as the scientist climbed up onto the table, her face pinched up as she rubbed her temples. "Do you have a plan in mind?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sure you both will figure something out," Symin replied as he laid a large map of the Domain and its surrounding area at Purah's feet.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do?" Purah asked tightly.

"I was… going to help Dento with the armor," Symin answered, sounding quite uncertain of his choice.

"… He is going to need all the help he can get," the girl mused quietly. "Go help him while Lady Urbosa and I plan for this new… disaster."

Urbosa watched closely as Symin stepped out of the room, leaving Purah watching him with something approaching fondness. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I don't give him enough credit." The girl turned her wide red eyes on the Gerudo Champion. "Don't you dare tell him I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied with a wink. "Now then, about this 'disaster.'"

"We should probably account for the worst scenario," Purah muttered as she frowned down at the map before tilting her head up to gaze expectantly at the Gerudo Champion. "I'm not the expert here, so I'll defer to your judgment."

As much as the Gerudo Champion wanted an explanation for the rather casual statement, she decided it was better to use what time they had to formulate a strategy. "If it's the worst scenario, then they stay up on this ridge," Urbosa mused as she trailed a finger from the approximate location that she and Link had spotted them toward the Domain. "From there, they would use their archers to keep us from advancing to meet them or prevent them from entering the city. If that happens, we might be able to fend them off, but that's only if we can deal with their shock weapons. Even then, the archers would keep us pinned… if only we had Revali and Daruk," she sighed vexedly. Daruk's size and boisterous attitude, combined with his natural resistance to arrows and swords, would make him the best distraction for archers and swordsmen alike while Revali's speed and precision would make short work of the archers.

However, neither the Goron nor the Rito Champion would be present for this battle.

"So, at a minimum, we need to prevent that," Purah replied as she glared down at the map thoughtfully. "Ideally, we'd get them down into the water, where the Zora would have an advantage and most of the danger that shock weapons present would be nullified."

"Can we erect some sort of -"

"Not going to work," Purah cut in. "Lizalfos are probably the best climbers in Hyrule. Finding a material they can't get over and getting it here in time isn't feasible."

"And experience says that the Zora aren't strong climbers." It was possible that Mipha was an outlier when it came to the Zora's ability to scale heights of any kind, but their webbed fingers and toes led the Gerudo Champion to believe that it was a more prevalent issue.

"Not in the slightest."

"How possible is it to get them up the ridge?"

"We'd need more time."

"So, how do we drive them from their superior position down to a field where we can fight them head-on?" Urbosa questioned thoughtfully as she withdrew her finger and began tapping her chin to the beat of her thoughts.

"Hmm… Do you remember anything about theater?"

"What?"

"Before the Calamity, a particular troupe of people would use costumes and masks to pretend that they were fictitious people in dramatic scenarios. People would journey to a great amphitheater just outside of Hyrule Castle to see the shows these people would put on."

Urbosa raised a brow at the explanation. The idea was intriguing, to say the least, and perhaps she could find some idle enjoyment from it, however, she was more curious as to how the practice was relevant.

"One of the great appeals was something the troupe referred to as 'effects,'" Purah continued explaining her eyes lighting up deviously as she started to grin. "They would use bursts of flame, explosions, loud sounds, and other tactics to startle or dazzle their audiences."

"How dangerous were these 'effects?'"

"If you didn't know what you were doing, they could seriously injure or kill a person."

"And you know what you're doing?" the Gerudo Champion asked, brow still raised.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Before Urbosa could even open her mouth, Purah interrupted, almost snapping. "Don't answer that!"

"So, what 'effects' are we going to use?"

"Oh, they'll be a bit more than effects," Purah answered. "With any luck, not only will we drive them down from the ridge, but we can break their ranks as well."

"Could we post a few archers above?"

"That could be tricky." Purah bit her lip as she looked back down at the map. "It's doable, but we would need more exact measurements, or else we either risk overcompensating and making the explosions too small or we won't compensate enough and we endanger a few of our own."

"Hmm," Urbosa hummed as she looked down at the map. "So, we drive them down here," she muttered as she traced a line from the ridge to the path just below it, "and hold them here."

"I suppose it would make it easier for you, Captain Bazz, and his two lieutenants to hold them there, but that's it. The other Zora won't be able to engage until the issue of shock weapons is dealt with."

"The river," Urbosa stated as she tapped the meandering body of water. "We can place Zora there to flank them from the water."

"Good point," Purah noted. "Unfortunately, I doubt even Dento could craft any more full suits of armor in time, meaning that a lot can still go wrong." Purah sighed as she began rubbing her temples. "You know, I'm beginning to think that the explosives are the one thing that won't go wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Even if the detonator doesn't work, you can still use your lightning as a catalyst."

"My what?" The Gerudo Champion had heard many strange things since waking up for the first time she could remember, but that had to have been the strangest combination of words she had yet heard.

"Your lightning," Purah answered as her eyes swiveled to focus on Urbosa. "You do remember what happens when you snap your fingers, don't you?"

"No."

"Oh!" Purah clapped excitedly. "Have I got something to show you. Come on! Come on!" she exclaimed, her childish nature showing through in full force as she hopped off the table and took hold of her hand, hauling her outside with a surprising amount of strength.

Urbosa grinned as she allowed herself to be guided outside. Though she had a very limited understanding of what was going on, she couldn't help but appreciate the enthusiasm she was witnessing. Also, the idea of discovering her own unique ability was something she found to be appealing. It would certainly give her another avenue with which to have fun.

* * *

"What's wrong, Torfeau?" Bazz asked as he kept his eyes trained on the line of Zora making their way to the various areas that had been designated for diving.

"I feel like I should be doing something more, sir."

The Captain was silent as he pondered her answer. He too felt that there was something more he could have, should have, been doing. If he were to be completely honest with himself and his subordinates, this was one of his greatest failures. The Lizalfos should have never made it as close to the Domain as they had. It should never have come to his home being in the danger it was in now, it shouldn't have come to forcing families out of their homes for their own safety, it shouldn't have come to him wondering how he had failed so spectacularly.

Despite all of that, he knew that any time spent focusing on them was time wasted. Whatever mistakes had been made were in the past, and to refuse to focus on the present would limit his ability to respond effectively. The time would come to reflect on what had led to the current situation and what could be done to prevent similar occurrences in the future, but this wasn't that time.

It had taken him years to learn that lesson, and now it was time to pass that lesson along.

"What do you see?" He asked patiently as he eyed her out of the corner of his eye.

"I see civilians being evacuated."

"Yes, but look at the bigger picture."

"Sir?"

"Look at the placement of the other knights. Do you see any gaps?"

"No..."

Bazz could tell by the sound of her voice that she had no idea what he was getting at. That was okay though, as he hadn't expected her to pick up on it with such a short exchange. "Right, but do you think they can see everything we can?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

"Our fellow knights are spaced out as they are to help the evacuation progress efficiently, however, even that isn't enough to solve every problem." He could see the wheels in her mind begin to turn as she broke eye contact with him to refocus on the line of refugees. "People are angry and scared and, when that happens, fights are more likely to break out."

"Right," Torfeau grunted with a nod.

"Our job is to keep an eye out for any signs of aggression," the Captain explained as his eyes continued roaming the line. "Ideally, we catch the aggressors before the situation escalates. Can you tell me what signs we look for?"

"No… sir."

Bazz fought off the urge to sigh for the millionth time that night. While Torfeau wasn't exactly the most brilliant individual he had ever met, she was sharp and well versed in many of her duties, meaning that whoever had been assigned to lecture her on the cues for aggression had not taken their role as an instructor seriously. "We look for several signs such as facial expressions, clenching or clapping of the hands, baring teeth or claws, things of that nature. There are many things to look for, but we don't have the time to go over all of them. For now, just keep watch and let me know if something looks off."

"Yes, sir!"

And so the two knights did their best to scan the crowd, covering their fellow knights' blind spots. While Torfeau was not exceptionally talented, Bazz was impressed by how quickly she was able to start picking up cues after a couple of hours and several more coaching moments. Though it was only his second time working with her, he could tell that she would make a fine knight once she grew into the role.

Unfortunately, there was only so much she could do. Even picking up on what he had told her so quickly, there were many things they both missed. There were simply too many Zora to keep track of, and that was when civilians weren't calling out to the Captain, making complaints, asking for explanations, and expressing their desperate hope that he and Prince Sidon would lead them through the dangerous times they faced. As such, there were altercations that they simply failed to catch in time. Thankfully, they were able to resolve them before they caused too much of a disturbance.

Despite how exhausted the Captain and his subordinates were, they continued the evacuation, even when it came to assisting with carrying supplies, or helping those that had fallen, or whatever other ways they could help their people. He knew that he wasn't the only one that simply wanted to lay down and sleep for several hours, but no matter how much they wanted to do so, it didn't change the fact that the line of Zora still stretched far beyond what he could see.

Just when Bazz was thinking that he would be there the rest of the night, he heard someone calling for him.

"Captain Bazz!"

The Zora Captain turned to find Tottika, one of the Domain's finest warriors, approaching him. "Tottika," he replied with a nod.

"Sir, Sergeant Seggin has requested that I take your place so that you can meet with him at Dento's workshop."

Bazz hid the frown that threatened to spread across his face. While it had felt like at least a day had passed since the altercation in the throne room, he knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours in actuality. If his father wanted to see him, that meant Bazz likely had an unpleasant conversation in his future.

Regardless, he knew he had to visit Dento eventually, as the old artisan had been crafting special armor for Gaddison, Rivan, and himself. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to travel far, so even if something were to happen in his absence, he would be able to return quickly to handle whatever was happening.

After giving Tottika a brief rundown of the situation, he left what had been his post and traveled across the courtyard, entering the shopping district. While he would have enjoyed looking at the wares normally, now he passed by them without seeing them, his singular focus being Marot Mart. At one point, Marot Mart had been two different stores, both of which had been doing poorly. It wasn't until Dento's granddaughter, Marot, used her natural shrewdness and persuasive ability to combine the two businesses into a single entity and, even more impressive, she had managed to not only keep them afloat but made them successful as well. Though he didn't know Marot very well, he had no doubt that she planned to go about acquiring other assets for her business.

The Captain still had no idea how she had managed it, nor did he really care. The intricacies of running a business weren't something he was familiar with, nor was it something that interested him in the slightest, especially at the moment.

Bazz stepped through the doorway, impulsively surveying the food market. It was usually full of life and products; however, most of the shelves, particularly those set aside for the food, had been picked clean. Many of the weapons that had lined the shelves were also gone, leaving empty baskets and racks in their place. Had it not been for the evacuation and a general need for supplies, Bazz might have thought the shop was closing.

Luckily, Dorephan had promised to reimburse any vendor that provided supplies to the evacuation efforts.

Once his eyes moved past the empty shelves, they lighted on the only other Zora in the room. Rivan and Gaddison stood at the door leading into Dento's smithy. "Captain Bazz," they greeted in unison as they saluted him. Despite the fact that both looked incredibly worn, their eyes still showed with excitement that somehow hadn't been dampened by the events of the last few hours.

"Good news?"

"Link might not have forgotten everything like we thought," Gaddison answered quickly.

"That's excellent!" the Captain replied warmly. He wished that they could spend more time celebrating the beginning of Link and Lady Mipha's return, but there was still so much hanging over all of their heads. "Is my father inside?" he asked quietly, the smile fading from his face.

"Yeah," Rivan muttered.

"Thank you." The Captain moved to enter the smithy that his friends stood on either side of, but he was stopped when Rivan set a hand on his shoulder.

"Bazz… he brought his spear. I don't know if -"

"Thank you," Captain Bazz interrupted, deciding it wasn't in either of their best interest to allow Rivan to continue. Though it would have been considered inappropriate, he knew they intended to follow him into the smithy and confront Sergeant Seggin with him. "Wait here," he ordered quietly as he passed them. "I'll call for you when we're done.

He saw the consternation on their faces as he entered the forge, but he didn't let it or his own nerves phase him. His father would grant no quarter and he would ask for none, no matter how worn and exhausted he was.

He stepped into the dimly lit forge, once again surveying the room. Metal, sculpted into a variety of forms ranging from blades to necklaces and broaches were scattered across the shelves and worktables around the room. While there were many beautiful works to see, made exotic by the way the orange light of the fire danced across their reflective surfaces. As interested as he was in Dento's work, he was more concerned with the sight of his father.

The Sergeant, though old, still dominated the other end of the room. His normally arched back was hidden as he stood straight and tall appearing almost a foot taller than he normally did. In his left hand, Seggin held a silverscale spear that was almost as famous as he was. Silverscale spears, which brandished blades resembling fishtails, were given only to knights held in the highest regard. Seggin's had been presented to him on the day he had been promoted to Sergeant, and it had seen him through years of combat. Ever since Bazz had learned what a silverscale spear symbolized, he had made it his goal to one day prove himself worthy of wielding one, and to see his father once again bearing it as he had in Bazz's childhood was somehow nerve-wracking and inspiring at the same time.

Behind the Demon Sergeant, Dento had paused in his work to observe the two; however, the elder looked almost as small as Bazz felt when his eyes met the aggressive yellow of his father's.

Despite feeling like a child who had been caught red-handed, the Captain stood his ground impassively. The silence wore on for nearly half a minute before the Demon Sergeant finally said anything.

"Captain Bazz."

"Sergeant Seggin."

The cool greetings out of the way, father and son advanced toward each other before stopping just within arm's reach of the other. Again, silence dominated the room as they stared at each other unblinkingly, neither willing to admit defeat in their mute battle for dominance. Again, it was the Sergeant who spoke first.

"You have quite the backbone, boy, standing up to the Council and myself like that."

Bazz said nothing in response. While there were undertones of something like respect and pride in his father's words, he had learned from experience that speaking too soon could result in a lecture ending with his father expressing his disappointment in him.

His father's stance relaxed ever so slightly, a bit of the arch in his back returning as he gave Bazz the barest of nods. "Your mother would be proud."

The Captain's eyes widened considerably at what he considered to be one of the greatest compliments his father had given him. His mother had encouraged him to stand for what he believed in, no matter who told him to back down. He had done his best to honor that teaching, even after she was no longer around and his father had withdrawn what little affection he had shown before her passing. To have his father acknowledge his efforts was something that meant more to Bazz than he could have put into words.

Seggin stepped forward, awkwardly placing a hand on Bazz's shoulder as his face softened somewhat. "I know that I didn't always do right by you, but I'm… proud of the Zora you have become. Perhaps I was too harsh with you and compared you to Lady Mipha too much, but you have brought pride to our family, Bazz."

"... Th -" He stopped as the Demon Sergeant held up a hand.

"Let me finish."

Bazz kicked himself for trying to speak too soon; however, it seemed that his father was willing to let this one go.

"Were I a few decades younger, I would lead the charge myself, but," the Sergeant sighed, suddenly looking decades older than he normally did, "I am too old. I fear I would be a hindrance." As soon as Seggin finished speaking, his normal countenance returned, his eyes narrowing slightly as they always did when he was ready to give orders. "As King Dorephan has been telling me for years, the time is coming for us to pass the Domain onto the next generation. As such, I expect that you will do what I cannot."

"I will defend our home," the Captain responded dutifully.

"I know you will, which is why I want you to take this," his father stated as he held his spear out to Bazz.

"I… can't accept." Bazz had always wanted to be worthy of a silverscale spear, but to accept his father's was to take a mantle he simply couldn't live up to. It would be an insult to his father, and the Domain at large to try and live up to the legacy of the Demon Sergeant.

"You can and will," Seggin replied gruffly. "You have proven that you are a competent leader, and a powerful warrior, a warrior I would be honored to stand beside. While you cannot honor me by fighting by my side, you can honor me by trusting my weapon in the battle to come."

It had been every trainee's dream to fight beside the likes of Sergeant Seggin, but it had been a distinction that Bazz had never been able to share. He wasn't sure what he felt as he finally set his hand on the spear and wrapped his webbed fingers around it. He wanted to feel honored by the gesture, but a part of him could only ponder the weight of the spear, even as his father retained his grip on it. He felt oddly bitter even as the child within wanted to jump for joy at the prospect of finally earning his father's acceptance. All of it was almost too much for him to handle.

"I accept," Bazz said quietly.

The Demon Sergeant nodded approvingly, slowly letting go before folding his hands behind his back and walking past Bazz, still maintaining a straightened back as he made his way toward the door. The Captain watched his father's departure over his shoulder.

"One last thing, Captain Bazz," Seggin stated as he looked over his own shoulder. "It is truly a humbling day when your child finally surpasses you…"

"..."

"... And one I hope you will experience someday." With nothing else to say, the Demon Sergeant departed the smithy, not looking back even once, leaving Bazz to ponder the weight of his spear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am so bad at keeping in touch with friends and family that I have started texting my mother a gif of Mushu yelling "I LIIIVVVEEE" every few days. Maybe I should start doing that here as well.
> 
> Also, you can blame Mipha, Muzu, and Gaddison for how long this one took.


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

Revali grimaced as he cast his gaze around the vast expanse of land below him. Though his vision was largely hampered by the oppressive darkness hanging over everything beneath, he could still make out large sections of land which were now submerged under large puddles of water. And still, the rain continued to fall, battering itself against the ground before seeping into the soaked earth or adding itself to a multitude of bodies of water. He wasn't sure whether this sort of rainfall was typical or not, but he found it to be extremely unpleasant, especially with the way it soaked his feathers and exhausted him much more quickly. He had only been airborne for a few short hours, but was already waterlogged and wondered for how much longer he'd be able to maintain his altitude. Though he found the idea of walking in the rain to be miserable, he figured it would be better than crashing.

Revali dove down, fighting to maintain control as he angled himself to land a little ways ahead of Daruk, who had thus far kept up by curling into a ball and rolling across the landscape. How he managed to navigate the landscape was beyond the Rito Champion; all he really knew was that it was the most inelegant form of travel he had yet seen.

It was a struggle to maintain his equilibrium as he descended, and as a result, his landing was far from smooth. Thankfully, Daruk couldn't have seen how close he'd come to losing his balance. Once the Rito Champion had regained his composure, he straightened his tunic before turning to watch the Goron Champion roll toward him. It surprised Revali to find Daruk already so close behind despite how much speed he had picked up during his dive. Apparently, Daruk was far faster than he had believed possible.

Revali leaped into the sky again just as Daruk's coiled body sprung open, causing the Goron Champion to expand even as his forward momentum continued. The Rito Champion was glad he had taken to the air, as the mud kept Daruk's feet from finding traction, resulting in him to slipping and crashing straight through the spot Revali had just been occupying. Unfortunately for Revali, the action that had saved him hadn't calculated, meaning he had not accounted for the extra weight, which sent him careening back towards the ground.

He grunted angrily as he stumbled upon touching down again. "What was that about?!" he snapped after finally regaining his balance. Being soaked and covered in mud was bad enough, but the fact that he no longer had the same mastery of air was simply humiliating. He was simply not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything

"Sorry!" Daruk replied as he struggled to get up, nearly slipping and falling to the ground again. "I didn't think I'd fall."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you think at all."

"Hey now," Daruk muttered as he finally righted himself and stepped carefully over to the Rito Champion. "I know yer worried about the others -"

"I don't really care about -"

"But ya gotta stop lashin' out," the Goron Champion continued, not letting Revali's attempt to interrupt him. "If ya really wanna help, then ya have ta learn how ta direct that aggression."

"I know how to direct my energy." It took quite a lot of self-control to keep the bite from entering his voice. While he hated to admit it, he knew that the Goron Champion did indeed have a point. "...Sorry," he grumbled as he folded his wings and turned away.

"It's okay," the Goron Champion replied kindly. The Rito Champion tilted his head ever so slightly, observing Daruk as he turned toward the darkened horizon leading to Zora's Domain. A massive hand traveled to his beard, stroking it as his eyes narrowed in thought. "How bad does it look?"

"It only gets worse from here," Revali answered sullenly.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Ya still got the rest of that potion that Beedle gave us?"

"No!" Revali replied sharply as he spun to address the Goron Champion directly. "It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet and you aren't -"

"I know what he said, but I got a bad feelin.'" Daruk explained calmly. "We need ta get ta the others quickly, and I think this is the best way to do that."

"His name is Beedle. What part of that isn't suspicious at all?"

"If I can't handle a little more potion than most, then I have no right ta call myself a Champion."

"Are you completely insane?" Revali was so taken aback by the backward reasoning that he couldn't even be upset by it. He couldn't fathom how the Goron Champion could have possibly reached that conclusion or from what basis he had even made it. He didn't even know how to adequately express his genuine confusion with the statement.

"Maybe, but I don't think we got a choice," Daruk replied with a grin. "He said the potion can only do so much, so maybe -"

"He also said that drinking too much would be akin to drinking an entire barrel of ale."

"There's nothin' to worry about. I could drink several kegs of the ale the stable was sellin' and not feel a thing."

Revali could only stare at Daruk blankly. He had known that Daruk was far from being a logician, but the gaps in logic he was witnessing were extreme even for the Goron Champion.

"Relax, buddy. I know it's risky, but I am willin' to give it a shot fer family."

"Family?" The Rito Champion asked incredulously. "None of us are even the same race, let alone share the same blood."

"Doesn't matter," the Goron Champion replied firmly. "They're the ones who woke up beside us, decided to stick with us and risked their lives fer us. That's enough fer me."

Again, Revali could only stare at his companion, utterly beyond the ability to comprehend what was being said to him. The only concept of family he possessed based on his brief memories was that of husbands and wives going about what must have been their day to day lives while rearing a little one or two. There had been a few exceptions where the couple's parents or siblings were also heavily involved in their lives, but it was _nothing_ like what Daruk had just described.

Yes, Link had certainly put his life on the line for Revali's but he had only, and still only, chalked it up to the Hylian Champion refusing to give into fear. Link was many things, including an idiotic fool in Revali's opinion, but a coward was not one. It had simply been a matter of not giving into fear and saving himself.

Familial sentiment had nothing to do with it.

Regardless, Revali knew that Daruk wasn't going to be dissuaded from his beliefs or from reaching the Domain. The Rito Champion sighed before reaching down to his belt to retrieve a bottle of the potion they had acquired from Beedle and passing it over.

"Hmm," Daruk hummed as he turned toward the path that led to the Domain, downing the entire bottle in seconds. "How do ya feel about a little competition?"

Despite his misgivings, Revali found that even the suggestion of a challenge piqued his interest. "What did you have in mind?"

"Whoever reaches the Domain first has braggin' rights."

Revali narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He wouldn't admit it, but he had quite a bit of respect for the Goron Champion. If Daruk really was offering him the chance to prove himself, the Rito Champion figured he should take him up on it. "Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaints when I win."

"That's the spirit!" Daruk replied as he slapped Revali on the back, forcing the Rito Champion to bite back a yelp as he stumbled forward. "Now then, I'll count down."

Revali sent him a glare before crouching down, ready to leap into the sky as soon as Daruk gave the signal.

"Three!" Revali took a deep breath.

"Two!" The muscles in his legs tensed up, ready to help propel him upward.

"One!" He extended his wings up just slightly, giving them enough room to move as they needed.

"Go!" The air was already whipping through his feathers as he soared upwards, his prior concerns about the Goron Champion's health forgotten in the wake of his competitive streak.

He was going to win, no matter how hard he had to push himself to do so.

* * *

Mipha cringed slightly as Link crashed back into the water for the umpteenth time. Unbeknownst to her, Link had opted to travel to the Veiled Falls immediately after his meeting with Purah and had proceeded to practice his new ability to swim up waterfalls. When she had found him after what she could only assume was several hours after he began, he had barely managed to keep his head above the water. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing, and nearly raising her voice to convince him to take a break from his "training."

Thankfully, she'd had the foresight to bring food for him, which helped to distract him once he was out of the water. Convincing him to take healing and stamina potions to help him recover had been another matter entirely. Thankfully, he wasn't immune to reason, so it hadn't taken nearly as much effort as she would have guessed.

Of course, he had only agreed to a small break before returning to his feet, briefly stretching, and wading back into the water towards the base of the waterfall.

"Don't treat your body like it is made of separate parts," she instructed as she joined him upon his surfacing. "I know that Hylians must move their arms and legs opposite to each other, but if you want to make it to the top, you must learn to swim like a Zora," she explained as she slowly circled him."Your body must be as one."

The Zora Champion felt herself becoming mildly flustered as she felt Link's eyes on her. Ordinarily, such a thing wouldn't bother her too much; however, recent events had increased her sensitivity to his gaze. Though she had no reason to believe he knew the meaning behind the armor she had painstakingly crafted for him, it sometimes felt to her that he really did know and was silently sizing her up. She knew that he wouldn't ever do that, especially if he had any idea how much distress his wearing the armor caused her. In fact, Mipha was certain that he would have taken it off without a second thought if he had any idea of her internal struggle. He wouldn't have even needed to know why.

Even so, it was difficult for her to accept when he was so reserved with his thoughts.

Link nodded before following suit. The Hylian Champion was ungraceful, with him struggling to synchronize his body's movements as he experimented. Mipha didn't let this deter her though, as she recalled training him to swim as her people did in his youth. He wasn't a particularly strong swimmer, but he'd managed to get a firm grasp on the basics. It would take some time for it all to come back to him, but she knew that he could master it if given time. When it was necessary, he would devote as much time as it took to master whatever it was he set his mind to.

She wished she could do something more to help than simply giving instructions and tips; however, as had been made clear while on her way home, she no longer possessed the strength she once had. While swimming up the waterfalls along the way hadn't been an issue for her, the Zora Champion had been concerned with how it had taken a worrying amount of energy out of her. There was simply no way she could support both of them all the way to the top.

"I thought I might find you two here."

Both Champions turned to find the Domain's Prince approaching them from the shores. "To think that two of the finest warriors our home has ever seen would be training even in these conditions, and just before a great battle… Incredible!" he cried as a large grin broke across his face. "With your power and diligence, we cannot lose!"

"Sidon, no matter how diligent we are, that does not eliminate the danger we face. And Link..." she trailed off as she exchanged a glance with the Hylian in question. He nodded to her, giving her his permission to speak for him. "Link is still unable to swim very far up the falls."

"I see," Sidon mused quietly as he wrapped a finger around his chin, closing his eyes. "It would be difficult for someone who was never taught to swim up the Veiled Falls," he mused quietly. "Perhaps I could carry him up? It is how you taught me, after all."

Link sent her another glance, which she returned with a nod of her head. She couldn't make the decision for him, but she could advise him. Allowing Sidon to carry Link up would allow him to get a feel for how it was to swim up the falls, which would be more than her words could do for him.

The Hylian Champion nodded his assent.

"Excellent!" Sidon exclaimed as he waded out toward them. Upon reaching them, Link climbed up on the Prince's back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Link replied once he was situated.

"Then hold on!" Sidon dashed through the water, reaching the base of the falls and rocketing up them in the blink of an eye. Mipha watched, both astounded and proud by easily he ascended, even with Link's extra weight. It was only natural that Sidon would have developed the technique and strength to do so, but a part of her still just saw him as the same little boy that she had carried up herself. And now, it could be argued that she was younger than him.

When had life become so convoluted?

Her head craned back, allowing her to observe as both Sidon and Link reached the top of the falls, with her brother leaping high into the air before gravity resumed its hold on them both. Link let go of the Prince as Sidon reoriented himself, using his feet to ride the water back down. The Hylian Champion fell a ways before pulling out his paraglider, gliding down gently as Sidon dove reached the bottom with a dive.

"That was excellent form, Sidon," Mipha praised as he broke the water's surface.

"I had only the best teachers," he responded with his characteristic grin.

"You have grown so much in the time I have been away."

"Yes," he replied, his smile giving way to a contemplative frown. "But I did not have much of a choice." As soon as the words left his mouth, the Prince's eyes widened considerably, "I'm sorry! That came out wrong!"

Mipha hid her shock and hurt from his words well. She had known that her disappearance had likely caused him quite a lot suffering beyond the grief of losing her, but to have him confirm it even with subtlety was something she hadn't quite been ready for. "I'm -"

"Please don't apologize," he interrupted quickly. "Before you left, I promised you that I would protect the Domain if anything were to happen to you and I couldn't break it. Not a promise I made to you. So, I worked hard to become the Prince you always told me I could be. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I will ever become that Prince."

"You have already come so much farther than I could have hoped."

"Thank you, though I still have so much further left to go."

"We both do," Mipha replied quietly as Link finally landed. "Please remember to take a moment and appreciate how far you have come every now and then, okay?"

"I will," he replied quietly before turning to address the Hylian Champion. "Fantastic wasn't it?!"

Link shrugged with a troubled frown.

"It took me several weeks of practice to make it halfway up; however, I am sure you will master it faster! You have one of the greatest teachers in the Domain!" The Prince calmed slightly, his body language becoming as quiet as his voice. "What's more, you don't even need to make it to the top. The waterfalls produced by Ruta are only half the height, and much calmer than these falls."

Link's frown melted away as he turned back to the falls, his head tilting as he considered the wall of cascading water before them.

"Perhaps we should take a break," Mipha suggested quietly.

"No," Link replied quietly.

"Link..."

"Normally, I would agree with you, sister, but Link is right. I know it is dangerous to push too hard when training, but we do not have time to do this safely. If Link is willing to take the risks, then I think we should support him."

Mipha fought the urge to argue as she took a deep breath and held it until her chest began to ache. She understood the danger her home faced and kingdom faced, but she still abhorred the idea of putting Link in danger despite how necessary it was. So, she kept her mouth shut, giving Link a short nod and prompting him to continue.

The Hylian Champion waded back into the deeper water, followed closely by her brother. She remained alone in the shallows, struggling to reconcile herself with the reality of their situation. Setting aside their duty to Hyrule as a whole, having to handle Vah Ruta while also needing to defend against a horde of monsters was far too much. Mipha could accept that she was far from wise and knew that she had no hopes of understanding the Goddess and her plans, but she failed to see how allowing them to endure so much risk could possibly serve Her will.

Regardless, she had accepted a long time ago that there were simply some things she would never understand, and the machinations of a higher being's mind were one such thing.

The Zora Champion smiled fondly in spite of herself as she watched Link try and fail once again as Sidon called out encouragement. It did her heart well to see the two getting along so well, even after so many years and so few memories to bind them. She had always hoped that, if Link ever did accept her proposal, he and Sidon would get along famously. Her father was obviously fond of him, and she had all but given up on Muzu's approval, but Sidon had always gone back and forth on the Hylian. When Link spent time with both him and Mipha, the young Prince had greatly enjoyed him. When Link only spent time with Mipha, however, Sidon's opinion of him was far less charitable.

Thankfully, Sidon had not grown bitter in the wake of all he had lost and had instead become a fine young Prince. Now, he was ready to pick up where he had left off with both herself and Link.

Deciding that she had spent enough time lost in thought, the Zora Champion waded out to her brother just as Link made another attempt to make it up the waterfall.

"He is a fast learner!" Sidon remarked as Link climbed higher than his initial attempts.

"Yes, he is."

Mipha fidgeted slightly as an uncomfortable silence grew between the two. Above them, Link lost control of his ascent, causing him to fall back down toward them and crashing into the water.

"That was fantastic!" Sidon cried, startling Mipha as Link resurfaced. "You truly are incredible, Link!"

Link shot the Zora Prince a brief grin before returning his attention to the falls. Within a few short seconds, the Hylian Champion was racing up them again, leaving the two siblings alone yet again.

"Does he know?" Sidon asked quietly. "About the armor, I mean," he explained as he shifted his gaze to her.

"I do not believe so," she answered as Link fell yet again. Just as before, both siblings fell quiet as the Hylian Champion raced back toward them. Once again, her younger brother expressed praise and encouragement, despite the fact that Link hadn't even made it as high as he had the time before. In no time at all, Link was working his way back up the falls.

"I suppose that's not terribly surprising," Sidon stated thoughtfully. "It has been quite some time since he was last here. I cannot imagine him remembering the legend of the White Scale if even you had forgotten it. And with so much on both of your shoulders, I doubt you would have the time to sit and discuss it."

"Not yet." A small pit of dread had taken root in her stomach, growing as though watered by Sidon's words.

She felt her brother's eyes on her, as though knowing of her distress. "I will not claim to know what all has happened between you two, but I do know one thing. You are the most amazing person I know and Link knows it too. I have no doubt that he will accept you wholeheartedly."

"Sidon -"

Again, he seemed to sense her internal emotions. "Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or the day after that, but I know that one day, he will accept," he finished with an assured nod.

"Thank you," Mipha replied, feeling herself relax ever so slightly as Sidon gave her a large, confident smile. She found herself mildly amused that it was her little brother that was comforting and inspiring her. There was a time when she was the one that had to be his rock, yet now it seemed to be the reverse.

A splash interrupted the moment, causing both siblings to whip around. They had forgotten that Link was still with them; however, he didn't seem to have noticed their surprise at his dropping in. Before either of them could gather themselves and provide him encouragement, he darted back toward the falls.

"He truly is incredible," Sidon murmured, his awe at Link's sheer tenacity making itself heard.

"Indeed." Mipha watched, noting just how much his form had improved in just a few short hours. It would likely be a while before it was as proper and graceful as a Zora's, but it was still an impressive feat.

"I think I understand how you must be feeling."

As interested as she was in watching his progress, she found another question was very quickly vying for her attention. While her brother had certainly matured over the last century, it was still strange to her to hear him speaking of such matters, especially for such a prolonged period of time. He had always been excitable and had often displayed a penchant for a lack of extended focus yet he seemed stuck on her feelings for the Hylian Champion.

"Sidon, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Something I wish to tell you?" He turned back to her, his head tilting slightly as he eyed her quizzically.

"You seem quite interested in my feelings for Link. Why might that be?"

The Prince of the Domain started to fidget as he searched for something to say.

Mipha giggled lightly as he started fumbling in an attempt to find the words he needed to answer her. "Little brother, is there someone that has caught your eye?" For a brief moment, as she watched her brother fidget almost violently, she understood why Urbosa enjoyed teasing her and Link so much.

"Ah, well you see, it's complicated," Sidon replied quickly. "She- well I'm not sure ho- I don't even know- how does one..." Sidon trailed off helplessly. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before starting again. "I'm sorry. This is a… topic I was hoping to discuss with you after everything had calmed down."

Though it had entertained her for a few brief moments to allow herself to tease him, the Zora Champion didn't fight the compassion that flowed through her. "Have you tried talking to father? He is quite skilled at navigating matters of the heart."

"I have not," Sidon sighed. "I had thought that I would sit on the matter for a while longer before speaking to him, but with you back..."

"I would still speak to father," Mipha stated quietly as she turned back to find Link over halfway up the falls. She couldn't truly process the feat, as she was so engrossed in the conversation with her brother. "I could barely work up the courage to allow him to give Link the armor, and that was for the sake of the Domain. Father will give you much better advice than I ever could."

"But you made the armor in the first place," Sidon noted. "Weren't you nervous?"

"Of course."

"Then, how? How did you overcome your fears and make it?"

Mipha thought on the question for several seconds. "I woke up one morning and decided I would make it," she responded, unsure of whether or not the answer would make sense to her brother. The truth, as simple as it was, sounded like a riddle even to her. She wasn't sure what had overtaken her to give her the strength to make it and see it through, nor was she sure what had kept her going through the uncertainty. All she really knew was that, in a moment of doubt, she had made her choice.

The Prince didn't respond, a thoughtful overtaking his features as he turned back, just in time to see Link lose his upward momentum about three-quarters of the way to the top. Unlike the previous times, he left the falls gracefully, twisting through the air and pulling out his paraglider to drift down toward them.

"Fantastic, Link! I have never heard of anyone making so much progress in a single training session!"

Mipha observed carefully as the Hylian Champion landed on the shore. He hid it well, but she could see he was winded and, if he hadn't already, was close to reaching his physical limits.

"I'm ready," Link stated.

She had known, deep down, that this what his training had been leading to: attacking Ruta without a moment's respite.

"Amazing!" Sidon replied enthusiastically "however, as incredible as you -"

"I believe you are ready as well, but first, we must make a stop in the Domain so you can take a stamina potion."

"Sister, are you certain of this?"

The Zora Champion's gaze remained locked on her fellow Champion as she answered. "I am." She didn't believe for a moment that a potion was a substitute for true rest, but she knew that she would be unable to convince Link that he needed rest first. As such, she would use what influence she had to convince him to take a small break.

It would be better than nothing, especially if she were to use Anora's potions, which had always been more potent than her own. That was no surprise though, considering that she had decades, centuries even, to devote to research and no healing powers to rely on to boot.

Link silently agreed, allowing Mipha to relax as the tension left her shoulders. He had a penchant for pushing himself far more than she would have liked, he at least had enough sense to know when help was needed.

"Very well. Shall we return to the Domain then?" Sidon motioned toward the path that led back to the Zora City. Link broke eye contact first, following the Zora Prince back down the path. Mipha was not far behind; however, she was far from present with her brother and friend.

Though it did her little good, the Zora Champion was still reflecting over the challenges ahead. She walked on, barely even registering the sounds of her two companions speaking as she quietly turned over everything she could remember. The part of her that existed before her amnesia found it weird that she would need time to process everything that had returned. The person who had grown accustomed to living without any recollections of her previous life was astounded at just how much there was to think about.

Mipha hadn't had anywhere near enough time to speak with the friends and loved ones she'd left behind, let alone process the years of information and experiences she had just been supplied with. While she tried to remain focused on the bits that would invariably help them in the battle to come, she found more often than not that her attention was drawn away by an image that darted through the labyrinth that was her mind. Memories of Sidon, Bazz, Link, Gaddison, Kodah, her father, Muzu, and several others all competed for her notice. By the time she realized how lost she had become in the streams of thought, they had already reached the Domain.

"Mipha?"

"Yes, Sidon?"

"Is something the matter?"

The Zora Champion smiled as she heard the concern in her brother's voice. He had always been a sweet child, even when he was being selfish, and hearing it once again was a cathartic experience for her.

"No. I simply have a lot to think about."

"Memories?" Link asked, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"Yes. There are still many pieces missing but what is not will take some time for me to comprehend. Have you remembered anything?"

"A little."

She didn't need to see the slight, downward tilt of his lips to know that he was dissatisfied with how little he could recall. She could hear it in his voice.

"Be patient with yourself," she counseled as they finished crossing the bridge, officially reentering the Domain. "I have no doubt that in -"

"Laflat?! What are you doing out here?!"

Mipha could see her own shock reflected in the thunderstruck expression her brother wore despite him having been the one to shout. Knowing that she would get no answers from him, she followed his eyes to find her father's secretary rushing toward them with a package in her hands.

The Zora woman closed the distance quickly, breathing heavily as she began addressing each of them. "Lady Mipha… Master Link..." Mipha's head tilted ever so slightly as she continued watching Laflat. As an assistant to the Royal Family, Laflat should have been well versed in proper etiquette when it came to greetings. So, why she would address Link before Sidon was something she couldn't quite understand. She wasn't bothered and knew the Prince wouldn't be either as he had never been much one for formalities. It was just interesting to hear someone in the secretary's position would overlook such a basic practice. "… Prince Sidon," she finished, trying desperately to sound like she wasn't fighting for breath.

"Laflat," Mipha replied with a graceful nod.

"What are you doing out here?" Sidon repeated, forgoing formality altogether. "My father ordered that all civilians evacuate to the lower city until it is safe."

"I know," Laflat responded as she held out the package to the Prince, "but I felt that finding this was more important. Besides," she added as her gaze fell to the metallic street below, "my duty is to the Royal Family. Abandoning you all to save myself would be..."

"I understand, I really do, but I wish you had not put yourself in danger for these."

"Prince Sidon, surely you know that you are an inspiration to us all."

Mipha tried to exchange a glance with Link; however, the Hylian Champion appeared to be too invested in the conversation to notice. All that was left to do was silently observe as the rest of the conversation unfolded.

"Hmm?"

"When you left to save that small fishing village from the giant octorok -"

"You did what?!" Mipha asked sharply. She hadn't intended to be rude; however, hearing that her brother had gone to personally attend to such a dangerous threat had made her forget herself and her fascination with the conversation for a moment.

"- many of us were inspired by your bravery." It seemed that her outburst had gone unnoticed. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not for that. "And when we heard that it had swallowed you whole -"

"It did what?!" Her second outburst was not missed, as both her brother and his friend stiffened before slowly looking over to her. They stared at her as though she were about to attack them both; however, she had no qualms with their current discomfort. "It did what?" she asked again. The volume wasn't there, but the dangerous edge remained.

"Before you get upset -" Sidon started, likely attempting to get out ahead of Mipha's anger.

"Sidon! You cannot simply up and do something so incredibly -"

"You asked me to protect our home!" the Prince snapped.

Mipha stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly in shock.

Silence dominated the four as Link and Laflat's eyes flicked back and forth between the royal siblings. The Zora Champion could only stare at her brother, dumbfounded as she quickly searched through her memories for whatever instance he was referring to. It wasn't long until she remembered the first time she had taken him up to the top of the Veiled Falls. When she had told him she was counting on him to protect her home if the day came in which she no longer could.

"Sidon… I am -"

"Please don't," he interrupted quietly as he placed a hand on his face. "I am sorry for shouting at you, and of course it was not your fault that I made such a dangerous decision. When hearing of Lurelin's plight, I could only think of you, and what you would have done for them. You would not have sat in safety while they suffered and so I could not either."

She could not argue with that logic. She had indeed asked him to protect their home, but she should have known that he, much like she herself, would have a very liberal definition of what that entailed. And, considering how kindhearted he was, it was impossible to ask him to sit by idly while others were suffering.

No matter how much she wished it weren't so, she was forced to admit that she was in the wrong.

Mipha stepped forward, setting a hand on his arm as she looked up at him. "I should not have shouted at you… either of you," she corrected as she exchanged a glance with the secretary, "and I should not have tried to lecture you so presumptuously. I hope you can forgive me."

The Prince finally met her eyes, giving her a small nod.

Mipha smiled back before retracting her hand and folding them in front of her as they turned back to Laflat. "Please continue," the Zora Champion requested with a small incline of her head.

"I-I was simply going to say that I could not go and hide while you- you all were in danger."

Mipha silently berated herself for causing Laflat's distress during what she could only assume was an important exchange. "Perhaps we should open her gift," the Zora Champion suggested, hoping that she could deftly guide them away from the poorly mishandled interaction.

The secretary looked down to the road as Sidon tore the wrappings away and held the object up. In his hands, he held a pair of trousers made of dark blue and black scales. Mipha recognized them instantly as specialized leggings that were made for Hylian visitors to the Domain. The sleek design, along with enchantments imbued within the scales, and the flippers that covered the feet, would allow a Hylian to swim much faster and far more efficiently than normal. They had become so commonplace in her day that she had designed Link's armor to match them in the hopes that his leggings and chest piece wouldn't clash visually.

"I searched through what was left of my grandfather's stores and found these. While I am sure that Master Link is an exceptional swimmer by Hylian standards, I believe that every little bit counts."

"Laflat… you truly are the most..." The Prince trailed off, almost physically reaching for a word to express his gratitude for the secretary. Unfortunately, after several seconds, he started to become flustered as the words continued to escape him.

Luckily for him, Mipha had a very good idea of what Laflat meant to him, and stepped in to interject, hoping to help him save a little face. "I believe what my brother is trying to say is that you did well to bring these to us. Thank you," she stated with a much steeper incline of her head. "Now, please, for our sake as well as yours, please join my father in the throne room, and remain there until one of us comes for you."

"Yes, Lady Mipha."

The Zora woman said her goodbyes, her gaze lingering on Sidon for a moment longer than anyone else before leaving them.

Mipha observed both her brother and the Hylian Champion for a moment, realizing that it would fall to her to direct them. Link wasn't lost as Sidon was, but she could tell from the way his eyes flicked between her and the Prince that he understood that Sidon needed some time to speak with her alone. She wouldn't have the opportunity to create as much time for her brother and his needs as she wanted, but what she could would have to be enough.

"Come," she said gently to her brother, "we need to stop by the infirmary before we can attend to Ruta."

Thankfully, Sidon snapped out of his fog, his characteristic smile already returning to his eyes. "Yes of course! Forgive me, I just had a lot on my mind."

"I know you have," she replied as she began guiding him toward the infirmary. "Perhaps," she continued, allowing her voice to rise slightly enough for Link to hear, "we can discuss some of that while Link is trying on those greaves."

"Perhaps so."

The rest of the very short trip was made with light conversation between the siblings. While Sidon did entertain a few of her questions while asking a few of his own, the Zora Champion could tell that he was simply biding time until he could ask her what it was that was truly occupying his mind. Link also seemed privy to Sidon's intentions, as he wasted no time in grabbing the leggings and marching to the back of the infirmary as soon as they crossed the threshold.

As soon as he was out of earshot, she focused all of her attention on her brother. "Laflat seems rather nice. I like her."

"I'm glad but… why would you send her to wait with father? Wouldn't she be safer in the lower city?"

"Maybe," Mipha conceded quietly as she sat down on one of the beds, motioning for him to settle down next to him. "You know how I feel about Link, correct?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question; however, he nodded regardless. "And you know that he is a far more competent warrior than I?"

"I know."

"Do you think whether or not he is a better warrior is important to me?"

"I don't understand."

Mipha was silent for a moment as she reevaluated her tactics. Her father had liked to ask her questions interspersed in their discussions to get her thinking; however, what worked for her wouldn't necessarily work for her brother. Besides, a few seconds reflection made her consider just how vague the question was.

"Even though Link is far better at fighting than I am, that will not stop me from fighting beside him. And, if for some reason I cannot fight by his side, I will be ready and waiting to heal him when he returns."

"Of course you will! That is who you are!" She smiled at his response, glad to know that he thought so highly of her.

"Say you were in her position. You unable to fight, but the person you care for most can and will fight. Would you want to leave her for the safety of the lower city?"

"I would not." She could see that he was beginning to understand the point she was trying to make. "And she would not want to either."

"No. While remaining in the throne room with father is not ideal for anyone, it will be safer than allowing her to wander, but near enough to feel that she can still help if need be."

"I understand," Sidon said quietly. "I don't like it, but you are right."

Mipha's gaze broke from her younger brother as she looked toward the back of the room. While she was interested in the conversation with her brother, she was still aware of their duty. Link was taking longer than she had expected, though she imagined he had found something necessary to do to occupy his time and give her and Sidon and herself more of it. And one look at her brother told her that he needed a bit more time.

"So, little brother," she said as she took to her feet, "tell me about Laflat." The Zora Champion began rifling through her old mentor's things, digging around for the excess potions she knew were present. She wanted to devote as much attention to the Prince as she could, but there was simply too much to do.

"There's so much to say!" Sidon replied, his childlike excitement beginning to return. "Is there anything in particular you would like to hear about?"

"Why not at the beginning," Mipha suggested. "How long have you known her?"

"About fifteen years, I think," Sidon answered thoughtfully. "She was assigned to assist me during her training. I suppose it was during that time that we became friends." He smiled fondly as his gaze traveled upwards. "She was so timid at first, but she eventually learned to open up."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and she was trying far too hard. One day, I had to ask her to allow me to take some of the responsibility."

"That was good of you," Mipha said with a smile, once again failing to recognize the potions she was looking for. Though the Zora Champion had intended to search carefully so as not to waste time, she had once again become distracted by her brother's words. "I know the Council can be quite harsh with apprentices, especially those that serve us directly."

"Yes they can," the Prince sighed. "Thankfully, she seems to take it all in stride."

"Did you two spend a lot of time together during her training?"

"Yes."

"And do you still spend time together?" she asked, finally catching sight of the green of a stamina potion. She had to take several seconds to process the color and what it meant to her.

"We do. It is largely taking care of the affairs of the Domain but, on occasion, we do sit and chat."

"Then it is no surprise that she is holding up well." Mipha finally registered that she was looking at Stamina potions and collected a few. It occurred to her that it shouldn't have taken her more than a few seconds to do so, but she devoted no time to it. Instead, she chose to focus on finding healing potions.

"What?"

"You are very supportive and encouraging," the Zora Champion explained absently, as her attention was finally redirected to the collection of concoctions before her. "An encouraging word and a large, genuine smile can go a long way."

"Thank you."

"So, have you -" The sounds of footsteps flapping against the floor cut her off. Link, finally returning from trying the greaves on, stood at attention, the apologetic look on his face telling the royal siblings that he knew he was interrupting. Mipha motioned for him to approach with a gracious smile, handing him one of the stamina potions she had procured from Anora's stores. "Those appear to fit you rather well," she noted with a gesture toward his new pants.

Link mouthed the word "no" as he set the bottle back down.

That was when she knew that the reason he had taken so long was so that he could refit the greaves.

"Well, I am glad that they will serve their purpose," she replied, attempting to be as diplomatic as possible. She knew Sidon was listening and didn't want to fear that Laflat would hear that her efforts had fallen short. On some level, he likely understood what she was trying to hide, but the matter was so small that it wasn't an issue needing resolving.

With their needs being met, the trio left the infirmary behind, reentering the darkened streets of the Domain. Taking the lead, the Zora Champion set their course for the Reservoir and the Divine Beast.

"So, sister, you were trying to ask me a question."

"It is related to your personal life, Sidon. I thought you might like to discuss it in a more private setting."

"It's only you, Link, and myself, and I trust you both."

"Very well," Mipha said. "Have you started courting her?"

"Ah… I have not," the Prince replied, "I am not exactly sure how to ask her."

Mipha and, to all of their surprise, Link offered the young Prince counsel as they crossed through the nearly flooded streets. Of course, the Hylian Champion was far more concise, but it was certainly interesting to hear his take on the matter. Most of his advice involved discovering what sorts of things the secretary liked and trying to communicate his affection through appropriate gifts. Sidon, while grasping the basics of the concept, still struggled to understand some of the more intricate details of Link's suggestions.

Mipha, on the other hand, chose to focus on Sidon's strong suit. She suggested that he find genuine compliments that he could give her and only her. The use of words and their implied meaning was something he understood far better than Link's instruction. The Zora Champion wouldn't claim that her younger brother was an expert in the use of language, but there were several things he understood instinctively. She had no doubt that some training with their father would help him develop his potential.

As engrossed as they were in the conversation, it quickly died as they crossed above the courtyard.

"It is so strange to see the city so empty," Sidon said sadly as he stopped, setting his hand on the railing as he looked out over the empty space.

"It is," Mipha agreed, setting a hand on his arm, "but we must keep going."

"Yes, of course." The Prince's eyes remained adhered to the courtyard, even as he continued following the two Champions.

The rest of the journey to the Reservoir was made with only the rain to break the silence between them all. Tendrils of dread began worming their way through, causing her blood to freeze slowly and almost painfully as they exited the Domain.

"Is something wrong, sister?" Sidon asked.

"I am worried about the battle to come," she answered honestly. "I have so few memories of Ruta, and what I do have will not help us prepare for whatever defenses Ganon has waiting for us."

"Not to worry!" Sidon replied. "You and Link are two of the strongest warriors I have ever seen! There is not a shred of doubt in my mind that you are up to the task of reclaiming the Divine Beast!"

Mipha smiled weakly as she shook her head ruefully. She wanted to believe in Sidon's declaration wholeheartedly, but she could not afford to let her guard down for even a moment. The Zora Champion did believe in Link's capabilities, as well as her own, but failure to properly acknowledge the risks they faced would spell disaster for one or both of them.

That was a risk she was unwilling to take.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached the stairs leading to the top of the dam. Taking a deep breath, the Zora Champion led them through the last bit of their agonizing journey. Each step seemed heavier than the last, each drop of rain crawled by slower than the last, and each breath caused her chest to tighten more and more.

And before she knew it, they were at the top, staring out over the reservoir.

For the first time in a century, she saw her Divine Beast. Ruta sat afloat in the center of the reservoir as it dumped endless rivers of water into the lake below; however, that wasn't what caught her attention. A harsh, red glow bathed the markings on the large machine in a sickening light, it's cheeks, long nose, and round form no longer bearing the resemblance to the cute animal she had always seen it as. Now, it was something else.

Ruta called to her, begging for her help. She didn't know if the Beast's cries echoed across the valley as they did her mind, or if they were for her ears alone, nor could she be certain that Link and Sidon saw the dark haze that was strangling the poor thing. All she knew was that her friend was suffering and had been for quite some time.

"Mipha!" She flinched violently at the sound of her name being sharply called, being accompanied by a firm grip on her upper arm. She looked around blearily, finally noticing that she had nearly walked off the pier and fallen into the water.

She looked over her shoulder, finding Link standing behind her and holding her in place.

"What happened?" he asked more gently than he had called her name.

"Ruta… she's calling to me."

She could see it in his eyes that he didn't understand the meaning of her words, but he did understand the urgency she felt.

"Let's plan," he suggested as he guided her slowly back off the pier.

Though she had dreaded what she would find awaiting her at the reservoir the entire way there, she was nearly overcome by the desire to rush to the Divine Beast's aid right then and there. Even so, she knew Link was right. Acting impulsively could very well get them killed, and who would be there to save Ruta and the Domain then?

Still, it was incredibly hard to focus as Link and Sidon developed a strategy for the battle to come.

* * *

"Careful with that!" Purah snapped as an unfortunate Zora knight accidentally jostled a few of the barrels that had been loaded onto the lift. "Those contain white Phosphorus. If any of them break open, the only way to put out the fire will be to cut off the air supply."

The knight had the grace to look abashed as he carefully adjusted the barrels under Purah's eagle-like gaze. Urbosa could only roll her eyes as she watched the entire scene unfold. While she understood there was quite a bit of danger in what they were doing, Purah's method of handling the issue would only lead to more mistakes.

"Perhaps we should climb up," the Gerudo Champion suggested as she watched the young scientist almost lose her composure once again as yet another guard was just a little too rough with their load. Urbosa looked around their surroundings, searching for some way to separate her partner from the situation. She was by no means in the mood to try and ease the tension, as the constant drops of rain frayed her nerves more than Rhoam ever had; however, she hated the idea of listening to anymore snapping.

"That might be a good idea," Purah sighed, rubbing her temples furiously. "Mind carrying me up?"

"My goodness, you are rather needy," the Gerudo Champion remarked dryly. Setting aside her annoyance with the current situation, she knelt down, allowing the girl to climb up onto her back. "I'm assuming you know that the rain makes it more difficult to climb."

"How stupid do I look to you?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that."

"Fine. I get it, hold on tight so that I don't make it harder for you to climb," she huffed.

Urbosa couldn't even grin in good humor as she approached the cliffside next to lift that she had helped construct. As she began hauling herself and the young scientist up, Purah began shouting orders over her shoulder. Though the shrill voice was calling for more efficiency in moving the barrels and any extra knights to be sent up to the top as well, she had to restrain herself from barking out a command for silence. Unfortunately, the girl didn't fall silent, but she did lower the pitch and volume of her voice, making it more bearable.

"How are you feeling about Urbosa's Fury?"

"I can control it well enough," she grunted as she focused on pulling herself up one hand at a time. Any other time, she would have been fascinated by the newfound ability to summon a bolt of lightning with just a snap of her fingers. Right then, she was more worried about getting to the top of the slick cliffside and escaping the rain.

"Good. If something goes wrong with the setup, we're going to need you to spring the trap."

"Do we have an escape plan?" Urbosa asked.

"An escape plan?"

"You said that whatever's in the barrels will burn until everything is gone or the air supply is cut off, right?" The Gerudo Champion didn't understand the science of a substance that would burn even in the rain, but she wasn't about to argue. If the "white phosphorus" had even a fraction of the properties that Purah claimed it did, then it would be invaluable in the battle to come.

"Right."

"So, if it comes to it, what happens to us and the Zora with us if I have to blow up the barrels?"

"Dinsake! I didn't think of that!" Though Purah fell silent, Urbosa could hear the gears turning in her head as she tried to engineer a solution to yet another dilemma.

"If there's an overhang, it may be best to retreat there and have the Zora dive into the river below, but -"

"-that doesn't help us," Purah finished. "What did you say helped you get down from the Plateau? A paraglider?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if that could work. From the sounds of it, it -" The Gerudo Champion tuned out Purah's mutterings as she continued their upward ascent. The paraglider might have come in handy; however, it would require expert steering to land on a thinner stretch of land, especially when a swollen, raging river sat right next to where she would need to land. If she knew how to swim, then maybe it wouldn't have been such an issue, but even then, it still would be disastrous considering how swift the river's current was. She could be swept miles downstream before managing to reach the shores.

And she had no idea if Purah could even swim.

"It might be tight," the girl concluded. "I think our best bet is to hope that we aren't attacked."

"And has that worked for you in the past?" While Urbosa was ready to agree they couldn't control if and when they were attacked, she disagreed that they should be relying entirely on luck. There were certain elements they could control, and she was determined to do so. Failure to accept that responsibility could cost lives.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"We should send a few knights out to survey the area. Then, have them secure areas to retreat to if we are attacked."

"You say that like that was the most obvious answer," the young scientist complained. "This is why I never studied battle tactics and strategy."

Urbosa swallowed her reply, deciding that she would rather climb in silence than spark another leg of conversation with a biting comment. Purah seemed to agree with her, as the girl said nothing more on the matter. It was odd to hear her silence, as she was constantly speaking, shouting, muttering, or otherwise running her mouth since the Gerudo Champion had met her.

The absence of her voice was almost disturbing. Perhaps, if she were in better spirits, she would have asked the scientist what was going through her head. It must have been something fairly heavy to see such a drastic change in her speech.

Though she had resolved to not say or do anything to prompt more conversation, the part of her that was ever concerned about the people around her refused to remain silent. "What is it?" she asked, forgoing her normal tact.

"What is what?"

"Something is bothering you. What?"

"... I've never been involved in a full-scale battle before." It wasn't difficult to pick out the nervous veins littered throughout her answer. "I mean, I've seen plenty of brawls in taverns, and even a number of monster fights, but something like this… There's so much to consider, so much to try and account for, and for all the planning we do, there's still -"

"Focus," the Gerudo Champion counseled tightly as the exertion of carrying herself and Purah up started to wear on her. "You're trying to plan for an entire battle at once rather than breaking it down." She heard a noncommittal grunt from the girl. "What's the most important thing we need to accomplish?"

"Creating a barrier."

"Then that's what we focus on. Leave the scouting to Torfeau. Leave the formations and ground defenses to Bazz. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

Even Urbosa felt several dozen pounds lighter as the words left her mouth. She had never stated it out loud, but she had been feeling like the defense of the Domain was falling largely on her shoulders. Captain Bazz, his Brigade, and the rest of the Zora forces had certainly taken charge, but it had fallen to her to utilize Purah's knowledge, Bazz's expertise on the strengths of his people, and her own intuition to develop strategies for the defense of the Domain. Saying that all she and Purah had to worry about was creating a barrier eased a tension that she wasn't even aware she had been carrying.

"Thanks, Urbosa."

Finally, Urbosa pulled herself up over the edge, allowing Purah to back down before stretching out her cramped muscles. She continued rolling her shoulders as they were approached by Rivan, who had been sent up to oversee the Zora's efforts. It took the Gerudo Champion a moment to recognize him, as his armor covered his entire body, including his face. "Madam Purah, Lady Urbosa," he greeted.

"How is it looking?" the scientist asked, immediately sounding more in control than Urbosa had yet heard.

"Not well," Rivan replied as he motioned for them to follow. "We've been staggering the explosives to make the most of them, but with such a limited supply, there are gaps we won't be able to fill."

"And I had to stretch the Phosphorus out already," Purah sighed. "The deposits won't burn for nearly as long as I'd like but as long as we time it right, we should still scare them down to where everyone else is waiting. I also added a few… _ingredients,_ to help it burn hotter."

"That won't solve the problem entirely." Urbosa was beginning to understand why Rivan didn't have quite the same reputation as Captain Bazz and Gaddison. His actions said he had the same dedication as either of his compatriots, but he had a bad habit of verbalizing any negative thoughts that went through his head. All it took was one look at his subordinates, all of whom were going about their tasks with stressed frowns and limited communication, to know that his words were dragging down morale.

"But it may mean the difference between life and death," the Gerudo Champion replied.

"I understand that, but -"

"No," she interrupted succinctly as she stopped in her tracks. She set a hand on Rivan's shoulder as he turned back to look at her. "Whatever you think, you cannot speak like that in front of them," she explained as she pointed toward the knights who were still working diligently, "or we'll lose the battle before it even starts."

Rivan said nothing for a long moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "May I ask that you excuse me for a moment?"

"I'd really like to look ove -"

"Of course," Urbosa once again interrupted.

Rivan gave them both a nod and excused himself, leaving the two alone once again.

"Why did you let him go? We still have things to discuss with him."

"Watch," she commanded, pointing toward the knight. They couldn't hear him over the rain, but they could tell from the way that his fellow knights were gathering that he had called them to himself. They continued to watch as much of the stress that had marred their faces ebbed away. Satisfied that Rivan was taking charge and not unintentionally undermining their efforts, the Gerudo Champion strode toward the group. In short order, she informed Rivan of the adjustments to their plans, which the knight began delegating out.

Within minutes, the knights dispersed and were once again attending to their tasks with far more energy than they had prior as Rivan rejoined the two women.

"Am I correct in assuming you want to see the site?"

"Yes," Purah replied curtly. "I want to make sure that everything is placed correctly. Even one barrel out of place will -"

"What she means to say is that we are happy to help make any adjustments," Urbosa cut in, trying to not roll her eyes. She was becoming quite fed up with speaking for everyone else.

Rivan's response was to eye them both quizzically before deciding to leave the matter be. "As you suggested, we staggered the barrels in two separate lines, as well alternated the explosives with the… uh…"

"White Phosphorus?" Purah offered.

"Yes," Rivan confirmed. "We also brought it around to block off as much of the area as we could."

"But not enough to cut off access to the Domain entirely?" Urbosa asked as the line came into sight. Though the explosives would allow each of the barrels containing the flammable substance to be destroyed and send it flying in all directions, there simply wasn't enough to cover as much ground as she would have liked. Assuming they failed to send the Lizalfos down below, they would potentially cause a larger problem.

"Correct. I notified Captain Bazz and he decided to send some archers and a few spearmen to cover the gap. We're using that so we can tighten the line and fortify a few other areas," Rivan explained as they began walking parallel to the lines of barrels.

"That will have to do," Urbosa sighed. She really wished that Revali and Daruk were there. If the two had been capable of accompanying them, it would have increased their odds of victory substantially. Their battle prowess, alongside their unique abilities, would certainly have made up for many of the weaknesses in the Zora's defenses.

"If either of you has any ideas to impr-"

The last of Rivan's statement was cut off as the sound of a horn echoed through the open air.

"What was that…?"

Neither Rivan nor Urbosa answered Purah as they searched for the source of the sound. The downpour made it difficult to see; however, even the conditions weren't enough to hide the writhing earth on the horizon.

"Get everyone out of here!" Urbosa commanded sharply, sending Rivan and the few knights around them sprinting back toward the lift. "Sorry about this," she said as she bent down and scooped up the young scientist in a single arm as she began sprinting toward the ravine containing the river and the majority of the Zora forces. Purah made some complaints known, but the Gerudo Champion was so focused on reaching the ledge to care.

When she finally reached the cliffside, she stopped to watch the impending horde of anthropomorphic lizards descending on her and the girl she held.

Despite the threat bearing down on her, she refused to draw her blade, choosing instead to bide her time. She needed to wait for as long as possible to make sure that as many Zora were out of the danger zone, while still maximizing the damage to the enemy. It would require intense concentration, especially when she would need to jump at the same time.

Mercifully, Purah was either too smart or too frightened to speak.

The Gerudo Champion smiled ruefully as she saw dozens of eyes focus on her with many of them making beelines for her.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she kept her eyes fixed on a single, explosive barrel as she jumped just before the first set of claws grasped her.

Urbosa closed her eyes, curling around Purah as much as possible before snapping her fingers.

No amount of preparation, no amount of foresight, none of it could prepare her for the bright flash that shone through her eyelids, the sound that nearly blew out her eardrums, and the concussive force that sent them both flying far away from the cliff.

Her stomach leaped into her throat as she felt gravity latch back onto her as her eyes snapped open. They rolled around wildly, trying to catch sight of anything other than the pitch black; however, it took several long seconds before even dim shapes took form.

With her sight returning, she reached down, relying on sheer force of will to force the numb fingers of her free hand to grip her paraglider. Fighting with the paraglider, as well as her uncooperative body, the Gerudo Champion managed to remove it from behind her shield.

Purah, who must have recovered faster than she, lunged toward the device, helping Urbosa open it and grasping one of the handles as Urbosa weakly held on to her and the other side of the paraglider.

She dully registered how uneven their flight pattern was as they somehow turned around and wobbled through the air back to the path.

By the grace of what Urbosa could only assume to be the Goddess Herself, she and Purah collided back onto the path. She grunted, ignoring the screaming in her joints and her muscles as she tried to climb to her feet.

"Go!" she grunted to Purah as she looked to her right, watching a swarm of the monsters flee down toward them. She knew it wouldn't take long for them to see them and advance once again. In her current state, she wouldn't be able to adequately defend herself, let alone someone like the scientist as well.

She grit her teeth as a few of the panicked monsters caught sight of her. Though they were still visibly disturbed, the predatory glint returned to their eyes as they crawled toward her, bearing their weapons.

The Gerudo Champion's eyes widened as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. "I told you to-"

A spear lunged past her, impaling the nearest Lizalfo as she was quickly pulled to her feet.

"Calm down, Lady Urbosa." Somehow, despite just how many monsters there were before them, Captain Bazz sounded as calm and collected as ever.

"How?" She couldn't even complain about struggling to form a coherent thought as he dragged her back while Gaddison and Rivan held the line.

"After I gave everyone their orders, Gaddison and I estimated where the blast would happen and waited. I'm not sure how Rivan got here so fast." Bazz set her against the cliffside, pushing a bottle to her lips and helping her drink from it. Once it was drained he dropped the bottle, drawing his spear as he sprinted to join his comrades.

Urbosa stayed where she was, using the wall for support as she felt the potion do it's work, restoring her energy. She took a moment to admire the skill she witnessed from the Captain and his two subordinates. Even as they were attacked by creatures on the verge of mania, they operated as a single unit, synchronizing their movements and covering each other's blind spots.

While the mastery she saw impressed her, she wasn't content to sit back and watch, especially with so much at stake.

Once again relying on her formidable will, as well as the energy that had been restored, Urbosa pushed herself off the wall, drawing her scimitar and buckler as she rushed to join the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I said a few days, not several weeks but this has been the chapter from Hades. Like, I think between hardware failures and my discontent with the original course of this chapter led to me rewriting about 5-6K words.


End file.
